A Shinobi's Magical Chakra
by magicalbloodfox
Summary: Naruto learns about his mothers life through one of her childhood friends. Now he peruses to be the best wizard he can be to honor his mother, as well as be the best Shinobi. What happens when a ninja enters Hogwarts. A maelstrom
1. Chapter 1

**A Shinobi's Magical Chakra**

This will be my first time writing out a fan fiction so bear with me and don't judge.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or harry potter.

"Speak"

'Thought'

'Inner demons

spells/jutsu

Chapter 1 Acceptance

Hogwarts a beautiful and enchanting place for young wizards and witches to learn the art of magic. Sitting at his desk in the headmaster's office Albus Wulfric Percival Dumbledore was going through the book of acceptance and writing out letters to the new first years who would be attending Hogwarts, when he suddenly came across a name he hadn't heard for a long time. "Mmm, Uzumaki Naruto, I haven't heard the name Uzumaki in quite a while not sense Kushina attended" Dumbledore said as he remembers a rubunsios red headed girl causing trouble for him and his staff.

"I wonder if my old friend Hiruzen is still Hokage of Konoha". Dumbledore starts to write his letter that would go to young Naruto and decided to write one for his old friend, when his office door is slammed open by Hogwarts potion master Severus Snape. Snape walks up to the headmaster's desk and in a dark agitated voice asks, "what new dunderhead do you wish me to help find their way here that no one else can help? I do have potions that I need to finish".

"Well Severus, I was going to ask you to help a miss Hermione Granger, but I think I'll send Minerva to fetch her I'll need you to help another student, one Naruto Uzumaki". Snape was quite surprised to hear the name Uzumaki, his best friend and confidant Kushina never told him she had a child before she died and when he heard that she died he was wrecked with grief only shadowed by the death of the women he loved most. When he and Kushina were in school together the were almost inseparable. They were both sorted into Slytherin though it seemed that she would fit better in Gryffindor, all the better in his opinion

"I will prepare to depart to pick him up in a few days" Snape told the headmaster. "No protest"? Asked Dumbledore,"well you and Kushina were the best of friends in your school days I can't say I'm surprised" he said with a smile, "I'll have a portkey ready for you when you depart. I'm sure you still know the way, since you been to Konoha many times to visit her". "Yes I still know the way" Snape replied. "Good make sure you speak with the Hokage first before you approach mr Uzumaki, you will need his permission to take the boy out of the village" Dumbledore told him as he handed Snape the acceptance letter along with his personal one to Hiruzen. As Snape left his office the headmaster sat back in his chair and chuckled silently, 'wonder if he is just like his mother, if so Hogwarts is going to be in for a storm'. " Now then to one Harry Potter", the headmaster writes out preparing for Harry to return to the magical community.

Potion Laboratory

As Snape steps into his office he shuts the door and takes out a hidden black book behind his potion cabinet. The book was full of pictures of him and Kushina in their school days. One had a moving picture of Kushina's face painted silver and green and cheering loudly during the Quidditch finals and seemed to be waving and smiling at the camera. She had a great smile, her smile could make any one smile as well. 'I can't wait to meet your son, if he's anything like you he'll be the best in anything he sets out to do. Just like you', Snape thought as he gazes at the greatest friend he ever had.

Forest in Fire Country

Anbu Inu sighed as he looked down at his apprentice and fellow anbu kit, "what the hell did you do this time Kit, this is the fifth time this happened". " I don't know this….whatever it is acted up again I swear I didn't do this on purpose" said Kit. "Maybe we can still collect the bounty as well as report a mission complete", he said to Inu who continued to shake his head, "and how are we going to identify this thing as Kenshi Iwa's steal skin." Kit thought for a moment before answering, "the blood might still match up, lets head back and report maybe the old man will think of something" replied Kit, so they both took to the trees to head back to Konoha and report to their Hokage, all the while Kit was carrying a blue one eyed three legged horned rabbit with one ear. This ….thing use to be Kenshi the steel skin of Iwa until his untimely meeting with the anbu pair and Kit's unexplained power.

30 min later

" I'm hungry can we stop to eat something, maybe this rabbit is still edible, do you think that sense it's blue it'll taste like a blueberry rabbit?" Asked a curios Kit when he looked at Inu. "I don't think we should eat that, that could probably still count as cannibalism", Inu said as he looked back at Kit. "Yeah you're probably right, maybe I'll give him to Anko to keep, it's as fucked up as she is, don't you think?" "NO!" yelled Inu, "she'll probably eat it anyway to see if it really is a blueberry flavored rabbit, and don't let her hear you say that about her", "what we're all as fucked up as she is, the rest of you just try and hide it, she just taught me not to hide how awesome I am" Kit told Inu just as the past the gates to Konoha and head to the Hokage tower. 'Kami Anko is a bad influence on you Naruto I should've never introduced you to her' thought Inu.

Konoha Hokage Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen third Hokage sat at is large desk fighting the toughest enemy he has faced in his entire life, Paperwork. As he was working two anbu flew through the window and kneeled in front of his desk and waited to be acknowledged. Without looking up from the papers on his desk the Hokage said sharply "report" and waited for one of them to speak. "Mission….sort of completed Hokage-sama" said Inu as he and Kit stood up. "What do you mean sort of, Kakashi" the Hokage asked the now named Kakashi.

"Well you see sir Naruto's unexplained power acted up during contact and well you see it happened again" he replied. The Hokage looked down at the twisted form of a rabbit in Naruto's arms and sighed. "Isn't this the fifth time Naruto" the Hokage asked as he looked at Kit. Naruto scratched at the back of his head and chuckled nervously, "actually it's the seventh time" he replied. Hiruzen chuckled as we'll, "yes well unfortunately we will not be able to identify him as Kenshi, so we can not give you the bounty", "WHAT, but what about the blood maybe it will still match", Naruto yelled trying to convince the Hokage to change his mind.

"Now now Naruto do you not remember all the others that you changed, even their blood is completely different, just like Mizuki here", the Hokage said as he gestured to the ugly goldfish swimming in a fishbowl on his desk. "Oh yea" Naruto laughed, "hey there Mizuki-baka how are you doing", he said to the fish as he poked the glass.

Mizuki was a traitor to the village and attempted to steal the forbidden scroll of sealing and escape to Orochimaru another traitor. He ran into Kit and ended up as a bug eyed horned goldfish that sits on the Hokage's desk as a trophy. "See Kakashi even the old man is fucked up keeping this fish on his desk as a pet" Naruto tells Kakashi as he gestured towards the Hokage. Kakashi didn't say anything, just stood there and shook his head and sighed again.

The Hokage chuckled, " well then what should we do with this...new creature you created naruto" he asked. "Well I was thinking of giving it to Anko" Naruto replied, "NO!" the Hokage yelled, "I mean she might eat it to see if it will taste any good, I'll go ahead and take care of this little guy and why don't you take off and grab some ramen" Hiruzen told Naruto as he grabbed the rabbit from him.

"Hell Yeah your the best old man" Naruto yelled as he formed a hand sign and transformed into civilian clothes that consisted of orange pants and a black short sleeve shirt and his shinobi sandals, and head out the window. Kakashi changed into normal jonin wear and proceeded to fallow Naruto. When they left Hiruzen got up from his desk and carried the rabbit over to a nondescript wall and placed his hand on it. A seal appeared and the walls parted and a suddenly many animal noises came out. He walked into the room that contained all of Naruto's victims who could not be changed back to normal.

There was a turtle that was a chocolate brown and it's shell was bashe and in the shape of a cone. It looked as if someone had dropped their ice cream on the ground. There was also a duck that had bat wings and ears, it's beak was yellow and the body was a dark grey with a single yellow stripe across it's were many odd looking creatures and he collected them all knowing exactly why these things were happening. Setting the rabbit in a cage he left the room sealing it shut and returned to his desk. 'I expect that we'll probably get a visit soon Naruto could use the time outside the village, especially sense Kakashi will be taking on a genin squad soon' he thought just as his door opened to allow a black robed person to enter, he smiled as he remembered this young man running around with a certain redhead.

Ichiraku Ramen Stand

Just as Naruto finished his eighth bowl of godly ramen he was glomped by a scantily clad Anko as she hugged his head in her bosom, much to the envy of the other males. "Welcome back chibi howed the mission go" she asked just as she released him. "horrible! " Naruto yelled, " we weren't given the bounty because I accidently turned him into an ugly ass rabbit" he told her just as he grabbed his ninth bowl.

Anko laughed hard while sitting down next to him, "O my god you did it again, hahahahahah", she continued laughing at him. "So what creature was it this time" she asked, she liked that Naruto could make the weirdest creatures she has ever seen. "It was a blue one eyed, three legged, horned rabbit with one ear", Kakashi supplied on the other side of Naruto.

"Yea and I was thinking of giving it to you but the Hokage said no" Naruto said through a mouth full of noodles.

"Wonder if it would taste like a blueberry flavored rabbit" Anko said to herself.

"See Naruto she would've eaten it, Anko if you ate it, it would still be considered cannibalism" Kakashi said. "Still I do wonder" Anko supplied. "So did you tell him yet" Anko asked Kakashi.

"Tell me what" asked Naruto.

Sighing for what must of been the fifty third time to day he turns to Naruto putting away the orange book he seems to always have out and said, "well you see Naruto the Hokage and the council wanted me to take on a team of genin for this years graduating class".

"WHAT!" screamed Naruto loud enough to have Anko cover her ears all the while smirking. "Their all brats, you hate brats, you told me you never wanted to take any more students after dealing with me!" he told Kakashi.

"True but Sasuke Uchiha is graduating this year so someone needs to teach him how to use the sharingan when he awakens it. Besides their all your age Naruto your eleven years old you shouldn't be calling them brats, aren't you a brat as well" Kakashi asked. "HELLL no" Naruto yelled, "I haven't been a brat sense I was 7", he told Kakashi.

"Yea but your an exceptional shinobi Naruto and a fast learner, you graduated at six just like Kakashi here." Anko told him knowing how Naruto hates how Sasuke always got looked at as a prodige, even though Naruto has broken the record for youngest anbu he was still looked at as the priya of the village. Facing all those glares and whispers behind his back, it was amazing how he would push back and prove them all wrong.

It was what made Anko want to meet him, she threatened Kakashi's precious books if he didn't introduce him to her. From the moment they met they were like brother and sister always looking out for each other and even coming up with pranks that would out do the last one.

Kakashi places his hand on Naruto's head, "she's right Naruto you are a exceptional shinobi and besides it's about time for you to start developing your own repertoire of jutsu's. There's nothing else I can really teach you anymore". "Yea but aren't we part of a team, It won't be the same", Naruto told him as he looked down into his ramen. "True but you'll find others that you'll trust and if not you can always work with me in T&I with me", Anko suggested.

"Don't you work in the Torture section"

"So"

"Yea no" said Naruto as he finishes his last ramen bowl.

"Suit yourself kid you're missing out". And for the fifty fourth time Kakashi sighs listing to these two.

"Hey Naruto it's 3 don't you need to go", called out Ayame from the otherside of the counter. "Oh that's right I got to go pick up Hina-hime, she's getting out of class". Naruto gets up and turns to leave before Kakashi speaks up. "Well then Naruto make sure you get back to headquarters by 6 we have a meeting". "Ok got it" Naruto answers back.

"Hey isn't she part of this years graduating class", Anko asked.

"Yea why"

"You just called your girlfriend a brat" she sneakers.

"She's the only one not a brat. She's my hime. By the way thanks for the ramen Kakashi." Naruto says before jumping to the rooftops and heading towards the academy.

Kakashi turns his head back to the spot Naruto sat and saw a giant mountain of ramen bowls, 'hu, when did he have enough time to eat all this'.

A bill was put in front of him by Ayame and was looking at him expectantly. "Hey Anko…. Can you hel-" Kakashi never finished when he saw her chair empty as well. He also saw three bowls in front of her seat and looks back at the bill. Sure enough three more bowls were added to it. Sighing for the hopefully last time and fifty fifth time today.

"Not again"

Academy

Walking out of the academy Hinata Hyuga heir to the noble clan was walking to the single swing in the academy's field and sat down to wait. She wore blue pants and undershirt with a mesh shirt over that for protection. And to top it of a tan coat with white fur trim around the collar. She had a pixie cut hair that was black with a midnight blueish tint, and pupiless white lavender color eyes. She was waiting for her friend Naruto to meet her after school, hopefully more than a friend later on.

She had had a major crush on Naruto since they were 4 when he ended up rescuing her from the Kumo nin that kidnapped her to become a breeding mule to give Kumo the Byakugan. Ever since then they became best friends and as they spent more time together she has gained a confidence that was keeping her from really improving her skills. With the help of Naruto she was able to train without worry of hurting those she cared about and her standing in class has also improved.

She now stood in third right behind Sasuke and Sakura. She was still somewhat shy and blushes every time Naruto did something incredibly romantic, even if he isn't aware of it at the time. She really liked it when he calls her his Hime and blushes just thinking about it. She really wants to gain the courage to tell him how she feels but she keeps chickenning out at the last second.

All of a sudden she is knocked out of her thoughts by a pair of arms encircling her in a hug and a voice that is very familiar and greatly enjoyed said softly, "hey there Hina-Hime sorry for keeping you waiting". Naruto turns her towards him and smiles down at her. She blushes when she sees his smile, she loved that smile, it was a smile he rarely ever shows, but to only those who he holds dear. A true smile that goes all the way to his eyes and can make you smile back no matter how bad your day went.

"H...ha...hi Naruto-kun how did your last mission go" she stutters, mentally kicking herself. Naruto and her had worked on her stuttering and yet he still makes her stutter. Naruto smiles again, "it went ok except for the part where my awesomeness acted up again" he tells her. She was his confidant and would tell her everything he does, done, or going to do, unless the Hokage classifies the information. She knows he's in anbu, she knows about some of the mission he does, she knows about his life before becoming a shinobi, and she knows about his problem controlling his unexplained power.

She giggles at him knowing what it would usually mean when that happens. He didn't get paid nor received the bounty. "Don't worry Naruto-kun maybe next time", she says as she always does when this happens. It always cheers him up too. "Thanks Hina-hime" he says as he puts his head on her shoulder. She blushes as she rubs his head how he likes it. He helps her up from the swing and holds her hand as she blushes and started to head towards the academy entrance. "Well then Hina-hime let's go to the tranning grounds for a little bit. We can work on those jutsu's for the final in three days and even some of your own personal fighting style". "Ok Naruto-kun, but I must be home at 5:30 for dinner", Hinata says as she smiles while holding his hand. "No worries that's plenty of time", again he smiles at her making her blush. 'I swear I will tell him how I feel. I can't keep chickening out!' she thought.

Training Grounds

It was 4:45 and they had just finished their training and were resting under a tree before heading back. Hinata was resting her head against the tree all the while rubbing Naruto's whiskers while his head was in her lap. He hated when people did that to him because he would let out a small purr and was made fun of because of it. Anko and the rest of the female anbu greatly enjoy rubbing his whiskers and would sometimes keep him prisoner just to past their afternoon petting him as they call it.

Hinata was different, she was his greatest friend, well his only friend, and she had permission to pet his whiskers so long as no one was around. The only time he'll ever be shy is when others hear him purr. He won't admit it but he secretly likes getting his whiskers petted.

They were sitting there, Hinata not wanting to get up but new she would have to in order to get home on time. Her father new she spends time with Naruto and allows it because she does improve in her ninja skills, and it doesn't help that he knows Naruto is a anbu because he's on the shinobi council and is private to a few of the identities of anbu members, which just so happens that Naruto is part of those few.

Their rest was interrupted by a anbu with a cat mask who landed in front of them meer seconds later. Neko smirked as she caught Naruto purring while his …...little friend was petting him. "Naruto the Hokage has asked you to report to him immediately. Also if you wanted a petting you could've just asked me". She smiles as he jumps up and pretend like he wasn't enjoying Hinata's administrations. "Hey Neko-neechan, what about the meeting".

"All taken care of so say goodbye to your sweetheart and report to the Hokage", she says and then vanishes. Both Naruto and Hinata blush red and turn away hoping the other didn't see their blush. "I got to go Hina-hime I'll see you tomorrow and we'll do a review for your test", "alright Naruto-kun that would be great" she stammers and gives him a hug. He turns to leave but before he jumps off Hinata speaks up, "umm Naruto-kun",

"Yes Hina-hime" he turns back and smiles.

"ummm…...I…...uuuu….ju….jus….ummm…...never mind", she says chickening out again. 'Why can't I just say it, I love You, why can't I do it', she rants in her head.

"Ok Hina-hime I'll see you tomorrow" he said and heads towards the Hokage tower. Hinata slumps her shoulders and walks back to the Hyuga Manor.

Hokage Tower

Naruto jumps through the window and kneels down still in civilian clothes, " you called Hokage-jichan?" he asked since he wasn't in his anbu gear he didn't need to be formal. "Thank you for coming Naruto-chan", the Hokage smirks. 'If he wants to be informal than so can I' he thinks. "There is someone I would like for you to meet, he also has some insight into your little problem".

Naruto turns to the man standing to the side, he looked middle aged with black grease hair that came down to his shoulders, he also had a hooked nose and wore all black with a black cape.

"Did Sasuke-teme come from the future", he asked the Hokage, "if so the years sure weren't kind to him", he finishes.

"Whos Sasuke" the man asked.

Chuckling the Hokage said, "no Naruto this is Severus Snape, he is actually a great friend of your mother's and he came here to drop off a letter for you".

Naruto was stunned when is mother was brought up. He never knew his mother, or father. He's asked about them before but all he got was they were really strong powerful people with many enemies who would do harm to him if they found out that he was their son. "You new my mother? Wha….what was she like?" he asked the man almost hopeful to hear anything about them. He very much wanted to know who they were since he was 3, what orphen wouldn't want to know. Did they love him, did they not want him, these were his thoughts for years. And now this man has answers he really wanted. He was scared to find out.

"Yes I knew your mother", Snape said, "she was my best friend growing up and you have the shape of her face and judging from your interaction with Lord Hiruzen you seem to share her attitude" he answers. Naruto smiled shyly at that happy to know something about his mother. "What was her name",

"Kushina Uzumaki" Snape replied. Another smile on his face, finally putting a name to his mother.

Before naruto could ask more questions the Hokage spoke up, "now you can ask him more questions later Naruto, now I believe you have a letter for him Snape-san".

"Yes" he replies before handing Naruto letter with Hogwarts insignia on it.

Naruto looks at it and quickly checks for any hidden traps, like all good anbu do no matter what. After checking it over he breaks the seal and opens it up and read.

Dear Mr. Uzumaki Naruto,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragonhide or similar)

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags at all times.

Books

The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1 by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set of brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl, a Cat or a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Naruto blinked after reading through the letter before he looked back at the two grown men. "Your shitting with me right, this shit is your pay back for that prank me and Anko pulled on the Inuzuka's right".

"No the letter and the school, as well as magic all exist. Those who are across the vast oceans from the elemental countries use magic instead of chakra. I'm sure Snape-san can demonstrate" the Hokage said.

Before Naruto could ask Snape took out his wand and turned the gold fish on the Hokage's desk back into Mizuki's human form.

"Ok so magic is real and I have it? Damn I'm awesome I knew it".

Snape smirks at how easy it is to convince young kids so easily. He widens his eyes in surprise when in the next instant Naruto a eleven year old child proceeds to cut Mizuki's head off and stands back looking at the two adults like he didn't do anything.

"Whaaa…..wha" Snape gaps.

"Snape-san Mizuki here was a traitor and was already set to be killed until Naruto turned him into a fish. He was just doing his duty as a shinobi of the leaf. Since you turned him back he was once again a threat. You know this, you've been to Konoha in the past to see Kushina and she told you everything about how we operate" the Hokage told him.

"I know…...it's just such a surprise to see someone so young do it up close".

"So about this school you want me to go to, is it anything like the academy, if so then it'll probably be boring" Naruto says. "No Naruto it's not like the academy, it's where you learn to wield magic that can defy reality." Snape replies. "I am the potions teacher and I can show you how to bottle fame, boil glory, and even put a stopper to death. Naruto was amazed at what he could learn, potions sound very very useful in his career as a shinobi.

"I'm in BELIEVE IT. Damn I thought I got rid of that tic!" Naruto yells.

Laughing the Hokage said, "alright then have your things ready to go tomorrow so you can go pick up school supplies and Snape-san can fill you in on the magic countries".

"Actually can we leave in three days, because a friend of mine is taking her finals at the academy in two and I was hoping to be there to congratulate her when she passes, I know she'll do it. Please" he asked Snape.

"That's alright by me I'll stay at the leaf's in for three days and meet you at the northern entrance" Snape told him before walking away.

"Well then I guess we're settled, make sure you say goodbye to Kakashi and the rest. Let the anbu commander know you'll be gone for most of the year and will be back next summer" Hiruzen tells him as he gives him permission to leave.

"Hia" Naruto says and jumps out the window towards anbu headquarters to pack his things.

Academy Graduation day

After returning to headquarters Naruto packed the little bit of things he owned reported to his superiors, and now he was waiting a the swing he usually meets Hinata at to wait and see her when she gets out, which is right about….now. The doors open and the graduates walk out to be greeted by cheering parents. He saw Hinata walking out smiling brightly at him when she saw him.

She ran to him and hugged him, "I passed, I passed, I even got Kunoichi of the year"she tells him. "That's awesome Hina-hime I knew you could do it. It just shows how awesome you truly are" he says as he swings her around. She blushes and smiles.

They sit under the academy tree and talked about what she will do when she starts her career and what team she might be on.

"He…..hey Hinata theres something I need to tell you" he said hesitantly.

"What is it Naruto-kun"

And so he told her everything that transpired at the Hokage's office and she was amazed at what she heard, only to be sad when she learned he would be gone for most of the year. She was still very happy for him and encouraged him to still go.

They spent the rest of the day together and talked about anything and everything, and Hinata promised to be at the gate tomorrow to say goodbye and see him off.

Northern Gate Next Day

Naruto stands at the entrance looking at all the people who came to say goodbye. There was Iruka who was his academy teacher, even if he only taught him for 2 years. Anko was next to him eyeing him like a piece of meat making him very uncomfortable. Kakashi stood there with his head still in that damn book. He swears he's going to burn it one of these days. He just needs to find a way to take it from him, he never could understand how he'll let him take anything else off him if he tried hard enough. But the book, that book could never be taken. 'One of these days' he thought.

The Hokage was next and smiling his grandfather smile and wished him luck. Last was Hinata with the beginning of tears in her eyes, telling him to make sure he studies and to write to her when he can.

With all his goodbye's done he fallows Snape out of the village and towards the nearest town.

When they were a mile out of the village Naruto turns to Snape and asked, "soooooo, can you tell me more about my mother, and about the magical world you live in."

"Will you interrupt me when I'm speaking"

"Mmaaayyybbe"

"Then no"

"Awww come on, I'll shut the hell up please tell me."

"Fine but no interruptions."

And so for the rest of the journey Snape told him about his mother and the magical world.

He spoke of how his mother was from the oldest and most renowned family in the magical world. The Uzumaki's were one of the first wizarding families to exist. They were even older than the Dumbledore's. The Uzumaki's were powerful and created a lot of the spells and runes that are used to day.

They were extremely rich, their fortune were spread out in several countries, along with what they have stored at the manor back in Konoha.

Kushina was a brilliant witch, she out done all others in charms and transfiguration, which was what Naruto used when his magic got out of hand, in potions she was only second to himself. She was a dueling champion, undefeated for ten years, which as a record undefeated still today. She became a aurora and was known to defeat the darkest of wizards and break many a cursed wizards from the Imperial curse. She is still celebrated for stopping a cult of wizards trying to open a portal to the otherworld and releasing whatever it is that dwells there.

Naruto was amazed at what his mother accomplished, and hoped he could meet what was expected of him to honor her memory.

At last they made it to the town, but Snape took him to the outskirts where he saw a old dirty boot right at the edge of the lake. "So what now, how do we get to wherever it is we need to go for supplies?" Naruto asked as he looked up at Snape.

"Just grab onto the boot" was all he said.

"That's it?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"Yes"

"Isn't there… I don't know something nicer to grab onto?"

"JUST GRAB THE DAMN BOOT!" Snape yells losing his composer for the first time since he had to deal with a child.

"Well ok" Naruto said has he grabbed the boot at the same time as Snape grabbed his shoulder. He felt a twisting sensation in his stomach like he was being pulled through a pipe. The last words he said right before they disappeared were,

"Well Shit."

That's it folks, my first chapter up hopefully I can get another one up soon. This is much harder than I thought. I am changing some of the stories around to fit my fiction, so no cannon mode.

Disclaimer- I still don't own those damn books or characters.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shinobi's Magical Chakra**

 **Wow you guys gobbled that up. It was fun so here's another one.**

 **I tripled check this time for any errors but no ones perfect. So enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

"Speak"

' _Thought'_

" **Inner demon speaks maybe"**

' _ **Inner demon thought'**_

 **Chapter 2 First encounters and First Class Service**

 **Alleyway outside the Leaky Caldron**

"Fuck" Naruto grunts out as he lands on the cemented walkway. Snape stands there waiting for him to gather himself. Heaven knows how many people's first time using a portkey effects them. After a time Naruto stands up and turns to Snape. "A little warning would've been appreciated", he told him glaring.

"Follow me" was all he heard before following Snape into a run down tavern. Snape walks by the occupants without acknowledging them, while Naruto at least gives a wave to the bartender before following out the back, and into a small area with a bricked wall in front of them.

"Ummm…...sir"

"Professor Snape"

"Yea ummm Professor Snape why are we here?" Naruto asks as he rolls his eye at him.

"I believe the shinobi saying look underneath the underneath applies here as well. Watch carefully because you will come here by yourself sometime and need to know how to enter." Snape taps the wall in three places in a counterclockwise manner and an archway is made with the bricks and Naruto looks on with amazement at all the colorful robed people walking around.

"We will first stop at Gringotts to take some money from your account to buy your supplies. I suggest taking a few more coins for things you may wish to buy."

"I have a account here? Cool" Naruto says as they walked to a giant white building at the end of the alley. "This Place is called Diagon Alley and this is where you can buy all your school supplies" Snape told him. He was a little amazed at all the shops around the place, but was a little confused by a shop selling brooms. ' _Hey maybe their self cleaning brooms. I no a few lazy people who could use one. They could make a fortune selling to the Nara's.'_ he thought.

They made it to the entrance and Snape stops and looks at Naruto, "make sure you are polite to the goblins that run this place. Remember they are here guarding your fortune, so be polite." Naruto nods his head and the went in. Naruto held in a snort when he saw these short and funny looking creatures at the counter helping some people. ' _Must be the goblins. They have some really crooked noses, wonder if professor Snape is related to any of them'_ he thought as he peeks at Snape from the corner of his eye.

Griphook one of the banks caretakers of large important vaults, one of which was the very large and very valued vault of the great house of Uzumaki, was running down the hallway towards the customers hall because he received a note that a Uzumaki has entered and wished to make a withdraw. And so he had them moved to a private receiving room with some condiments to keep them comfey. If they were lying to him about being one of the renowned Uzumaki, he would make them regret ever uttering that name again. He'll be sure to get them sent to Azkaban.

He made it to the room huffing and puffing and looked through the glass. He knew the man to be professor Snape from Hogwarts but the blond whiskered boy next to him he did not know. ' _This is the boy claiming to be a Uzumaki? He doesn't even have the crimson hair that they have_.' he thought as he entered.

"Hello" Griphook says as he enters, "I am led to believe that Mr. Uzumaki wishes to make a withdraw?" He looks at Snape for clarification that this boy is either a real Uzumaki or a imposter forcing him to help steal from their vault. It wasn't the first time someone tried to impersonate a member and it wouldn't be the last, but so long as he lives no one will succeed.

"Yes " Snape supplied, no unnecessary words need be spoken.

"Does Mr. Uzumaki have a key?" Snape reaches into a pocket and retrieves a very elaborate crystal key. It had a bunch of seal looking designs on it and the great red Uzumaki crest right on top. Griphook knew the key was real but now is the boy the real deal. He's handed the key and turns to the boy and bows slightly showing respect for the next request. "If Mr. Uzumaki would be incline I would like to have a small sample of blood to confirm his identity. No disrespect sir but for this peticulare account we must be very vigilant" he tells the boy while still slightly bowed.

"Sure" the boy said and quickly bites his thumb drawing a few drops of blood before giving his hand to Griphook.

Griphook uses magic to take a drop of the boys blood and drops it on the crest at the top of the key and waited for the proof that this child was in fact the last great Uzumaki. The symbols glowed blue and then turned green for three seconds before turning blue again and disappeared.

There it was….proof that this child was in fact a Uzumaki, not only that but was the last of his great-...no the last of his most noble and magnificent Family.

Now Griphook bowed even lower and in a almost awed voice said, "lord Uzumaki thank you for coming right this way and we'll head towards your family vault."

As they were heading towards the vault rooms Snape smirked at how the goblin was scrambling around once he learned Naruto's Family name. What was better was the scrunched up face Naruto was making when he was referred to as lord. Just like his mother Naruto didn't like to stand on ceremony and would prefer to be informal and personal.

Just before they reached the mine cart the goblin stopped and turned to a wall with certain symbols and pressed a few then swirling the one at the bottom. The cart waiting on the tracks took off right before a much nicer and comfortable cart came to a stop in front of them. The cart was of a orangish red and had a red Uzumaki swirl on it's side. There was also a roof over it to keep falling stone and water off the occupants.

Griphook opens the side door and steps to the side, "this way lord Uzumaki we'll head down to your vault." Naruto and Snape get in and sits down only to find the seats are cushioned and quite comfortable. Griphook gets in the front and pulls one of the levers. The cart rolls off and they start gaining speed more and more as they keep going down. ' _This cart is much nicer than those rusted cans they make people get into. Kushina never told me about this, the ride is smooth and we're not thrown to either side as it turns sharply'_ Snape thought as he looks at Naruto who's slowly getting more excited has they gain more speed. ' _I'll have to escort him more often if he receives these kinds of services.'_ He smirked

By the time they reached the vault Naruto had his hands up enjoying the ride as the cart went into sharp turns and a few loops. He swore he saw a dragon somewhere on the way down.

"Vault 001" Griphook said as he got out and held the door for them. The vault door was made of stone with the Uzumaki symbol in the stone and a few runes going along the path of the crest and more encircling it. The goblin walks up to the door and strokes his finger down the middle revealing a keyhole. He inserts the key and thanks to before it already had his blood as well which would unlock the rest.

As the doors open Naruto was flabbergasted, he was gaping at the large piles of coins that seem to be as big as the academy back home and it looked like it went on for miles.

"Ho…. how far down does it go?" he asked wanting to know how much this vault could hold because every part of what was in front of him was piled with the coins golden cups and gaudy jewelry. "Goes on for at least a mile and a half my lord" Griphook replied. A mile and a half, even Snape was astounded by this wealth. And there was several other countries who have just as much in their vaults. Just how rich were the Uzumaki? Naruto whistles in astonishment before scrunching up his face again.

"You know you don't have to keep calling me lord"

"But anything else would be an insult to you and your family"

"Yea but I would prefer if you just called me Naruto, ok"

"As you wish lord Naruto" Griphook said bowing low.

Again Naruto scrunches his face and Snape smirked. "Why don't we grab some coins and we'll continue with our arends" he told Naruto as he walked towards him and the vault entrance. Naruto went in to grab a few coins and placed them in a few hidden pockets he had. Snape was about to enter when Griphook put out his arm and Snape froze as if he was tied up.

"Only lord Naruto may enter, it is our largest account and pride ourselves in the keeping of it, so you will not touch it" said the goblin as he glared up at Snape. As they got back into the cart and head up, Naruto spoke, "you know, if there was a mini bar with drinks and snacks this would be an even better ride." No one answered him but Griphook's right ear twitched.

They made their way back to the entrance with Griphook bowing to Naruto all the way, much to his chagrin.

"Well that was a bit much" Naruto said.

"I did tell you the Uzumaki family is a very prominent house."

"Yea, but damn that was a lot"

They headed down the entrance stairs before Snape Turned to him.

"I still have a few things to get ready for the school year, so here is a ticket to the train that will take you to Hogwarts the Bartender back at the bar will help you get there. And your letter already has a list of supplies for you to get, and I will see you then" Snape said before he turned to walk away.

"Wait aren't you supposed to show me around?"

"I taken the liberty to write down the shops names on your list for you I'm sure a shinobi of your caliber can find his way around". Snape retorted raising an eyebrow. "You did just cut someone's head off so I'm sure shopping can't be to much of a problem."

"Ok ok you don't have to be snippe about it" Naruto tells him as he looks around for the first stop for supplies. "Then I shall be off, and don't even think of going down there" Snape snaps at Naruto when he caught him looking down Knockturn Alley. "There is nothing down there for you that's on the list, unless you mean to do harm to others. And any item that is banned from Hogwarts will be confiscated when you step on Hogwarts ground. And your shinobi skills won't work to hide it either". Naruto chuckled as he scratches the back of his head and nods in understanding.

Snape glared at him for a moment and then nods. "I will see you at Hogwarts there's a room and the Leaky Cauldron for you just ask Tom" Snape said as he apparits. Naruto looks at the spot where Snape just stood a moment ago. ' _That was actually pretty cool.'_

 **Diagon Alley**

Naruto went around Diagon alley to gather his supplies, he bought a few extra books so he could read up more on this world. He decided it would be best not to speak his family's name, to avoid what happened at Gringotts. He only needed three more items, robes, pet, and a wand in that order.

He heads towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and enters.

Once in side a lady with a bunch of pins floating around her head walks up to him, "first year at Hogwarts dear?" she asked and he nods. "Well I'm with another young man so you'll have to wait thirty more minutes dear" she told him, then walks back over to the stool a blump boy was standing on. He looks to the side where an older women that seemed to be covered in birds kept ordering the boy to stand up straight and stop slouching. As the seamstress walks up to talk to the women Naruto took a chance to walk over to talk with the boy.

Neville Longbottom was never really confident and his grandmother would always insult him on how he stands, how he walks, talks, and eats. Always comparing him to his parents who died always saying how disappointed they would be with him.

He turns to the side and sees a blond boy about his age walk up to him and waved with a smile.

"Hey I'm Naruto"

"Neville" he answers back a little shyly.

"What's up with the crazy bird lady yelling at you?" Naruto asked. "She is my grandmother. She's always like that, I can't do anything about it" he said with his head down sad that he can't do anything to please her.

"Well stand up for yourself then. Tell her to fuck off if she keeps insulting you"

"I can't do that, are you crazy she's my gram!" Neville whispers to Naruto. This boy was crazy and he curses too. He can't stand up to his gram, let alone stand up to anyone. He wasn't brave, he was….he was a coward.

"Look I have a friend who use to be like you. She had a hard time standing up for herself, I helped her through it. You must stand up for yourself and don't back down."

"Yo…...you really think I can do it" Neville asks hope shining in his eyes as he looks at Naruto.

"Definitely"

"Ok then I will" Neville said with as much courage as he could muster. His gram and the seamstress came back over. And his gram starts barking at him. "Stand up straight boy, stop slouching. Can't you stay still for even a moment, your parents would be ashamed of you!" She yells at him. Neville turns to Naruto for help and he smiled back at him and nods his head in encouragement, and Neville nods back.

"Gra…...Gram!" he yells. "Ju...jus….just be quiet and let her finish!" He says in a slightly louder voice than he normally speaks. The room quiets down the seamstress looks shocked that her tools fell to the ground. The lady with the birds looked like someone just slapped her over the face as she stared at Neville. Then with a hard scowl came over to him and grabbed him by the ear and was pulling him out the store while yelling, "why your ungrateful little pratt, how dare you show me such disrespect. I thought I raised you better the-", he didn't hear the rest as the door shut. The seamstress still looked shocked at what happened. Naruto looked back at her and she looked back at him.

"I guess it's my turn right?" he asked, all she could do was nod as he got on the stool for her to measure him.

After paying for his robes Naruto walked around trying to find a shop selling owls. He wanted and owl because a cat would remind him of that demon cat from hell Tora. Kakashi would make him go after it whenever that mission was available, which was at least eight times a day. He swears by his ramen that some asshole decided to teach that damn cat how to mold chakra and how to attack and evade. ' _I bet it was Anko-nee, she always enjoyed watching people chase that cat. She likes it better when I have to chase it'_ he thought _._ And a toad was just boring, so a owl it was.

In a few minutes he found Eeylops Owl Emporium and entered the shop. There were owls flapping their wings everywhere and hoots of different pitches would sound out making it loud and hard to hear others speak. He went down the alse looking at all the different kinds of owls, small, big, white, brown, but non caught his eye. As he turns the last alse he sees a beautiful owl at the end standing on a perch and not in a cage. He walked up to it and saw it had black feathers, in fact they seemed darker than black, there was also a slight grey coloring around its eyes. Its eyes were a bright gold color that made gold seem plain. It was a medium sized owl so it wasn't much to struggle with when he had to carried it. He held out his arm to it waiting for it to respond to him.

A few runnins with animals, normal and those who could use chakra taught him to wait and see if they'll allow you near it. The owl looked at him with scrutiny before letting out a small hoot and jumped on his arm.

"Well I'll be that there is an shadow owl. She sure is a beauty. Your one lucky lad" a load voice behind him. Naruto quickly turns around with his free hand behind his back gripping the kuni hidden there. Shinobi rule number one never go anywhere unarmed. "Woo there little one didn't' mean to scare ya there" the man said. He was a giant of a man with long scraggly hair and beard. Naruto was a little in awe at seeing the biggest person he's ever seen.

"That's alright I'm Naruto. What was that you said about this owl."

"Names Rubeus Hagrid, I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. I was just' saying that there is a shadow owl. Very rare and very smart. There are so few of them that they are very hard to capture let alone even see." the now named Hagrid said as he shook Naruto's hand making his whole body vibrate up and down.

"What else can you tell me about them."

"Well their suppose to be faster than any other members of the large bird variety, their also one of the smartest. Their very picky, when one chooses its master they become very protective of their master, very loyle they are. They can fly halfway around the world in one flight and absolutely impossible to see at night. You got to look for them eyes, their the only thing given away their location. The only place to find them would be those hidden continents on the other side of the world." The more he spoke about the owl the more he seemed to get excited.

"This is the first time I get to see one in person. It looks like she's taken a liking to you, are you thinking of purchasing her?" Hagrid asked him. After hearing about the owl the choice was clear.

"Well after what you just told me, Hell yea I am!" he shouts startling a few of the other owls as well as customers. Hagrid justs laughs and led the boy to the front. When they got there Hagrid purchased a white snow owl he was getting Harry while he was getting a wand. After that Naruto walked up to the counter and the owner's eyes bugged out when she saw him carrying the shadow owl.

"Well I'll be that thing hasn't pick a person since I got him. Are your parent's sure they want to get that for you she is pretty expensive." she told Naruto not sure that any parent would spend so much on a owl for a child who looks like he'll be a first year.

"I don't have parents I'm orphaned and yes I would like to by her." Both Hagrid and the owner looked at him with slightly widen eyes. "Are you going to Hogwarts as a first year" Hagrid asked him. "Yea".

"I don't think Hogwarts can pay for such a pricey owl for a student" the owner said, while Hagrid was nodding his head sad to see such a owl go to waste when it clearly chose the boy. "Hogwarts will not be purchasing her for me, I will be paying with my own money." Naruto said with a frown.

"Are you sure you can pay for her?" Hagrid asked not wanting the boy to be let down.

"He is right dear this type of owl is very very rare and they are priceless. The lowest anyone paid for one was 800 Galleons 16 sickles and 28 knots, as I said these owls are qui-" her words were cut of by the sound of four bags hitting the table in front of her. Naruto takes out 16 sickles and 28 knots and places them on the table.

"There you go, 800 galleons, 16 sickles and 28 knots," Naruto said as he stared at the lady. Hagrid whistles with astonishment when he saw the boy pull out the money and hands it over like it was just an afterthought. Just who is this boy? ' _He didn't even flinch at the price, I be paying that for the rest of my life if I did',_ he thought as he stared at the back of Naruto's head.

The women was speechless, this young boy just tossed all that money on the table. "Ummm…..uh….oookk," she stutters still a little awed at the purchase. "I'll need you to fill out a registry for that owl. Because it's of such a rare species the ministry would like to keep track of as many of them as they can."

"Ok" Naruto said still looking at her trying to get her to hurry up.

"Ok may I have your name dear" the women asked as she fills out the registration. "Naruto" he said. "Your full name if you can please dear, we need to know which Naruto that would be if they need to contact you." Sighing in resignation Naruto said, "Naruto Uzumaki".

There was a pause in the writing when the women looked up at him with wide eyes. Even Hagrid couldn't help but widen his eyes as well. "Ww...whhh….what did you say" the women asked hesitantly. "Naruto Uzumaki ma'am" Naruto replied again.

"Is there any proof of identification?" the women asked. Sighing again, ' _this must be how Kakashi felt',_ for the seventh time today, he pulls out a identification card that he got at Gringotts and handed it over to show the women. She looked down and noticed that it was in fact authentic and then she read the name and saw the picture, the same boy on the card was the same boy in front of her. Once again speechless.

The owner bowed her head at him and in a awed voice he heard the goblin's use, "my apology lord Uzumaki, I'll get this done in just a minute and you can be on your way," she told him as she rushed to the back to finish off the paperwork.

He turns around to look at Hagrid's astonished face and sighed for the eighth time waiting for him to speak.

Well I'll be, may I ask you who your mother was?" Hagrid asked even though he may of had a suspicion. "Kushina" Naruto told him before he was blasted by Hagrid's loud laugh. "So your little Shina's boy, my I didn't expect that, though now that I got a good look at you I can see it, you got the shape of her face, a bit feminine." he said

"I'm not feminine!" Naruto yells at him, "I'm manly, even Hina-hime says I'm manly….ok most of the time she does…..ok sometimes…...fine she doesn't but I am manly" he pouts. Hagrid justs laughs again and rubs Naruto's head. "Well you sure got her personality, my it's been awhile since I've seen her. Quite the fiery temper as well." Naruto would've asked how he knew her but remembered him saying he was a groundskeeper at Hogwarts.

Right then the women returns from the back and bows deeply to him, "your all set Lord Uzumaki".

"Thank you"

"Your welcome my lord"

Naruto walks out of the store before someone else finds out about him. Hagrid follows him and stops next to him when he looks down at him. "So what will you name her"?

"Hmmmm, how about shade?" Naruto looks at the owl as she gives a negative hoot. "Ok then what about….Koneko?" A hoot of approval comes from the now named Koneko. "That there sounds like a beautiful name" Hagrid said agreeing with Koneko. "All right then we're settled" Naruto said petting Koneko a little, she leaned into his touch giving of a soft and pleasured hoot.

"Since you are going to Hogwarts, is there anything else you need to pick up?" Hagrid asked. "Just a wand" Naruto answered.

"Well follow me I'm headed there to pick up another firsty going to Hogwarts". And so Naruto followed Hagrid down the lane until the came to a shop called Ollivander's. "Go on then and good luck, I'll see you at hogwarts" Hagrid told him as he opened the door. Before he could enter though he bumped into another kid and both of them dropped to the ground. "I'm so sorry," the kid said as he got up.

"No worries, I'm fine" Naruto told him.

"You alright Harry?" Hagrid asked as he came up to them.

"Yea I'm good" he replied.

Harry looks over to the other kid he ran into and held out his hand. "Sorry about that again mate, I'm Harry Potter." Harry said getting ready for another person to oogle and praise him. He was quite surprised when all he got was, "hey no worries, and the names Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto replied. ' _Damn it'_ Naruto thought as he accidentally revealed his last name. He to was surprised when Harry didn't react to it. He was grateful because he sure as hell didn't want to deal with this shit any longer.

"Hey Harry, you and Naruto here are going to both be firstys at Hogwarts together," Hagrid said with a smile.

"Really" Harry replied as he turned back to Naruto, "guess we'll be classmates then", "yea I'll see you then I got to grab my wand before heading back to the Leaky Caldron." as they waved goodbye both boys smiled as they turned away from each other and thought the same thought, ' _finally someone who doesn't act like a groupie'._

 **Ollivander's**

As Naruto entered the shop he saw a man at the counter just finishing up putting a wand away as he turned around to smile at him. "Welcome, welcome, come on in and let's get you a wand" the man said as Naruto came to the counter. Once there, both Naruto and the man felt a tingling sensation in the air. Many of the boxes on the walls and in the back start to rumble and glow. It lasted only a few seconds before everything settled down back to normal. They both looked at each other wondering what could of caused this.

"Very peculiar," the man said as he continues to look at Naruto. "Only one other person I know did the same thing a few years back and she was destined for great things, incredible things" he said as he continues staring. "What is your name young man?" he asked.

"It's polite to give your name first before asking someone theirs" Naruto said hoping just to get this moving along. Why is it always the last things he needs always ends up being the most annoying. "Your quite right young man lets start over. I'm Garrick Ollivander and this is my family's shop, finest wands in Britain. And my I ask who you might be good sir", he asked politely. Naruto didn't hear any sarcasm in his voice so he decided to return the favor, even though he was going to hate this next part.

"Naruto Uzumaki" he nods at the man. ' _Here we go.'_

"Cedar with a Unicorns hair" the man said. Naruto was puzzled by what this man said. ' _What the hell'_ he thought. "That my good boy, was the wand that your mother Kushina Uzumaki received when she came to my shop." Aw so that's what he was talking about, at first Naruto thought this man might of lost it for a second. "You seem to take after her in the way you carry yourself. I can expect great things from you young man, great things. So now all we need to do is pair you with a wand".

"Do … I just pick one?"

"Heavens no, the wand chooses its wizard not the other way around".

' _Yup I was right the first time, he really did lose it. How the fuck does a stick pick someone, does it poke them and go hey I choose you?'_ Naruto took a step back from the man and asked in a cautious tone, "is there someone else that I could probably talk to. You know someone not, maybe crazy?" "My aren't you a bit snarky. Come on then let's get to it. Show me your wand hand." the man said as he waited.

"My what now?"

"The hand you write with" he said.

"Oh" Naruto puts out his right hand, "you could of just said that".

A wand was put in his hand and the man looked back at him, "let's try a oak with unicorn tail hair, 11'. Give it a wave." So Naruto waved it around and then the wand exploded in his hand. "Ow damn it, what the hell you trying to do blow up my arm?"

"Umm nope, let's try fir with dragon heartstring 10's."

So Naruto with a lot more caution flicked the wand only for a part of the wall on the left to burst up in flames. Ollivander took the wand and used a water spell to put out the fire. "Guess not that one ether?" Naruto retorts. "Nope but this is interesting, this is going to be fun." Ollivander said as they continued to try many, many,...many wands and every time something would explode or go up in flames.

"Maybe, just maybe" Ollivander said as he walked to the back. He opens a safe took out his wand and waved it over the safe as well. He came back carrying a small box and set it down in front of him. "This here is a very rare wand." He took it out and handed it to Naruto, "made with the very rare elder wood and a phoenix feather 11's a very powerful wand," he said has he stepped way back and guesstures for him to give it a try. Naruto hesitated for a few seconds, ' _ok, these sticks are way more dangerous than I thought. Who the fuck would give these things to untrained children, someone is bound to kill themselves.'_ he thought before flicking it away from him,...just to be sure.

The next thing they see is the entire front of the shop explode out into Diagon alley and they heard screams as wizards and witches run from the vicinity. Naruto looks back at Ollivander, "you were right, it really is a powerful wand. So why the hell would you give it to a kid that doesn't do magic yet!?"

"I swore that would be the one. Well back to the drawing board."

"Fuck the board, what about the front of your shop it's completely gone, aren't you going to clean it up at least."

Just then a bunch of men in trench coats comes strolling in. ' _it's always people in trench coats that come, where are all the individualism go'_ Naruto thought. The one in the lead stepped up to the counter to speak with the wand maker. "Is everything ok here Mr. Ollivander. What just happened?" He was waved off by Ollivander as he was looking at all the wands on the wall trying to figure which one Naruto would try next. "Oh, nothing's the matter just trying to figure out what wand to pair with this young man." Trenchy, Naruto decided to call him, turned to him and asked, "are you alright, I'm Maxwell Scattervaine may I have your name?"

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want to give you my name."

"And why is that?" the man said now eyeing him wondering if he was up to no good. "Where are your parents, do they know your here getting a wand?" the man asked thinking it best to find the kids parents before they panic about his absence. Naruto continued to ignore him as he watched Ollivander go through more boxes.

"Look kid I need to know your name so I can put this in my report, we don't want people thinking there was an attack when it was just a bad wand pairing." Again he was ignored, and he was now a little pissed that this pratt thinks he could just ignore a Aurora and get away with it? Hell no. Just as he was about to grab him by the shoulders Ollivander slapped another wand in the boys hand, and then Naruto flicked it at the guy before he could touch him. The next thing everyone knew the aurora was turned into a fat pink cat with dark pink stripes. The cat was so fat it basically rolled around on the ground. Both Ollivander and Naruto laughed at that and Ollivander took the wand back.

"Ebony, with dragon heartstring." Ollivander said while nodding to himself.

"We're getting closer." He flicks the wand and the cat turns back to Maxwell.

"Why you little ass!" The man screams at Naruto, "you are coming with me to find your guardian, and have a few words." He grabs Naruto's arm to try and drag him out of the store, when in an instant he is laying on the floor groaning as the boy stands over him. "Please do not touch me. I did nothing wrong, and you accuse me of being rude? Well fuck you buddy." The other men helped trenchy stand up and they all pull out their wands and point them at Naruto.

"As a aurora of Britain I am placing you under arrest and we will be taking you for questioning." the man said preparing a paralysis spell.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Ollivander spoke up while still looking at wands to find the perfect match for the boy.

"And why is that?" Maxwell asked as he turns to the wand maker.

"It's just that, that there boys name would be Naruto Uzumaki" he said. Naruto groaned at the man. The reason he didn't want to give his name was because he didn't want anyone fawning over him.

"Iis…. Is there proof of identification?" The aurora asked shocked. Naruto hands over the letter he received form Hogwarts and waited for the inevitable.

"Put down your wand men! For pete's sake stand down! This here is lord Uzumaki. I'm terribly sorry my lord I didn't know." the man said bowing low towards him, hopping he wouldn't lose his job over this. Naruto waved him off, "no worries, I just want to find a wand quickly. It's getting close to lunch and I still need to check in at the Leaky Cauldron." he told him as he stands there waiting for Ollivander to pick another wand.

"Absolutely not" Maxwell said, " allow me to book you a room at the Aspen inn. It is much nicer and the services are top notch. We would be honored to pay for your stay there tonight." "The bar owner needs to show me how to get to the train station from here."

"We would be honored to escort you there ourselves, I went to Hogwarts myself, so I can show you the way. Besides Tom would prank you and not tell you how to get to platform 9 and ¾." Maxwell said as he sends one of his men to make the arrangements before Naruto could speak up. "Fine, but I would like to finish my shopping if you wouldn't mind" Naruto said politely, but had a scowl on his face when he keeps getting referred to as lord.

"As you wish my lord, we'll be outside waiting" the man said as the auroras bowed and left, not before they fixed the front entrance on the shop.

Naruto sighs as he turns back to face Ollivander, only to jerk back when said man was right in front of him with widen eyes and the largest smile on his face.

"Eureka I got it, I know the perfect one. If this doesn't work than I'm out of ideas."

"So.. where is it"

"Follow me into the back", the wand maker said as he head deeper into the store. Naruto followed until he saw the man open the floor board and take out an elaborate box. The man opens it and there inside was one of the most beautiful wand Naruto seen so far. It was a dark orangish brown with intricate swirls all over it and a purple double spiral going from the butt of the wand and spiraling around the wand all the way to it's tip. He looked closer at it and saw that the purple spiral were made up of tiny seals that were interwoven together all the way to the tip. This work was definitely made by a seal master.

"There is a great story of how it was made" the owner said fondly. "My father Gervaise Ollivander traveled all over the world and even into the hidden countries and even met a great rune mistress Mito Uzumaki. Together they found the oldest yew tree in the world and took a single piece of wood. My father shaped it into what it is and Mito Uzumaki used her mastery over runes to place intricate spirals of runes on it. No one not even my father knew what it would do to the wand, but Mito said that with it someone will be able to combine two energies together and with that it would become far superior beyond any wand. After they finished Mito took a thread of hair from a thestral and used it as it's core. Yew with a Thestral hair 9 inches. This wand is made for someone who will become a legend." he finished as he held it out to Naruto.

He took it hesitantly and waited for the explosion. The spiral glowed and a golden light came from the tip.

"And now we have your wand" Ollivander smiled, "that'll be seven gallons."

"That's it?"

"Yup"

"This seems like a very expensive wand, I am rich I can pay more"

"No need"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder and payed for the wand. "Do you have a sheath for it?" Ollivander simply gestured over to the very nice and expensive looking sheaths.

"Do you have a simpler design?"

"You can afford it" he smiled.

Naruto sweat drops and bought a simple design and left the shop with a sigh of relief. Finally he was done and went over to trenchy to be escorted to his new lodgings for tonight.

 **Aspen Inn**

The inn was a dark brown color and was eight stories tall and had all sorts of fancy designs on it. As Naruto and trenchy entered, he saw it was a tile floor that was shined to a sparkle. There was a waiting area with different colored couches that looked really comfy and the front desk was made from a mahogany tree with moving sculptures of armored knights on either side of it. They were halfway to the desk, when he saw a family of three standing there talking with the receptionist. There was a tall bleached blond long haired man, and a kid about his age with hair a few shades darker than what he presumed to be his father. And on the other side of the kid was a black haired women with a few white streaks in her hair, this could be the mother.

Two thirds of the way he could hear the man yelling at the girl behind the desk, "I don't care what insignificant little pest is in the executive suit move them!" "I'm sorry sir but that is not our policy, we can provide you rooms across the hall if you would like?" the women said scared from being yelled at. "We'll take them. Come along dear, Draco lets go" the women who was the kid's mother walked away with her hand on her son's shoulder." The man follows but complaining the whole time how it was insulting that they would not be in the best rooms.

He could only shake his head at the man, ' _he reminds me of a blond Hyuga'._ They get to the counter and Maxwell looks at the girl with a smile, "we're her to check in lord Naruto Uzumaki into the executive suit". ' _Oh, well guess I'm the insignificant little pest that took it',_ Naruto inwardly chuckled. The women's eyes widen this time in astonishment and bowed to Naruto. "O….of course, and welcome my lord to Aspen inn, if there is anything you need please just let the staff know" she told him as he was handed a key.

They made it to the white double doors to the room and Naruto entered and turned around to face Maxwell. "Well my lord, I'll get you in the morning, the train will leave at 11 so we need to get there a little early."

"Alright see you tomorrow bye Scatterbrains"

"It's actually sca-" he was cut off by Naruto slamming the door in his face.

Naruto looked at his suit and sweat dropped. This place was huge. There were two bedrooms, a patio that looked down into the shopping district, and the open space between the bedrooms was massive. The couchas looked like the would feel like clouds. He checked both bedrooms, and one had two beds in the larger of the two and the other one must be the master room. The bathroom had a shower with a rain cloud over the top and rained warm water. There was also a jacuzzi that was bubbling using magic. Overall this place was…..overwhelming.

He felt his stomach start to rumble and decided to go and grab a bite to eat. He walks out of the suit and starts to head towards the stairs, when he he noticed the kid from before going the same way. "Hey, wait up a second," the boy said catching up to him. He puts out his hand to him and introduces himself.

"Names Draco, Draco Malfoy"

"Naruto", he said avoiding giving anyone else his last name.

"So Naruto where you heading"

"Out for lunch want to join" he asked. Might as well be polite. "Sure, I was going to head in to Diagon alley for some food. Are you new here to Britain, you look a little eastern if I can guess," Draco asked as they headed out of the inn. "Yea way east, but I'm going to Hogwarts for my first year because my mother went there."

"Hey, I'm going to Hogwarts too, we'll be in the same year. What house do you think you'll be in, personally I am going for Slytherin, that's the house my family as always been in." Naruto remembered Snape telling him that Hogwarts has four houses, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. He also learned his mother was also in Slytherin and he wanted to follow her footsteps.

"Yea I guess Slytherin would be my choice as well."

"Yea we'll be housemates you and I" Draco said patting his back.

They continued to walk around Diagon alley while they talked, they had ice cream that tastes like lamb and mint jelly well Draco did Naruto found his lost love, ramen flavored ice cream. Draco was amazed Naruto could eat two gallons of ice cream and still feel hungry. They made their way back to the inn and up the stairs to their appointed suits. As Draco passes the executive suit, he turns to find Naruto at the door opening it with a key.

"Hey Naruto you're staying there?" Daco asked shocked that the kid he was hanging out with all day was the one staying in that suit. His father was very important and they were rarely denied anything. Who ever Naruto's parents are they must be very very important if he wasn't moved for the Malfoys.

"Yea, want to come in, they got a mini bar with some snacks?" Naruto asked holding the door open. Draco quickly agrees and enters. They ate out the mini bar though Draco didn't touch the alcohol, but was more shocked that Naruto had no inhibitions about it. "Hey mate won't your parents be pissed if they catch you drink that?" he asked looking around the room wondering where his parents might be.

"No, I'm a Orphan, my parents died the day I was born. I never knew them, I only heard about my mother three days ago when I got my letter to Hogwarts." Draco's eyes widen, "so your staying here all by yourself?"

"Yup". He couldn't believe it. This kid went his entire life not knowing who his parents were. He must know you they are now if he's able to pull this much power over his father. "So who were they. Were they purebloods, half bloods, or muggles?'

Naruto heard Snape brief him on their walk out of the village. He told him the terms for non magical people, and those born with one magical parent, and one with both magical parents. He knew his mother was at least a pureblood, and the Hokage told him his father was a shinobi, which according to Snape still considered magical in the outside world.

"Purebloods, and I don't want to talk about them" he answered. Draco sighed in relief. If his new friend wasn't pureblood his father would conjure bricks if he found out the Naruto was anything else. It was approaching six and he needed to go meet up with his parents for dinner. His mother was very firm in that their family always eats together. He decided since Naruto was by himself for the night, he'll invite him to dinner with them.

"Hey Naruto my parents and I are going to dinner and I was wondering if you would like to join?"

"Sure, I still feel a little hungry I can go for a bite." Draco sweat drops, ' _he just ate three gallons of ice cream and still hungry. Why isn't he fat yet'._

They headed over to Draco's rooms and enters as his parents are just coming out of their bedroom ready to go down for dinner. "Oh Draco dear who's your friend." his mother asked as she walks up to them. "Mom, dad, this is Naruto I was hanging out with him and was wondering if he could join us for dinner?"

"yes/no" is parents say at the same time. "Of course dear Naruto is more then welcome to join us." his mother said while looking pointedly at her husband. She then turns to Naruto and takes his hand in her's, " I'm Narcissa, and my husband's name is Lucius, it is very nice to meet you" she smiles at him and he gives her a smile back. Apparently Lucius did not have the same idea about allowing him to join them.

"Draco, we don't bring in lessers in our inner circles. Imagine if we were seen fornicating with the lower class?" He said in a snobbish tone. ' _Wooo, flash back to the Uchiha, and Hyugas. This guy shares their attitude'_ thought Naruto. Draco and Narcissa had their mouth open to speak up, before Naruto beat them both in his usual manner of dealing with these people. "That's all right I'll just go back to my room and be the what was it? Insignificant little pest that's staying in the suit across the hall" Naruto said with a small smirk that no one could see.

Draco had his jaw on the ground, he couldn't believe that he just said that to his father. Narcissa's cheeks turned red more with anger that Lucius' words were heard by the very person he spoke of. And all Lucius did was raise an eyebrow a little.

So the four of them were at dinner trying to get to know Naruto a little. When they heard that he was a orphan and that he just learned of his heritage not three days ago, Narcissa started on him like a mother hen and practically made him her unofficial son. And Lucius decided to allow her her moments of over smothering a child. It was sort of his payback for not getting the suit. He was petty that way. As they were heading up to their suits, Naruto suggested that they go ahead and share the executive suit with him since he was the only one and there was more than enough space for them all. Lucius was about to decline, he didn't want a boy to think he was still put out that he wasn't given the suit. When Naruto mentioned that the auroras that brought him here was paying for it, well he did feel a little better. Any way to save him money.

So Naruto gave Narcissa and Lucius the master room with its own bathroom and Draco and him shared a room and spent some time in the jacuzzi. That night when they were lying in bed Draco was thinking about his new friends mysterious past and how he avoided answering questions about his parents. He and his own parents were shocked to see him polish of ten bowls of ramen at dinner. They didn't even have ramen on the menu, they still made it especially for him. What amazed them all was when the check came the maitre d said dinner was on the house and bowed towards Naruto. No one even bows to his father. He turns his head to stare at Naruto as he gazed at the ceiling. ' _Just who are Naruto'._

"Hey Draco?"

He was brought back and looked at him, "yea"

"Ar…...are we friends?" Naruto asked as he turned towards Draco. "Yea mate we're friends". Naruto just nodded. "You know, your only my second friend I have?"

Draco just started wondering how a guy like Naruto not have more friends? He is awesome to hang out with. As they both drift of to sleep. Naruto's dream was of the wonders he hopes to find at Hogwarts tomorrow.

 **Next Morning**

The Malfoys and Naruto made it to the lobby as they were checking out to head over to King's crossing. The receptionist from yesterday was there looking at Lucius with a little fear, and she kept bowing to Naruto which continued to confuse them. Naruto still refused to talk about his family, and Lucius was gaining more and more respect for the boy by the second. Just then trenchy and his cronies walked up to them to escort him to the train. With a single look Naruto gave Maxwell, it told him not to speak or else. And seeing that this was an Uzumaki, Maxwell decided to keep his health and refused to give any information to the Malfoys when the asked him about Naruto. "Well Naruto it was very nice meeting you, we need to make a quick last minute stop so we'll see you another time." Narcissa said and Draco waved to him, "see you on the train mate, save me a seat." Naruto nodded and waved as they left.

 **King's Crossing**

"Soooo, you want me to go through the wall?"

"Yup"

"Really, your not fucking with me?"

"No I'm not it's perfectly safe"

"Is this revenge for turning you into a pink cat? In my defence, it was a bad wand pairing," Naruto told Maxwell as they stood before a colome between platform nine and ten. "Look I'll show you" he said looking around to make sure no one was looking in their direction. He then grabbed Naruto's cart and disappeared through the wall. After seeing nothing bad happened Naruto followed and when he came out the otherside he saw a giant red steam train with the writing on the side saying Hogwarts express. "Why don't you go get on while I get this stored and talk to the conductor for you?" Maxwell said with a smile.

"Thanks trenchy see you later" and then Naruto left him standing there with a confused face.

"Who's Trenchy?"

 **On the Hogwarts express**

It was crowded on the train. Naruto struggled to get through the throng of kids and checked the compartments. Most of them were full and some had others who were waiting for their friends. So he moved on until he found one with two kids in it. One was a dark skinned boy with a close shave, and the other one was pale and had brown hair.

He opened the door and poked his head in.

"Hey can I join you guys?" he asked looking at them.

"No sorry we're full" said the paled kid.

"But there's only two of you and this compartment is big enough for six people."

The dark skinned kid got up and tried to push him out. "Get your trashy arse out of here you dunderhead. We are very important people in the wizarding world so we don't need to be stuffed in like luggage with the rest of you trash." Naruto looked at them with a raised eyebrow before reaching behind him and into his pouch. He pulled out nothing dangerous, because they would be confiscated, except his kunais, he was aloud those for when he trains in his shinobi skills. He pulled out a roll of duct tape and brought it in front of him. Both boys laughed at him as they saw what he brought out.

"What are you going to do tape our mouth shut or something ha", the paled boy said as both of them were laughing.

A loud screech was heard when Naruto stretched some type, "Or something".

_Few seconds later_

Naruto sat down by the window and opened a history book to learn more about this magical world. He used the duct tape to hog tie the boys and some to gag them to shut them up.

"Mmmm mmmhmmhm"

"Mhmm"

"Oh shut up you two, I'm trying to read here," Naruto told them as he looked up at the boys tied with their hands and feet together behind their backs. Before coming here, duct tape was a magical item to him back home. You could use it to tie up enemies, use it to fix items like a broken kunai, he had to do that in the middle of a battle because he was out and used the now taped kunai and killed his opponent. You could also use it to build useful items, one time he used duct tape to build a slingshot that he and Anko used to shoot paint balloons all over the village.

Naruto's Pranking rule number three- Always have duct tape on hand. Never know when it'll be handy.

Naruto returned to reading his book when the train took off. For a few minutes he sat there reading and the boys still tied up, when the door opened and Draco came in with two girls. One was dark hair that went down to her shoulders, dark brown eyes and a nose that was just like a pug dog that Kakashi has, and the other girl was a long blond haired and green eyed and was pale like her companion.

Draco looked at Naruto first without seeing the other two boys. "Hey Naruto can we join you? These are some of my other friends, Pansy Parkinson" he gestured to the pug nosed girl, "and Daphne Greengrass" he said pointing to the blond haired girl.

"Sure'

Draco and the girls came in and when they finally laid eyes on the other two boys tied up in a corner they all started to laugh.

"Mmmhmm"

MhMh!"

"Hahhaha, oh man Naruto that's hilarious" Draco told him as he laughed again at the boys. "Hey there Blaise, Theodore you guys seem a little tied up at the moment should we leave." everyone laughed again as he tore off the tape covering their mouth. Or at least he tried to, the tape would not come off. He turned to Naruto and waved at the tape, "if you could I think they learned not to mess with you mate". Naruto snapped his fingers and the tape fell off the boys. It was industrial shinobi duct tape after all, and can conduct chakra.

As they all sat down, Naruto sandwiched between Pansy and Daphne while Draco, Blaise, and Theodore sat on the opposite side.

"So what did you guys do to piss of Naruto?" Draco asked them with a smirk still on his face.

"We may have insulted him and called him trash," Theodore said as Blaise nodded in agreement.

"Just so you guys know, Naruto here is from a pureblood family. He's an orphan and just learned about his parents a few days ago," Draco told them. Blaise and Theo looked down now with regret for insulting him, and Pansy and Daphne now looked at him with a little bit of pity. "He doesn't like to talk about them but they must of been someone very important if my father couldn't get the Aspen employee to move him out of the executive suit. They even bowed to him." Now the others were looking at him with more respect, wondering how important he really is.

"Draco?"

"Yea mate?"

"Shut up."

Draco decided to change the subject hoping to avoid the same fate Theo and Blaise suffered. They talked about a few things, like what house they want to be in, what they did on their summer vacation, and they even got to know a little about Naruto. He told them that he never knew magic existed and wasn't told about his parents because they had many enemies who would not think twice on getting revenge on a child. They also learned that he was in love with ramen. A lady with a trolley full of candy came by, and asked if they would like to buy any treats. They all pitched in for some and even treated Naruto since he's never had magical candy before. He tried acid pops for the first time, they burned a hole through his tongue and he swore that these are used for torture. ' _Maybe I should get Anko-nee a few packs, she would love to try them out on her…...visitors'_ he thought trying to get his tongue working again. They opened a pack of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and played a few rounds to see who got the worst flavored bean. And every round Naruto got a fruity bean or one that was like a delicious piece of meat cooked perfectly. And one time much to his great delight a ramen flavored bean that he declared as the best bean in the world. Everyone chuckled at is antics and they also greatly enjoyed his company.

Pansy gave him a chocolate frog to try and he looked at her in shock.

"You dip live frogs in chocolate, what the fuck is wrong with you guys!?" Naruto said as the others stare at him. They couldn't believe he would curse.

"No their shaped like frogs, and are enchanted to act like one, they are completely made of chocolate," Daphne told him. He opened it up and caught the frog before it jumped away in mid air, and ate it. Sure enough it was chocolate and not frog guts he tasted. ' _Feww, thank kami that I didn't end up eating another frog. Their just nasty'._

"Nice catch there mate" Blaise said. "Open it up more they usually have collectable cards of famous wizards."

"Yea we all collect them we're only a few short and trying to find the ultra rare ones" Draco said gesturing for Naruto to look inside. And so he did and when he pulled out the card he froze and his eyes widened. The women on the card was the most beautiful women he's ever seen. She had long flowing crimson hair that reached past her hips. She had a heart shaped face and violet colored eyes. She was grinning at him while placing one hand on her hips and pumping her other arm holding a wand up and down in victory. He stared at her for what seemed like forever swearing that she felt familiar to him.

Pansy and Daphne lean over his shoulders to look and their eyes widen. "Oh my god you got a super rare one". "Yea thats Kushina Uzumaki, one of the greatest witches in the world." the girls said talking to the boys.

"No way" Theodore

"Damn your lucky" Blasie

"Hey do you mind if I have it, it's the only one I'm missing," Draco asked

"No!" Naruto yells out moving it away from Draco. "If you wouldn't mind I'd like to keep it" he told them as he placed it in a breast pocket near his heart. It was the first picture he had of his mother.

"Damn and I would have finished the entire collection" Draco pouts.

"But your sure are lucky mate" Theodore said. "The Uzumaki's are basically royalty in the magical world."

"No shit?" Naruto asked in a sarcastic tone that nobody picked up.

"Totally, they basically created this world for witches, wizards, and all other magical creatures. Way back then witches and wizards were attacked and killed by muggles, and the magical creatures were hunted for sport or like the house elves enslaved. They freed them all and separated the two worlds wiping away any knowledge of magic from the muggles."

Now Naruto understood why everyone was so in awed with him. His family built the world where they were free to live in peace. "Their also the wealthiest family too," Blaise said. "They say that with all their wealth they collected over the years you could by the magical world several times over."

Draco decides to pitch in, "they come from the hidden continents that's located in the bermuda triangle. One of them cast a powerful illusion over the land and no muggles are able to enter. Even the witches and wizards are careful going there. They say that the people over there have mastered wandless-magic and even made their magic more powerful." Naruto knew they were talking of the elemental countries and this wandless-magic was jutsus. They are called wizards but apparently very few know them as shinobi.

Just then the door opens again and a brown bushy haired girl sticks her head in. "Have anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost his?" she asked as they stared at her. "Oh, clumsy Longbottom lost his toad, probably trying to run from him," Draco says laughing with Theo and Blaise as the girls giggle. Naruto looked on with inintrest. Neville comes running up to the girl and couldn't stop in time and they both ended on the ground.

"Sorry about that Hermione, but some kids said that Trevor went that way," he pointed towards the front of the train. The others laugh again as they saw that and made some comments about him being clumsy. Neville looks up at them and then spots Naruto.

"You!"

Naruto just raised an eyebrow. "You know this clumsy bottom" Draco asked him.

"You got me in trouble with my gram. She grounded me until I graduate. All because you told me to tell her to shut up." the group besides Naruto and the other two in the hall laughs at him.

"I believe I told you to stand up for yourself and tell her to fuck off," More laughter. Hermione looked at him with a scowl thinking him a delinquent with low vocabulary if he curses all the time.

"Let's go Neville", as they left Naruto got up and followed them telling the rest he was going to check out the rest of the train. They all nodded to him as he left.

He caught up to them asking them if he could help.

"Why would you help me. You got me in trouble."

"Look Neville I was trying to help you stand up for yourself. You won't go very far if you let people walk all over you. And besides, you can't win every time, you just lost that once doesn't mean you won't win next time." Hermione was impressed, he only tried to help Neville stand up for himself, maybe she was wrong about him at first.

"Besides since you lost the battle of wills I didn't have to wait for my robes," Naruto grinned at them. No she was right the first time. She's always right.

So they walked down the hall looking for Neville's toad when they lost Neville and Naruto and Hermione ended up continuing on. Naruto turned to her to start a conversation because he wanted to meet new people that were not bias against him.

He was able to get her to start talking and he almost regretted it. Once she started talking there was no way to stop her, she told him that she just learned about the magical world for the first time when she got her letter. Bother parents were dentists and they didn't have magic. She enjoyed reading, and read several magic books so she would be prepared for Hogwarts. And she wants to learn as much about this world as she can.

"Yea, I just learned about this place the same time I got a letter. My mother was a witch but I never knew her or my father since I was born. I hope I can live up to their expectations" he told them as they moved to another cart to check.

"Sorry about your loss. Are you excited that you get to walk in their footsteps?"

"Yea I'm actually excited to go back to school. It's been five years since I've been to the academy."

"What!?" hermione turned back to him, "you haven't been to school since you were six, but what about an education"

"I graduated my academy early at the age of six when I passed all the classes. The only one to ever do that was Kakashi-sensei. I studied very hard and days on end with no sleep to pass my classes and worked harder than most would during their studies."

Hermione was now even more shocked as she looked at him. He graduated his school early at six! At six! She never got to graduate early, her parents said that she should enjoy school and make some friends. She never agreed with them on that, and she couldn't find anyone to be friends with her. They were stupid or shallow and never put any effort in their school work. She didn't need those kinds of friends. She was a little jealous that he got to graduate early and hope maybe they can study together and become friends.

They smiled at each other as they reached the cart and poked their heads in. hermione saw a red headed kid with his wand out looking like he was about to perform a spell and she also saw a black haid kid with glasses taped together and a lightning scar on his forehead. "Have you guys seen a toad, a boy named Neville lost one?"

They both shook their heads as Naruto appeared, "oh hey Harry I see you made it", "hey Naruto how are you?" Harry asked. Both Naruto and Hermione sat down and faced the two boys. "Good just excited to learn magic". Everyone nodded in agreement. After introductions were made and Hermione and Ron made a big deal over Harry Potter, Naruto decided not to mention his last named, Hermione turned to Ron, "I see your about to do some spell, well let's see then". "Ok then, sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."

Nothing happens except Naruto snorts at the incantation. "Was that supposed to be a charm? Well it wasn't a very good one," Hermione tells Ron making Naruto laugh out loud. Harry just covers his mouth to hold in a chuckle. Ron's face turned the same color as his hair and turned to Naruto, "what are you laughing at like you could do better." Naruto wipes away his laughter and takes out his wand to point at Harry. Harry leans back a little, just then Naruto spoke a spell from one of his book of spells, **Reparo.** As he spoke Harry's glasses repaired themselves and the tape disappeared.

"Oooo that was a really good job Naruto" Hermione said impressed. She thought she was the only one who read their books before school started. ' _He did graduate early so maybe he studies just has hard as I do. That's it then I'll make him my study partner, finally someone who won't just copy off me"_ she thought as she looked at him.

They all heard croaking and they all turned to the door to see a toad hopping down the hall. Both Naruto and Hermione rush up to the door. Naruto looks back at Harry and waves, "see you later Harry, Ron" and goes to follow Hermione. As they got down the hall Neville once again barrels into Hermione while Naruto dodges to the side and picks up the toad before it had a chance to hop away.

"I'm so sorry Hermione I saw Trevor and was trying to catch him."

"It's alright Neville but get off me" Hermione tells him as they both once again got up. Naruto looks at them with a smirk. "Looks like Neville has a thing for you Hermione" he told her as he chuckles.

"Oh shut it" she replied back glaring at him. He handed Trevor back to Neville telling him to have a firmer hold so it wouldn't happen again, when the conductor ran up to them. Hermione and Neville were a little scared thinking that they were in trouble, Hermione more so because she never got in trouble before and school hadn't even started yet. Naruto saw the look on the mans face and sighed knowing where this was going to go.

"I'm terribly sorry my lord for not finding you earlier. If you would like to follow me we have your personal cart ready for you and your companions with some refreshments." He said while bowing to Naruto. Both Neville and Hermione had their jaw dropped and were staring at Naruto with shock. He turns to them, "so you guys want to go?" he asked as he started following the man. Both of them ran after him and they were escorted to the front of the train and into another cart that had a red spiral crest on the front of the door. They entered into a open cart filled with benches on either end and cushioned to feel like clouds and sprinkled with orangish red pillows. There was a few tables by the benches and chandeliers above their heads. Mini bars filled with all assortment of snacks and drinks for their enjoyment. The conductor left them and they found a bench to sit at with Naruto facing both of them. Surprisingly it was Neville who spoke up first.

"What , Naruto you never told us your family was super important. Who were they"

"Yea Naruto aren't we friends, at least tell us your last name. Who were your parents?" Hermione added looking at him with wide eyes.

"Well my full name is Naruto Uzumaki, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki. My family is apparently really important in the magical world and that's about all I know. I never knew them growing up and their identities were kept from me to protect me from their enemies." he told them as the sat there listening. They were more shocked when they learned his family name and that his mother made the biggest name for herself.

"Naruto, your more popular than Harry Potter. Your family basically owns the wizarding world," Neville said excited to meet someone from the Uzumaki family. They were very inspirational to him.

"I've read about her in history of the Uzumaki, she was a very powerful and inspirational witch. I hope I could be like her when I'm older" Hermione said, "and I know you'll make her proud no matter what Naruto" she finished. He smiled at her with his true smile and she smiled back with a little blush. He really did have a great smile.

They talked some more and he learned a little more about Neville. They made it to the Hogsmeade train station and exited. Naruto spotted Draco walking with the others heading towards Hagrid who was calling all first years over to him. Hermione and Neville wandered off and so he joined back up with Draco and co.

"Hey Naruto where'd you go, by the way this is Crabbe and Goyle their some more friends of mine, guys this is Naruto my new friend." Draco introduced them and they gave a wave to each other. They were taken to the lake and boarded four to a boat. He sat with Draco, Blaise, and Theodore watching the boat take off and was guided by magic. Naruto saw Neville fall over the side of his boat only to be set back in it by a large tentacle. "That be the giant squid living in the lake. Don't worry it won't harm any students." Hagrid yelled out. As they rounded a bend Naruto got his first look at Hogwarts where he would be staying for almost a year. It was a giant castle by the lake with large towers and windows everywhere glowing a soft yellow with candle light. He was amazed at this and now it just dawned on him, he wasn't in Konoha anymore.

 **Hogwarts**

They were led up the stairs by an old witch wearing emerald robes and a pointed hat, and they made it to a pair of double doors before the women turned to face them. "I am deputy headmistress professor Mcgonagall. In a few minutes the sorting will begin where you will be placed into one of four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. Gryffindor, or Slytherin. You will abide by the school rules. While doing good deeds and exceptionally on your work gain you house points, but breaking these rules will lose you house points. At the end of the term the house with the most points will win the house cup. Now wait here a moment and I shall return to retrieve you."

As they waited Naruto looked around seeing the moving stairs and the paintings on the wall talking with students. They also were able to enter other paintings and talk with each other. ' _These would make great guards back in Konoha. No one would look twice at them and they would be able to alert the anbu. I just need to find out how to make these photos.'_ Then they saw the ghost floating by them and a few students gasped or screamed a little. Naruto found himself on Draco's back with wide eyes.

"Get off me mate your heavy as hell," Draco said as he and the rest of his friends laughed at him. "Sorry, just didn't expect that to happen" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with a small laugh. They talked some more before Draco told them that he'll be back and he, Crabbe and Goyle walked up to the front of the group.

"So it's true then what they said on the train then, Harry Potter came to Hogwarts." Draco yelled out as he turned towards Harry. Naruto watched as his friendship got rejected and Ron laughing at him. Draco came back down towards their group with a glare on his face. "That Potter thinking he is so great he can just wave off anyone he wants!" That wasn't what Naruto saw but kept his mouth shut instead.

Professor Mcgonagall came back and brought them through the giant double doors. He looked up and saw that the ceiling looked like the night sky and there were floating candles above to light the hall. Hermione came up beside him, "I read in the book Hogwarts A History, that said it was enchanted to look like that." she told him as they came to a stop in front of a high table with what looked to be the professors of Hogwarts. He spotted Snape near the right side of the table next to a turban wearing man that looked like he was ready to jump out of the room. In front of the table was a stool with a old looking hat on top.

All of a sudden it spoke and sang a song about being the sorting hat and the personalities of the student that is best placed into one of the four houses. He looks around seeing four long tables filled with students, and there were a few empty seats for the first years. Mcgonagall opened a scroll and started reading out names. The person would then sit on the stool and the hat placed on their head before it yelled out which house they would be in. "Hermione Granger" Mcgonagall spoke loudly. He patted her on the back and wished her good luck with a smile. She smiled back before rushing up and sat on the stool while taking the hat from the professor and slamming it on her head. A few seconds later the hat yelled out, "Gryffindor" and she took of the hate and ran to her table. It had red and gold with a picture of a bird with a back end of a lion.

He watched as Blaise, Theodore, Pansy, Daphne, Crabbe and Goyle all get sorted into Slytherin, which was silver and green. He even chuckled when it was Draco's turn and the hat was barely on when it yelled out Slytherin. This continued on as less and less kids were left standing. Both Ron and Neville got sorted into Gryffindor. ' _There must be some bravery and courage in him somewhere if he was sent there. Good for you Neville'_ Naruto thought as the last two students left were Harry and him.

"Harry Potter" Mcgonagall called out and the room went silent. There were a few whispers and Harry stood there frozen for a moment. Naruto gave him a small shove forward and he walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was placed on his head and everyone held their breath. He could here the hat talking, it wasn't being very subtle at all. "Not Slytherin you say, you could be great. No then there is only one place for you…...Gryffindor" the hat yelled out and the gryffindor table cheered loudly. He saw a pair of red headed twins yelling at the slytherins, "we got potter, we got Potter". ' _They must be related to Ron'_ Naruto thought. If Harry got this much attention, then Naruto feared what will happen next.

Mcgonagall looks down to speak the last name, "Naruto Uz…". she froze and her eyes widened at the last name on the list. She looked back at Dumbledore and he nodded to her as if telling her that it was correct. The hall became quiet watching Mcgonagall stumble saying the name. Draco looked at the rest of the table everyone was confused and wondered what was wrong. Why would the professore freeze reading Naruto's last name. Finally the answer came when Mcgonagall cleared her throat and spoke, "Naruto Uzumaki" she said just as there were gasps all around the room. There was not a sound to be made. Everyone was wide eyed looking at the only person left standing.

Naruto looked to the side and saw that his friends at the slytherin table had their jaws on the ground. No one knew he was an Uzumaki, and it didn't help that he had blond hair instead of the usual Uzumaki crimson. He walked up to the stool and sat down. The sorting hat was placed on his head, and he felt a slight tug on his mind. ' _That's probably how it finds where to place them',_ "right you are" the hat said out loud. "My my what a complicated mind you have. I can see that your a genius and a protege. Maybe ravenclaw would be for you. No I found that you're quite the loyal one aren't you. Maybe hufflepuff? No no there's more. Oh ho oh, You are quite brave most likely the bravest one here, and your courage is quite outstanding", as the sorting hat said that, each house it mentioned were slowly getting more excited to hear if he would be in their house. The gryffindor were more excited when they heard the last part, especially Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione. If he was the bravest of them all then that would mean he would definitely be in gryffindor.

The sorting hat spoke up again, "and the deeper this mind goes, ahh haa, your very cunning, very cunning, and you have high ambitions, if you go for that perhaps slytherin is for you. It seems I'm at an impasse. You would do great in any house I put you in." The students and teachers were surprised. The hat always knew where to put someone. At the slytherin table Naruto's friends started to chant slytherin and as they did the rest of the table did as well taking up the chant. Slowly every house were chanting their house name wanting the Uzumaki to join their house. Then Dumbledore stood up, "Silence!" spoke loud enough over the chanting using magic. They all stopped talking when the hat spoke at last. "I have decided. Your potential is to precious to waste so off you go to…..SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled at last. The room was defend by the roar of cheering going on at the slytherin table. A sixth year stood up, "ha we got a Uzumaki, much better than Potter dorks". No one saw Snape turn to the side and smile while pumping his fist in victory.

Naruto got up and walked over to the table sitting between Draco and Pansy. His clothes changed to silver and green of the house colors. As everyone started to quiet down Dumbledore stood up once more to address the students. "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you." the students cheered and Naruto chuckled understanding what it was he was talking about. And then right before his eyes the tables were filled with all different kinds of food. He filled up his plate and started to dig in. It wasn't until he was on his second round of food that he noticed the entire table was staring at him.

"What?" he said with a mouth full of ramen he found and nearly took someone's arm off retrieving it.

Dealing with Naruto rule number 1- never get between him and his ramen. Only the Hokage stands a chance.

Draco decided to speak since he knew Naruto longest, which was only a single day. "Mate, your a Uzumaki, why didn't you say anything on the train."

"I told you before I didn't want to talk about it and besides I didn't know anything until I received my letter from Snape."

"But you could of said something, no wonder everyone was bowing to you."

They stopped when everyone at the table wanted to shake his hand, after that the conversation switched to his home. He told them the truth, because why not, it's not like it was a secret. He told them about being a shinobi. "Like a ninja?" asked Theo."no we are ninjas. We use hand seals instead of wands and we can move faster and punch stronger than any normal person can."

"damn , hey you think you can show us some of those jutsus later" Pansy asked excited to see the shinobi in action.

"Maybe some time when I go train".

The rest of his friends wanted to see as well but decided to wait when Naruto was going to take them to watch him train.

At the gryffindor table Harry learned about the Uzumaki's as well and he was awed by Naruto's family. Guess he was just as if not more popular than him.

As the food disappeared Dumbledore stood up once more to address the students. "Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins. "I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. "Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

"He probably keeps a giant three headed dog there," Naruto jokes laughing with the rest of the table. "And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. "Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, Naruto turned to his friends, "do you guys really want to see some of my jutsus?" he asked ginning a mischievous smile. The whole table said yes and he decided to give them something to remember.

At the head table Snape looked over at the slytherin and saw Naruto grin mischievously. It was that same grin that Kushina had right before a great prank. And so as a long time friend of an Uzumaki he braced himself and prepared to take cover. "And off we go!" Just then Naruto jumped on the table and used a single hand sign. A giant poof of smoke appeared across the slytherin table, when it disappeared there were female versions of Naruto in green and silver kimonos waving around giant fans and other copies of him playing instruments. And as the school bellowed the clones begin playing their instruments:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins and Naruto. The twins were singing along to a very slow funeral march. Naruto's clones twirled around in a final diplaye before poofing. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest. The twins gave Naruto a thumbs up and smiled at him, he gave it back in return. "Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

As they left the hall he was surrounded by other slytherins clapping him on the back telling him that was the best show they seen ever. They walked down to the dungeons and faced a solid wall. One of the perfects spoke the password which was emerald serpent. As they entered the common room he noticed that they were under the lake and he could see fishes swimming by the windows. It seemed like it would be cold, but the fire in the fireplace kept the temperature warm. Snape was standing there by two hallways and looked at them with a scowl. "Welcome to slytherin house. I am professor Snape the head of house as well as your potions teacher. If there is a inter house problem it stays here, I do not want it to spill out into the halls. You will have tomorrow free, but I expect you to be ready for class the next day." With that he allowed them to go to their rooms. Girls on the left and boys on the right. As Naruto passed him Snape handed him a note.

Naruto found his room which he would share with Draco, Blaise and Theodor, to which they all celebrated. He picked the one closer to the wall and started to unpack before bed. The others just wanted to sleep but he had to set defences, which was a habit of his, a hidden kunai here and there and last he needs to get his shinobi gear put away. He took out a scroll and opened it to a seal that contained his gear. The others were watching him and widen their eyes as they saw a trunk poof out of the scroll.

"Now that's a way to travel. Very convenient" Blasie spoke up.

"Think you can teach us that?" Theo asked.

"Maybe later" Naruto said as he opened his trunk. He peered inside and stopped.

"Konohamaru what are you doing in there?" A brown haired boy with a yellow shirt and blue shorts with a very long blue scarf and wearing a pair of green goggles that Naruto gave him when he was seven, looked up at him and smiled. Naruto's eyebrow twitched hard, "not again".

 **Konoha**

Kakashi looked up from his book and gazed into the distance. He giggled for some unknown reason. "Hmmm, payback sure is a bitch." he said not knowing why he said it.

 **Finally finished damn. So a few things,**

 **One- Neville will be in this more than he would normally be because I can use him in later chapters.**

 **Two- I put him in slytherin so I can separate him from Harry potter's dilemmas. And because I didn't know many people in the other houses I gave him Draco and friends. They two will be useful in later chapters.**

 **And three. I did a lot of research on wand woods and cores so that I can give Naruto the best paired wand. Most fictions give him a elder wood wand but that's not him. Well to me at least.**

 **Lastly I spent a lot time in Diagon alley because there were just so much for him to do. And I used this chapter to go into more detail about the Uzumaki's interaction with the wizarding world so that it can all fit together.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A shinobi's Magical Chakra**

 **Welcome back let's find out what will happen next.**

 **Disclaimer- you know, I don't get to have Naruto or Harry potter so their not mine. Few I won't have to pay child support for them.**

 **Chapter 3 A apprentice and school life**

 **Slytherin Common Room**

When morning came to the students of Hogwarts, down in the common room of slytherin house Naruto was pacing the floor, all the while Konohamaru was kneeling in front of the fireplace tied up in duct tape. This was the sight many of the students walked in on and were wondering what a young child was doing here. Draco and the others were sitting on the couches and were joined by Pansy and Daphne watching Naruto.

"So who's the kid," Pansy asked looking at the guys.

"Apparently that boy is Konohamaru and he is from Naruto's home village and he snuck into one of his trunks without him knowing. This wasn't the first time." Theodor told them as they continued watching Naruto pace.

' _What am I going to do now, I can't send him back home I don't know how to do that yet. Of all the times Konohamaru could do this it had to be this time. I need to inform the Hokage as soon as possible.'_ he thought as he stopped in front of the tied up Konohamaru. "What the hell were you thinking. This is not the elemental countries, this could go very badly for you and most likely me. What the fuck do you think you were doing!?" he yelled at him.

"Mmhmm"

"What was that twerp"

"Mmhmmmhmmhmhmhhmhmmmhm"

"Don't give me lip now I need to talk to the headmaster and see if he can take you back."

"Mmhmhmhmhmhmmmh"

"Yes your going back."

"Do any of you think it's weird he understands him with his mouth taped?" Draco asked as they all had sweat drops on their heads. They decided to grab breakfast before Naruto would go to the headmaster's office.

As the sat at the slytherin table Naruto forced Konohamaru to sit on the floor. He was untied but was attached to Naruto with ninja wire so he couldn't escape. As the other houses came in they looked at Konohamaru wondering what was going on with him. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at the gryffindor table discussing the child and what his connection to Naruto was.

"Who's the kid?" Ron asked them looking at everyone. They all shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know but Naruto looks pissed off at him." Harry answers.

"Well why don't we find out," Hermione said as she got up to go talk to Naruto. Ron grabs her arm, "are you nuts we shouldn't go to the snakes they're a bunch a snotty pratts. They'll toss you out the hall." he told her remembering the times his brothers spoke about how the slytherins were lazy and hated anyone not in their house.

"Oh hush Naruto's not like that." she said as she wrenched her arm away and headed over to Naruto. "Well she's a goner, we'll probably find her crying in a bathroom somewhere." Ron told Harry as he looked at Naruto. ' _I don't think Naruto's like that ether.'_ he thought as Hermione reached Naruto.

"Hey Naruto who is this with you and why is he sitting on the floor let him up." Hermione lectured him about not being mean and not be cruel to a kid. "Hermione" Naruto said as a hello, "this is Konohamaru he lives in the same village I do and he snuck into one of my trunks and followed me here. And as to why he's sitting on the ground, he's being punished." he said without regret for putting him there.

"Shouldn't you of gone to get a teacher?"

"I will be going to the headmaster after this then I'll have to send a letter back to my Hokage." Hermione had nothing else to say to that knowing that Naruto would know best how to deal with this situation, and walked back to her table. Pansy watched Hermione walk off before turning to Naruto. "What did that gryffy want?" she asked in a scowl when mentioning anyone in gryffindor. "Hermione was curios of Konohamaru, and why I'm punishing him." he told her as he continued eating. "She needs to show more respect to her betters. Trash like that is why purebloods are against letting muggle born in." she said still with a scowl. "OW" she said as she rubbed her forehead, "why'd you flick my forehead, and why does it hurt so much?"

"First off Hermione is a friend and like the rest of you she is allowed to talk to me like that if she thinks I'm in the wrong, second don't make fun of her you wouldn't like it if someone made fun of you, so stop it. And last I don't hit girls, hence flicking your forehead." he said finishing his meal. He took out the note he got from Snape before this fiasco and decided now would be the best time to read it.

 _Naruto,_

 _I am glad you were put in slytherin I know your mother would be happy to know you were in her house. After breakfast head up to the headmaster's office so we may discuss a few changes to your schedule._

It was very convenient so he grabbed Konohamaru and wave to his friends before heading out of the hall. They made their way up to the office and Konohamaru talking about how awesome this place was and how cool the moving pictures and stairs were. They made it to a bird statue, "I'm here to see the headmaster" he said and the statue lept to the side and revealed a staircase.

 **Headmaster Office**

They walked up and open the door into a very colorful room with bookcases all over and pictures of old people on the wall. He saw Snape standing next to the desk while Dumbledore sat in the chair.

"Come on in Naruto and little Konohamaru." Dumbledore said waving them in. Naruto raised his eyebrows when he mentioned Konohamaru. "Umm sir how do you know his name?" "Well my old friend Hiruzen sent me a letter telling me that his grandson may or may not of snuck into your luggage without anyone knowing for the third time." he smiled with a twinkle in his eye, like he was laughing. Snape continued to stand there with a scowl and watched Konohamaru. "Your friends with jji-san?" Konohamaru asked. "Yes young man I am and he was quite worried for you until he found out you were here." "How'd you find out, I even surprised boss here." he pointed at Naruto. "This is a magic school so we would know if anyone enters Hogwarts without a invitation." Snape told him with another scowl.

"Your Hokage as sent me a letter as well as one to you Naruto" Dumbledore said smiling handing him the letter.

 _Naruto,_

 _If you were handed this letter then Konohamaru has snuck into Hogwarts with you. Since he seems to listen to you more than Iruka I will appoint him as your apprentice for the entire school year. If you have a problem then this is an order. Iruka was gracious enough to send over the required material he will need to learn in order to pass the year. Think of this as a learning experience for when you are assigned to teach others later on._

 _With luck_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi, Hokage_

' _He just doesn't want to deal with him while I'm gone. Lazy ass old man'_ Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow. "It appears that my Hokage as ordered me to take him as my apprentice for the school year." he told them. "Yeada, yeada I get ninja training from boss. I'm going to be awesome!" Konohamaru yelled out jumping up and down. "Are you qualified to teach someone seeing that your young as well and attending classes?" Snape asked him amazed that his leader would allow him to teach at such a young age. Naruto looks at him and said, "anbu", with that Snape widen his eyes in shock. He knew who the anbu were. Kushina said they were the elite of the elite shinobi who were given near impossible missions.

Dumbledore smiles and takes out a piece of parchment and writes on it. "My dear boy this will be your class schedule, we went ahead and gave you some time for you to train. You will be the only student given permission to be out past curfew and to use the forbidden forest for training, please do not take other students with you. As for young Konohamaru here we will pick up some clothes for him to wear while he is here. It does get quite cold in the winter. And we will allow him here as long as he does not distract students from their school work."

"I understand Professor if you will excuse us I have to start his…. Education." He said as a evil twinkle came into his eyes and Konohamaru shivered in fright. As they left Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other.

"I am surprised that someone that young would be in anbu" Dumbledore told him. "I'm not" Snape replied, making Dumbledore look at him in surprise. "I've seen him kill a man and not even flinch at the dead body. That tells me he's done it many times and he moved smoothly, which means he is very well trained and trained hard." Dumbledore just nodded his head thinking that Naruto would continue to surprise them throughout his years at Hogwarts.

 **Slytherin Common Room**

Naruto sits down on the couch between Pansy and Daphne facing the fireplace, while Theodore and Blaise take the one on the right facing the other couch on the other side where Draco was sitting with Crabbe and Goyle. And kneeling in the middle of the couches was Konohamaru who looked like he was going to be executed. They were all looking down at him waiting to see what Naruto would do.

"Since the Hokage as deemed to make you my apprentice I've decided to go ahead and teach you anyway I wish." a smirk was on his face. The others were surprised to hear that Naruto would have an apprentice at such a young age.

"While you are training you will do everything I tell you do you understand." A nod from Konohamaru. "Good, also when you are not with me you well be with one of these people and will do everything they tell you," another nod. "Guys I will allow you to have him serve you in my absence, he can carry your items, and fetch you things. But you are not to use any hexes or charms on him," he told his group of friends. Then a sinister smile came to his face, and Konohamaru flinched back, "at least not yet." The others chuckled and giggled at that. Konohamaru gulped when he realized he probably should've stayed home

"Konohamaru? If I were you I would head out to explore the school before classes start tomorrow. You'll going to have a very busy day." Naruto said as Konohamaru rushed out the entrance escaping the predatory looks he was receiving. "So what is our class schedule for the year?" asked Theo as he lazyly leaned his leg over the side of the couch. "Well we have history of magic and transfiguration on monday, herbology and charms on tuesday, Care of magical creatures and dada on wednesday, astronomy and transfiguration again on thursday, and finally double potions on friday. I heard we would learn how to fly in two weeks. It will be friday after potions." Blaise reads out on the first year schedule. " we get to fly?" Naruto asked curious, that sounded fun, and he would really like to learn to fly. "Yea we do" Draco explains, "we learn to fly brooms and they even have a sport around it called quidditch." Draco continues telling Naruto about the sport since he's still learning about the magical world. ' _Ahh, so their used for flying, well guess the Nara's will still have to get their lazy asses up to sweep.'_

For the next six hours they hung out in the common room talking or going out to explore the school to find out all the ins and outs of Hogwarts. As they passed the library Naruto decided to read up on some of the classes he would be taking. He really is a very dedicated student, it's the whole reason he was able to graduate early in the academy. The rest of them just joked with him being a nerd before waving bye. "See you at lunch whiskers." Daphne and Pansy said at the same time. Even here he couldn't get away from that nickname, though when the guys tried calling him that, the sound of him stretching his duct tape had them quickly apologizing and promising never to say that again. Blaise and Theodor kept flinching every time he did that remembering what happened on the train. They still had no recollection of how they ended up hogtied. One moment their looking at him and the next their tied up and gagged. Naruto walked to a table and pulled out his book on history with a cringe, and his transfiguration book to be better prepared for tomorrow.

Hermione walked around the whole school to find the class rooms to all her classes so that she wouldn't get lost finding them. She spent the whole day looking around for the library to catch up on her reading. She would not fail at magic, it would be the worst thing to ever happen. She would be humiliated if she didn't get a O on every class. She eventually found the library and sighed, this was her sanctuary and this was her domaine. She walked in and to her surprise saw Naruto sitting in a corner table reading. ' _He must've had the same idea I had. It's nice to find someone else as dedicated to their studies as I am.'_ she walked up to the table and asked if she could join him and if they could study together. He looked up and smiled at her, "sure grab a seat." she blushed when he smiled, ' _he really does have a great smile',_ she thought. The sat there for hours reading and discussing what they should expect in their classes. The also learned that they would have potions together. "Hey Naruto, you said that you and that kid Konohamaru were from the same village. Can you tell me about your home?" she asked wanting to know as much about the hidden continents. Not she told herself wanting to learn more about him too. He gave her a brief geography lesson and names of the elemental countries. Told her about the hidden villages. "Everyone here calls us wizards but we are actually shinobi. Instead of wands we use hand seals to manipulate chakra that our body makes and we create jutsus which can be compared to spells." she was amazed by all he was telling her. She remembered that at dinner last night he didn't take out his wand to create those copies or were they illusions. "Do you think I could learn some jutsus from you?"

"I don't know we'd have to see if you have a chakra network in you for you to even try." She didn't know how they would be able to know if she could learn his jutsus but hoped to find out later, right now she needed to learn magic. So they went back to reading their books until lunch where they separated to their tables.

 **Few minutes Before**

Pansy and Daphne separated from the guys and went off in search of something interesting to find. They came upon Konohamaru and grabbed him to get him to tell them more about Naruto. "So twerp what little secrets does Naruto have hidden?" Asked Daphne right off the bat. Seeing their faces he smiled and in a whisper, "well you know those whiskers he has on his face?" they nodded, "well he doesn't tell anyone but if you were to rub them he'll let out a purr. He gets very embarrassed when others hear him purr. Though the look on his face would tell you he secretly likes being petted there." He smirks as they let out a small squeal and rush off to find Naruto just to see if it was true. ' _Ha, take that boss, it's only fair since you made me their servant.'_

 **Now**

Pansy and Daphne arrive at the table and sat on either end of Naruto. Daphne practically shoved Draco to the side to sit next to Naruto. Once seated they looked at Naruto with a grin on their faces, and Naruto started to worry about what they were planning. "So Naruto what's with those cute whiskers?" Pansy asked scooting closer. "Yea are they birthmarks or magical tattoos?" asked Daphne as she too scooted closer trapping him between them. "Uuuuuuh, their birthmarks why?" He asked now suspicious of them. "Oh just wondering." Pansy said placing her hand on his shoulder.

They both slowly raised their hand towards his cheeks. Right before they could rub his cheeks he leans forward to take a bite of his ramen. He had a tug a war with a fourth year, and after threatening to take his arm off and beat him with it, the fourth year wisely backed down. It was then that the slytherins learned to never get between Naruto and his ramen. Pansy and Daphne missed and tried again. Again they missed as he leaned back up. They were determined to get those whiskers. All of a sudden they both slam their palmes towards him, they were met with success when they felt it connect. They started rubbing the cheeks then they realized that it was Draco between them.

"Dw wou min- wetting gw wf wy cweeks?" Draco asked with his cheeks squished together. They took off their hands and saw that Naruto was sitting where Draco was while continuing eating.

"Waaa….." Pansy

"How did…." Daphne

Naruto stopped eating and looked at them, "ninja Du."

After lunch they decided to head back to the common room to hang out until Naruto would have to leave for his training. The others asked if they could join him,but he told them that he would be training in the forest. They quickly changed their minds afraid of the forest. Naruto smiled and laughed at them calling them chickens.

"But the forest is dangerous" Pansy

"Ninja"

"There are werewolves in there" Draco

"Ninja"

"You could get hurt and no one would know" Theo

"Ninja"

"What if something kills you and eats you then shits you out another day and uses the feces to grow food for their young who grow up and eats another student someday" Daphne says. Everyone looks at her with a sweatdrop.

"Umm guys, hellowwww I'm a ninja I can handle myself ok?" Naruto tells them.

"Is that your answer to everything?" asked Draco.

"...ninja"

"Just be careful can't lose a friend this early in the year" Blaise said and everyone laughed.

"Ninja"

 **Night**

When night came and with permission to be out after curfew Naruto heads towards the forest to explore. He saw Snape standing just at the entrance of the forest standing there waiting for him. He walks up to him and gave him a wave.

"What are you doing here Snape."

"Professor"

"Right, right, professor Snape what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask if you would allow me to observe your training tonight?" he asked him. He was interested in how these shinobi trained and what kind of jutsus as they were called worked. He only heard about them, but this was a chance to see it for himself. "Sure, but I need to find a clearing before I start. It might take a while."

"I know a spot for you to use follow" he said before taking of into the forest. So Naruto followed him a few miles until they came to a clearing right next to the lake. It was big enough for him to use his more destructive jutsus without harming anymore of the surrounding forest. "This place is perfect how'd you find this place?" "your mother would drag me into the forest and we found this spot not to far in."

"And What exactly did you do here?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "We practised our spells. That was one of the reasons we were at the top of our year." "ok then, just let me stretch and then I'll work on my taijutsu and you can observe."

When he started training, Snape could see how well trained he was. No wasted movement, no step missed and he flowed like the wind from one form to the next flawlessly. This was he could tell what a elite shinobi is like. A perfect fighting machine. ' _And he is so young, what was it that made him push so hard so young to achieve this'_ he thought as he watched Naruto train for two hours.

After bathing Naruto made it up to his room and saw the others already asleep. He also saw that a bed was brought in for Konohamaru and he too was asleep though like a shinobi in training he kept a kunai under his pillow. "At least he remembers what I teach him" he whispers to himself before getting into bed. As he lays his head down he couldn't wait for school to start. He was ready to see what magic was all about and wondered if he would be able to make his mother proud. ' _Ha I never liked school and here I am willingly going. Still it will be awesome to expand on my skills. This is going to be awesome!'_

" **Yes it will be"**

' _Ah shut up fur ball_ '

" **Meat bag"**

' _Rabbit ears'_

" **Asshole"**

 **Next day First week**

They were at breakfast filling their stomachs before class, and Pansy and Daphne continue to try to pet Naruto's cheeks, and everytime they failed. One time Snape was the one that ended up with his cheeks squished as Naruto sat in his seat. To say he was amused was quite the understatement.

Naruto assigned Konohamaru his work load and told him that he would be tested on it before their workout. With that done they headed over to their first class which was history of magic. When the professor appeared through the wall Naruto ended back on Draco's back. He shoved him off again and after everyone laughs at him they sat down to begin class. Professor Binns was droning on and on, soon Naruto became sleepy and found himself as bored as the rest of the class. When it ended Naruto made sure that next time he brings something to keep him entertained. Their next class was transmutation and he was looking forward to that class.

Professor Mcgonagall was in her cat form waiting for her next class to arrive. Usually she would not enjoy teaching slytherins because they become obnoxious and arrogant little pratts. But this time would be the first time she teaches Kushina's son Naruto. She was one of her favorite students, even if she was a slytherin. She was amazed by what he was able to do at the welcoming feast, and today at breakfast when he switched places with Snape. ' _I swear that he is all his mother. If what Snape and Dumbledore told me was true, then he must be a prodigy if he graduated so young. He might even be…...ohohoh that feels good, a little to the left'._ Her thoughts were interrupted when she realised she was being petted. Though she let out a purr she saw that it was in fact the very student she was thinking about.

He petted her for a few more seconds before returning to his seat and waited for everyone else to join. "Well hello professor Mcgonagall nice transformation" he said. Her eyes widened, he knew she was the professor and yet he still petted her. she was a little embarrassed about the whole purring thing but decided to forgive him. Only this once. As the class continued she could see how intelligent and focused he was at learning from her class. When she assigned them to turn a match into needles. She didn't expect them to get it until next week, but load a behold he gets it after a few minutes and even turns it back. ' _Oh yes a prodigy he is most definitely',_ she thought as she watched him continuing practicing and even giving tips to the others. By the end of classes she could honestly say that this first year class was ahead in their studies than her other classes.

For the rest next three days it was the same. He would go to class after assigning a assignment to konohamaru, during his free period, he and Konohamaru would go out to the open field where he would put him through a gruelling workout that by the end he had to carry him to the baths and toss him in. his friends wanted him to train them as well, but after seeing what Konohamaru had to do they changed their minds. Naruto was a punishing teacher when he wants to be. He even managed to get Konohamaru to do a decent transformation jutsu and replacement jutsu. The academy clone jutsu would come next year. When Mcgonagall saw the technique she interrogated him to find out why he would use and even teach a child a spell that is dangerous. She was shocked to learn that the transformation was a academy basic illusion back at his home village and they learned it their third year there. Not only that but the children are only eight when they first learn it.

As friday rolled around Naruto was studying his potions book before class. He figured Snape was not someone who tolerated students who are not prepared for his classes. And so he studied. Most of the ingredients in the book were very familiar to him, because shinobi uses these for their poisons, cures, and disabling enemies. He remembered being on the run with Anko when they pulled off an impossible mission, they snuck into the Raikage's office to steal information on their jinchuurikis and were seen by the Raikage himself. They were unable to lose him, but he wasn't able to catch them because they were sneaky and slipped through his clutches every time. As they were running Naruto was able to create a disabling toxin that doubled as a smoke bomb. When the Raikage cought up to them for the upteenth time, Naruto caught him off guard by blasting him with the bomb he created. He was incapacitated and they were able to escape.

As the class entered he saw that there was an odd number of students, so he ended up by himself in the front row. He waved to Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they took their seats and saw Draco and Harry glare at each other. ' _Hummm, there might be some ravelry going on. It might even motivate them to study harder, I can use this. Hey I might even get Ron involved.'_ he thought going through plans to help his friends pass their studies. Kakashi's rule number one, always help your friends as best you can, or that's how he interpreted that.

Snape slammed his door shut and he stormed to the front of the class and glared at them. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper to death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." A few people chuckled but stopped once Snape glared at them. Without further words he started taking roll call. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Snape pause. "Well, well Harry Potter, it seems we have a celebrity in our mists. Tell me mister Potter what is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Harry dips deeper into his seat clearly uncomfortable. "I don't know sir" a few students giggled and he saw that Draco and his other friends laughed too. Both Hermione and Naruto's hand shot up. They smiled at each other when they saw the other's hand up as well. Apparently they had the same idea about studying before class. Snape ignored their raised hands and continued, "then can you tell me where I might find a bezoar and what their used for?" Again Harry answered with a "I don't know sir", and again both hermione's and Naruto's hand were ignored. Naruto got a little irritated that Snape would humiliate a student in front of the class and not acknowledge those who knew the answers. "Fame won't get you far Mr. Potter, you would do well to remember that." he finally looked over at Hermione, "put your hand down girl!" Snape snapped. Now Naruto had to do something and as Snape turned to him a spark of mischievousness came into his eye, and he made sure Snape didn't see it. "Let's asked someone who may have prepared themselves for this class. Mr. Uzumaki can you tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood? What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, and where might I find a bezoar and what it might be used for?" Everyone was nervous except for Hermione who knew the answers and hoped Naruto did to.

"Ummm, well if you ask me, doesn't asphodel in a fusion of wormwood make a sleeping potion that a old hag put in a apple and gave it to a air headed girl? I think it's called…..drought of the living death. Oh shit does that mean it makes zombies, that's sounds awesome." at that the room erupted into fits of laughter. Snape glared at them and they shut up. "Well monkshood sounds like something that old man Hokage and Dumbledore would smoke," more laughter, "and wolfsbane sounds like the dog version of catnip. But I think their the same and go by aconite as well." Hermione starts to giggle as well, and Snape smirks a little but wipes it away before the students see it. Well all but Naruto, can't hide from a ninja. "Bezoar, bezoar, doesn't that have something to do with a stone, a goat, and poison? That sounds like a start of a really dirty joke. By the way who would put a stone in a goat, that's nasty. Also who the hell would reach inside a goat, got to be desperate to get a stone from a goat's stomach. Not worth it if all it does is save you from most poisons, there are better ways." by the time he finished answering the students were laughing hard. Draco and Theo were on the ground holding their stomachs. Blaise was pounding his table. Pansy and Daphne were covering their mouths trying and failing badly to hold in their laugh. Even Hermione couldn't stop. He may have made it out to be funny, but the answers he gave were still correct.

Snape held his head in his hands, ' _he might be as bad…...no worse than Kushina was at being serious in classes.'_ he thought. "Well Mr. Uzumaki in a roundabout and somewhat colorful way you are correct. Twenty points to slytherin. And why aren't you all copying it down!" he snapped finally getting their attention. Ron started writing vigorously every word Naruto said so he could tell Fred and George when he saw them. For the rest of the class Snape had them make a potion that would cure boils. As everyone was measuring out their ingredients, Naruto was able to tell how much of everything weighed just by touch. A ninja didn't have time to measure in a life and death situation, so they learned early how to weigh by touch. That way a shinobi could tell if an once was put on them or taken off. It stopped thieves from stealing from a ninja and anything put on a ninja without their permission was most likely deadly. Snape stepped in front of Naruto, "Mr Uzumaki! Pray tell me how do you expect to make a proper potion without measuring your ingredients first. This is not a guessing game to play with potions!" he barked at Naruto. ' _This dunderhead is going to kill himself'._ Without looking up he holds up a certain amount of ingredients, " four point two ounces" he told him. Snape took it and placed it on the scale, sure enough four point two ounces. He held up another ingredient, "six point seven ounces", sure enough he was correct. Snape walked away happy at least Naruto knew the measurements. Near the end of class Neville somehow blew up his cauldron and was sent to the hospital wing. Naruto was the only one to make a perfect potion. Even Hermione screwed up somewhere and was trying to figure out what went wrong. Naruto leaned over, "you didn't crush the snake fangs well enough, and the slugs should be sliced thinly before adding." She nodded her head in thanks and wrote down the advise.

Snape appeared again in front of him. "A perfect potion. Fifty points to slytherin for Mr. Uzumaki's success on the first try. Tell me Uzumaki have you any experience in potion making before?" Looking at professor Snape directly in the eyes Naruto answered, "ninja". Naruto's slytherin friends laughed at his answers while the rest of the class looked bewildered.

"Ah" was all Snape said before dismissing the class. " if you would stay a moment?" Naruto guesstures to his friends that he would catch up to them later, they left. Hermione decided to wait outside the class for him.

As the door shut, "if next time you don't mind, please take this class more seriously. As well twenty points to slytherin for a creative joke." Snape said smirking at Naruto. He smirked back and nodded. As he walked out of the classroom Hermione caught up to him. "Naruto wait", he paused waiting for her to step up next to him. "How'd you know to do the slugs or the fangs, they didn't say anything in the book about it, and I read it over twelve times." He looked back at her and gave her, her answer.

"Ninja" and he walked off.

"That's not an answer!" she yells running after him. "Give me an answer!"

 **Saturday**

Fred and George were on the hunt. They watched their prey walk by hiding their matching grins. Just as the target walks by they pounced. They were grappling with their prey and it was slippery and elusive to their holds. The sound of stretched tape was all they heard before everything went dark.

Naruto looked at the two older boys and shook his head. They were twins and seemed to be related to Ron. He dragged them to a empty room, and splashed water over them. They woke spitting out water and looking around until they spotted him. "Well, you are quite the slippery little snake aren't you" said one of the twins. "Yea and quite impressive first week you had" said the second one.

"Who are you?"

"Names are, Fred" said the one on the left.

"And George" said the other

"Weasley" they said together.

"What do you want?"

"We were impressed what you did at the opening speech and the prank you pulled on Snape as well." said George.

"Professor"

"What"

"It's professor Snape" Naruto grins at them. They laughed at his joke understanding what he was saying. They too had that same conversation with Snape. "So, what do you two want from me?" Naruto asked again. "Well we're kind of known as the hogwarts pranksters, and would like for you to join our group to help us pull of some of the best pranks this school has ever known." Fred said with a flourish, even though he was tied up at the moment. "I don't mind, but right now I need to go tort…..I mean train my apprentice right now, so raincheck." "A apprentice hu? Well can we come watch?" Fred asked.

So they headed outside and Naruto had Konohamaru and the twins follow him around until he found the tallest tower and headed for it's base. "So Konohamaru, this isn't on your school work but it is a essential tool for shinobi." Fred and George were even more excited when they heard that. "What so you guys are like ninjas? Blimey" said the twins at the same time. "We're not like ninjas, we are ninjas, well he is, and I will be too once I graduate the academy" said Konohamaru. He was excited as well to learn some else besides the academy curriculum.

"So Konohamaru" Naruto spoke regaining his attention. "You are going to climb this tower all the way to about half way." All three of them looked up and Konohamaru gulped. "Ummm oook," he said gently slowly walking up to the base. "Are you really going to make him do it? What if he fell so far up?" asked George a little shocked. This has got to be a joke. "Then he gets a lesson in pain tolerance" Naruto said with a straight face.

"Oh, and you have to do it without your hands"

Now all three looked at him like he was crazy. Well they were right, but he was only a little crazy. ' _Go big or go big and die going big'_ he thought as he watched their faces. Konohamaru was trembling as he looked at his big brother figure. "But how the hell am I going to do that!?" he screams, not wanting to fall halfway up and die. He had so much to live for, like finally beating that uptight Hannibi. "Observe" Naruto said before he walked up next to Konohamaru. He then proceeded to walk up the side of the tower and went up to the first window. There was a ledge so he stepped to the bottom of it and looked back at them upside down. "You need to concentrate on putting chakra to the bottom of your feet and connect it to the solid surface."

The twins were slacked jawed. This kid could walk up and down walls and ceilings? The possibilities they could use it for were fanomical. They really wanted to learn this as well, but maybe not with such a tall tower. He gets down and looks at Konohamaru. "Now you need enough to stay on, to much and you will blast off the building, to little and you fall. Any questions?" "yea umm, what's this for?" he asked still a little nervous. "This is a chakra control exercises, to help you get better control of your chakra. Now get to it, if you are able to get up to the halfway point I'll teach you a jutsu, also I suggest getting a running start, ok?" Now he was motivated, Konohamaru ran towards the tower and tried to run up it with chakra at his feet like Naruto once showed him, he didn't put enough and promptly fell down and his head smacked against the wall, face first ouch. He tried again,but this time he put too much and was blasted off the wall and ended up tackling George. Both Naruto and Fred laughed as they got up and Konohamaru continued with his exercises.

So Naruto and the twins sat down to watch and talked. They learned about each other and the pranks they pulled. To say they were impressed by Naruto's pranks he pulled, they knew that with him they would pull of the greatest prank in the world. They were really interested in meeting this Anko chick that Naruto spoke of, if anything, just to see if she really does dress so scantily. Eventually Draco and his friends joined Naruto.

"Merlins hairy balls, what is he doing?" Blaise asked as they spotted Konohamaru running up about a few feet up before falling. "Control exercise" Naruto told them.

"He's going to get hurt" Pansy

"He's going to die" Theo

"He's going to fall on one of us and we'll be crushed and then Naruto will have to chop up the body and hide it, then threaten the rest to keep their mouth shut or he'll make them disappear. And little Konohamaru will be so wrecked with grief that he will kill himself and Naruto will be blamed for it by his leader." Daphne said. All of them look at her with a sweatdrop. "You have some pretty bizarre explanations" Draco told her.

Just then Konohamaru fell down in the middle of them. He gets back up to go again, and they all moved back some more before settling down. Naruto and his friends start to talk and the twins start cheering on Konohamaru. As Konohamaru got farther and farther up more students came to watch him. Soon Harry and Ron came by just as surprised to see what was going on and worried for the little guy. Hermione ran up to Naruto. "What in merlin's beard are you making him do? He could get hurt, make him stop before he dies.!"

"Hermione, he is practicing to control his chakra, this is one way of doing it. And if he gets to high up and falls I'll catch him." he tells her.

"Walk away griffindork, your not wanted around here. Owch, why whiskers?"

"I told you to watch what you say to her, remember?" he asked narrowing his eyes. Pansy looks down and nods. The rest didn't say anything because they all knew Naruto didn't have a lot of friends, and the ones he has, he protects them ruthlessly. They were really glad to have him as a friend and not a enemy. Hermione smiled glad that Naruto would stand up for her and decided to trust his judgement when training Konohamaru.

Soon the whole school was outside watching Konohamaru and cheering him on as he progressed upwards. Even the teachers were stunned at a child running up the side of a building without his hands or using the sticking charm. It was close to lunch time when Konohamaru made his last attempt. He ran at the wall and proceeded up and up and up…...and up, until he reached out to grab on to a window ledge about halfway. The school roared with cheering shouting. "Maru, Maru, Maru" He raised his hands up and screamed with success. He then passed out and fell off the ledge. Students screamed, and a few staff members gasped. Snape who was watching from the back, pulled out his wand before the other staff could think to do and yelled out **Arresto Momentum** catching him before he hit the ground. Naruto picked him up and started to head inside. Konohamaru opened his eyes to a slit and asked in a tired voice, "did..I...do it.. Boss….can you..teach me a.. Jutsu now?"

"Yea Maru, yea I will. Good job."

That night Naruto sent his report along with Konohamaru's progress and letters to his friends. As he sat there, he thought about his village and how different it was compared to here. He missed Hina-hime, Kakashi, Anko, and the others, but when he was here he didn't have to watch his step, or deal with the crap that the villagers would give him. He was happy here. And yet, he still missed Konoha.

 **Next Friday**

Throughout the week Konohamaru become the talk of Hogwarts. He was patted on the back for his accomplishment and was allowed to sit with the slytherins. He became an unofficial member of slytherin house. The next night after he finished his workout, Naruto took him into the forest and the clearing he made his own, and taught him a low power fire jutsu. Using a earth jutsu that Kakashi taught him, Naruto built a giant bowl, he then used a water jutsu to gather water from the lake and put it into the bowl made of earth. For the next three hours Naruto made Konohamaru practice his new fire jutsu and kept a nice hot jacuzzi for Naruto to relax in.

Friday morning Naruto's room mates were woken from their sleep by an excited and singing Naruto. "Today is the day, today will be the day" Naruto sings as he jumps on Draco's bed and swings around the bedpost. "Today is the day we flyyyyyyyy. So up and get dressed becauuuuussseee, toooooday issssssss th-", "Shut up!" everyone yells as they toss their pillows at him. Naruto appeared in Theodor's bed while a slightly confused Theo got hit by the pillows instead of Naruto.

"Bloody ninjas" he growls out.

They were at breakfast discussing their flying lessons that'll be after their potions class. "Can't believe we have to be with gryffindor for our flying lessons." Draco complained sitting across from Naruto. Since Pansy or Daphne would shove him to the side to sit next to Naruto, he moved so he was facing across from Naruto. Theo would be on his left, and Blaise would be on his right. Pansy took to sitting on Naruto's left and Daphne took the otherside. Crabbe and Goyle sat on either end of Naruto's side and Konohamaru took any space he could find near them. They had a small group that they were comfortable with usually sat together every meal. "Look on the bright side, you can show up Potter and Weasley with your flying skills." Naruto shot back while dodging Pansy and Daphne's hands from reaching his cheeks. He decided that Draco would do almost anything to out do those two and would throw their names out to get him to do better in homework and classwork. "Yea your right, I will show them what it takes to fly, maybe they'll let me be on the quidditch team after they see how good I am." Draco boastes. Everyone just rolls their eyes at him.

"They don't allow first years on the team" Blaise told him.

"Besides, I saw you fly before, you suck, couldn't even dodge a tree standing still." Pansy said. To which everyone laughed. "Hey uncalled for, and I only hit that tree because you called out my name" Draco glared at her. They continued to talk more when swarms of owls started to swoop in and deliver mail. Naruto found Koneko landing in front of him with a stack of letters. There was a letter for Konohamaru, so he handed him his and went through his own pile. It was mostly letters from his friends back home. One was from his Hina-hime and it told him she was put on a tracking team with Kiba and Shino two other clan heirs and her sensei was Kurenai. Another was Kakashi and of course he got Sasuke and some pink haired girl Sakura. Anko just put down all the ways she tortured her visitors and really enjoyed those acid pops he sent for her amusement. He even got a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. "Hey Draco your mother sent me a letter."

"What does it say?" he asked.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _I hope you and Draco are having a good time at Hogwarts. I hope you are both studying hard and doing good in your classes. Remember to do your homework and make sure Draco does his, it is very important that you both get a good education. When Draco wrote to us that your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, I found myself in tears. Kushina and I were great friends in our school years and she became a great witch. I do so hope that you and Draco can be close friends just as we were. It would be my greatest pleasure if you would join our family for Christmas. I know it is a little early to ask but I would love to see you again and even bring up stories of me and Kushina._

 _Sincerely_

 _Narcissa Malfoy_

"Wow and all I got was a lecture on doing well in school. I think she likes you better already. She did smother you at dinner." Draco said laughing a little with everyone. Naruto shook his head with a smile. "So will you come over for Christmas?" Draco asked.

"Well, I don't mind but I do have Konohamaru with me and we don't know what Christmas is. We do have a winter festival if it's anything like it."

"Well christmas is where families get together and pass out presents. It is also about a world religion but we won't get into that." Blaise said. "Oooo, can we go, can we go, please?" asked Konohamaru as he begged Naruto and Draco. "Sure why not I'll send a letter back to let them know to expect one more."

"Hey why don't we all go to the Malfoys for christmas, I mean we'll be there for the party so why not stay longer, we'll celebrate Naruto's and Konohamaru's first christmas?" Theodor suggested. They all eagerly agreed and said that they would send letters back to their families. "Hey guys check this out. Your in the papers Naruto." Blaise put the paper down and on the second page right after the gringotts break in was a story covering the appearance of the last Uzumaki.

 _The Uzumaki Appears_

 _Sources say that for the twelve years since the death of kushina many have thought that the line of the Uzumaki family have died out. But after an incident that blew up the front of Ollivander's wand shop, one aurora by the name Maxwell Scattervien had this to say. "I was just entering the scene and spoke with both Ollivander and a young child who would be attending his first year at Hogwarts. It was later revealed with identification along with confirmation from the bank of Gringotts that the child was indeed a Uzumaki. It seemed that a bad wand pairing between the boy and a very powerful wand." he then went on to describe the boy as a noble heart and kind forgiving character. He also had another interesting to say about this particular boy. "You wouldn't believe him to be a Uzumaki for he does not possess the crimson hair that the Uzumaki's are known for." There you have it folks, another Uzumaki has appeared and any other descriptions have been denied._

Everyone looks up at Naruto.

"Noble heart?" Theo snorts.

"Kind and Forgiving?" Draco snorts.

"Now why would you lie whiskers" Pansy snorts.

"Wow, they don't have your description? You must have killed someone when you blew up the shop, and had to threaten both the auroras and the shop owner to not give out your description, and now your on the run and decided to go to Hogwarts because no one would expect you to go to a school that you said you were going to, and so they can't find you." Daphne snorted. Q sweat drops.

Naruto patts Daphne's head and smiled. "Oh Daphne you make me blush. Don't ever change, you always make my day." he laughed.

"Does that mean you'll let me pet your whiskers, whiskers?"

"No".

And with the bell about to ring for classes Pansy and Daphne take one more lunge at Naruto to get his whiskers. When they made contact it was Ron Weasley who ended up in the spot this time.

"Waaa"

SLAP both Pansy and Daphne slapped him harder once they realised that Naruto did it again. They sighed into their cups. ' _We won't give up we will pet whisker's whiskers.'_ they thought together.

Naruto appeared in Ron's seat at the gryffindor's table and everyone there was startled. He was sitting next to Harry and Hermione and across from Neville.

"Hey guys what's up, are you excited for flying lessons later, it's going to be, aawwwwwsome." he asked in a excited voice.

"Waa, how'd you do that Naruto?" Neville asked still a little startled. Both Fred and George looked over "wicked" they both said. Naruto looked at Neville and smirked.

"Ninja"

Harry chuckled at that, "seriously, how'd you do that?" he asked. And again, "ninja" was all he got. Hermione slapped the back of Naruto's head gently. And he allowed it.

"Naruto, that's not an answer that can explain anything, and to answer your question, yes we are just as eager to fly as you are. Now will you please answer the question on how you did that switch with Ron?"

"...Ninja" Naruto answered with a smirk. Hermione goes to slap him again, only to find Ron back in the spot.

"Ow, what the bloody hell was that for?" Hermione huffs and gets up to head to class. Both twins were laughing at what Naruto did.

"Why'd she hit me?" Ron asked still dazed from the switch. Both Nevill and Harry laughed. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for Snape's class."

"Professor" Neville said"

"What"

"It's Professor Snape" Neville said smiling.

As everyone entered the potions classroom, Hermione rushed and pushed people out of the way and even shoulder checked Goyle and sat next to Naruto. She would not fail another potion again, and since Naruto knew how to properly make the potions he would be her partner. When Snape entered the classroom he forced Hermione to move back to her original seat. With her head down she moved, but not before throwing Professor Snape a heated glare. They were working on their potions and Hermione continued to ask Naruto for help to perfect her potion. He of course helped her when she asked along with Draco, Theodor, and Pansy and Daphne. During the class Snape kept awarding Naruto points for his house and taking it away from gryffindors. By the end of class, once again only Naruto got his potion perfected, and those helped were getting closer to getting it right. Hermione was beside herself trying again to figure out what went wrong. "You didn't stir the water once before adding your ingredients," Naruto told her. She wrote it down and waited for him to give his potion to Snape earning another forty points.

As the slytherins and gryffindors headed out to the field for their first flying lessons, Naruto and Konohamaru, had their arms swung around each other singing "flying, flying, I/Naruto-boss get to flyyyyyy". Everyone was smiling or chuckling at their childish glee. As they lined up madam Hooch a wild silver haired hawk eyed woman walks down the alse of students and stands at the end. "Ok welcome to your first flying lesson. Stand by your brooms, hold your hand over it and say up", as she said this her broom shut up into her hand. As the class started Naruto noticed that Draco and Harry got it on the first try. ' _Ravelry sure is a useful motivator'_ he thought. "Say it with feeling" Hooch told them. Hermione's broom continued to roll around on the ground and when Ron said "up" the broom lifted up and smacked him in the face. Naruto and the class laughed and Hooch chuckled a little.

Naruto decided to try and as he held his hand over the broom, he said, "up!" the way Hooch said to, and the broom shot up. It was moving extremely fast so Naruto moved his hand and the broom continued into the sky. He looked up and put his hand over his eyes to see where the broom went. After a minute he raised his hand to get madam Hooch's attention. "Professor I lost my broom, can I get another one?" At that the whole class laughed. "How in Merlin's name did you lo-" Hooch stopped when she noticed his broom gone. She also saw him looking up and she looked up as well wondering where the broom took off. "Maybe next time a little less feeling Mr. Uzumaki" she said handing him another. More chuckles.

"Now that everyone has their broom, I want you to mount your broom, and grip it like so" Hooch showed them. "Next I want you to push off the ground hover and tilt slightly forward and land back down. On the count of three." As she got to two Neville's broom raised up and went wild. Neville couldn't control his broom and it shot around the field and doing loops and corkscrews. "He looks to be doing great on that thing." Naruto comments as his friends laugh. The broom through Neville off and his robes got caught in a statue twenty stories up. A few students gasped and Hooch just stood there still a little surprised. Just as his robes tore and he stated falling, which the students screamed. Naruto was there on his broom and caught Neville before he seriously hurt himself. "You all right?" Naruto asked him as he looked to be a little shakened. "Yea, thanks for the save Naruto" Neville answers him. He flew them down on the ground and the professor rushed to them. "Nice save mr. Uzumaki. Looks like a few scratches and bruises, nothing a little trip to madam Pomfrey won't help" she said as she lead him away. "Brooms are to remain on the ground if I catch any of you in the air you'll be out before you can say quidditch." ' _She is such a hooch'_ Naruto thought.

Draco picked up the remembrall Neville drop, "maybe if he used this he would remember how to fly."

"Give that back Draco!" Harry said approaching.

"Come get it if you can Potter" Draco shot back flying into the air. A few moments later Harry flys up. Naruto watched them in interest wondering how this was going to play out. Again as they were his friends he wanted to push them to be the best, that means letting this ravelry fester, but not to much. When Draco threw the ball, he was impressed by Harry's catch and applauded him as he flew down in victory. Well until professor Mcgonagall came and took him away. "Ha, Potters about to get it now" Draco spoke in a sneer. "Doesn't look that way to me" Naruto answered him.

"What do you mean?"

"She looked a little gleeful, but she was trying to hided it. My guess is she saw his flying and was impressed." Draco sneered again angry his plan for getting Potter in trouble backfired.

As class ended and they were heading inside Naruto saw professor Snape standing with a older student talking. " would mind if we had a word with you?" Snape asked as he walked in. Naruto waved his friends later and walked up.

"What can I do for you?"

"This young man here is Marcus Flint, he is captain of slytherin quidditch team."

Both boys waved at each other. Snape continued, "I saw that Mcgonagall took mister Potter away after that…..ordeal, she thought she was being sligh but I know she was planning on having him join the gryffindor quidditch team." he said with a scowl. "I also saw the way you flew to catch that student when he fell, You have quite the speed on you."

"Thanks"

"I have talked with Mr. Flint here and we agreed that with your talents and…..other unique traits could be put to good use on the slytherin team."

"If you want come by the quidditch pitch tomorrow morning around six and we'll see just how well you can fly." Marcus said as he nodded his head towards Naruto and Snape. "I will see you later Uzumaki," Marcus said and turns to Snape and nods again.

"Snape"

"Professor" both Naruto and Snape said at the same time. Snape turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Marcus asked.

"It's professor Snape" Naruto told him smirking.

"Right, see you later….professor Snape" Marcus said chuckling as he left.

 **Great Hall**

"What!. Snape wants you to try out for the house's quidditch team?" Draco asked.

"Professor" Naruto said.

"What?"

"It's professor Snape, and yea I guess, I'll be going to the pitch tomorrow for tryouts." Naruto told them.

"Can we come watch?" Pansy asked as her hand missed his cheek by a centimeters. She was getting closer. "Sure it's at six"

"We'll be there" Blaise answered for the group. Everyone nodded wanting to support Naruto.

"What's quidditch?" Konohamaru asked. Once it was explained to him he jumped up. "Oh yea boss is going to owen their asses."

"Konohamaru! Stop cursing" Pansy yelled at him. She took it upon herself to be like his older sister at times and would teach him about the world of magic. "Sorry Pansy-nee chan" he said pouting.

The rest of the time was spent talking about their classes and what work they still needed to get done. Of course Naruto already had all his homework done.

"Man mate, how do you finish your homework so fast, you spend just as much time hanging out with us and still able to finish. How do you do it, and can you share the secret?" Theodor asked. He was always the one rushing at the last minute scrambling to get homework done.

"Ninja"

"Right of course, why'd I ask in the first place" he grumbles.

"I bet Naruto can secretly make copies of himself, and he is slowly building an army to take over Hogwarts first before moving on to the rest of the magic world." Daphne said as she too was getting closer to petting Naruto's cheek. More sweat drops.

"There is no cloning spell out there. How would he even do that, right Naruto?"

"Ninja"

That evening madam Hooch was cleaning up the yard from the days flight training, she went to the yard and made sure that all brooms were put away. After seeing it empty she nodded and turned around to walk back. She stopped when she heard a whooshing sound coming from above. She looked up just in time to see a broom smack her right in the head knocking her out. Percy Weasley a gryffindor perfect walked out to the yard for his routine check, when he saw Hooch passed out on the ground with a broom on top of her. "Looks like she's losing her touch, she's not getting any younger, she'll have to stop flying at her age." He decided to turn around and ignore what he saw. He wanted to give her her pride.

The next morning Naruto's group was at the quidditch pitch eagerly waiting to see Naruto in action. As Naruto and Marcus were going over the rule book, because Naruto told him that he wanted it to check for any loopholes he can exploit, Snape walked up to them with a package. As he made it to Marcus, Naruto and his friends he spoke up to get their attention. "Since you are going to go for the team I have something that might be of use to you."

"Is it ramen, because ramen is the most useful thing to me. Please be ramen." Naruto asked with a, I'm-innocent-but-want-to-be-a-pain-in-your-ass-anyway look. Everyone sweat drops. "I think Daphne's wearing off on him" Theodor whispers to the others. They all nodded.

"No it's not ramen. It's for your quidditch tryouts. Now if you don't want this I'll just take back to storage?"

"No,No! I want it, give it, give it please" Naruto begged opening and closing his hands in front of him. They all chuckled at him, and Pansy and Daphne giggled at his cute pouty face. Snape hands him the package and he tears it apart to see what's inside. Once opened he saw a broom, that was beautifully designed.

"What kind of broom stick is that?" Draco asked never seeing it before.

"Is it one of the new ones, I've never seen it" Marcus.

"Ooo, that looks awesome!" Konohamaru.

"Naruto's going to look like a flaming angel coming down to strike down his enemies, and then he'll hide the bodies so no one knows where they'll be hidden." Daphne says as everyone looks at her, they all sighed. Good old Daphne. Snape looks a little disturbed by her.

"The company that makes these brooms said that this is one of their new prototypes and would be honored if lord Uzumaki would use it. It's called a firebolt." Snape told them smirking at Naruto's face when he said lord. Ah the looks of horror on young students faces. "Merlin's beard, get on that thing and show us what you got." Marcus said a little excited to see the broom and Naruto in action.

Naruto takes off and they watch him fly around the pitch. They were slacked jaw when they watched him, even Snape was impressed by the speed to which he was going. Much faster than they were expecting. Soon Marcus had the whole team in the air and watching Naruto maneuver around them like they were mear amateurs. He would swoop around them, stand on his broom to free up his hands, he even caught a bludger and threw it back at the beater knocking him off his broom. He jumped over other players and landed back on his broom. They tested him on all the positions. No quaffle made it through the hoops, no keeper could block his shot. They agreed not to make him a beater, because when they had him use a target to practise, the were expecting a hard impact not for the dumme to explode in a shower if wood splinters. He could kill someone, they all grinned at that, but Snape shot them down. And the way he caught the snitch was impressive. He once jumped off his broom dove through a hoop while spinning, caught the snitch and landed back on the broom.

Once practice was over Marcus and Naruto landed back on the ground with the others. "Bloody hell that was some flying" Marcus said.

"Brilliant" Blaise.

"Bloody ninja skills" Theodor.

"We're so going to win" Draco.

"Aaawwweeesssooommmeee!" Konohamaru.

"Naruto's going to be the best quidditch player in Hogwarts history yea!" Pansy.

"Very impressive Mr. Uzumaki, I do believe you would make a fine addition to the team." Snape.

"I was right he will kill someone, guess we'll have to help him hide all the bodies he leaves behind. Can't have our future best player arrested just because he was playing at his best." Daphne. Everyone decided it was to much to answer her, they just sighed. Marcus walks up to Naruto. "Well, welcome to the team. Seeing you fly, I don't think we'll have a problem placing you anywhere. I think right now you can be our seeker. I heard Wood was going to make Potter", at that name Draco growls, "Potter!". Marcus paused and then continued. "As I was saying Wood was going to make Potter their seeker, so let's give them a seeker as well." he grins at them. "By the way that was some of the most brilliant flying I've seen ever, how'd you do all those maneuvers, I've never seen those done before?" Naruto and everyone looks at him, and Naruto answers with his favorite answer.

"Ninja"

A few more days past and Naruto would add quidditch practise in his schedule, and continued with Konohamaru's and his own ninja training. He loved flying and would take Konohamaru up and fly around with him cheering and yelling out "this is awesome, I wish I could be a wizard, just so I can fly." Naruto would continue going to his clearing to practise his destructive jutsus and would relax until he was ready to head back.

One night as he was heading into the forest to train he ran into Hagrid heading in as well. "Hey Hagrid what are you up to?"

"Naruto? What're you doing out here. It's pas' curfew, shouldn't you be dreaming by now?"

"Dumbledore has given me permission to be out past curfew so I can train my more flash techniques in the forest."

"Well I'll be, you think I could watch you for a bit? Would love to see a real life shinobi in action?" he seemed excited asking and Naruto thought he was an alright guy.

"Sure why not follow me." As they entered the clearing Hagrid could see a lot of scorch marks and up turned ground all over the place. It seemed like an elemental came through in a tantrum. As he stayed near the edge of the clearing like Naruto asked him, he watched Naruto perform some hand signs before his eyes widened seeing Naruto shoot fire out of his mouth. What was more amazing was the fire took the shape of a chinese dragon made of fire and it even roared. Naruto even performed wind style jutsus that cut and turned logs into kindle. He did it all with just wind. It was then that Hagrid had a thought as he watched Naruto perform more out standing feets, such as cloning himself. ' _Cloning himself, there's no spell yet that can do that. On top of that the wandless magic, or jutsus he said they were are more destructive than wizards most powerful spells. These shinobi's are dangerous. Wouldn't want to be on their bad side.'_

As they separated Naruto made it back to the slytherin common room seeing Draco still up sitting by the fire with a small grin on his face. "What are you grinning for Draco?" Draco was startled by Naruto's voice. "Oh it's you, so how was training?" Naruto grinned. "Destructive, now why are you looking so smug?" He asked.

"We'll I challenged Potter to a duel at midnight and that Weasley is his second. But since it's past curfew I guess I can't go. Hope Potter shows up still. Filch is supposed to be searching around the trophy room this evening."

"So you planned for Harry and Ron to get caught?"

"Yea"

"Well there's about five minutes left, we'll make it"

"What?" the last thing Draco thought when he heard Naruto stretch his duct tape was, ' _OH shit'_

 **Trophy Room**

Harry , Ron, Hermione, and Neville? Made it to the trophy room with a minute and no Draco anywhere. "That block isn't here. He's nothing but a coward." Ron said as he looks back at Harry. "There's still a minute left I'm sure he'll be here."

"Look Harry, Draco tricked you, he isn't coming, now let's head back." Hermione said trying to get them back to the common room. "We'll then I guess we came here for nothing," "hmmmhmh", "oh quiet Draco now that we're here why did you guys agree to a duel" a voice asked startling everyone. Neville let out a yelp and they all saw Naruto coming out of the shadows caring Draco wrapped in duct tape. "How, wha..wicked, how'd you do that mate" Ron asked excited to know and smiled wider seeing Draco tied up.

"Ninja"

Hermione just slaps her face in aggravation to Naruto's answer.

He unties Draco and stands back. "So since you guys are having a duel, what are you two doing here?" he asked Hermione and Neville.

"I am trying to get these two nitwits back to our dorm. And the portrait that guards our dorm is gone. " she huffs.

"I forgot the password and couldn't get back in." Neville said feeling like a fool.

Naruto chuckled and then turned to Harry and Draco who were glaring at each other. "Well since we're here, you two ready? I'll ref" he told them as the took a few steps back from each other. Just as Naruto was about to start their match, they all heard a meow coming from the corridor.

"Oh no, it's Filch's cat Mrs. Norris." Hermione said. Naruto starts snorting in laughter. "Hahaha, who the fuck names their cat mrs. Norris, hahah"

"We need to leave now" Draco said as they all ran away towards the stairs. They were climbing a set when it changed direction to another corridore. "We don't have time, let's go" Hermione ordered and took the lead. Naruto noticed that they were in the third corridore and was about to speak up when peeves comes out of the wall and spots them. Naruto yelped and climbed on Draco's back.

"Not again, Naruto get the hell off mate, your fat, ow what the hell did you just flick me? Pansy was right, why does it hurt so much?" Draco glared at him. "Yes I did" Naruto said trying to regain his composure. "And I'm not fat, I'm a toned mother fucker who could kick your ass, so watch it." He glared back. Draco immediately backed down. Everyone watched those two with a sweatdrop.

"Hey Peeves how's the pranks coming along?" Naruto asked the poltergeist. Peeves smiled back and spoke a little loudly, "oh there coming along great, soon the plans you gave me will be ready by halloween, I can't wait". "Sweet" Naruto responded attempting to give Peeves a high five but ended up going threw him and falling to the ground. "Come on guys we don't have time for this rubbish, Peeves you need to go you'll get us all in trouble!" Ron yelled whispers. Naruto, Hermione, and Draco shook their heads at Ron, knowing what will happen next.

Peeves hated when the young ones interrupted his fun, especially now when they interrupt his fun with Naruto. Since first meeting him Peeves had enjoyed scaring Naruto and after helping with all the pranks Naruto and the Weasley twins came up with. He greatly enjoyed when Naruto and him were able to paint the entire transfiguration corridore orange, and blue and even the ink, qwills, paper, and even professor Mcgonagall Orange and blue. He still didn't know how naruto did that with the paper, ink, quills and the professor but he greatly enjoyed the aftermath. Best part was that know one knew who did it. Except for maybe Snape, but with no evidence couldn't say anything. The twins were in class so they weren't accused. Naruto came to him a few days ago with a grand plan, but needed Peeves' help securing the supplies.

So when this young one who was out after curfew ruining his fun, he yelled out to alert Filch. "Firstys out of bed! Third corridore firstys out of bed!". They all ran passed him still yelling. "Great job Weasley now we're all going to get it because of you!" Draco glared at Ron.

"Not me" Naruto

"Why won't you get in trouble Naruto?" Neville asked as they ran.

Both Draco and Naruto answered, "ninja"

A slap was heard and they saw Hermione with her face in her hand again. "Again Naruto that's not an answer!" she yells at him.

"Well how about this then, Dumbledore gave me permission to be out after curfew and to enter the forbidden forest." Everyone stops and stares at him.

"Really?" Ron asked, "aren't there dangerous creatures in there?"

"Yea"

"And your not afraid" Neville.

"Nope ninja"

Another slap, "If your not getting in trouble why are you running then?" asked a slightly irritated Hermione.

"Because I am bored and not tired yet."

Another slap.

They heard a meow getting closer and they run to the end of the corridore. Ron tries the handle while everyone but Naruto is shaking from fear. "Come on Weasley hurry up" Draco tells him. "It's locked".

"Move!" Hermione shoves him to the side. She pulls out her wand and points it at the door **Alohomora** she says and the door unlocked. They run inside and shuts the door putting an ear to the door to listen for Filch and his cat to leave.

When the coast was clear they heard Nevill whimper behind them and the all turned around to see why. They freeze when right in front of them was a sleeping three headed dog. Everyone except for Naruto starts to step back slowly when Neville lets out a terrified squeaky fart. Naruto Snorts in laughter as everyone else glares at Neville. "Merlin's hairy balls that smells, what'd you eat Longbottom?" Draco said harshly. Only to cover his mouth when he realized he said it a little loudly. They turned and saw the dog awake and staring at them from three different angles. The next thing they did though Naruto would hold it over them, they all screamed like a girl, even though Hermione sounded manlier than the others. They rush out the door except for Naruto who only tilts his head to the right.

"Hu, he really does have a three headed dog in hear. Who knew?"

Draco ran back and dragged him out and all the way back to the slytherin's common room. He didn't make a noise and knew where to avoid teachers on their way down. ' _He would be really good in stealth'_ Naruto thought letting himself be dragged. They made it to their rooms and got ready for bed. As they were settling down Naruto spoke. "Hey Draco?"

"Yea mate" he answered getting deeper into his bed wanting to forget tonight.

"Next time you shouldn't make promises you can't keep. I hate people who don't keep their word. Got it."

Draco shivered with a bit of fear hearing Naruto's unheard threat. Naruto was slowly becoming his best friend, and he enjoyed his company more than any other, he didn't want to lose him over something stupid like a broken promise. "Yea mate, I promise."

"Good, because I'd hate to lose such a great friend" and with that said they turned over and closed their eyes. ' _Kami knows I hate keeping my promise.'_

 **My First Flashback Yay**

"Naruto please promise me you won't tell anyone, they can't know you were here." a young man tells Naruto.

"bu….but…..I… I" Naruto couldn't finish as tears ran down his face.

"Do not worry, just grow up and be your very best. This is one thing you can't tell anyone or they would kill you, you know the villagers would not hesitate. Promise me Naruto that this remains a secret no matter what, even from the Hokage."

"I….I….I promise" a seven year old Naruto said bowing his head as tears flowed.

The man walked away from him, "and Naruto?"

"Yes"

"One day I know you'll be the greatest there ever was, even greater than all the Hokages. Till then get stronger and find people to cherish."

"I...I ….sniff…...I will, A promise of a lifetime" Naruto said putting up a smile even though he didn't feel like it.

 **Dun Dun Dun**

 **Chapter three finished. Hell yea. So lets review.**

 **One- again Naruto is in slytherin, so he won't interact in all of Harry's ordeals, but he will interact with them when he's not causing everyone else trouble.**

 **two-Fanfiction. So my way**

 **And three- I do try to get these chapters out as best I can, there is no deadline for me but I will try.**

 **Please Review and wait for what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Shinobi's Magical Chakra**

 **Welcome to chapter four. Sorry for taking a extra week, but I thought it would be a nice Christmas chapter. So with that I made it a little longer.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

"Talking"

' _Thought'_

 _Letter or sign_

" **Demon speaks"**

' _ **Demon thought"**_

 **Let's continue**

 **Chapter 4- Shinobi always Wins**

It was october and in just one more day it would be halloween. Naruto was excited, it was the day the entire school would feel his full might of pranking. The Weasley twins had made a bet with him, they would see who would pull off the best prank. Winner gets the title of king of pranks, and gets to rule over the other pranksters. Since the twins were teaming up, Naruto pulled Peeves into his schemes. The deadline was the end of halloween day. So the morning of halloween was his time to strike.

The great hall was bursting with noise, students were excited for halloween, talking about how much candy they would consume. The twins were whispering conspiracy with each other and Naruto and his friends were discussing classes and halloween treats they were excited to eat. Naruto was currently eating his ramen while the unnamed sixth year slytherin was wrapped like a mummy in duct tape for trying to take his ramen. As they continued, Pansy and Daphne were getting frustrated with constantly failing at petting his cheeks.

"Come on whiskers, just let us pet you for a little bit, please?" Pansy

"No"

"Why nooooot," Daphne begged.

"Because I don't want you to" Naruto finally told them. They looked at him and then proceed to try again. They weren't giving up.

Just as everyone was finishing their meals, Naruto felt something strange go on in his stomach. Soon the slytherin table started spewing steam from their ears, a few started shooting fire from their mouths. They tried to put it out with their drinks, but it didn't help. Draco's face turned cherry red and Naruto could see that steam was rising from his head. Both Pansy and Daphne grew cat ears and a cats tail. Pansy had black ears and tail, and Daphne had blond, they then proceeded to meow out while they tried to hold it in. Konohamaru and Naruto were laughing at the chaos that erupted. Theodor and Blaise were turned into five year olds and were cursing up a storm, that just made them laugh all the harder. What really took the cake for Naruto, was that at the staff table Snape's hair turned into a ducks ass and he started quaking. Naruto was wiping tears from his eyes looking at him. Quirrell grew a squirrel's tail and nibbled on a piece of fruit. Mcgonagall and Dumbledore seemed to deage forty years. Dumbledore was stroking his now short slightly grey brown beard and spoke to Mcgonagall, "I must say, I do feel like a springy young man again, don't you agree professor?"

Mcgonagall wanted to stop this madness and give detention to whoever did this, but when she looked into her cup she saw her younger self looking back and smiling. "Guess we can let this go on for a little while."

Naruto was trying to wipe the tears coming from his eyes, he was laughing and looked over at the Weasley twins. He gave them the thumbs up and grinned at them. He saw their smiles grow more, and he started to worry, he felt something happening but couldn't tell what. All of a sudden he felt like he was shrinking and also felt something grow out of his head and backside. He found himself turned into a five year old child with red fox ears and a tail. He glared back at the twins and they laughed harder. Even though he was glaring, on a five year old with fox ears and tail, it looked like a pout. Every girl at the table stopped and squealed at how cute he looked.

"Awwwww, oh my god your just adorable." Pansy said grabbing him and smothering him. He tried to get away, but she seemed stronger some how. Or it could be that since he was five she could overpower him.

"Awww, I just want to kidnap you and put you in a cage and keep you forever, and ever." Daphne said scaring Naruto a little.

Pansy holds him a little closer after hearing what Daphne said. "You know what Daphne?" she said with a conspiratorial grin.

"Oh, what's that Pansy?" Daphne said catching on and returning the grin.

"With Naruto this adorable, I feel like we should give him a good petting"

"What! Noooo!" Naruto screams out.

"Oh Pansy, that's such a great idea." Daphne said as they crowd around Naruto and start stroking his whiskers. They have at last finally succeeded.

"Nooooooooooohooooooo" Naruto screams out, right before his eyes roll up into the back of his head and lets out a loud purr. Having both sides petted was far more pleasing than one side.

The entire slytherin table quiets down once the heard Naruto purring. The girls squealed in adoration and the boys laughed. Naruto's face turned bright red and he tried to hide his face, but the girls wouldn't let him.

"Oh my god, Konohamaru was right. You really do purr." Pansy squealed.

"What! Konohamaru Your So Going To Get It!" Naruto screamed. Konohamaru was laughing so hard he didn't hear Naruto yell out.

"Awww, now I really want you so badly, I could hold you and snuggle up in bed with you, I could dress you up like my own personal doll, I can do so so, oh so much with you." Daphne smiled. Her smile was starting to turn a little crazy, and Pansy pulled him away quickly, to save him from crazy Daphne that appeared. Daphne's friends looked at her and was a little, ok more than a little worried, and decided to keep Naruto away from her while he was in this form.

He was soon passed around the table like a doll and each slytherin girl hugged him tight to them and petted his whiskers. "Aww, he's just the cutest thing ever. Aren't you little guy? " one girl said in baby talk.

"Let me the fuck down!" Naruto yelled out, only for the boys to laugh harder and the girls giggled. Being a five year old Naruto looked like he was pouting instead of glaring at everyone.

Once Naruto was able to escape, he made his way over to the gryffindor table and climbed up between two students and glared at the twins across the table. They just laughed at him. At him! "What's wrong little guy? Need more petting?" Fred said and laughed.

"You Assholes!" Naruto yelled. More laughter and the girl sitting next to him grabbed him and snuggled him close.

"Awww, aren't you just the cutest thing ever." And once again the girls were petting him and he couldn't hold in his purr. The whole table laughed at him, even Harry and Ron couldn't hold it in.

Red faced he turned to the twins, "revenge will be mine! You will reger…..yip". His rant was cut off when Hermione picked him up and put him on her lap. She began petting him and glared at any girl trying to get a hold of him.

As Hermione continued to pet him, he remained red faced and turned to Fred and George. "Laugh now, because when I get through with all of you," at this he looked at everyone around the table. "You won't be laughing. In fact, now I'm upping the humiliation on you more for what you've done. Revenge! Ohhhhhhh, left ear Hermione, please." Hermione switched ears and Naruto sat there content with his rant and enjoyed the ministrations.

They found out that the transformations would last about an hour, but because Naruto ate twenty seven bowls of ramen, which made many students sweatdrop. He was going to be stuck for the entire day. The girls were happy and would carry him everywhere.

For telling the girls his secret Naruto had Konohamaru carry ether Draco, Blaise, or Theodor to their classes. "Come on Maru hurry it up, if we're late I'm going to make your workout three times harder!" he yells at Konohamaru from Pansy's arms carrying him. Konohamaru groaned while on his hands and knees, while Theodor sat on his back relaxed.

"You know I could get use to this, it's much better than walking. Easy on the feet you know."

"Don't get too comfy, I got dibs on next class." Blaise said.

"Pansy, can I hold whiskers now, please?" Daphne asked reaching for Naruto.

"No, I don't know what you'll do to him."

They went back and forth until they reached their class. When classes were over they decided to head back to the common room to relax. As they were on their way to to the dungeons, Pansy felt herself shoved into a suit of armor, and Naruto yanked from her hands. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, Konohamaru saw a bushy brown hair blurr run around the corner and disappears. He kept his mouth shut, because this would give him some time to relax from carrying the guys around like a pack mule.

"What the fuck just hit me? And Where's Naruto! Nooo my whiskersssssss!" Pansy wept anime tears.

"Told you, you should of gave him to me to hold. Now someone probably has him and plans to do many terrible things to him. Though Naruto will probably kill them, so we should grab some shovels so we can bury the body." Everyone looks at Daphne with a worried look.

"Well!? After them, lets get my whiskers back." Pansy said running out of the dungeons. Everyone follows her and Konohamaru left them to go sleep for a few hours.

He got to the entrance, but he couldn't remember the password. He tried a few and got frustrated when the wall wouldn't open. "Fucking open damn it!" he said. Miraculously the wall opened. Konohamaru sweatdropped when he remembered that when they were changing the password, Naruto yelled that out and the wall accepted it as it's new password. He headed to his room and took a nap before Naruto tort-, he meant to say training, yea training.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

After Hermione made her snatch and grab, she made her way up to the gryffindor tower to hide. The slytherins wouldn't be able to bother her, and she could take her time with Naruto.

"Umm. Hermione, what did you need from me? Wow this place is nice." he said while still in her hands.

"Well I brought you up here, because you had your charms class today and tomorrow gryffindor has theirs. I was wondering if you could help me study the charmes we're going to have to learn?" she told him while sitting on the couch. She still held on to him and started to pet his ears, especially his left ear since he seems to enjoy that. ' _He's just too darn adorable'_ she thought.

"Sure I…..purr…...don't mind…..ohhhh….but...purrr….you need to le…..hoohoho..let me go so I can help." he told her while he was purring in content.

"Oh. sorry" she stopped petting, but didn't let go of him.

"So the spell we were taught was the levitation spell wingardium leviosa, here let me show you." He took out his wand and pointed it at a book on a side table, **wingardium leviosa** , the book floated up and he guided it towards them, when it was near he grabbed it

"Remember to say leviosa, not levosaaa. One person did that and the feather he was using exploded in his face. Funny as fuck, but dangerous." He let Hermione practice for a bit till she got it down pat.

"So since I helped you in charmes, could you help me in history of magic? The professor is so boring I keep falling asleep."

"Naruto! You need to pay attention, but since you helped me I'll help you. But next time you need to stay awake and listen." He nodded and for two hours she helped him with his history studies and they worked on other class work as well. When their studies were done he switched with a pillow and headed out the entrance.

"How does he keep doing that?" she asked while putting the pillow down. A small piece of paper falls from the air and lands in her lap. She opens to read what's inside.

"Ninja." Slap, her head landed in her hand.

Fred and George were flirting with a couple of fourth year gryffindor girls, trying to get them to go out to Hogsmeade with them as a date. "So why don't we four go on an adventure together and get to know each other more?" George asked.

"Sure why not. But it's your treat." the first on said.

"But of course, we would be honored to treat such lovely ladies." Fred kisses their hand. The girls giggled at that.

"Why hello there." A small voice said behind them. They all turn around and look down at the young fox child smiling up at them.

"Oh my god," The girls squeal as they picked him up and petted his ears. He let out a purr and started to snuggle up to them.

"I was going to...purrr...go outside to enjoy….right ear, right ear, oh yea right there…..the sun, would you like to go with me, please?" Naruto asked while purring and giving them his puppy dog eyes. They just couldn't resist, they squealed again.

"We would love to, by the way I'm Angelina Johnson"

"And I'm Suson Bones"

"Hello I'm Naruto, and thank you, you girls pet the best." He smiles at them and they melt. They hug him closer and start walking towards the yard. As their walking Naruto looks over the girls shoulder at Fred and George and smirk at them.

"Brother dearest?"

"Yes dearest brother?"

"I think that bratt just stole our dates"

"He did indeed brother, he did indeed."

The twins found two pretty third years walking out and they caught up to them. "Well hello there, are you two goddesses needing any valiant knights to escort you to a fine meal and perhaps, a romantic walk?" Fred bows to them, and they giggled.

"We the great Weasley twins of Hogwarts would be most honoured to be your dates for the day." George bowed as well.

"Hello ladies" A small voice said behind them. Fred and George whipped around and saw Naruto there smiling at the girls. The girls squealed at him, and agan he was picked up and petted.

"Would you two….purrr…...left ear, oh perfect,..would you two like to enjoy the sun with me...please...I would love to have the best petters in Hogwarts with me." Agan they squealed and headed off. Naruto looks behind the girls and smirked.

"Did he"

"I think he did"

"But how did he?"

"I don't know, but let's keep looking."

They found two fifth years and quickly seduced them into a date. As they were walking outside they heard a small voice behind them. "Hello ladies, I was wondering if you could help me with something? You see I have an itch on my ears and my hands just won't do. Would you be willing to help? Please?" Add some puppy dog looks and they were putty.

"But" Fred said.

"Again?" George.

They tried one last time and Naruto appeared and stole the girls.

"Brother dearest?"

"Yes dearest brother?"

"I think he's mad about this mornings prank"

"I concur brother, I concur"

As the evening came, the twins came down from their common room and headed towards the great hall. As they were walking, they saw a lot of girls caring a doll around with them. Some were in groups and showing off their dolls. They got a closer look and found that the dolls, all the dolls were mini versions of Naruto as a fox child.

"How'd these get here?"

"I don't know brother, but let's find out?"

As they were heading towards a group of girls, professor Mcgonagall walked by, "come along students, head towards the great hall for supper. That includes you two as well." She said looking at the twins. She walked off, and they both noticed that she too was caring a Naruto fox doll.

As they entered the great hall, the saw Konohamaru walking up and down the alses with a box full of the same dolls that they saw a minute ago yelling out, "get your Naru fox doll here, their cute and fluffy get one while they last. Only three sickles and a Naru is yours to hug and hold and snuggle up to. Get your Naru fox doll, one day deal, get it while it's here." and within minutes konohamaru sold out. He sold to every girl and every female staff member in the school. When Naruto told him that they were going to make money, he wasn't kidding. They were rich. Well Naruto was richer, he was just rich.

As the twins sat down by Harry, Ron, and Hermione the asked, "did every girl buy those dolls, bullocks, brother why didn't we think of that?" Fred said and George agreed.

"Well not every girl got one" Harry said as he turned to Hermione. He sweatdropped when he saw that she bought three.

"What? I think their cute."

At the slytherin table, Pansy was holding and petting Naruto as they ate. Daphne was snuggling up to her own Naru doll free of charge, a gift since she is a friend, and the guys chuckling at all the girls holding onto their dolls tightly.

"So Pansy why didn't you get a doll?" asked Daphne.

"Why would I when I have the real thing" she squealed snuggling up to Naruto. What she didn't say was that she got a doll as a gift, and bought nine more.

Everyone settled into bed, and Naruto went out training, the twins spent an hour in a abandoned classroom. The door opened slowly and two first year slytherin snuck inside. "Do you have the stuff?" one of them asked.

"Do you have our payment?" George asked. They were handed seven sickles and they handed over a veil of purple potion.

"Remember to get the effect the person needs to consume all of it." Fred told them.

"Got it" one said and smiled a slightly crazy smile that made the twins step back.

"Let's head back before we're caught" the other said pulling the crazy smiling one through the door.

"Brother dearest?"

"Yes dearest brother"

"Revenge sure does pay well"

"You said it brother you said it."

In another empty classroom, a figure stood in the middle of the room waiting. Soon Peeves appeared through the wall and over to the figure. "Is everything ready Peeves?" asked the figure.

"Yup, ready to go. Oh I just can't wait, it's going to be the best one in Hogwarts history."

"Then, let's get started." **Shadow clone jutsu.**

 **Halloween**

"Come on Konohamaru, move it we'll miss the show." Naruto said as he was relaxing as Konohamaru carried him to the great hall.

"But why so early, no ones up yet?"

"Because I have Peeves about to wake them all up."

They made it to their seats and Naruto started to count down and was vibrating with excitement

"5" Peeves was in position and ready to go. His smile had never been bigger.

"3" the sun was barely rising into the sky.

"2" staff and students were just opening their eyes.

"1" and the sweet screams of terror that flowed through the walls of Hogwarts causing Naruto to laugh in triumph.

Everyone was being herded into the dinning hall by Peeves and when Konohamaru saw what Naruto did to them, he lost it and laughed. Naruto was able to prank every single person in Hogwarts including the ghosts. They were in different colors, and some were rainbow colored.

Naruto had chopped off Dumbledore's beard, braided his hair into two strands, put a red bandana on his head with a cowboy hat on top, he then put blue jeans stuffed in cowboy boots on him, and put him in a short sleeve black shirt with a open black leather vest, he looked like a much, much older Willie Nelson. Mcgonagall had her skin dyed green, and hair black and her nose was longer and pointed with a huge wart near the end. Professor Flitwick's skin was turned orange and his hair green. He was put into a pair of overalls with a red and white striped long sleeve shirt with white gloves. And last of the professores was Snape. His hair was once again in a duck butt haircut, he also was forced into a pair of white shorts that showed off his pale chalky leges and a blue shirt with a fan on the back. It was red on top and white on the bottom part. The best part to it all was a pole was attached to his ass and a small sign on it read

 _The reason I'm constantly constipated_

 _To help, please pull_

When the students saw Snape forced through the doors, they erupted in laughter and forgot their current predicament. And it didn't end there.

Pansy and Daphne had their hands glued to each others cheeks, and couldn't get loose. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to of gotten fatter, to the point where they had to roll everywhere. It was a lot harder to eat, because they had to roll forward to put their faces in the food to eat and then roll back up to swallow. Blaise and Theodor were put into dresses, and somehow were given breasts and a bigger ass. Their hair was long and silky, and as they were forced through the door the room laughed harder. Draco didn't change much, but still Naruto made it devastating.

Naruto dyed Draco's hair red to match the Weasley's, and put him into one of their old ugly sweaters. Draco screamed when he woke up and saw it, right before Peeves came in to force them out of the common room and into the hall. The other slytherins were not spared either.

Both Harry and Ron woke up as Peeves was forcing students out of bed and herded them to the great hall. They were getting ready when they looked in the mirror and screamed like they screamed with the three headed dog. Like girls. Their hair was slicked back and dyed blond to match Draco's hair. Next to them Neville was covered in what seemed to be birds. He was given breast that sagged and he looked like his gram. He too screamed like a girl.

Hermione screamed, though at a much manlier pitch compared to the boys, was rapped in a bubble. To her the worst part was, that she could not reach any of her books. She went insane, she needed her books, she couldn't go through a hour without a book in her hands. Peeves came in and started to roll her out. She was going to kill someone for this. ' _Fucking, fuck, macfucker, who ever you are your dead! Now I'm starting to sound like Naruto!'_ she thought before she came to a realisation.

"NNNNAAARRRUUUTTTOOO!"

The twins found themselves attached not at the hips, but they were attached butt cheek to butt cheek. They didn't really see the funny part of this, they've done worst to Naruto. If only this was all Naruto had planned for them. As everyone was eating, laughing, or crying, Naruto was enjoying his ramen again. This time no one tried to take it away. This was the ultimate show of what he did to those who opposed him.

Many of the older students and staff had tried to use magic to put things back in order, but found that they couldn't fix the altercations. Apparently Naruto used magic, muggle, and shinobi ways on all of them. They fixed one part, but couldn't find a way to fix the rest.

 _Naruto prank number four- have contingencies after contingencies to insure maximum effect._

The twins smirked at Naruto, showing that the prank he pulled on them didn't really bother them. When Naruto ginned back at them, they worried a little more. The entire gryffindor table suddenly had the urge to head to the bathroom. Some were groaning and some widened their eyes and attempted to leave. Only to find they couldn't leave the table. They were stuck, and now they screamed in horror when they realized what this meant.

"Ok, ok, Naruto you win, please help us?" Fred said in a frantic voice.

"Yea, come on mate you win, your the prank king, now please release us." George spoke begging to be released.

"NNNAARUTO! Release me this instant or I'll fucking kill you!" Hermione screamed out. Everyone looked at her with a raised eyebrow. Naruto totally corrupted her.

"Thank you for acknowledging me as the superior prankster. Unfortunately as king I must show those who would oppose me what would happen when they rebell." And with that, Naruto and Konohamaru ran out the room.

It was then that the rest of the occupants of the great hall felt like they too needed to reach the restroom. And like the gryffindors they were stuck to their seats. Everyone pulled out their wands to try and release themselves, but they didn't realize it wasn't magic keeping them there. It was shinobi glue. Eventually a gryffindor by the name of Seames blew up his and Neville's chair that was sitting next to him, and they ran out the hall to the screams of help from the rest of the hall. Dumbledore resorted to using his ultimate trump card. He called for his trusty phoenix Fawkes and burst into flames. He too escaped this horror that was about to erupt. More screams of help came and no help was received.

Peeves was floating above the hall and was laughing hard. Naruto was his new favorite friend, and hoped to pull off as many pranks that could match this one. "Best year ever!"

Hagrid was spared from this incident, only because he promised to show Naruto some of the magical creatures he was taking care of. Naruto was excited, so much so that he spared Hagrid from his pranks, and told him to eat breakfast in his hut. And so he did, and as he was enjoying his homemade rock cakes, he heard a loud sound come from the school.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

After that, Hagrid swore he smelled the worst thing he has ever smelled, and he once smelled his half brother Grawp's fart.

 **That Afternoon**

After that display of pranks Naruto was regarded as the king of pranks, and no one dared to defy him. The twins bowed to him and followed his lead into the future of pranking. His friends forgave him, but he had to let Pansy and Daphne pet his whiskers for at least a hour. He was also given the riot act by both professor Snape and Mcgonagall. Hermione jumped him and was pounding on his chest as she was cursing him out. Even he blushed at some of the colorful creative curses she was spewing. He totally corrupted her. He had to also let her pet his whiskers.

As he and his friends were walking through the courtyard they saw a group of gryffindors along with Harry and Ron walking by, Hermione was trailing along behind them. Naruto started to follow them when Ron spoke up. "It's Leviosa not Levosaa, no wonder she doesn't have any friends." he said while everyone but Harry chuckled.

Naruto saw Hermione brush past them with tears in her eyes and he saw red. "I think she heard you Ron. Better hope Naruto doesn't find out." Harry told Ron, Ron looked around nervously and hurried out the yard.

As they entered the hallway, Ron was grabbed by the front of his shirt and was shoved up against the wall. Naruto held him there as the slytherins surrounded them and held off the rest of the group. "Naruto just let him go." Harry pleaded as he was shoved back by Crabbe.

Naruto ignored him and swang back his fist and shot it forward. Ron closed his eyes and braced for the pain, when he heard a loud crash next to his head and winced, but no pain came. He slowly open his eyes and saw everyone staring at Naruto with wide eyes, even the slytherins were slack jawed. He turned his head to the left and his eyes widen when he saw Naruto's arm in the wall up to his elbow. Naruto slowly pulled his arm out of the wall and everyone was even more astonished to find no wounds on his arm. Naruto glared at Ron and for a second Ron swore his eyes turned red and slitted. When he spoke it sent a shiver through the entire group and Ron would never forget the fear he felt. "The next time you insult Hermione, I'm going to tie you up and feed you to the first man eating creature I find in the forbidden forest. You will apologize to Hermione and do anything to make up for your stupidass comment. I heard what you said, she was only trying to help, and you insulted her for it. And yes she does have a friend here, so remember that the next time you insult her, that her FRIEND will come after you. You will not be able to hide, do you understand?" All Ron could do was nod his head, he was to frighten to speak.

After getting confirmation out of Ron, he through him to the ground and walked off. Before he was out of hearing he stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I don't mind being friends, but I will not stand for any of mine to be bullied. So if your my friend apologize before the days gone." With that he and his group disappeared around the corner.

"Told you not to let Naruto find out. Now you need to find Hermione and apologize before the end of the day or Naruto comes after you again." Harry said helping Ron up.

"Ye….yea i screwed up big time. Merlin's beard he was scary, I thought he was going to kill me there for a second." they hurried off, but before Neville left he turned to the wall that Naruto punched. There was now a giant hole through the wall and he shivered.

"Definitely don't want to be on his bad side. If he really did connect that punch, Ron would definitely be dead." He shivered again and ran off to catch up with the group.

 **Great Hall Evening**

Everyone was enjoying their halloween with sweets and favorite foods, Naruto was eating his ramen all the while glaring at Ron. he didn't see Hermione there and figured Ron hadn't found her yet. Doesn't mean he would let him off the hook. If Ron didn't apologize to Hermione by tomorrow he was more than willing to torture Ron for the rest of the year. Seeing Naruto's glare Pansy and Daphne decided not to attempt to pet his whiskers, instead they sat together whispering to each other.

Harry looked around the table trying to spot Hermione, "do any of you know where Hermione is? I didn't see her in class the rest of the day." he asked around.

A first year girl turned to him, "yea I saw her in the girls bathroom stall crying. Who ever did that to her sure is in for a lot of pain once Naruto gets hold of them." Everyone knew that Naruto was protective of his friends, and would cause pain and humiliation to all who messed with them.

"Yea, and by his glare I'd say Ronald here is going to be the one to face it." Fred said while George and a few of the surrounding gryffindors chuckled. Ron just dips his head lower trying to not look at Naruto's hateful glare.

As the evening went by, all of a sudden the great hall doors burst opened and professor Quirrell came running down the alse yelling, "there's a troll in the dungeon!" He huffs and puffs as he stops in the middle of the room.

"Thought you should know" He said before he pass out onto the floor.

Naruto covers his ears as the room erupts into screams and everyone is scrambling to get out.

"Hey when did Hannabi get here?" Konohamaru asked Naruto. Naruto just shook his head.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roars, and the room quiets down.

"Perfects lead your fellow house to their respective commonrooms. Professors with me." he spoke in a authoritative tone. Naruto couldn't hold in a small smirk seeing him still in the costume he put Dumbledore in. the headmaster seemed to of grown fond of the costume.

As everyone was exiting the hall, Harry grabs Ron out of line and lead him away. "Hermione is still in the girls bathroom, we need to get her."

"Oh bollocks" Ron said as he followed Harry. As they made there way away from the rest of the students, a small shadow followed the pair out.

As they made their way through the hall they stopped as they saw the troll enter the girls bathroom. "Looks like the troll is no longer in the dungeons." Ron said as they ran after it.

Hermione exited the stall in the girls bathroom wiping her eyes when she stopped spotting a pair of large ugly legs. She followed the legs up until she saw the face of a troll looking back at her. She quickly reentered the stall and ducked down as the troll swiped his club through, breaking down the stall walls. Harry and Ron entered to see the troll swipe again when they saw Hermione duck down again. "Hermione run!" Harry yelled.

Hermione made her way under the sinks as the boys threw depree at the troll. When that didn't work Harry ran up and jumped and made his way to the trolls shoulders. As he took out his wand, the troll was whipping back and forth until Harry's wand ended up in the troll's nostril. The troll was able to grab ahold of Harry's leg and held him up preparing to use his club to smash his head in.

"Do something Ron!" Harry yelled as the troll swiped and missed.

"Do what?" Ron said looking around.

Another swipe and miss. "Anything!" Harry yelled again.

Ron pulled out his wand trying to remember the levitation spell. Hermione looked at him, "remember it's swish and flick."

As the troll brought up his club again Ron swish and flicks **Wingardium Leviosa,** and as the troll brought his hand down he looked confused as to where his club went. As he looked up, Ron canceled the spell and the club came crashing down on its head. Right before it hit a small flicker raced across the room and into the trolls ear. The troll wabled for a few seconds and then came crashing down and dropping Harry. They walked up to the troll and Harry retrieved his wand which was covered in snot. The troll was dead, they had killed it.

Right then Professor Mcgonagall, Querrill, and Snape came running into the bathroom, only to pull up short as they saw the troll. "Merlin, what were you thinking taking on a fully grown mountain troll. Why I've never-"

She was cut off as Hermione stepped forward. "It's my fault professor, I went after the troll thinking that I could Handle it. Ron and Harry saved my life." Both Ron and Harry were surprised to hear Hermione lie for them.

"Well then," professor Mcgonagall said, "five points will be taken from gryffindor," she then turned to Harry and ron, "and five points….to each of you for sheer dumb luck."

All three kids smiled at each other, it was then that Harry saw a deep gash on Snape's leg, right before he covered it up looking back at Harry.

They were herded out of the bathroom by Querrill and Mcgonagall, and were taken to their common room. As Snape turned to leave a small sparkle caught his eye. It was coming from the trolls ear. As he bent down he pulled out a thin needle like metal object. It looked like a long toothpick made of metal. He held it up to look at it as he exited the restroom, when movement to his right caught his eye. He whipped out his wand and pointed it towards the shadows. It was then that he saw bright blue eyes stare back at him. It was Naruto, and he smiled back a Snape. "Ah, so that's where it went. Be careful there's poison on it."

Snape handed the needle back to Naruto. "Am I to presume that it was you who actually killed the troll? Why did you not reveal yourself at the time?"

"Ninja"

"Of course. Well then ten points to you for being the one who actually killed the troll, and another twenty for doing it without being seen. Now head to your bed and get some rest Mr. Uzumaki." Naruto then leaned back into the shadows and disappeared.

Snape looked at the spot Naruto disappeared from and raised an eyebrow, "I didn't even see him leave, quite fascinating."

 **Slytherin Common Room**

The common room of slytherin house was bustling with noise as everyone was getting ready for the quidditch match between gryffindor and slytherin. Those who weren't apart of the team who were already at the pitch was painting their faces green and silver. There was a covered area where it sounded like sawing, hammering, and Theodor swore there was jackhamming as well. The curtains opened and Pansy, Daphne and Konohamaru came out passing items to other first years, and a few to second and third years as well.

"What do you guys have there?" Asked Blaise as he finished with the paint.

"These are for supporting Naruto so put them on." Pansy ordered them. There were wild blond wigs, and they drew whiskers on everyone who was supporting Naruto.

"Then why are you girls covered head to toe in a large robe?" Draco asked. He decided to just spike his own hair like Naruto and wear the whiskers.

"It's a surprise!" Konohamaru said smiling with a small blush.

"Lucky twerp" Theodor mumbled underneath his breath.

After finishing up they head outside towards the pitch. It was for once a nice sunny day out and many of the students and staff were looking forward to enjoying the sun. as they found their rows, the girls and Konohamaru set up their sign ready when Naruto appeared.

As the gryffindor team waited to be announced, Harry was getting nerves for his first match. "Scared Potter?" Wood asked as he looked over.

"Yea"

"So was I my first match as well."

"What happened?"

"I don't really remember, took a bludger to the head, woke up in the hospital three days later."

Harry gulped as they were announced. They flew up and around the pitch waving at the crowd.

On the other side of the pitch Naruto and the rest of the slytherin team waited for their intro.

"No matter what Naruto. The moment you find the snitch grab it."

"What happens if I find it in pretty fast?"

"Get it anyways. Besides the shortest game ever played was thirty minutes. And those were professionals. Grab the snitch under that time and you would be scouted by the pros." Flint said as they got on their brooms.

As they flew around the pitch, the slytherins revealed their sign.

 _Ninja them Naruto_

Pansy and Daphne open their robs to reveal that they were wearing cheerleading outfits. They wore a crop top that was green with a silver snake in the middle to represent slytherin house. Their skirts were just above their knee and was silver and green. Konohamaru and the girls took out pom poms and waved them around.

"Give me a N!" Konohamaru shouts.

"N!" the crowd shouts.

"Give me a I!"

"I!"

"Give me a N!"

"N!"

"Give me a J!"

"J!"

"Give me a A!"

"A!"

"What's that spell!" this time Pansy, Daphne and Konohamaru shout together.

The crowd roars, "ninja" and they scream for Naruto to ninja the competition.

On the other side in the gryffindor section, Hermione slaps her head in her hand.

Naruto waves at them smiling seeing them dress up with his hair and whiskers. As the players gathered together waiting for madam Hooch to start the game, he looks over at Harry and smiles. "Hey Harry you excited."

"A little you"

"Yea me too"

Hooch walks to the chest and stares at the players. "I want a nice clean game." She said and she seemed to be looking directly at the slytherins. Guess they don't always play by the rules. Well neither do shinobi.

Shinobi rule five- a true shinobi doesn't always follow the rules.

As she opened the chest the bludgers and the snitch flew out. The training snitch they used was at most low chunin speed, while this one was high chunin. Still Naruto was a anbu, so it might as well have been taking a leisurely stroll around the pitch. As he waited for madam Hooch to toss up the quaffle, he followed the snitches trajectory and waited.

"And the quaffle is up and gryffindor has it." Lee Jordan announced.

Naruto liked Lee, he was a pretty funny guy with some great comebacks. The twins and Naruto would bring Lee into some of their pranks, and have him run interference on Filch or the other professors. He could always talk his way out of trouble, which he did at a constant rate, as Naruto would escape silently and the twins would run before they were caught.

"Ooo, foul on slytherin, you know they should really read a quidditch rule book for once."

"Jordan!"

"Sorry professor Mcgonagall"

Naruto was enjoying Lee's colorful comentation, and watching the players fly around each other. It's been ten minutes and Harry still hadn't found the snitch. He's been following it the whole game, but didn't want to end it too soon. Though at this rate he'll be sitting here far longer if this keeps up. Now he is an anbu, so he knows the usefulness behind patience, but he generally isn't very patient. So to save him the boredom, he jumps up and stands on his broom.

"Oh it looks like Naruto is about to do something. Good thing too because gryffindor is leading by ninety points."

Naruto turns to Harry. " Hey did you find the snitch yet?" he asked as he waited for the snitch to come into position.

"No you?" Harry asked a little worried Naruto might get it before he did.

"Been following it since it's release. But I'm board of this position so see ya." he said before he dives off his broom.

"He dove off his broom! Uzumaki jumped off his broom and diving towards the ground. What his he thinking?!" Lee yells.

He timed it just right. As he was diving, he saw both bludgers hit by the Weasley twins and they were heading right towards him. He smiles and spinned around catching both bludgers in the hook of his ankle and spins once more kicking them back at them. He hits right on target and the twins fall off their brooms. He maneuvers back into a dive and waited for the snitch to cross his path.

"Did you see that! Did you all see that! Uzumaki just kicked the bludgers back at the gryffindor beaters and knocked them off their brooms! That as never been seen before! And Uzumaki goes for another dive, what his he doing?" Lee is out of his seat watching Naruto dive. The rest of the audience is looking at him, some screaming for someone to help him and others just staring wide eyed.

Pansy and Daphne scream as they saw Naruto dive off his broom. Konohamaru continues to cheer yelling, "ninja time, ninja time."

"He's going to hurt himself!" Pansy screams frantically.

"Is he an idiot!" Theodor yelled.

"He's dead" Blaise comments.

"I'll grab the shovels, so we can bury his body, or do you think he would prefer to be cremated?" Daphne asked. Que sweat drops.

As Naruto got closer and closer to the ground he started to worry. He knows he timed it right but the snitch isn't in the path yet.

Mcgonagall gasps as she just saw Naruto jump off his broom, ' _what is that idiot boy thinking. He can seriously hurt himself that far up'._ She took out her wand and was about to cast the the arresto momentum to catch him, when her arm was grabbed by Snape.

"What are you doing, he's going to hit the ground."

"Just wait, he jumped off for a reason, and besides I've seen shinobi like him jump off much higher places." He told her, and she lowered her wand.

"Better tell Promfy to have a bed ready for him." Snape just smirks.

As Naruto came closer to the ground, he caught sight of the snitch heading right in front of him. Perfect.

He stretches out and grabs the snitch, then he flips around just as Angelina, one of the gryffindor chasers fly by. He grabs onto her broom and flips around it to slow his momentum. He lets go and flips two more times, and rolls as he hits the ground and stands up.

"And Uzumaki sticks the landing! What a great feat of bravery, but what was his reason for doing in the first place? Hey wh-" he pauses as he remembers the last time he heard one of the girls call him whiskers, and he decided to try it out. He too learned that Naruto could be very creative with duct tape.

"Hey Naruto why the bloody hell did you jump!?"

"Lee Jordan, last warning."

"Sorry, sorry. But how did he pull it off ladies and gentlemen, and why?"

Naruto holds up his arm showing the snitch in his hands and yells out.

"Ninja!"

Slap, Hermione smacked her head.

Madam Hooch blows her whistle ending the game. "Uzumaki has the snitch! Slytherin wins, an amazing feat pulled off by slytherins seeker, and under thirty minutes. It's a new record. Naruto Uzumaki as just broken the professional record of the shorts game played." Lee announces and the slytherin side of the stadium roars with victory. The other players fly down and dog pile him smiling and cheering him for catching the snitch.

On the stands Naruto's friends were cheering, the boys were holloring and the girls were waving their pom poms in the air. Konohamaru jumps up onto the ledge and and quickly went through the now familiar hand signs and roared upwards with a low power fire jutsu and the crowd cheered louder.

"When I saw you jump, I thought you were the craziest guy I've met" Marcas said as they were in the dressing room.

"I can't believe you found the snitch so fast" a slytherin beater said.

"I found and followed the snitch since it was released. I didn't want the game to end too fast." Naruto told them. There was a silence in the room as everyone stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Then why-" Marces spoke then paused.

"How?" another slytherin said.

"The snitch was moving pretty slow, and I'm use to moving at a much faster pace. And I was getting bored up there just watching. Hey next year can I play a different position, seeker is not that interesting."

The team just sweat drops, the seeker is the most important player of the game, and Naruto doesn't want it? They shake their head and head back for a celebration in the common room. "Sure Uzumaki, sure next time." Marcas told him patting him on the back.

"But how'd you know where the snitch would be and time it just right with that gryffindor chaser?" he really wanted to know his secret, to plan something like that would take a master strategist.

"Ninja"

They hear a loud slap across the grounds.

 **Common Room Celebration.**

In the common room of slytherin house, every member was present, celebrating their victory over gryffindor. Naruto was the center of attention, and he was surrounded by his friends and team.

"That was so awesome boss!" Konohamaru said jumping up and down.

"Best play I've ever seen." Theo

"Did you guys see what he did with the bludgers? That was awesome. The Weasleys never knew what hit them." Draco said patting Naruto's back.

"Hey Naruto, when you were falling, did you happen to think if you wanted to be buried or cremated?" Pansy hugs Naruto and slowly guides him away from Daphne.

' _Merlin's beard, where do these thoughts come from'_ Pansy thought.

Marcus and the team come over with what would appear to be a bottle of liquor. The team surrounds him and Marcus throws a arm around his shoulders and holds the bottle up to him. "Since you were the one who won the game for us, you get first dibs on this fire whisky we got from Filch's office."

"You stole that from Filch?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Sure did. All we had to do is wait until he went after the Weasley twins and getting in and out was easy." he replies.

"Nice" Draco said.

"Well then," Naruto said before taking a sip. He immediately spits it out and Marcus just so happened to be in the path.

"Did you really have to spit it out at me?" Marcus said wiping his face with a napkin.

"What kind of shit is this? This taste like someone pissed inside!" Naruto said capping and tossing the bottle back at Marcus.

"I'll be back" and with that Naruto went back to the room, and grabbed a scroll at the bottom of his chest. It was a small gift from Anko-nee, that was hidden and he waited for the right moment to open it. Winning quidditch against slytherins rivels is a pretty good moment.

He came back down and headed for the snack table. They gathered around as he opens the scroll, and they see little wiggly lines on the scroll.

"What are those?" Pansy asked him.

"These are seals that can do a variety of things. Though here I think you guys call them runes."

"Wait so you already know how to use runes? These look like the advance stuff we're learning." Marcus said as the rest of the team files up behind them.

"These are actually basic, and even Konohamaru can use these easily enough. This particular one is a containment seal and is used to hold a vast majority of things." Naruto places his hand on the seal and added chakra. With a puff of smoke a large jug appears, and the seals on the scroll are gone.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Grade A sake." Naruto smiles.

"Hey next time I have ancient runes, do you think you could help me study?" Adrian asked Naruto.

Naruto just shrugs and pours everyone a cup of sake. Lucky Anko provided sake cups as well. "Now be careful this stuff is strong."

Everyone just nods and collects their cup. Even Konohamaru was handed one.

"Naruto! Don't give Maru liquor, he's to young." Pansy scolded him.

"Konohamaru is training to be a ninja, he as more right to drink then any of you do."

"Sniff, thanks boss." Konohamaru said with tears in his eyes.

Pansy opened her mouth to say something more when Marcus interupts her and stands on the table holding up his cup. "A toast to Naruto, youngest seeker to catch the snitch in record time, and being one of the best slytherin this house could ever have. To Naruto!"

"To Naruto!" everyone shouts and drinks.

 **Three hours later**

Naruto sat in a armchair reading his transfiguration book while sipping on his sake. He shakes the jug, and felt there was enough in there for a few more cups. He looks up at the sprawl of bodies all over the common room. Every single slytherin, including Konohamaru were passed out drunk from his sake. Grade A ment it was good and strong. Ninjas liked it that way, because if they drank enough they would forget the horrors they face on a daily basis. It needed to be strong because shinobi have a high metabolism, so they burn of the liquor pretty quick.

He saw Pansy and Daphne on the couch curled up next to each other, they were the first to fall. He then turned to Blaise and Theodor, who looked to be passed out on a mountain of bodies. They were rough housing with some of the older students, and they seemed to have won. Draco was next, he was passed out on another armchair with a few older girls curled up on his lap. Who knew that a drunk Draco was such a successful flirt.

At a table Marcus and a few others along with Konohamaru were passed out, they had a drinking contest, and Konohamaru won. Even a ninja in training can handle their liquor better than most.

With a snort of humor he comments, "light weights."

Naruto heard Snape walk into the common room and looked around. His face seemed to creas in a frown even more, if that was even possible. He made is way over to Naruto, and shoved a passed out student off the armchair next to him and sat down turning to Naruto. Naruto holds out a cup of sake and hands it to Snape without a word.

With a sniff of his drink he takes a sip and comments, "Grade A, must say that you shinobi do know how to make a drink. Last time I had some of this was with your mother."

"Did she ever get the entire house drunk before?"

Snape looks around the room and remembers his school days with Kushina. She brought sake every year and every year without fail the house would be passed out drunk, and the next morning they would have the most intense hangover ever. He looks over at the jug Naruto was using to pour another glass. With that much sake the house will suffer greatly tomorrow.

"Every year. I should punish everyone, but instead I will not be giving them a potion for their hangovers, and will instruct madam Pronfy not to assist them either."

Naruto saw Snape smirk at him and he smiled back. Never say Naruto would pass up on a good prank, no matter who, friend or foe.

The next morning, Naruto sat at the table enjoying his ramen as the rest of the table was filled with moans and still passed out students with their face in their food. Pansy and Daphne were slumped up against him moaning while holding their heads. Naruto was slowly petting their heads to help relieve some pain across the table Draco, Theo, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were all passed out. Draco had his face in his eggs and sausage, Naruto decided to place a large sausage in his mouth. Konohamaru was like a true shinobi, he bounced back in the morning and was eating his breakfast and poking the guys passed out in their plates. He and Naruto put some of them into awkward situations, and sat back down in satisfaction.

The rest of the houses were staring at them wondering why they all looked like they had hangovers. The twins snickered as they saw Naruto and Konohamaru going around the table changing the unconscious ones into hilarious positions.

"Wonder where they found the alcohol?" Fred asked.

"Bet Naruto had some stashed away." George answered his brother.

"Their under aged, they shouldn't be drinking. They'll ruin their mind." Hermione comments huffing at the slytherins.

"At least Naruto didn't drink any." Ron said.

"No he did, he's just knows how to hold his liquor." Harry told them.

"How do you know that?" Hermione.

"He told me before we entered the hall."

"But I didn't see him." Hermione said. She looks over at Naruto, and he looked back at her. He smiled at her making her blush and he mouthed the word Ninja at her. She then sighed and slapped her face.

"Of course, ninja"

 **Winter**

As winter set in at Hogwarts, many of the students were packing up to go home for the holidays. Naruto and Konohamaru were packed and ready to leave for the Malfoys, where he and his friends decided to spend their christmas. This would be the first time Naruto or Konohamaru were going to have their first christmas. Naruto would have to ask Mrs. Malfoy if he could go to Diagon alley to shop for gifts for his friends.

As Naruto entered the great hall to what for the others, he spotted Hermione talking to Harry and Ron who seemed to be playing some type of game. He walked up and caught the end of their conversation.

"Well you might not find Nicolas Flamel in the regular section, but what about the restricted section?" Hermione told them. Naruto would need to check up on this Nicolas Flamel person when he got back.

"Hey guys what are you doing for your break?" he spoke deciding to not let out that he heard their conversation.

"Hey Naruto. Me and Ron-

"Ron and I" Hermione corrected Harry.

With an eye roll, "Ron and I are staying, because his parents are going to visit his brother charily in Romania, and Hermione is heading home."

Hermione turns around and smiles at Naruto. "So Naruto, what are you going to do for your holidays?" She asked a little too enthusiastic.

"Well Draco's parents invited me and Konohamaru over to their place for our first christmas."

"Wait, you never had a christmas before?" Ron asked.

"My home doesn't celebrate it, but we do have a winter solstice."

"Well then while I have you here Naruto, I got you a little thing for christmas." Hermione said holding out a small little box to Naruto. He opens it up and a new wand sheath was displayed. It was a lot nicer than the one he bought, only because Ollivander was pushing to buy an expensive one. So to rub it in his nose Naruto bought a cheap case that was used. He regretted it afterwards.

"Thanks Mione" He said with a large smile. Hermione could never keep herself from blushing every time he smiled at her.

"Oh and I got you a gift too. Though I'll have to send yours when I buy it later guys, sorry."

Both Harry and Ron nod their head in acceptance, and Naruto handed Hermione a large book. "I took some of Konohamaru's academy books and translated them to english for you. It has the complete shinobi history, and how the countries and villages were created."

Hermione lets out a squeal and hugs Naruto tight. "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou." She said right before she sat down and began to read. She tuned out everyone, and would most likely not acknowledge anyone until she stopped reading. Which by the looks of things, it would most likely be until she returns from holidays.

"Uh Hermione shouldn't you be heading to the train station?" Ron asked as he reached over to lower her book.

As his hand got closer to the book Hermione suddenly looks up and glares at him. "Touch my book and you won't have that hand to touch yourself with ever again." Ron squeaks and pulled his hand back. Naruto and Harry burst out laughing.

"Alright guys me and Konohamaru need to get going see you guys after the break." With that he left them to their devices.

Harry just realized something and turned to Hermione. "Hey why did you correct my pronunciation, and didn't correct Naruto?" He asked, only to get no response.

He went to lower the book to asked her again, when he to got her glare. He took back his hand and lowered his head. "Never mind."

Naruto and his friends were waiting by the train station, to make sure that they brought everything they needed, when Theodor looked over and saw Marcus and a few of the quidditch team heading over to them.

"Hey Naruto, where you going for the holidays?" Marcus asked as they walked up.

"Draco and his parents are hosting me and Konohamaru for christmas." Naruto told him.

"Ah, so I guess I'll see you at the yearly christmas party the Malfoys throw every year."

"Yup, I'm excited, it'll be their first christmas ever." Pansy said enthusiastically.

"Really, your first christmas? Well expect the best present from me." Marcus said.

"Yea right, I'm his best mate, if anyone's going to give him the best present it's going to be me." Draco

"You always give the crappiest presents." Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"Do not, I gave you a broom last year. It was a great broom."

"It was your old broom, and you didn't tell me that a part of it was broken. I couldn't get to far off the ground, because it kept dropping out from under me."

"Your just a bad flyer, that's all."

"Cheap skate."

"Asshole"

"Blond bastard"

"Hey what did I have anything to do with your squabble?" Naruto asked Blaise with an obvious fake hurt looked.

"Not you the other blond."

"Hey!" Daphne spoke up following Naruto's lead.

"Not you the other other one" Blaise said frustrated.

Everyone just laughed at him and turned as the conductor announced that students my now board. "Well see you guys at the station." Marcus said as they began walking off.

"Did you guys want to sit with us?" Naruto asked, and they all turned around.

"I don't think the compartments are big enough."

Naruto just smiled at them. "Ninja"

 **Another Train Ride**

"If there's anything else my lord please, do not hesitate to let me know." The conductor said before leaving the Uzumaki cart.

Everyone stared at Naruto with wide eyes and slack jaws. Naruto brought them all to his personal cart he had on the train, and it was big enough to fit his friends and the slytherin quidditch team.

"How'd you get them to hand you an entire cart just for you?" Marcus asked. He had never seen this cart before, it was the very first cart and the conductors wouldn't let any other student inside.

"Well, at Hogwarts I'm just Naruto, but outside I'm lord Uzumaki, richest and oldest family in the magical community. My ancestors apparently created the Magical community to keep magical beings safe." Naruto told everyone. He read it in one of the books he bought from the book store and he made it a habit to read up on his family as much as possible.

"Do you get this treatment everywhere?" Theodor asked.

"Pretty much."

"My father was turned down so that he could have the executive suit at the Aspen inn." Draco told them.

They continued to talk for a few hours and the trolly lady delivered candy to them, free of charge, for lord Uzumaki. His friends seem to keep forgetting that his family name brings great respect from all. They had Konohamaru try his first ever magical candy. They roared with laughter as he had his first taste of acid pops, and he ran around screaming that his tongue was gone. They even had another round of every flavor bean, to see who would get the worst one. And again Naruto got a fruity flavor or a ramen flavor, and everytime he got a ramen one he through his hands in the air yelling.

"Ramen!"

They eventually made it to kings crossing and exited the train. Marcus and the team waved them goodbye, and would see them at the christmas party. Narcissa was waiting for them as they were walking up and she smiled at them. She gave Draco a hug and kissed his cheek, that made the other chuckle at his embarrassed face. Naruto eagerly returned the hug and kiss with her making the others chuckle at Draco again, it seemed his mother had taken a liking to him.

"Oh Naruto, I wished you would of told me your family name sooner. Kushina was a great friend of mine, she was in a younger year, but she got along with everyone. And who is this cute young man?" Konohamaru blushed when she called him cute, and the others smirked at him.

Pansy brings Konohamaru into a hug and speaks to Narcissa, "this is Konohamaru Sarutobi, he is whiskers apprentice. He is the grandson of Naruto's leader back home."

"Oh merlin. Already have a apprentice Naruto? Well it's nice to meet you little Konohamaru, I hope you'll enjoy staying with us."

"Believe it!" Konohamaru cheers, only to be smacked in the back of the head by Naruto.

"Don't start that now." Naruto reprimanded him.

"Alright everyone," Narcissa said pulling out a large hoop, "grab on."

Everyone grabbed a part of the hoop. As Konohamaru grabbed on he turns to Narcissa.

"What now?" he asked.

"Brace yourself." Naruto told him, taking his own advice.

As Narcissa activated the portkey, Konohamaru felt a great twisting in his stomach.

"Oh shit"

 **Malfoy Manor**

Naruto was able to recover faster, but Konohamaru rolled over and vomited his breakfast until there was nothing left. They made to the manor and when they entered Naruto and Konohamaru looked around with shining eyes.

"Holy shit this place is huge." Konohamaru comments.

"Maru watch your language." Pansy said flicks his forehead, like Naruto does to her sometimes.

Rubbing his forehead Konohamaru replies, "yes Pansy-nee chan." he pouts up at her and she hugs him.

"Awww, your just so cute, not as cute as little Naru, but close second."

"Who's Naru?" Narcissa asked.

Daphne and Pansy hold up their fox Naru doll and Narcissa squeals.

"Oh Merlin, those are just the cutest thing. Where can I get them?"

Konohamaru holds up a Naru doll. "Their just three sickles ma'am."

She quickly hands him the money and takes the doll hugging it close to her. Draco holds his head in his hand as the other boys snicker at him.

They made their way up to the third story and separated into rooms. Naruto would share Draco's room, Theodor and Blaise would be in another, Crabbe and Goyle would be in another, the girls would of course be together, and Konohamaru got a whole room to himself. They dressed for bed and gathered in Draco's room to hang out before going to bed. They played exploding snaps, and everytime they swore Naruto had a card that would explode, it would suddenly appear in another's hand.

"I know your cheating Naruto." Draco said after getting the cyclopes card that exploded. It just suddenly appeared in his hand, and he didn't remember ever drawing it.

"Nooooo I'm not." Naruto said innocently.

"Yea Draco stop blaming Naruto, you just suck at this game." Pansy cuts in.

"But I know he's cheating, he's switching cards using his super ninja magic."

"Prove it." Naruto tells him. He smiled because Draco couldn't. Of course he was cheating, doesn't mean he would admit it.

After a few more rounds, and Naruto winning them all, much to their chagrin, they all head off to bed.

The next morning Naruto woke up before Draco did, well before the entire house did, and got dressed. He picked up Konohamaru from his room and went out to find a good place to train. He took him through some basic katas for his taijutsu, and gave him some advice on how to improve is ninjutsu. Eventually Konohamaru was able to reduce his fire jutsu down to only two hand signs. To truly master any jutsu, means that a shinobi didn't have to use any hand signs. Naruto had master the shadow clone technique, transformation, and the replacement jutsus. Naruto would not teach him any more ninjutsus, until he mastered this one.

"Better to have a small repertoire of mastered jutsu, than having a lot and master none of them." Naruto told him when he asked.

"Magic is the same, I'm practicing on doing the spells wordlessly, before I move onto another. Hopefully I can do the first year spells wordlessly before next year."

"You can do it boss, you'll be the best damn ninja wizard ever."

"I'll be the only ninja wizard. There isn't anyone else in the elemental countries that could do both chakra and magic. At least I don't think so."

"Hey do you think you could take me up on your broom? I really want to fly please?" Konohamaru begged him.

After their training, Naruto took him up and flew around doing some flips and spins, all the while Konohamaru is smiling in excitement. Once done they headed inside to shower and meet the others for breakfast.

As they sat down, Lucias at the head and Narcissa at the other. The friends sat in their usual order as they sat at Hogwarts. As they were enjoying their food, Naruto was really pleased to see that they provided ramen for him, Lucias turns toward him to speak.

"So you are a Uzumaki, never would of thought that with your blond hair."

"Yea, I must of taken after my father." Naruto replies. He stops eating thinking about what he just said.

' _Blond hair blue eyes? I know for a fact I'm not Yamanaka, who else would have my features.'_ He thought as he absently ate his ramen.

He didn't hear anyone around him, and they were staring at him with concern as he stared off into space. He shakes his head deciding to think about it later, right now he was with is friends.

"Later today I will take you all to get some new dress robes for the christmas party." Narcissa annonces.

Everyone nods their head and Naruto looks up. "Oh you don't have to do that. I'm sure I have something in my trunk to wear."

"Dear, I insist that you get a new robe. You must look your best, the high society of britain will be in attendance, and they would be very incident that they meet you."

"But I-"

"I insist." She spoke like it wasn't an option. Her eyes narrowed at him and he backed down with a shiver.

"Yes ma'am."

"Never thought I'd see someone cower Naruto so easily." Theodor whispered to Draco.

"My mother can be scarier than you-know-who, when she wants to. Even my father backs down." Draco whispers back.

"Well I never saw Naruto cower before, I'm so going to hold it over his head." Theodor chuckles. Only for a muffin beamed him in the head. He looks up at Naruto expecting to see him looking back, but he was just eating his ramen.

"What th-" Another muffin beams him, and he looks up quickly looking around to see who through it. Again no one looks guilty.

"Bloody ninjas" he growls.

"No"

"Just do it, it's perfectly safe."

"Is this pay back for halloween? Remember you laughed at me in my peiral."

"Naruto you'll be fine, just throw some floo powder and say the destination."

"But what if I catch the flu? Why would I use something named after a cold."

"You won't catch a cold, and it's called floo not flu."

"...right sorry watch we will go first." Draco told Naruto as he and the others grab some floo powder and yell out "Diagon alley" and disappeared into the green flames.

"Alright Naruto, Konohamaru go ahead." Narcissa said behind them.

Naruto grabs some floo powder and walks up to the fire place. He throws it in speaking "diagon alley" and the flames turn green. In a quick movement, he grabs Konohamaru and throws him into the flames. After Konohamaru disappeared Narcissa turns to him with a slight scowl.

"Now why did you do that?"

"Just being sure."

 **Diagon Alley**

"You think he'll do it?" Blaise asked.

"Of course he will. He is a ninja after all." Draco replied.

"I don't know, he looked a little sceptical." Theo comments.

"He'll be fine." Draco

"Bet you he throws Maru through and he blasts out and knocks one of us over, most likely killing one or both, we'll then have to bury the body and pretend that the floo network had a glitch. The authorities would chalk it up as an accident. Naruto would need us to keep our mouth shut so they don't arrest him for murder." Daphne said looking at the fireplace. Every one steps away from her.

"One sickle says Naruto's first." Draco bet Daphne. Everyone else bet on Naruto being first and Daphne took the bets.

Soon the fire turned green and they all looked over to see who came through. Konohamaru blasted through the fire across the room and into another person. He got up and looked down at what he landed on. This person looked like that little perfessor back at Hogwarts, and he wasn't moving.

"Oh no! I killed him, nooooo!" he screams.

"Told you" Daphne said as she collected her winnings.

The others looked back at her. "Are you psychic?" Draco asked.

"No"

"Then how"

"Magic" Everyone just sweat drops at that.

The man on the ground groans, and everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Aw, guess I was wrong." Daphne said.

"Are you kids ready to go?" Narcissa asked as she and Naruto walk up to them. They all nodded quickly and left.

The man on the ground gets to his feet and looks around. "What the bloody hell hit me."

They made their way through the alley and up to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions for their robes. As they entered Naruto spotted Neville getting fitted my the same seamstress from the first time. He also noticed Neville's grandmother who still looked like a giant bird standing behind him and ordering to stand up straight.

"Well hello Augusta, how are doing?" Narcissa said walking up to the giant bird of a women.

"Oh Narcissa, hello, I'm getting my grandson his dress robes for the party your hosting."

"Oh great clumsybottom's going to be there, great" Draco whispers with sarcasm.

"Could be worse, you could be dealing with Potter and the Weasleys." Blaise told him.

Draco shivers, "merlin I hope not."

As the others were talking Naruto walks up to Neville as the seamstress goes to the back to get a few things. "Hey Neville so your going to the Malfoy's christmas party?"

"Oh Naruto, yea but gram is forcing me to. I'm not look forward to being pushed around by Draco and his friends."

"Don't worry about them I'll be there as well, so we can hang out when you arrive."

"Really that would be great. At least I'll have one friend there."

"By the way, I still notice that your letting your gram push you around. Come on man stand up for yourself, are you not a gryffindor, the bravest of the houses?"

"Yea but last time you told me to do that my ear was nearly pulled off."

"Well your standing up to me, so what's an old hag compared to a shinobi?"

"Neville stand up straight stop slouching you, stand with whatever dignity you have."

Neville looks at Naruto with determination, "gram shut up." Everyone freezes staring at him. Even the seamstress dropped her things again in astonishment.

Neville continues, "you need to stop disresp-" he yelped interrupted by his gram grabbing his ear again.

"Don't you start again, you ungrateful prat. I went easy on you last time but I guess you need another lesson." she drags him out of the shop.

The seamstress looks at Naruto, and he looks back. "That was fast. Guess we're next." She just stares at him in shock. The others couldn't hold it in and started laughing.

"Now Naruto why did you do that to young Neville. You are just bullying him into trouble." Narcissa told him.

"I'm trying to get him to just stand up for himself. He can't let others dictate his life."

"True, but not by telling him to tell his grandmother to shut it."

"I didn't, he did."

After they received their robes, the girls got a green dress for Daphne and a purple one for Pansy. The guys all got black dress robes, and Naruto was able to get the seamstress to line it with burnt orange. Narcissa allowed them to do some christmas shopping. When all were gathered they headed back through the floo and back to the manor. Naruto retreated back to his room he shared with Draco and wrapped his gifts for his friend. He went to the Malfoys owlery and released Koneko to deliver Harry's and Ron's present. He got Ron a nice wizard chess set, Ron seemed to be a great strategist, he might even give Shikamaru a run for his money. And for Harry he got him a pair of magical glasses, that would adjust to his eyesight, and even darken or lighten automatically. If he was out in the bright sun, his glasses would darken into sunglasses, and if he went into a dark room, the glasses would brighten up so he could see better, he would almost be able to see in the dark.

For his slytherin friends, he got the guys some state of the art brooms for them, knowing that they really enjoy flying. For Konohamaru he got him a remembrall just like Nevill's. For the girls he got Pansy a purple crystal necklace, and Daphne, a pair of emerald earrings. He even got Narcissa a nice pair of onyx earrings, and Lucias a nice snake cane to hold his wand. As he laid in bed he was surprised by how excited he was for christmas to arrive.

 **Christmas Eve Party**

After being introduced to the some of the pureblood wizard families, he was grateful to find himself in another room with the younger wizards. He met with Pansy's parents, who seemed to be as stuck up as Lucias sometimes, and her mother smiled at him like she was planning something. The Greengrass were actually pretty cool, they didn't have too much of a disgust for Muggle born, and he could tell where Daphne gets her quirk, her father.

"So Naruto, my daughter has told me some of the things you have pulled off so far. Just be careful, don't want to have to bury any bodies and threaten others to keep their mouth closed." Mr. Greengrass said patting him on the shoulder.

"I'll try not to." he replied.

He joined his friends near the fireplace and took a seat between Pansy and Daphne. Once seated Theodor handed him a butterbeer, and he took a sip. Butterbeer was actually a pretty good drink, though he wished it were stronger. Good thing he had another bottle of his sake.

"So Naruto I see you survived the mauling." Blaise said smiling.

"Yea and your mother might be visiting my bed later."

"Bloody git." Blaise mumbles.

Soon Marcus joins them and they talk about quidditch and what their hopping to pass on their finals.

"I just want to pass them. My parents would kill me if I didn't." Theodor said.

"Yea but Naruto might be the top student of our year. He's the only one who always makes a perfect potion the first time, even Snape-"

"Professor" everyone tells Draco.

"Damn gits, but PROFESSOR Snape said that some of his potions were even better than the books recipe. Not to mention he's brilliant in transfiguration. I don't know about you guys, but I can tell professor Mcgonagall likes him more than her own gryffindors."

"I know he's going to pass, he's been helping us study for classes every weekend. Naruto can be brutal in his teaching, Konohamaru passes out every night they train." Blaise cuts in.

"Hey if I'm going to help, then it's going to be the best damn help you'll ever get, not my fault you crack easily, even Konohamaru last longer than you." everyone just laughs.

They continued talking until Naruto heard a commotion in the corner. Some older kids who seem to be in their fifth year at Hogwarts, were pushing around Neville. There seems to be five of them, Naruto watched them for a while listening to what they were saying.

"Come on Longbottom, aren't all gryffindors supposed to be stupidly brave. Where's all that bravery at, maybe you left it with your gram to hold. Would explain how she pushes you around so easily." one of them said.

Another kicks Neville's legs out from under him, "get up fat ass, lets see some gryffindor bravery from you. You'd probably be better off in Hufflepuff, where all the unwanted are put." another put in. Naruto was starting to not like where this was going, but knew Neville would need to start defending himself soon. So he held back and waited.

Neville got back up onto his feet and put up his hands in a boxing form, it was completely wrong, but Naruto would give him the credit.

"Oh, so Longbottom does have some guts somewhere hidden. Well come on then boy." the first guy said pushing Neville back.

All of a sudden Neville throws a right hook, and catches the guy in the face. There was a satisfying crunch as the guys nose broke and he fell to the floor.

"You fucking bloody git. Get him." the now broken nose guy told his cronies.

The pounced on Neville and when he was on the floor they continued to kick him. The first guy with the broken nose got up and joined them. "You good for nothing weakling git, how dare you attack me like that. Your as weak as your weakling dead parents. They were useless good for nothings, only riding on their families tail coat, I'm glad that such weak wizards were killed off, makes room for the proper wizards to expand and get stronger."

At those words Naruto's eyesight went red. Bullying others was not a problem for him, but to insult someone's dead parents, that he couldn't let go. Neville was a sort of friend, and that meant kicking these guy's ass if they went to far. A little bit of killing intent burst out of him, it made everyone including his friends jump away. At the end of the day, his friends would swear that his eyes turned red and slited.

"Hey dickwads!" Naruto yelled as he walked over. "You asses are the ones weak, what it takes five of you to get him."

"Shut your mouth Uzumaki, this gryffindork, is getting what he deserves, see what he did to my nose." the leader said.

Naruto looks down at Neville who some blood on him, and then he looked back at the others. "It looks to me like he got the drop on your weak ass."

"Yea!? Well what are you going to do about it?"

Naruto just smiles at him, "let's step outside and I'll show you."

The fight didn't even last five minutes before Naruto was walking back to the manor. The assholes were in a pile groaning, they all matched each other. They had broken noses black eyes, and they were covered in each others blood. The spectators were astonished at the speed at which he took them down. His friends always joked about him being a ninja, but seeing what he just did brought it to their attention. Naruto was a fearsome ninja when the time comes.

Naruto walks up to Neville holding out a cup of butterbeer, "hear this should help. By the way, good punch but I see you didn't do it right."

"Yea, but it did feel good doing it." Neville told him sipping his butterbeer.

"Hear, it might be a little early for christmas presents, but this could do you a lot of good in the future." Naruto hands him a book, he opens it up and the words and pictures show him that they are workouts and fighting styles.

"They may not be much to wizards, but if you lose your wand these techniques could come in handy."

"Thanks Naruto, this means a lot." Neville smiles. Now that he knows there's someone on his side, he wouldn't let Naruto down.

After the party and everyone left, they group met back up in Draco's and Naruto's room in their pajamas to play some more games.

"Merlin's beard, you were amazing out there Naruto." Theodor said.

"Yea you think you could teach us how to fight like that?" Draco asked.

"I could, but it won't be easy, and if you ask Konohamaru it'll be tuff."

They all nod and hope that when they had more time Naruto would give them some lessons. As they finished up their last few games, to which Naruto won them all. They headed off to bed excited for christmas day tomorrow.

Naruto was having a miraculous dream, a giant bowl of ramen was in front of him and it never ran out. It was the best, when all of a sudden Naruto wakes up with a large grunt, wondering what hit him. Apparently all his friends snuck into the room and dog piled him shouting, "Merry Christmas!"

"Come on whiskers, hurry up there's presents to open." Daphne told him.

They came downstairs to see Draco's parents sitting in a armchair sipping on some warm drinks waiting for the kids. Everyone ran over to the christmas tree and started handing over presents. For Konohamaru, he got a bunch of treats, and a book about quidditch. Naruto opened up his sealing scrolls, which both Lucias and Narcissa were amazed that he knew advance runes already. He gave Draco, Theo and Blaise three brand new Nimbus two thousand and ones, along with a scroll on fighting and working out. For the girls, they opened up their presents from him and squealed at thr necklace and earrings, they too got the same scroll as the boys. Naruto was always practical. Narcissa thanked Naruto for her earrings happly putting them on.

"Merlin, this cane is magnificent." Lucias said in awe as he received it from Naruto.

Everyone was then shoving presents at Naruto wanting to open theirs first. He got a bunch of brand new quidditch equipment from the guys. He didn't get a new broom, because his firebolt was still state of the art and could still out fly the brooms he got the guys. The girls gave him a bag that had a pocket dimension in it, so it could hold an unlimited number of items. This would be very helpful to him. And Narcissa gave him a picture album, inside were just a few pictures she had of his mother from their school days, and one or two during her time as an aurora. This was the most precious things he had ever received.

"Thank you" He said in a low voice hiding the tears in his eyes.

"Your welcome Naruto. I knew you would want as many pictures of your mother as you could get." Narcissa said with a smile.

As everyone was eating breakfast, the girls were wearing their jewelry from Naruto, and the guys had their new brooms by their seats ready to go outside after to ride them. The house elves that served them bowed to Naruto and continued to provide him all the ramen he wanted. They were the best.

"Merlin I love this necklace so much, thank you whiskers!" Pansy said hugging his head.

"Can..'t breath, let ..go" Naruto released himself taking a deep breath.

"Sorry whiskers" she said with a blush.

They all finished their food and were about to get up to fly when Naruto felt a familiar feeling in his stomach.

"What the-" he said before every thing began to grow larger around him.

Naruto once again found himself in the form of a five year old with fox ears and tails.

Both Pansy and Daphne squeal. "It worked, those Weasleys are geniuses."

"What did you do! Those damn twins are going to get it!" Naruto pouts.

Before any of the girls got ahold of him, Narcissa swoops in and picks him up. "Oh Merlin you are the cutest thing ever." she said hugging him close.

"Can we have whiskers back, we really want to pet those whiskers he as on his cute face. If you pet them just right he purrs." Pansy told her.

"Noo, don't pet Naru, don't pet Naru." Naruto said with his puppy dog eyes.

It backfired on him when Narcissa squealed and started to pet his whiskers. He started purring, and the girls squealed as the guys laughed. Even Lucias let out a small chuckle. The girls kept trying to reach for Naruto, only for Narcissa to swat their hands away and hold him closer.

For the next three hours Naruto endured a marathon of petting from Narcissa, who cued at him all day and carried him everywhere. This was why he had the dolls made, so he didn't have to put up with this. Nothing did beat the real thing.

Eventually Naruto turned back to normal and joined the guys in the air to escape the pouting faces of the girls.

That night as Naruto laid in bed ready for bed, he had a wide smile on his face. He couldn't remember a time, except one where he was this happy. Just as his eyes closed a last conscious thought passed through his mind. ' _Wonder if I will be able to see her tonight.'_

 **Mindscape**

Naruto wakes up in a sewer with water up to his ankle. He knows where he is, he's in his mind. It's a dark damp place with moldy and rotting walls, and sewer pipes above his head. There are three pipes up there, one is red and malevolent, another was a violent blue flowing through, and the last was a calm purple hue one that looked like it was brand new. They represented his chakra, magic, and the chakra of the malevolent being that he was imprisoning. He walked down the dark sewer passage way with familiar steps. He's taken these passageways many times in his younger years. He was seven when he first saw this sewer. He passed a familiar cage, that was forty stories tall and had a simple seal in it to keep what was inside from breaking out. It still surprises him how much seals could do, just by some squiggles on a piece of paper.

He gives a wave at the cage, and hears chuckling on the other side.

" **You sure are desperate for it to be there."** The voice said with some hummer.

"Shut it furball" Naruto replied as he passed.

More deep chuckling. " **Good luck kit"** the voice said.

When Naruto was younger, he and the prisoner hated each other, but after his run in with another of his fellow burden bearing somewhat brother, he started to get use to the thing, and now they have a agreement with each other. The prisoner helped him out in tight spots and he stayed alive so they would both live. Though if he died the prisoner would just come back after three years. Can't kill a being made of pure power.

He left the cage behind and entered a much nicer passage. Here the walls were new and shined with a golden light to let him see where he was going. There was only one door that ever occupied this passage and it's not always there. It appeared when he was seven, and showed up at random. Sometimes it wouldn't appear for days or weeks. Though at seven it was there every time he checked. Now it took longer and longer between appearances. He desperately hoped it was there. As he got near the end of this passage he saw the door there. His face lit up in a huge smile and he ran the rest of the way there.

He burst through the door and into a beautiful grassy plane. The grass was the greenest he'd ever seen and on a small hill laid the only tree around. It was always in bloom, and stayed that way forever. This was a creation of the mind, so it would only change with the a thought. It was a beautiful lavender wysteria tree, it's beautiful flowing branches gently moved with the warm breeze flowing through it's branches. And right at the trunk of the tree a blanket made of baby blue and orange laid out on the grass and the most beautiful girl he's ever seen was sitting there waiting.

She was waiting for him, everytime he entered she was there smiling at him. When he was seven, she was there to comfort him through the shitty year. And she remained every time he came. She was the one thing that he didn't even tell Hinata about. She was his and felt that if anyone found out about her they would take her from him. He felt a connection to her that he never felt with anyone else. Hinata may of been his first friend and the person he came to in confident, but this girl was like coming home.

He joined her on the blanket and laid his head on her lap and threw a arm around her waist, she then ran her fingers through his hair and petted his whiskers. This was their usual position every time, and Naruto never felt embarrassed when she heard him purr. As she was petting him, she began to sing to him.

He didn't know who she was, they were unable to speak to each other. They couldn't make a sound when they tried to speak, but she could hear him purr, and he could hear her sing. That was as far as they got in communication. She smelled like a garden of flowers and spring, it was a smell he came to associate with comfort and safety. He didn't have to hold back anything, not his tears, anger, or his fear. She would comfort him through all of it and smiled at him making his worries float away.

He didn't understand the language she was singing in, but it was beautiful and full of comfort. He let his guard down around her and closed his eyes listening to her lovely voice. He didn't think of her like a sister, as he does Anko, nor as his greatest friend as he does Hinata. No since she showed up when he was seven, he fell in love with her. She may of been a figment of his imagination to help him through the tough times, but it didn't matter to him. To him she was his heart, the good he wanted to protect.

He opened one of his eyes and looked up at her. She smiled and continued singing, and he smiled a true smile at her. "I love you" he said, but like every time before no sound came from his mouth, but he hoped she could read his lips. She smiled back at him and said something he couldn't hear.

He may not know what she said but he hoped that she would say, "I love you too".

 **Done**

 **Few that was long. Lets keep this short. Merry Christmas and here are some side stories.**

 **Omake 1**

The day after halloween Dumbledore was walking around the grounds enjoying the sunny day, he was still dressed in what Naruto had put him in. He must say that he looked pretty hip if he said so. He turned a corner and saw Konohamaru doing jump ropes. He decided to head over to have a conversation with the young man and see how his stay at Hogwarts was going. As he got closer to him, he made out the jump rope he was seeing. It was white and seemed to be made of some type of hair. He got even closer, and rubbed his now much shorter beard trying to figure out why Konohamaru would use hair as his rope. A few more feet closer and he realized that the hair on the rope was the hair that was chopped off his beard. He decided not to have the conversation, and instead went back to his office to try and fix what Naruto had done to him. He wasn't feeling very hip anymore. When one sees someone using his beard as a jump rope, it makes one feel humiliated.

 **Omake 2**

Anko was in the Hokage's office opening up presents that Naruto sent for winter solstice. Kakashi, Hinata, and the Hokage were opening their gifts as well. Kakashi got a new mask, that changed color to help him camoflash with his surroundings, and even allowed him to breath under water for thirty minutes. He changed into it without the others seeing his face and smiled at how comfortable it was. Hinata received a bag that could hold an unlimited amount of items inside without it weighing down the bag, it was a lavender colored and it matched her outfit. The Hokage got a brand new pipe that kept it self lit and a bag of wizard tobacco that made it's smoke change color and shape. It also had a sweet taste to its flavor.

Anko was given a potions book on what the wizards use, and more wizard candy. She also received muggle candy like pop rocks. She chewed through the pop rocks as she went through her book and looked up at everyone. "Do any of you want to try this awesome candy Naruto sent me. The wizards sure know how to make good weird looking food."

They nodded, and she gave each of them some small rocks to eat. As they were chewing, the three of them started to feel a burning sensation on their tongue. Soon a hole was burned through and they all screamed in panic. Anko was laughing on the ground as even the Hokage was running around with his hands in his mouth. "Don't worry it's just acid pops. The wizards must be masochists to make something like this. I haven't tried these yet, but I'm sure your tongue will grow back."

She turns the pack around and saw a warning. "Oh what's this?" she said looking at the warning label. "Do not give to muggles, their tongues might not be able to regrow themselves. Wizards only."

"Hummm, hey are shinobi wizards old man?"

The Hokages head shook with wide eyes and everyone panicked more. "Ba, guess we'll take a trip to the hospital." Anko said still laughing at their looks of horror.

After that incident the Hokage forced Anko to take a month long of d rank missions as punishment.

"Fucking cat, how the hell can it breath fire? Bet that asshole Naruto taught it that for some laughs!" Anko screams. She then retreated as the cat started to chase her while shooting fire balls at her.

 **Final Omake**

A very young Itachi walked into a clearing with a purring Tora in his arms. As he got to the center of the clearing he puts the cat down and smiles at it. "Now Tora, if your going to keep running away your going to need some skills to evade your retrieval squad. So make sure you pay attention." and for the next week he taught Tore to attack, defend, evade, and even somehow was able to get the hell cat to shoot fireballs. The Konoha's genin squads would for ever curse the name of whoever taught that fucking demon cat.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Shinobi's Magical Chakra**

 **Welcome back let's find out what will happen next. Sorry I was Late putting this up. I didn't have a lot of good ideas for this chapter, but it's finally up.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

 **Chapter 5**

On the train ride back to Hogwarts Naruto sat with guys playing games with magical candy, Konohamaru refused to play, because of what happened last time he tried candy. He swears he still can't feel his tongue.

"Whiskers, are you still angry for what happened at christmas?" Pansy asked.

Ever since Pansy and Daphne turned him back into chibi Naru, he made it a habit to sit away from them, for now. "Yes" was his short reply.

"We're sorry, we just really wanted to see you like that again. That bitch Narcissa kept you from us though." Daphne speaks up.

"Hey! That's my mother." Draco tells her.

"So? She took little Naru away from us, she's evil." she replies back.

"The reason I gave you those doll, was because I didn't want to do that ever again." Naruto told them still not looking at them.

"But they don't purr when we rub their whiskers." Pansy whines.

All of a sudden Konohamaru holds up a two foot doll of Naruto in his chibi form. "Here you go girls. Naru two point O, these new versions purr as you pet their ears or whiskers. These unfortunately go for a whole galleon." He told them demonstrating that it in fact purrs when petted.

They didn't hesitate, they each bought three and they spent the rest of the trip cuddling up with their new Naru doll. The guys just shake their head and continue their round of exploding snaps. And of course Naruto won all the rounds.

"Damn ninja" they complain.

 **Great Hall**

Everyone was in the great hall for dinner, they had just arrived back from their vacation and were getting settled back in for school. Naruto appeared at the gryffindor table between Hermione and the twins. "What's up guys, how'd your holidays go?" he asked.

"Nothing to much, just walked around causing mischief as usual." Fred said.

"By the way thanks for the bag full of goodies, and those awesome kung fu books you gave us." George said holding up one of the books.

"Thanks again Naruto. After you gave me mine, I started on it as soon as possible." Neville said on the other side of Hermione.

Hermione was still engrossed in her book he gave her and continued to ignore everyone. "Your still reading that. I thought you would of finished that by the end of the two week break." Naruto asked in curiosity.

"She would of, but since you gave her that, she missed the train and professor Mcgonagall had to take her to the station to meet her parents. By the way thanks for the new glasses." Harry said, wearing a new stylish pair of glasses that Naruto got him.

"Ugg, don't remind me." Hermione said, "My parents took the book away all during break and said I couldn't have it back until I returned to school." She looked up to explain and then went back to her book.

Naruto just laughed and went back to his table. He sat down with his friends and smiled at everyone enjoying their last free day before classes resumed.

 **Forbidden Forest**

After school had resumed Naruto headed back to his training field in the forest to resume his training. He worked on some of his earth style jutsus, since it was harder for him to master. He knew his element was wind, and those came almost naturally to him, but since earth is it's opposite, learning those jutsu took time. He also went ahead and worked on some of his spells he learned, he worked on making his protection spell strong enough to withstand an assault from a jutsu that he would have a clone shoot at him. He had to put a lot of power behind it, because it seems that chakra is a little more dense than he expected.

At one point, his clone shot a fireball at him before he was ready, and instinct made him bring up his wand in front of him. The purple spiral on his wand lite up and and a powerful shield appeared and absorbed the fireball, making it stronger. Naruto blinked as he realized how he made the shield so strong. He somehow instinctively added chakra with his magic and ran it through his wand. The spell seemed to be more powerful, and was able to not only stop a jutsu, but even absorb it. ' _Hmm, interesting. This may come in handy, imagine using magic to fight shinobi. It would be a perfect ace in the hole.'_ He thinks to himself. This was the first time he had ever experienced the mix of the two energies. The glow on the runes that spiraled around his wand indicated that this was exactly what Mito wanted to happen. He decided that when he got back to Konoha, he would have to go through the Uzumaki manor in order to find anything that would explain what he just did.

He tried it again, but was unable to mix them. He looks at his wand and tried to remember how he did it before. He tried putting just chakra through the wand, but nothing happened. No spell or shield came out. He tried to summon both energies, but was unable to concentrate on more then one energy at a time. For the rest of his time training, he tried to summon both magic and chakra at the same time, but by the end he was unsuccessful. He decided to come back to this another time and headed out of the forest.

As he made his way out of the forest, he looked to his right and saw Hagrid's hut with light coming from the windows. He changed course and head to Hagrid's to visit. He hadn't seen him for awhile, and was always excited to see what knew creatures he found. He made it up to the door and knocked.

Hagrid was tending to the fire in his fireplace watching as the dragon egg he won in a bet with a pretty friendly guy in Hogsmeade, he couldn't wait for it to hatch, he always wanted his own dragon and thought up a whole bunch of names, depending on if it was male or female. There was excitement in his eyes, and he was giddy about having his own dragon. He heard a knock on his door and his eyes widened.

He couldn't let anyone see the egg, it was forbidden to own a dragon. He knew that, but he was confident enough that he could train it to behave around the students. Just look at fluffy, he was very well behaved, and still remained on grounds with Dumbledore's permission.

Hagrid slowly opened the door a cracked and peered out. To his astonishment, Naruto stood there smiling and waving at him. "Hey Hagrid, I just stopped by to visit since I decided to end training a little early. Can I come in?"

"Umm" Hagrid was a little lost for words, "sure but be careful." He said as he stepped back to allow Naruto to enter.

Naruto looked around Hagrid's hut seeing how cozy it felt, with a warm fire going, and spotting some of his rock cakes sitting on the table. "So what are you up to, that had you nervous about opening the door?" Naruto asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Wha- me nervous baa, I'm not nervous" Hagrid said with a little sweat coming down his forehead.

"Uh hu," Naruto said still looking around. He saw some kind of egg in the fireplace and glanced back at Hagrid. "So what kind of egg are you cooking? I never saw an egg like that before." he said pointing to a sky blue egg glowing slowly brighter the longer it was in the fire.

Hagrid's eyes bulged out and he grew more nervous, "umm" was all he could get out.

"If your not allowed to have it, I won't tell anyone" Naruto told him.

"You promise"

"Yea"

"It's a dragons egg, and I'm going to hatch it. I always wanted one for me self."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, and a sparkle of excitement ran threw him. "Really! A dragon's egg, can I stay and watch it hatch, pleasepleasepleaseplease? Naruto kept asking. He also threw in his patient puppy dog eyes.

"Alright alright you can stay" Hagrid laughed. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, or they'd take the poor thing from me, ok?" Naruto nodded his head quickly up and down excited to see his first dragon.

"What can you tell me about dragons. And are they as cool as they say they are in the books." Naruto asked. His childish glee was coming out and he sat in one of the chairs to listening to Hagrid tell him everything he knew about Dragons.

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

"So this Nicolas Flamel created the sorcerer's stone that grants immortality. That's what the dog in the room is garding." Harry explains to Ron and Hermione.

"So Snape is trying to get the stone because he wants to live longer? With that face I would think he would want something to change his looks to look better." Ron jokes.

Hermione slaps him on his shoulder, "it's not a joke Ron, this means that Snape could us this to bring back you-know-who."

"Yea, but we still need more information on the stone and we need to let Dumbledore know that Snape is trying to steal it." Harry explained. "Let's talk to Hagrid again, maybe he'll know what to do."

 **Back to Hagrid's**

It was past curfew when the trio made their way out of the castle and headed to the hut at the edge of the forest. Once they got up to the door Harry quickly knocks on the door.

The door opens and Hagrid's face appears behind it, "sorry not in the mood to entertain right now, come back later."

As he was about to shut the door Harry spoke up, "we know about the sorcerer's stone."

Hagrid quickly opens the door and allowed them in, "come on then get in here before your spotted." he said herding them inside.

As they entered his hut, they spotted Naruto sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea and rock cakes that Hagrid made. "Naruto?" Harry asked.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, and how can you eat those so casually, I broke a tooth trying to bite one." Ron exclaimes.

"Hey! Those are a family recipe, don't go putting down ma's cooking skills" Hagrid scolds.

"Sorry" Ron said taking a seat.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Hermione asked taking a seat next to him.

"Well I just finished my training for the night, and thought about visiting Hagrid. He telling me all about the awesome magical creatures he's come across, and told me that he would let me play with some of them. Isn't that awesome?" Naruto said excitedly. "By the way, what are you guys doing here past curfew?"

"Ummmm," Ron said hesitating.

"So is this about the sorcerer's stone, and how Nicolas Flamel created it, and that it is what fluffy, the three headed dog in the third corridor is garding?" Naruto tells them while tilting his head slightly to the right with a smirk on his face.

All four occupants had their jaws on the floor as they stared back at them. "How'd you-" Hagrid said confused. He never said anything to Naruto about fluffy.

"How did you know what we wanted to ask him about?" Harry asked him as they continued staring at Naruto.

"Ninja"

Hermione slaps her face. "For once, PLEASE give us a real answer."

"You guys talk too loud, and I decided to do a little research of my own at night." he said still with his smirk on his face. "Maybe next time don't talk about secret things in public. Oh and I was reading over your shoulder when you three were in the restricted section." Harry's, Ron's, and Hermione's jaws dropped again.

"What were you three doing in the restricted section?" Hagrid asked them.

"Us? What about Naruto?" Ron exclaimes.

"I was following you guys." Naruto quickly replies.

"We wanted to know what the dog was guarding. Snape might of let the troll in on halloween so he could sneak into the third corridore. I saw a large bite mark on his leg." Harry explained.

"Why would Snape want to steal the stone in the first place. He's loyal to Dumbledore." Hagrid told them. "You three, sorry, you four should leave this alone."

"But?" the trio said simultaneously.

"No buts" Hagrid said before he stood up straight.

He headed over to the fireplace and put on some oven mitts and went to grab something in the fire.

"Is it time!?" Naruto asked his excitement clearly showing.

"Time for what?" Harry asked.

Hagrid returned to the table with a large egg that was steaming as he placed it on the table. "Is that what I think it is?" Ron asked, his eyes growing large. "Hagrid, how'd you get a dragon's egg?"

"Won it from a fellow at the pub. He bet the thing at cards, and lost. I was excited when I won, always wanted a dragon of me own."

"You know that dragon breeding is illegal right? You can't keep it." Ron tells him.

All of a sudden the egg started to shake, and everyone's attention turned towards the egg. After a few shacks, it cracks open and a light teal green baby dragon slowly gets to its feet and looked around the table. The baby dragon chirps at them right before burping a small bit of fire that caught Hagrid's beard.

"Oh oh oh" Hagrid quickly pats the fire out. Naruto cracks a little at that. "See he already knows who his mama is. I think I'll Name him Norburt." he said with a smile.

"Norbert?" Harry asked. "That's what your naming the dragon?"

"That's not any dragon, that's a Norwegian ridgeback. My brother Charlie works with them in Romania." Ron said ogling over seeing the little guy.

"Ha, Norburt, come on Hagrid this little guy needs a powerful name" Naruto said petting the dragon. It cued as it rubbed its head against his hand.

"Norburt is a fine name. What would you name him then?" Hagrid said eyeing Naruto for laughing at his choice for HIS dragon.

"When he grows up, he'll need a name that will strike fear into his enemies," at this Naruto slams a foot onto the table and dramatically points to the dragon. "When they see him fly down to strike they will yell, 'Godzilla, ahhhh, Godzilla…. Ow the fuck, ow ow ow ow ow ow wo, let go , ahhhhhh Godzilla is attacking, Godzilla is attacking!" Naruto yells waving his hand back and forth, trying to dislodge the dragon from his finger that he just bit.

All four other occupants laugh at Naruto as he ran around the room trying to wack Norbert off. "Guess he didn't like that name." Ron said bursting with fresh laughter.

"Besides, there is already another reptile with that name." Harry chokes out.

"What! There is, where, show me, pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease …...please?" Naruto begged on his knees.

Hermione finally caught her breath from laughing to answer him. "Tell you what, if you visit me over the summer I'll show you." she said quickly, she turned away from them to hide her red face.

"Promise?" Naruto said with a twinkle in his eye and a pout.

"Ye..yea" she said answering.

"Well then, glad all is settled, this here little guys name is now officially Norbert." Hagrid said grinning. He looked up at all of them and spied something just outside the window. "Who's that?" he asked as a blond head darts off after being spotted.

"Draco" Harry growls.

"Oh no, he knows about the dragon. What if he tells one of the professors?" Hermione said with panic in her voice.

"We'll stop him." Ron answered as the three of them rush out and after Draco.

As the trio left Hagrid looks back at Naruto who was feeding Norbert one of the rock cakes. "Your not going with them?"

"Na, I am alright I still got Dumbledore's permission to be out this late." Naruto said snatching his finger back before it was bitten. "So, you really can't keep him? That's bullshit."

"Unforginently, the only way I can keep him is if I can show that I can train him right, and he's not a danger to the students. I would need the headmaster's permission of course, but the hard part would be finding a patron that is influential enough to sponsor me for owning a dragon." Hagrid sighs and munches on a cake dejectedly while scratching behind Norbert's big horn just as all of his kind likes.

Naruto just tilts his head in thought.

 **Dumbledore's Office**

The next day Naruto was called up to the headmaster's office, it seemed that they failed to stop Draco in time from alerting a staff member. Naruto stood at the front of the giant desk staring back at the old man sitting in the chair behind it. He didn't look mad, in fact Dumbledore looked like he was trying not to smile at an inside joke. If he was, Naruto really wanted to hear it. "It has come to my attention that Hagrid had found a dragon somewhere. Now your not in trouble Mr. Uzumaki, but can you tell me if such rumors are true?"

"They are, he won it in a poker match in Hogsmeade." he retorts.

"Really?" Dumbledore said chuckling a little. "I know that Hagrid really wanted to own a dragon for a long time, but unfortunately there lies a few obstacles in his way."

"He told me he just needed your permission and a sponsor that would valge for him. He seemed like he knows what he needs to take care of the thing."

"True,and he does have my permission of course. I have seen him work greatly with the animals and I know he could certainly take care of a dragon. Unfortunately there is no one to sponsor him. The sponsor would need to be a member of great influence in the magical community. As headmaster I can not be that sponsor." Dumbledore said popping a lemon sherbet in his mouth.

"Would it be possible for me to be is sponsor? The name Uzumaki sounds like a big deal, so it wouldn't be a problem."

Dumbledore studies him for a few moments, wondering what he is thinking. "That my be true, but you are not of age and no one would believe in the trust of a young wizard."

"Yes, about that? Where I'm from I am considered of age the moment I graduated from the academy. Shouldn't I be shown the respect that fully grown adults get?"

"That maybe true, let me look into that and set up a meeting with the Minister and see if there is anything we can do." Dumbledore told him as he lead him to the door. "As for Norbert-" at this Naruto snorts, Dumbledore continues, "we'll keep him safe until this could be solved. By the way you didn't happen to be involved in having four student's out past curfew did you?" Dumbledore just smiled at him.

"No sir, I was visiting Hagrid after my training session." he said. ' _Guess Draco got caught as well'_ he snorts a little walking down the steps.

 **Slytherin Common Room**

Draco was sitting in one of the arm chairs facing the fire and contemplating what happened last night. He saw the dragon, and even caught those three damn gryffindors there past curfew. It was simple to rat them out, but he didn't take in the fact that he too was out past curfew. He even saw Naruto there, and knew he wouldn't get in trouble for being out, but he did just got his friends into trouble. Naruto was his best mate, but he still worried that Naruto would be upset with him for that.

He turned his head over to the couch that Naruto sat at doing some reading while Pansy and Daphne would do their homework, and occasionally ask for his help. "I'm not angry with you Draco" Naruto said still reading his book. "In fact I find it hilarious that your plan backfired. You should talk to Fred and George about planning ahead before executing your plan." Naruto smirks as he finally looked up at Draco's startled face.

"Yea well I would've gotten away with it if Snape-"

He was quickly interrupted by the girls. "Professor" they both said at the same time looking up at him.

"What?"

"It's professor Snape" Naruto supplied, both he and the girls smile.

Draco just rolled his eyes at them. "Professor Snape wouldn't of given me detention like that old hag Mcgonagall did."

"Yes he would have. You would of just been given a lighter detention." Naruto said closing his book. He got up and stretched his arms over head until he heard a pop, and then walked over to the boys dorm hallway. "Konohamaru lets go!" he yelled before heading towards the entrance.

"You going out to train tonight?" asked Draco.

"Like every other night yea, but this one is more of a lighter workout."

"You think you'll be back in time to come with me to my detention? I'm forced to head into the forbidden forest to help that owf of a groundskeeper."

"What, are you scared Draco," Pansy said giggling with Daphne.

"Yea, scared that you'll be mauled by a beast and somehow end up becoming a deformed monster going around the forest hunting others, and you can't go back home because your family would put you to death? Oh do you think they would bury you or have you cremated.?" Daphne asked tilting her head ever so slightly and smiled at Draco.

"Gotta go" Naruto said quickly grabbing Konohamaru who just came down, by the scarf and ran out the room towards the forest for their training.

"Aaannnddd, I need to go…. to… bathe, bye" Pansy jumped out of the seat and also ran out the room.

Draco watched both friends rush out the room to get away from dealing with whatever nonsense Daphne was spouting. He thought it might be a good idea for him to head to his detention a little early, he did not want to also deal with this shit. He got up and headed for the entrance. He was just about to step out when Daphne spoke up again not turning around. "Don't worry Draco, if anything happens to you, Naruto will just save your reputation by ending your life. Do want a grave with a view or just dumped in the ocean. You could feed a lot of hungry animals as well."

And with that Draco abandoned all his pride and ran down the corridor screaming, "ohshitohshitohshitohshit, ImgoingtodieImgoingtodieImgoingtodie."

Back at the common room Daphne bursts out in laughter. "Oh that was so enjoyable, wonder who else I can freak out? Ummm I think I'll keep Blaise and Theo company."

 **Just Outside The Forest**

Draco stood next to Hagrid and his large hound Fang, and waited for the others to join them. He had a constant scowl on his face as he looked at the half giant, and it only deepen as he spotted the others following Filch towards them. He spotted another person in the group, Longbottom. ' _What the bloody hell did he do to get detention? Probably tripped over his own feet and into one of the professors. My money is on Snape.'_

' _Professor'_ a voice said in his head.

' _What the hell'_ Draco thought as he looked around for the voice.

As the group got closer, Draco caught the last little bit of Filch's little rant. "I still keep the chaines well oiled…... just in case."

As the group reached Hagrid and Draco, Filch turned to Hagrid. "I'll be back in the morning to collect what's left of them." Filch smirked as he saw the children pale just a bit. He walked off back to the castle to see if he could catch the twins at their usual antics. They always seemed to be a few steps ahead of him. ' _I'll get those bloody Weasley twins and their conspirators one day.'_ he thought. Just as he entered the school, Peeves appeared and handed him a slip of paper, and then flew off as quickly as he came. Filch opens the piece of paper and saw some squiggly lines written all over it. If he didn't know better, they looked alot like runes. His eyes widened but it was too late. There was a poof of smoke and Filch found himself in a big pink dress with large breast barely contained in a corset and the dress spreads out like a bell. His face was covered in white powder and two large red blobs of blush on either cheek. Lastly a tall white wig was placed on his head and he looked like he was one of the ghosts roaming the halls.

He started running to his office to hide and to find a way to reverse what happened to him. He was just glad that it was past curfew and there were no students roaming the halls. He did past a few of the ghosts on his way, some looked at him in disgust, and others complimented him on his choice of fashion. "I must say that, that is a quite the bold choice to go with mister Filch, but it seems to look good on you." Nearly headless Nick said as he passed him on the stairwell.

"Oh shut it!" Filch said without stopping. He made it to his office and quickly moved inside locking the door behind him. Once it was locked he let out a small sigh of relief. "Those damn twins must be behind this. I'm just glad they weren't around to see what their little stunt did. I'd never live this down." he said putting his head in his hand.

In one of the many empty classrooms, there were two figures laughing so hard they were rolling around the floor. "Merlins long beard, did you see his face?" one said.

"That has to be one of our best yet." the second one said.

"Brother dearest?" the first one said.

"Yes dearest brother?" the second one said.

The first person held up a photo of Filch all dressed up and a look of complete horror on his face, and chuckled. He took the picture using **captis tempore** to forever capture this great prank. "We should get Naruto to make more of those runes for us, we could use it on the entire school. Just imagine the fun we could have."

Both Fred and George headed back to the gryffindor common room chuckling all the way and planning their next big prank.

As the group of six enters the forest Draco turns to Neville as the passed the trees. "So Longbottom, how'd you end up in detention?" He sneered as he hoped over a log.

"I tripped coming down the stairs and made professor Snape spill a few of his potions." Neville replied, he jumped as a animal called out into the night.

' _Bingo'_ Draco thought. "Your just way too clumsy for it to be natural. You sure someone didn't curse you with clumsiness?"

"Leave him alone Draco" Harry spoke up. "It's your fault we're even in this mess in the first place."

"I wasn't the one out past curfew while harboring a dragon."

"We weren't the one who ratted to a teacher." Ron spoke up.

"By the way Hagrid" Hermione said interrupting the boys bickering. "What's going to happen to Norburt now that the school knows about him?" Draco snorts at the name the half giant gave a dangerous creature.

"Norburt? Ha that's a stupid name."

"Well," Hagrid began ignoring Draco's comment. "Dumbledore said that he would speak to the minister about allowing me to keep Norburt, as long as I can prove I can train and take care of the little guy."

"Like anyone would volunteer to be your sponsor." Draco said snorting at Hagrid calling the dragon a little guy.

"Why would he need a sponsor if Dumbledore is already taking his side. This is his school, shouldn't he be enough to allow him to keep the dragon?" Hermione asked.

"Since professor Dumbledore is headmaster, he can only give his permission for Hagrid to have it on school grounds." Neville told her as he jumped from another sound. "Since dragon breeding is technically illegal throughout the wizarding world, for him to keep it he would need someone very high in society to sponsor him. They would technically own the dragon, but Hagrid would be allowed to take care and raise it, so long as he proves that he can train and care for Norbert." He finished.

"Like I said, no one would bother sponsoring someone not worth their time." Draco sneered again.

"Actually," Hagrid said gaining their full attention. "Naruto volunteered to sponsor me. Back home he is considered of age, so he has the right to claim sponsorship."

"That's great Hagrid." Hermione cheered. The other gryffindors smiled as well.

"He probably just wants his own a dragon." Draco laughs.

"Not everyone is as selfish as you Draco." Hermione said turning to face him. "Naruto is helping because Hagrid's a friend, and he knows that Hagrid knows what he is doing and just wants help him." she then turned forward and marched ahead. After she took a few more steps, she stops as her head tilts to the side slightly as she had a quick thought. She then quickly arounds and looked at Hagrid. "I think you shouldn't tell Naruto that he owns a dragon." she said as she looked at everyone else. The boys and Hagrid all nod in agreement. Even Fang nodded as well.

"Yea, he would want to ride on it's back and fly around, shooting fire down on the helpless victims, while he's laughing maniacally as he slowly conquers the world. Then Hagrid can clean up the shit left behind." Draco said. Everyone just stares at him like he just lost it. "What?" he asked as he looked at them, "FUCK, now I'm sounding like Daphne!" The other just turned away and walk off. Draco laughed as Neville tripped and took Hermione down with him.

 **Somewhere in the forest**

A blond head looks up as a tingling sensation went up his back. "I feel like I'm going to get jipped…...uh, whatever, come on Konohamaru more fire, more heat. Let it burn." He laughed maniacally.

 **In the boys room**

"So I asked Draco if he wanted to be cremated or buried."

"I said Naruto would save him the humiliation by killing him. He then ran out the room screaming." Daphne told Blaise and Theodore. Since Draco left for his detention, Naruto left to train Konohamaru. She was still waiting for Naruto to come back without Konohamaru one night and say, "oops, I killed him, sorry guys." and he would smile a adorable smile as he shrugged his shoulders. And all his friends would forgive him and help hide the evidence. Even Pansy left. She knew that she would spend a long time in a bath. With that she sought out the other two, who just so happened to be in their beds when she walked in.

"Daphne?" Blaise asked in a mumble, since she woke them up they were a little drowsy.

"Yea Blaise?" she asked in a chipper mood.

"Can we do this tomorrow, I want to sleep."

"Well Pansy probably locked me out of the room, so here I am. I'm also not tired yet, so stay up and listen. Let me tell you about the time I got a hold of a matchstick and how I got banned from the muggles chuck e cheese's."

As she was rambling along, Theodore had enough. He jumped out of bed and grabbed the duct tape on Naruto's stand and headed right for Daphne. He used the last of the duct tape to wrap and gag her, and stuffed her into a trunk. It was large enough to fit her, with a little bit of wiggle room. After that he closed it slightly so that air could get in, and headed back to bed.

Daphne was trying to wiggle out of the binds, all the while screaming to be released. With duct tape over her mouth, it wasn't very understandable. ' _Wait until Naruto gets back. They used the last of his tape, he's going to be pissssssed. Wonder if Pansy's still in the bath.'_ she thought, as she continued to struggle.

 **Slytherin Girl's Bath**

Pansy continued to bath, waiting until she knew Daphne would fall asleep. The girl could be downright terrifying when her comments are directed at you. Once the time came she got out and ready for bed and head over to her room, which she shared with Daphne and two other girls that they got along with.

She entered the room and headed over to her own bed. She didn't even glance over at Daphne's bed to see if she was in it. If she had, she would see that no one was occupying the space. She got in and cuddled up with all of her little Narus, and proceeded to fall asleep dreaming of the now most adorable and cutest thing she had ever seen. Little fox Naru, purring as she stroked his whiskers. He would cuddle up to her and they would play house, where she would just cue over him.

 **Forest**

The group of five along with Fang were walking through the forest, until they came to a spit in the path. "Alright, we'll split here and see if we can find the unicorn that's injured." Hagrid told them.

"What do you think is injuring the unicorns. Cou….. could it be werewolves?" Draco asked looking around like they would jump out and attack him, turning him into one of them and he would roam the forest forever more. ' _I really need to stop listening to Daphne'._

"There aren't any werewolves in the forest. Well, not at the moment, the moons not full yet." Hagrid answered. It didn't make any of the eleven year olds feel better. Neville jumped as another animal made a noise in the distance. "Harry, Draco, and Neville, you three will go left and Me, Ron, and Mione will take the right side. If you find the unicorns just send up a green spark, so the others can find you. If you happen to find trouble send up a red spark. Does everyone know how?" He asked, they all nod their heads.

"Hold on a minute, why'd you put clumsy Longbottom with our group. If anything, I want Fang." Draco demanded.

"Fine, but he's a bloody cowered." Hagrid said he and his group took off down the right path.

The three boys and dog started down the left path and kept an eye out for anything that crossed their path. "If we find a werewolf in here I'm pushing you in front of me Potter, I'm not going to be bitten for some stupid unicorn." Draco said while his face had a scowl as he looked around.

"Don't worry Malfoy, I doubt that arrogant prat is on their diet." Harry shot back.

"Wha… what about scared clumsy first years?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Top of their preferred food choice." Draco said as he laughed when Neville gulped and paled even more so.

"Knock it off Malfoy. Neville, Hagrid said there aren't any werewolves tonight, there isn't a full moon out." Harry told him calming him down.

The three boys and Fang, continued down the path for another hour when the came to a clearing. All of a sudden Fang stopped and lifted his head slightly to the right and whined. The boys stopped as well and took out their wands as they looked to where Fang was looking. They heard hooves pounding the ground, and a few seconds later a beautiful horse with a horn growing out of its forehead came into the clearing and stopped before the boys. The Unicorn walked around the clearing before collapsing on its side by a fallen tree trunk. They all saw a large gash along its side and it was bleeding profusely.

Harry took a step forward to go help the beautiful creature, only to pause again as everyone heard a hiss. A hooded figure seemed to slither into the clearing and head straight for the poor unicorn. The hooded figure slithered up to the fallen unicorn and began to drink the blood from the wound on it's side.

"Back up slowly, and don't make a sound." Harry told the others in a very low whisper. As they slowly took one step back at a time. It felt like it would take forever to get out of the clearing.

A sharp snap of a twig broke under one of Neville's foot, and the sound echoed through the forest. "Damn it Longbottom, every time, every bloody fucking time, for once can you not screw shit up!" Draco yelled at him. If the sound of the twig didn't get the creatures attention, then Draco's yell sure did.

The hooded figure turned around to face them and let out a large hiss. As it began to move towards them, Draco and Neville both let out a girlish scream. ' _They sound more like girls than Hermione does.'_ Harry thought as he stood frozen to the spot.

Both boys turned to run, but was beaten by Fang as he raced back towards where they came. They quickly followed, right before Neville seemed to trip over air and toppled into Draco. "Damn it lon-" Draco never finished as he hit the ground and was knocked out.

Neville quickly got back to his feet and ran off, all the while saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He disappeared right after Fang, and left a frozen Harry facing the hooded figure, and a out cold Draco.

Harry finally had some feeling back in his legs, and he slowly backed up little by little as the figure advanced on him. As he backed up he failed to see Draco on the ground out cold, right in his path. As he took another step back, he tripped over Draco and fell back on his back, stunned for a few moments. When he looked back at the figure, it surged forward sensing it's impending victory. Harry was so frighten, he couldn't remember a single spell to help him and his heart started to pound in his chest.

 **Fireball jutsu,** a voice rang out as a ball of fire raced towards the figure. The hooded figure jumped back, just missing being hit by the ball of fire. A second later, he heard hoofbeats coming from behind him. A man that seemed to have a lower body of a horse jumps over him and swings a spear towards the creature backing it up. And riding on the back was Konohamaru, shooting another fireball from his mouth and towards the creature, getting it to run away.

As they turned around to face him Konohamaru looked a little wobbly sitting on the centaur's back. "Heeeeyyyy Harry, what are you doing in thee' parts of woods." Konohamaru slurred speech told him that he must of had a few sips of alcohol somewhere.

"These woods aren't safe for you tonight, Harry Potter." the centaur said staring down at him. "Come with us if you wish to live."

Harry couldn't help it, he gave a small laugh as he got up and thanked them for saving him. "Thanks, you guys sure saved my bacon."

"Bacon? Where where?" Konohamaru asked as he whips his head around looking for nonexistent bacon.

"Come we will lead you to safty Harry Potter." the centaur said as he walked past him and headed back the way Nevile and Fang ran.

"What about Draco?" Harry said pointing to the still out cold slytherin on the ground. The centaur just shrugged, and Konohamaru looked at Harry.

"What happened to him?" the younger of the group asked.

"Neville accidently knocked him out when they ran away"

Konohamaru burst out laughing and ended up falling of the centaur. "Oh my god, that's hilarious, wait till I tell boss, he's going to love this."

"So are going to help me carry him to Hagrid?" Harry asked, he too was laughing silently at Draco. Konohamaru looked at Harry and a big smile came across his face.

"Sssuuurrreee" he said with a glint in his eye.

Draco gave a twitch as he felt something wet hit his face. When the stream of wet liquide did not stop, he also noticed that it was warm. He quickly opened his eyes and turned to where the stream of liquid was coming from. As he turned he opened his mouth to speak, only to get a mouthful of the liquid. Still a little dazed from his prompt nap he swishes the liquid in his mouth as more poor on him. It tasted and smelled ranced, and he quickly spits it out, now fully awake. He looks up only to see Konohamaru standing over him with his pants down, and seemed to be the source of the disgusting liquid. Realizing that he was being peed on, he rolled away all the while cursing Konohamaru. "Fucking blood hell! What the hell were you thinking that you could piss on me?" Draco said getting off the ground. He tried to wipe off the taste on his tongue, only to realize that Konohamaru pissed all over him, and it was on his clothes as well. "DAMN YOU KONOHAMARU!"

"He's uuuuup, let's go." Konohamaru slurred as he stumbled up the path, only to trip and fall to the ground face first, because he forgot to pull up his pants.

Harry was on the ground trying to regain his breath from laughing so hard. His face was turning purple as he laughed, the centaur next to him slapped his back, and he was finally able to take a breath. He looked over at Draco, only to fall back into laughter and again couldn't catch a breath.

The four met up with Hagrid and the others coming the opposite way, and they seemed to of run into Neville and Fang. "Harry are you all right? Neville told us you found the Unicorn and the thing that was hunting it." Hermione said running up to give him a hug.

"Yea mate,and why are you laughing?" Ron asked as Harry falls into another fit of laughter.

"III…..he...then...haha…..Maru stood…..and he swished...haha". No one could understand him, because every time he tried to explain he fell into laughter.

"Your not making since Arry" Hagrid told him as he looked over at the centaur. "Thanks for saving the kids Firenze."

"It was no problem friend Hagrid" Firenze said. "Now if you'll follow me, I will take you to safety." he then led the way further into the forest.

"Hhhheeeeyyy guys, why all in here, you joining us?" a slurring Konohamaru asked.

"What are you doing in the forest Konohamaru? Why aren't you with Naruto, and are you drunk!?" Hermione scolded him.

"I'm not drunk!" Konohamaru scolded back, "I'm perfectly functional." He finished and as he turned around he smacked right into a tree and fell backwards.

"Naruto's going to get it now mate." Ron whispers to Harry as they both laughed.

They continued through the forest until Fangs head shot up in the direction of where their going. Soon they all picked up the sound of stomping and the sound of flutes being played in the distance. "What is that?" Neville voiced all of their thoughts.

"Ah, that would be the celebration for Imaia's coming of age. You are all welcome to join in on this joyous occasion." Firenze said.

They just entered the clearing to see a herd of centaurs all around the clearing dancing and eating around fire pits with roasting meats. There was also multiple pools of water spread out on the field with small fires underneath to keep the water hot. They were also big enough to fit five centaurs, as those who were sitting in the bowls enjoyed the hot water relaxing their hide. Off to the side had a circle layed on the ground, where two centaurs were seen grappling with each other and trying to push the other one out of the circle.

As they walked further into the clearing, Konohamaru took off in a random direction, and they lost him in the crowd. "This here is nice and all, but these five are supposed to be in detention. Not partying after curfew in the forest." Hagrid told Firenze, but he had a look of longing as well. It's not every day that your invited to a centaur's celebration.

"Come on Hagrid, this is a once in a lifetime." Ron complained.

"Ronold, we're not here to have fun, this is detention, we're here to finish our punishment." Hermione scolded him.

"We all ready finished it. We found the unicorn and the thing killing them, so why not sit back and enjoy ourselves for a good job?" Ron asked her.

"Because it's past curfew, if we're done here we should head back immediately to go to bed."

A blond head popped up from one one of the pools and turned towards them revealing his whiskered cheeks. "Hey guys, I see you made it here safely, do you guys want to join us?" the now revealed Naruto asked them. He was only in a pair of swim trunks and is upper body was naked to the open air. For a twelve year old he had a lean and muscular body. It was the type of body that was used to moving fast and hitting hard. The male centaurs were musculare, and even a few of them would be a little jealous of such a body.

As Hermione turned to face Naruto, to give him a piece of her mind for getting Konohamaru drunk, she was distracted by his naked torso. She maybe only be eleven, but she could appreciate a well toned male when one is present. It was even better when it was one her age, and one who she was friends with….for now. She turned back to Hagrid and used her puppy dog eyes which always worked on her parents, and it seemed to work on Hagrid as well. That big softy. "Can we stay just for a little bit please?"

"Not before you drink the ceremony lexier of our people." Firenze said handing it over to Draco first.

Draco took a small wift of it be for leaning back by the strong fermented smell. "It's not piss is it?" He asked with a scrunched face. Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, and Neville all looked confused at him. And Harry dropped to the floor in a bout of laughter…...again.

"Wooohooo" Hermione yelled out as she was dancing around the fire pits with some of the centaurs. After they drank the fermented ceremony drink, their minds were blown.

Hagrid and Harry joined Naruto in one of the jacuzzis, though for some reason Harry keeps falling into laughter, and no one can seem to find out why. Hermione danced the night away, and Ron was where the food was. Naruto looked over at Draco sitting in another jacuzzi with a bunch of female centaurs surrounding him. They sat there giggling and sometimes pressing kisses to his cheek as he flirts with them."you know ladies, I must say I'm quite jealous that such beautiful women like you are taken. I will endure the pain of losing such an opportunity to show you how beautiful you all are." He said holding his hand to is hart. The female centaurs awed and gave him hugs, all the while they rained kisses down on him.

Last but not least, Naruto looked towards the combat circle that was erected so that many of the centaurs could wrestle for dominance. Naruto joined in sometime ago, but left after defeating some of the more aggressive centaurs. Naruto spotted Neville in the middle of the circle, with his shirt off screaming his battle cry as he attempts to push a younger centaur out of the circle. Those around the circle cheer Neville on, even though he continually gets shoved back or on the ground. He doesn't give up, and gets up and charges again. When he's not in the circle he stands on the sidelines cheering with the rest of the young centaurs.

"Oh boy I'm going to be in big trouble when we get back." Hagrid said as he looked at the kids, drunk as can be while their supposed to be doing detention. "Professor Mcgonagall is going to skin me alive, I could lose my job." He continued as he panicked when Neville was tossed out of the circle and into on of the jacuzzis.

Neville popped his head out of the water screaming "ohhhhh yea, awesome!" He got out and headed back towards the circle. The kid was brave. Stupide, but brave.

"Relax Hagrid." Naruto said patting his back. "I'll help sneak them into the castle tonight, and anything after that you deni."

"But that would be irresponsible of me if I did that." Just then Neville landed in their pool only to get back up screaming only to rush back to the battle circle.

"Do you really want to be responsible for that?" Naruto said pointing over at Neville.

Hagrid could only shake his head no.

 **Castle**

When the party started to die down, Naruto helped Hagrid sneak the others back inside the school, without alerting the wondering professors. The first stop was the gryffindor dorms, because there were more of them in the group. When they got them inside, Neville didn't want to sleep, in fact he kept trying to wrestle with Naruto, trying to take him down. "Come on, come on I'm ready, this time I got you now." Neville said as he tried to put Naruto in a choke hold.

Naruto got fed up with him and socked him right in the temple. Neville dropped like a sack of potatoes and didn't seem like he would get up anytime soon. His next problem was Hermione, much to his chagrin and delight, kept trying to undress him. "Come onnnnn, take off the shirt, I want to see those delectable abbs again. Hey hey, what about those pants come on off with them." She giggled as she attempted to take his clothes off. He kept swatting her hands away, but the came right back. He didn't want to do to her what he did to Neville, so he improvised.

"If you sit down I'll do a strip tease for you." he smiled flirtiously, and she bought it. She quickly jumped on the couch and was vibrating with anticipation at seeing him undress. As he watched her sit down, he quickly grabbed Ron and through him on top of her, before running out the entrance. He grabbed a giggling Harry and threw him through before the painting of the fat lady swung closed. ' _Feww, who knew a drunk Hermione was such a pervert. Could give the old man and Kakashi-sensei a run for their money. Anko might like her.'_

He slong one of Draco's arms around his shoulders and head towards the dungeon. He turned to Hagrid and winked, "remember, don't let the other staff members know you let students get drunk." Hagrid nodded and they separated at the intervale, Hagrid back to his hut, and Naruto helping Draco down to the dungeons.

"Merlin what a party." Draco said as Naruto was helping him walk. "You know, that bush haired girl that was there tonight at the party was pretty cute. You think she would be into me mate?" he asked rolling his head to face Naruto.

Naruto silently laughed, it seems Draco might be into Hermione. "I don't think your her type Drake" Naruto told him.

"Come on look at me," to emphasize this, Draco stood back from Naruto and gestured to his person, "who wouldn't want this?"

Naruto simply lift up his shirt showing his rigid muscles and a six pack on a twelve year old. He then gestured to himself, "why have that when they could have this." He laughed as Draco lowered his head.

"Git."

"Sh" Naruto told Draco as he heard a noise coming from around the corner. He leads Draco to the wall right at the corner an peaks around. Professor Mcgonagall was walking down the hall searching for any students out wondering the halls. It was one in the morning and Naruto knew he wouldn't be in trouble, but he wanted to grab some sleep before the day started.

As the professor got closer Naruto had to think fast. "Pishh, what is it mate?" Draco tried to whisper. He failed and the sound attracted her to their position. She started towards them in a fast pace walk. Right as she turned the corner, Naruto seemed to of just fanished, and Draco stood there looking dumbfounded. ' _Uh, when did he get a invisibility cloak?'_

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing in the halls at this time? If your detention with Hagrid is over you should head straight to your dorm immediately." She scorned him.

"But, dear professor, we just finished the detention provided for us and I was heading there now, when I walked into your graces self. You seem to have done something with your hair, you look just radiant." Draco said buttering her up.

Mcgonagall blushed at the compliment. "Well yes I did, thank you for noticing, well go ahead and head of to sleep." she said shooing him on down the hall.

"Well then professor Mcgonagall, have a good morning." Draco said walking down the hall and turning the corner.

Once Draco got around the corner, he leaned against the wall, trying to steady himself as the world spins around him. "Good job keeping a sober face." Naruto said as he squatted parallel to the ground.

Draco jumped back startled as he saw Naruto on the wall. "How are standing on the wall?" he asked. Naruto just raised an eyebrow at him. "Right stupid question."

They made it back to their room, and saw that Theo and Blaise were still asleep, which didn't surprise them at all. After dressing for bed, Draco slumped down and was out before his head hit the pillow. Naruto went to put his training gear away in his trunk. As he opened the trunk, he spotted Daphne inside, she was tied up with duct tape and seemed to be fast asleep. She was going to feel it when she woke up. Naruto shut the lid, and left a crack and decided to deal with it in the morning. As he laid down to sleep, he looked over to his night stand, and spotted the roll that indicated that there was no more duck tape. That roll was his last one until he could precure more when he returned to Konoha, or have Anko send more over. He stared at the empty roll, then his gaze turned towards the sleeping Theodore and Blaise, then back at the roll, he then looked over to his trunk that was stuffed with Daphne, and returned his gaze back at the roll that used to have duck tape. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Just before he let his mind wandered off, he had a last thought. ' _It's going to be an early morning, that's for sure.'_

The next morning, the sun was rising into the sky and the light filtered into the lake, lighting up the slytherin dorm. Blaise and Theodore both sat up at the same time and stretched their arms over their head and shook off their drowsiness. "Did you two have a good night's sleep?" a voice asked them.

"Yea, it was actually pretty good" Theodore answered instinctively.

"Good" the voice said again.

Both Blaise and Theodore look to see who was asking them, when they froze seeing Naruto standing between the foot of their beds, and holding up his left arm, while twirling a hard paper roll that looked like it use to be wrapped with something. Standing next to Naruto was a very angry Daphne, who was rubbing her neck since she spent the night in Naruto's trunk. She grinned knowingly at them. They scooted back on their beds wary of the look on Naruto's face.

"You know, if I was going to punish you, I would tie you both up with duct tape and leave you hanging in the common room in a humiliating position for all to see." Both of them flinch back at the mention of being wrapped up in duct tape again. "But, seeing as you used mine all up to tie Daphne up. By the way, your wrapping skills suck balls, and shove her in my trunk, I am currently out of the product." at this they both let out a small sigh of relief. It was of course because of Naruto, short lived. "So, I've decided to give a different sort of punishment to the both of you. Now you can refuse this, though doing so would mean that I would sick Peeves, the twins, and Lee on you and I will make the next week worst than hell for you. So what would it be?" Naruto asked them with a (you better take my offer) face. Blaise and Theodore look at eachother and over at Daphne, who's smile only grew.

They all hear a loud snort come from the bed next to Naruto. They all look over to see Draco roll to one side of his bed and let out a snore. Naruto walks over and uses one foot to push him completely off the bed. Draco gave a grunt as he hit the floor. He instantly woke and sat up looking over at Naruto. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Time to get up, lets go." Naruto told him.

After everyone got ready, they met up with Pansy and headed to the great hall for breakfast. Naruto had both Theodore and Blaise become Daphne's personal servants for the day. She somehow possessed a saddle and hooked it up to Theodore and made him carry her all the way around the castle. Blaise ended up carrying her bag for her, and seemed to struggle with it. "What do you have in here, it's so heavy." He complained.

"Necessities" Daphne said.

Pansy looked around for a second, just now noticing something missing. "Hey Naruto wheres Konohamaru?"

Naruto looked around as well. He didn't notice Konohamaru was gone ether. His eyes widened as he remembered where he last saw Konohamaru. "Oops, sorry guys, I might of left him in the forest." He then smiled adorably at Pansy and Daphne.

Daphne's eyes widened at what he said. She quickly reached over to her bag that Blaise was carrying, and took one of the seven shovels she had stored inside. "I knew it! If we hurry, no one would notice the body yet. Naruto lead the way." She then smacked Theodore on the backside with her shovel and tried to hurry him up.

"He's not dead Daphne. He'll probably meet us at the breakfast table." Naruto spoke out to her before she got to far away.

"Oh, well guess we won't need this, Blaise catch." She said before tossing her shovel towards Blaise. He tried to catch it, but missed and was smacked in the head. Rubbing the lump on his head Blaise picked up he shovel and stuffed it back in her bag. He wanted to complain about all this, but he and Theo feared what Naruto would do worse than this.

 **Somewhere in the Forest**

Konohamaru slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun raised into the sky. He sat up and looked around the clearing noticing how empty it was. After a few more seconds he commented, "can't believe Naruto-nii left me, that teme!"

It was then he felt something soft under his hand. He looked down and noticed that he was squished between two female centaurs that were topless and turned towards him. A small amount of blood leaked from Konohamaru's nose as he stared at them. "Best morning ever." He said with a red face.

 **Great Hall**

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the gryffindor table holding their heads in their hand. All three had a major hangover from last night. They couldn't remember much, but one thing was clear to each of them. Ron remembered large amounts of food and a relaxing dip in a jacuzzi. Harry remembered what happened with the unicorn, and Konohamaru pissing on Draco. He laughed only to moan as it made his headache worst. The only thing that Hermione remembered from last night, was the naked torso of her friend Naruto. How someone as young as him could have such ridged and delectable muscles, she could only hope she'd see them again. Her face remained red as she remembers that. "Hey guys, good morning, last night was great right?" A chiper Neville asked as he sat down smiling, he looked normal and seemed to not of had a hangover.

Hermione looked up to tell him to keep it down, when she noticed his right eye was black and blue. "Hey Neville what happened to your eye?" She asked indicting his right eye for him.

"You know, I don't remember getting this. It just appeared this morning." Neville answers.

The room suddenly went silent, when the heard a noise coming from across the hall, at the slytherin table. "Oohhh Naruto, that's perfect. Harder, harder, harder, oh right their. I'm close, so close. Ahhhhh what are you doing to me? IT FEELS SO GOOOOOOOOD!" Daphne moaned loudly. Naruto was rubbing her neck to help get the knot in her neck out, she developed it sleeping in a trunk all night.

After a few more seconds of rubbing her nick, he worked out the knot and she moaned louder. "Oh Merlin, you have the hands of a god Naruto. Please, please more?" She asked snuggling up closer to him.

Many of the boys around the hall were red in the face after hearing Daphne's erotic moan. The girls of all years and houses looked on with envy, at how good Naruto made her feel. "Lucky bitch." Hermione murmured to herself quietly.

Pansy who was sitting on the other side of Naruto poked Naruto's arm shyly to get his attention. He looked over at her, and with a scarlet face Pansy asked him, "he...hey Naruto..do you think I can get a massage from you?"

"Sure, but after classes, I think there's a pop quiz in potions today." She just nodded her head in delight.

After classes, it seemed that Hogwarts was a little more empty then it should be. Fred and George looked everywhere to find dates down to Hogsmeade for the years last visit before finals. They were baffled by this and was determined to get to the bottom of this. They caught a couple of ravenclaw second years whispering to each other in hushed tones before running of towards the dungeons.

The twins started to follow, when they ran into Harry and Ron. "Hey guys have either of you seen Hermione around, we had plans to study for the finals earlier and she never showed." Harry asked them.

"No haven't seen Mione, but then again," Fred said.

"We haven't seen most of the girls ether." George said.

"Where in the bloody blazes is she? She was the one to force us to make these plans, the least she could do was show up!" Ron ranted throwing his arms in the air.

"We just saw a couple of ravenclaw girls head towards the dungeon, maybe that's where their all at?" Fred told them. They decided to follow the girls and to find out where they were sneaking off to.

As they got farther and farther down, the boys picked up voices coming from around the corner. They leaned over and spotted lines and lines of female students in front of five doors beside each other. They could clearly pick up Konohamaru's voice yelling over all the chatter. "Remember ladies, three sickles gets you ten minute massage. If you want another you'll have to what in line again."

They saw the girls up front hand over the money and headed to one of the five doors. Moans could be heard on the other side of the doors, the boys all blushed at some of the things said. They also caught the sight of girls coming out of the rooms, their hair and clothes disheveled, and a satisfied and stupid look on their faces. Those girls got right back in lines as others pouted for not having enough for another round.

A moment later a disheveled Hermione ran up to them, "hey guys, umm do happen to have three sickles on you?" she asked.

"Sorry Mione, I'm a little low." Ron said holding up a few knots.

"What about you Harry, please?" Hermione pleaded.

"Umm sure," he said pulling out three sickles. "But what do you need them for?" He asked.

"Thanks" was all she said grabbing them, she left him without an answer and running up to the front of the lines.

"Well" Fred said

"That answers our question" George finished.

"We should of thought of this George. Imagine the money we could of made." Fred whispered to his twin.

"Yea but, we're better at pranks than at giving massages. Besides, Mcgonagall would catch us and give us detention for something like this."

"Yea, if Mcgonagall catches Naruto doing this, just imagine the points and detention he'll get."

"Points taken from slytherin? That's probably the best thing I heard all day." Ron spoke up

"Umm guys." Harry spoke to get their attention. Once they turned to face him, he pointed to one of the doors. "I don't think that'll be his problem."

The Weasleys looked at him funny, and turned to where he was pointing. The door on the far right opened up and out walked professor Mcgonagall herself. Her hair and robes were tousled about, she straightened her robes and hair out with a wave of her wand, and walked by them with a red face.

The boys were astonished, Naruto was the most unpredictable person they met.

"Brother dearest?" Fred said.

"Yes dearest brother." George answered.

"He's brilliant."

"That he is brother, that he is."

 **In One Of Those Rooms**

"Ohhhhh yessssss, right there, right there." Hermione moans out loud as Naruto is massaging her back. When she entered the room she removed the outer robes, and she was left in her blouse and skirts as she laid down for the massage. "Your a god with those hands." she moaned again. "Where'd you learn to do this, ohhhhhhh."

Naruto just smiled as he released a knot in her back. "Ninja."

Hermione just moaned as she slapped her face with her hand.

 **Hey Look Another Flashback**

"You sure the guy we're supposed to meet is in there sensei?" A six and a half year old Naruto asked looking up at the older person next to him.

"That's right Naruto-kun, master Jiraiya is Konoha's spy master. He usually meets in these kind of establishments."

Naruto looks back at the building and tips his head to the side. "But it's a brothel."

Naruto was outing, even if he denied that he was pouting. His sensei and an old man with long white spiky hair tied back into a ponytail, he was wearing a grey gee and a red sleeveless coat over it. The two of them went up to a room while Naruto sat in the lobby waiting. He watched the many skimpily clothed women walking around talking to the men coming in. "well hello cutey." a beautiful women said as she sat next to him. She wore a bra and panties that were a deep red, and a see through negligee showing off a lot of her skin. "What are you doing here in this place."

"I'm on a mission with my sensei and he left me here to wait as he's talking to a pervy old man with long spiky hair."

The women thought about the man he described. "You must mean lord Jiraiya, if that's who your sensei is meeting, they'll be up there for hours. Why don't you come with me and I'll teach you something that all women love?"

"But I have no money." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, what I'll be teaching you is not something that is bought here."

"Ok lets go, then I can go back and make Hina-himi happy." Naruto smiled at her.

His smile was so cute that the women blushed. "Oh you already have a girlfriend? Well then this will really help."

Jiraiya and Naruto's sensei left the room they were in, they finished their transaction and were heading down to pick up Naruto. "So how's the little brats training going?"

"He is learning really fast, he's a prodge that surpasses even I."

As they reached the stairs, the saw a line of the women working in this establishment in a line outside a room. They also heard the loud moans in the room they were looking at. "Ohh my god, yess. That's perfect. Deeper, go deeper, ohhhhhhhhh so deeeeeeeep!" A cry rang out of the room.

Both males faces went red, and Jiraiya seemed to have a small amount of blood leaking from his nose. After a few more minutes the nosies ended and the door opened showing a beautiful desheaniled women walking out with a very satisfied look, and body kept shivering at the pleasure she was given.

It was then that they saw Naruto walk out the room, he spotted them at the stairs and waved. "Hey sensei are you done?" He asked.

"Ye….yea Naruto-kun, we're done here, we should get going."

"Ok, bye ladies, thanks for teaching me so much."

"Awwww, nooo, stay with us pleases?" the women all cried out. They all hugged him close, and he had several pairs of breasts shoved in his face. Jiraiya was jealous of this little kid. He never got this reaction from the ladies, and he payed a lot.

Naruto and his sensei were walking down the road back to Konoha to deliver the report from Jiraiya. "Hey sensei?"

"Yes Naruto-kun."

"When we get back, I want to try out my new technique, do you think Hina-himi would be happy to volunteer?"

His sensei's face turned scarlite at what he was talking about. "Uh...yea, I think she would enjoy that."

"Thanks Itachi-sensei!" Naruto yelled out excited to try his new moves that he learned at the brothel.


	6. Chapter 6

**A Shinobi's Magical Chakra**

 **I have a excuse, I got lost on the road of life with Kakashi**

 **Disclaimer- I own now characters and they belong to their owners**

 **Chapter 6- The Great Food Wars**

Naruto was concentrating hard to finish up the finale questions on his tests. Finals have started on Monday, and over the weekend, everyone was scrambling around to study for their finales. Both Hermione and Naruto were well prepared for them, and were asked to tutor their fellow housemates.

The gryffindor's learned that Hermione could be as strict as professor Mcgonagall, she would have them go over their notes until they could memrise it over and over. She was even more forceful on Ron and Harry. She criticized every note, word spoken, and every swish of the wand, until it was perfect.

The slytherins regretted ever asking Naruto. He was nothing like he was training Konohamaru, who by the way was in the same boat as them. Naruto had his test questions owled in and forced Konohamaru to study until he said them in his sleep. Naruto had them do physical work if they got a answer wrong. Twenty push ups for the first wrong answer, and doubled for every other question wrong. The next set of questions was sit ups, after that jumping jacks, after that back to push ups. By the end of the weekend, the slytherins were sore as hell, and Crabbe and Goyle have lost a hundred pounds. They needed the most help. They were also more fit then they were at the beginning of the weekend.

So all week in every class, students sat there taking their written and practical exams. As they all finished up on Friday, it was noted that the first year slytherins had the highest scores besides Hermione, together not seen in the history of Hogwarts. Usually Ravenclaws were at the top. So much for their smarts. Should of gotten themselves a shinobi. The only reason Hermione was at the top and Naruto was second, was because Naruto still had a tendency to fall asleep in history of magic classes.

As the last final on friday was done, many students ran out cheering for the end of the week. Naruto walked out with his friends happy that finals were done and looking forward to summer. He listened as they spoke about what their plans were for the summer, before Draco turned to Naruto. "So Naruto, what are you going to do for the summer before next year?"

"Well same old same old. Kill people, save princesses, and maybe even find the time to kick back and relax for once." Everyone just laughed at his joke. Naruto wasn't joking. As an Anbu of Konoha, he took the most dangerous missions given. He was also used as a infiltrator sometimes. Who would suspect a little kid to be an elite ninja. And Kumo didn't count. Anko-nee was with him, and she's crazy as hell.

On Saturday Naruto, Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Peeves all worked on the greatest end of the year prank. Naruto had his hand still and slowly drew a few more lines. "Come on Naruto friend, hurry up." Peeves whispered to him.

"Shut it Peeves, I'm trying, this shit takes time and precision." Naruto whispered back, he drew a few more lines and pulled back. "Few more and we're good to go."

Fred looked at something behind him and then leaned over to Naruto. "Better hurry mate, Mcgonagall is coming right for us."

"Lee" Naruto spoke.

"On it boss." Lee said. He dashed of to intercept her before she discovered what they were up to.

"We have Filch in two coming the opposite way." George informed Naruto.

"Peeves go nuts."

"Yahoooo" Peeves whisked off to cause Filch as much misery as he could.

Lee ran down the corridor and turned the corner just as Mcgonagall made it there as well. "Why good morning professor, you look ravishing today." he complimented her.

"Why thank you mister Jordan, now if you will excuse me I have a few more things to get done before the day starts." Mcgonagall replied.

"Did you do something with your hair, you must of, you are just radiating with beauty, and at your age."

"Mister Jordan if that was supposed to be a compliment, you should really work on your delivery."

"Sorry professor Mcgonagall, I didn't mean to insult you, I was just admiring your new look. Your short hair actually really compliments your eyes, and makes you seem more dignified."

Mcgonagall's face turned a shade of pink at that. "Why thank you, I was trying out new styles of hair designs. I maybe past my prime, but I do try to stay in the know how and be hip like you young ones."

As she continued her talk about how she is trying to keep up with the younger generation, Peeves was circulating around Filch waving around a photo, all the while singing. "Filch in a dress, Filch in a wig. Strut strut strut, down the hall. Pretty in pink he most certainly is!"

After the last verse, he took off down the hall starting to sing again, and Filch chases after him. Peeves lead him as far away from the pranksters as possible, all the while Filch is running after him screaming, "get back her you filthy slimy piece of ectoplasm!"

Peeves suddenly stops in the middle of a corridor and turns to face Filch with a kicked puppy look. "That really hurt you know." He said deepening the look.

Filch stops as well looking confused as he stared at Peeves. "Sorry?"

"Ha!" Peeves yells as he continued to fly down the hallway singing. "Filch in a dress, Filch in a wig. Strut strut strut,down the hall pretty in pink he certainly is!"

"Damn you Peeves!" Filch yells chasing after him.

With the two threats distracted, Naruto finished the preparations with a flourish of his paintbrush. "And we're done." He said as he got up. "Let's go, we still have one more place to prep." He Fred and George ran up the all and passed Lee and Mcgonagall. "Lee lets go."

Lee Jordan was thankful for Naruto. He was listening to the professor like she was professor Binns, who was as interesting as looking at a wall was. "Sorry professor, got to go." He told her before taking of after them.

After setting up their prank the four friends and a ghost made their way to breakfast. As they were eating many student talked about looking forward to summer. Naruto looked across the tables to see that Harry didn't share in the excitement. It seemed like he would miss Hogwarts. Naruto couldn't blame him, Hogwarts did seem like a pretty cool place to be.

As everyone was leaving the great hall, a old hand landed on Naruto's shoulder stopping him. He turned to see Dumbledore smiling down at him. "If you have a moment Naruto may I speak with you?"

"Sure." Naruto said waving his friends on.

They waited until everyone left the room Before Dumbledore turned to him. "I just received a letter, the minister of magic as agreed to meet with us this afternoon at two. So be sure to be in my office around one thirty."

Naruto just nodded his head. The minster sure dose takes his sweet time answering back. ' _About damn time.'_

 **Dumbledore's Office**

As the clock struck one thirty, Naruto entered Dumbledore's office, ready for their appointment, with the minister. Dumbledore was dressed in a blue robe and a cap, while Naruto was still dressed in his school uniform. "All right Naruto let us be on our way." Dumbledore said as he led him towards the fire place. He grabs some floo powder from a small bowl and tossed it into the fire speaking, "Ministry of magic."

As they exited the fireplace, Naruto looked around their new environment, and noticed a long hall full of the fireplaces just like the one they exited. The ministry seemed to be made out of black bricks, and the offices stacked randomly, as they were just stacked randomly on top of eachother.

Dumbledore lead him up a few stairs and to a desk with a sour faced women sitting behind it. "Hello there, we have a appointment with the minister."

The women looks up at Dumbledore and then at Naruto. She grabs a stack of papers and hands it over. "Please fill these out and take them to the third floor right hand office, it will be the document filing and he will help you with the rest." She told them in such a drone tone, that it sounded like she was so use to saying it, it became second nature..

And so they filled the papers and headed over to the office that they were directed to. As they stepped up to the window office, a man that looked like his eyes were filled with boredom looked up at them. Dumbledore stepped up handing over the papers they filled. "We are here to see the minister. And were directed here to deliver the paperwork we had to fill out."

The man doesn't say anything, but he received the papers and goes through them. "Everything is in order, just head up one floor and retrieve a form that needs to be filled out, before meeting the minister, then hand to the minister's undersecretary on the sixth floor."

Naruto just sighed as he and Dumbledore headed off to do as they were told. "I thought you did all this ahead of time." Naruto told him.

"There are procedures that must be followed. Though I do agree that all this running around for a short meeting is a bit redundant." Dumbledore answered back.

As they made their way to the undersecretary office, Naruto caught a glimpse of the woman at the desk. He flinched back and looked away before his eyes could burn at the sight. The women wore the brightest pink he has ever seen and swore that he would never make fun of the Haruno's again. Their hair maybe pink, but this woman puts them to shame. The walls are just as pink as here clothes, he swore she blended in with the surroundings so well it was hard to see her. As they made it to her desk, she simply snatched the paper out of Dumbledore's hands and proceeded to go over it all the while ignoring them completely.

"Well good afternoon Dolores," Dumbledore said with a smile. She continued to ignore him. "You seemed to of redecorate a little I see." Again she ignored him.

As she finished reading the papers, she turned to acknowledge them finally and smile brightly as if nothing was wrong. "Why good afternoon, to you professor Dumbledore, I see here that you have a appointment with the minister in a few minutes. Go head and head down to the first floor to the reception, and the minister will be right with you."

"Thank you very much Dolores." Dumbledore said as he and Naruto head off.

They made back to the first floor, and Naruto was getting antsy, when he learned that they ended right back at the beginning. "Fuck!"

"Language mr. Uzumaki." Dumbledore said with a damn tinkle in his eye.

"Fuck shit damn …." Naruto mumbles low so that Dumbledore wouldn't hear him. When the old professor turned to him again, with that same GOD DAMN TWINKLE in his eye, he stopped mumbuling curse words.

 **Two Hours Later**

"Professor"

"Yes Naruto?"

"The first hour I could forgive, even one and a half hours, I could forgive. But TWO! I'm starting to suspect, he's doing this on purpose, do you by chance know why?"

"I believe that the minister is showing us that he holds power over us. By making us wait so long, it shows the amount of political pull he possesses. Though he never had me waiting this long before."

Just then Naruto stomach decided to make its own statement by grumbling. "Well if he's going to make us wait so long, then can we grab a bite to eat, because now I'm hungry from all this waiting and political crap going around."

Dumbledore's stomach also decided to make a statement and seconded Naruto's stomach, it grumbled. "You know, that sounds like a good idea." Dumbledore takes out some parchment, and scribbles a note to leave with the front desk. "Come along Naruto, I believe that the cafeteria on the second floor as great lemon drop cake."

"Do they have ramen?"

"I believe something can be arranged."

So the duo headed off to the cafeteria to find some food. When they got there, Naruto was amazed by the amount of food appearing on the tables. One table had finger food, another had soups and salads, a third had roasted meats and shepherd's pie, and the last table had desserts. And at the very, very end of the tables, was another table, that provided different drinks. Naruto quickly sniffed out the ramen on the second table and practically squealed when he saw that there was twenty seven different types of ramen. And he was determined to taste them all.

As Naruto was walking back to the table with the second round of Ramen, he bumped into a group of people coming the other way. "Watch where you're going brat." One of the guys said.

"Your the one who bumped me, shouldn't you be apologizing to me, I could've dropped my ramen."

"Do you know who I am, I'm Michael Fudge son of the minister of magic, and Aurora of the ministry."

"Who? Fudge?" Naruto looked over at the table covered in desserts. "If you want fudge it's over there." He said pointing over to the table. Some of the guys friends snickered at the remark.

"NO you nitwit, Fudge is my family name."

"Well I'm sorry that this cruel joke was played on your family."

Michael gritted his teeth. This kid was getting on his nerves. Who does this prat think he is, a Uzumaki? Ha. "you know fellas, he looks like this young man can use something to drink." He said with a smirk.

"No thank you." Naruto told them and walked off, the best way that he can eat his ramen and piss them off more, was to ignore them.

"I insiste." Michael said, before grabbing ahold of Naruto's callor. He then reached over and grabbed a huge glass of pumpkin milkshake, and proceed to dump it on his head.

The guy and his cronies laughed as he wiped some of the cold drink from his face. They seemed to be around twenty, so the must be brand new to the auroras. A twinkle appeared in his eye as he decided to play their game. He was let go and he pretended to trip, throwing up his bowl of now wasted ramen, since the milkshake got into it. With perfect aim it landed right on top of the teme's head.

The room went deadly silent. Dumbledore was watching the interaction, not braking it up but watching to see what Naruto would do. He saw the twinkle appearing in Naruto's eye, and knew that this place was about to become a war zone.

 **Hour Later**

The entire cafeteria was transformed into a war zone. Tables were turned over as makeshift barricades as those behind them pelted food across the room at their advisories on the other side. There was an ayle down the middle, starting from the entrance to the wall on the other side of the room. That was no man's land, where anyone would be immediately pelted with food if the were trapped there.

Naruto was able to enlist the help of Dumbledore and a few of the more likeable auroras as they faced the otherside who were with what Naruto now named Fudgy. Ducking down behind the barricade with him were Dumbledore and a new aurora by the name Nymphadora Tonks. She hated her name and demanded to be called Tonks. Naruto liked her, she could be as deceptive as he is. During the battle she made her way over to the other side and using her metamorphmagus ability transformed into one of their allies and snuck up on the group.

Michael turned his head spotting Moby coming up to their front. "Glad you can finally join us mate. Do you have any suggestion how to stop their assault. If we can stop their supply of food, we can move forward and take advantage of their vulnerability. Though I can't believe that professor Dumbledore is aiding them. Take him out along with that blond prat and the rest will succumb."

Before they could react, Tonks shoved shepherds pie into the two men ducking down next to Michael, and had another out and heading towards him. He ducked and rolled to the side, but was clipped in the shoulder as the pie smacked into the table. With her disguise now useless, she turned back to her original form and made her hair bright red and jumped the barricade and high tailed it across no mans land towards her allies.

Naruto saw her heading their way and noticed that her mission was a success. He turned towards is group and cupped his hands over his mouth, "cover fire!" he screamed and they all started throwing or using magic to quickly fire their ammo to keep the other side down for Tonks to make it back.

Tonks made it across unscathed and knelt down next to Naruto and Dumbledore. "Thanks for the cover whiskers." She said rubbing his head.

"Good work ms. Tonks. But I think they're planning something over there. See that table to the right? There seems to be a large group behind it."

"You think they might charge?" Tonks asked.

"We are running low on ammo."

"Their leader said something about stopping our supply."

"That's not good at all." Naruto said peeking over the edge of the barricade. He quickly ducked as enemy fire just missed his head.

"We'll need to think of something fast, if they stop our supply, then we'll be vulnerable to their counter attacks." Dumbledore told them. Naruto put his chin in his hand thinking what to do.

A red haired middle aged man was walking up to the second floor with an old warlock stumbling along next to him. "Come on Perkins, I hear that they have a good treacle tart in the second floor cafeteria."

"Hold up Arthur, I can't walk that fast, these stairs are killing me."

They made it up to the second floor and headed for the entrance to the cafeteria. As they made it to the entrance they stopped as they saw tables overturned and food flying across the room. One unlucky fellow got a face full of flambe bananas and went down. Those within reach were covered in the splatter and went down as well.

Just then Perkins was hit with a face full of treacle tarts and crumbled to the floor. "A..r..thur" He groaned.

"Perkins!" Arthur yelled kneeling down and lifting Perkin's head in his lap. "Come on buddy you'll make it." he said trying to rouse him.

"Y...you were right" Perkins said.

"About what?" Arthur asked trying to keep him awake.

"The treacle tarts are really good" Perkins said licking some off his face. He then passed out.

"Nooooooo, Perkins!" Arthur yelled out.

Just then a wave of food was being throne towards him from the left side, and he rolled to the right behind cover just missing being hit. As he knelt down the barricade he held up his hands in a peace as those behind the right barricade were ready to bombard him with whatever they could find. "Wo wo wo, I'm here to help, they took out my partner and I want to get them back."

"Head to the center where the commander is." one of the men said.

Arthur headed towards the center of the barricade and spotted professor Dumbledore there speaking to a young blond kid that looked around the same age as his son Ronald. There was also a young aurora with them, and they seem to be having a discussion. He made his way up next to Dumbledore and tapped him on the shoulder. "Why hello professor Dumbledore, umm what seems to be happening here?"

"There is a group over there bombarding us, and if we don't find a way to stop them from cutting of our supply then we're finished." Blond child said beaming one of the opponents that keeped his head above the table to long.

"Well Arthur, young Naruto and I had a meeting with the minister today, and he seems to be running late. So we came up here for a bit to eat, because I heard the had some delicious lemon drop cake. It seems that there was an altercation between Naruto and one of the young auroras and hence this battle of wills have commence." Dumbledore said holding up a plate of lemon drop cake and taking a bite. Tonks reached over and took the plate and tossed the cake at an enemy that got too close to their side. Dumbledore frowned at the lost dessert. "I wasn't done eating that."

"Yea but it saved our lives." Tonks shot back.

"Well Perkins and I want to grab a quick bite before heading out to do a job. There's a tea set that ate a muggles dog after she bought it from a antique store. But one of them took him down. So what can I do to help, I want to avenge Perkins."

Naruto looked at the man closer. He had flaming red hair just like the Weasleys, so he must be Rons, Fred and George's father. He held up his hand to shake his, "Naruto Uzumaki, welcome to the resistance."

"Uzumaki!?" both Arthur and Tonks' eyes widened at that. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Kushina by any chance?" he asked.

"You knew my mother?"

"Well my wife Molly knows her, she was the one to help us get together." Arthur said fondly. Kushina terrified him, but was grateful to her for putting him and Molly together.

"Sweet, Kushina is like my all time hero, I'm trying to be just like her. You got such an awesome mother." Tonks said starry eyed. She always got that way when someone mentioned her. Naruto just blushed at the complement. He really wished he could meet his mother after hearing how cool she was.

"My boys right home about you all the time. It seems that the twins have taken quite the liking to you." Arthur said. "The last letter they sent said something about you planning an ultimate end of the year prank together?" he said rising an eyebrow.

Dumbledore turned toward Naruto as well and lifted an eyebrow. ' _Dammit they ruined the plan, got to think, got to think.'_ Naruto turns to both of them with an innocent face. "I don't know what their talking about, I don't have anything planned." It seemed that Arthur might of bought it, but Dumbledore didn't buy it. His facial features might of been perfect, but Dumbledore saw the twinkle in Naruto's eye that betrayed him. Naruto noticed that Dumbledore might of saw his twinkle. ' _FUCKING TWINKlE! Why did you betray me!'_ he screamed in his head.

They all quickly ducked farther down as a few cupcakes flew by over their heads. "It's getting heated out there, what can I do to help" Arthur asked.

 **TWO Hours Later**

The battle heated up, both sides were unwilling to give ground. Naruto was able to deploy successful raids on the enemy line, and Tonks was able to sneak back over to take out a few high priority targets. Everyone hunkered down as the enemy returned fire. For his part Dumbledore sat with his back against the barricade with a plate of lemon drop cake eating it with such delight, as well as advise Naruto on his battle plans. When Tonks attempted to take the cake to use for ammo, a warning twinkle would come into his eye, and he made sure she saw it. After that she no longer tried to take away his treat.

Arthur had proved himself by outsmarting his opponents by jinxing their ammo to explode before they could toss it at them. It was when the battle was reaching its peak, that the worse happened to the resistance.

Naruto and Tonks had just tossed the last of the flambe bombs, when Arthur crawled over to them. "I don't know how they did it, but they cut our supply, now we're down to nothing."

"SHIT!" Tonks cursed loudly.

Across the war zone Michael heard the loud curse and knew Jetson succeeded in cutting of their supply. He turned to his allies and cupped his mouth. "Alright men, their ammos gone and their out. CHARGE!" he yelled. All of them jumped the barricade and charged the other side with cup cakes and pies in their hands.

Tonks peaked over the edge of the wall and cursed again. "Shit their charging, now what the hell are we supposed to do?"

Naruto thought a moment looking around to see what he could do. "Iwf woulf be eoer if we coul' mke more ut of shudows." Dumbledore said with mouth full of cake. It was is last and he jinxed one of his own allies to keep it.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled coming up with a plan. "Good work professor."

"Yo wolcom."

"You can understand him?" Tonks looked at Naruto.

"Bring me.." He paused a second before smiling, "the turkey."

"The turkey!?" one of the rebels asked.

"He wants the turkey." Another said. Soon the others were whispering about what Naruto might do with the turkey.

The turkey was what they used to help them breach the barricade on the other side it wouldn't do much for a hord charging them. "What are you going to do with it?" Arthur asked handing him the turkey.

"I also need the rest of our supplies."

"That'll leave us defenceless, how will we fight them of?" Tonks asked nervously.

"Just do it!" Naruto yelled. He started stuffing the turkey with the remaining food that they possess.

Dumbledore was about to take the last bite of his delices lemon drop cake. He speared it with his fork and brought it up towards his mouth. Just as it reached the entrance, the fork and it's godly treasure was yanked out of his hands and stuffed into the turkey with the rest. "Hey I was eating that." He said.

"Well your done and now old man, it's your turn. Use your wand and shoot this towards the center of the hoard. It needs to be center for this to work."

"Hope this works" Tonks said disbelievingly.

"It will" Naruto replied.

Dumbledore sent the turkey racing and the whole group held their breath. Naruto performed a few hand signs, ones he learned from his JiJi.

 **Flashback**

"Hey old man Teach me a Jutsu, Please" a five year old Naruto asked the third Hokage.

Hiruzen looked down at Naruto and sighed. "Naruto you are learning the three jutsu in the academy first. They are really important."

"But their boring" Naruto whined. He decided to play his ultimate trump card. With no hand signs Naruto used the puppy dog face Jutsu on the old man.

The moment Hiruzen saw his face, he crumbled. "Ok ok ok, I'll teach you a jutsu."

"Yeaaaaa!" Naruto cheered.

"But not until you graduate the academy first. This jutsu is very useful, but it takes a lot of control over your chakra and that's what the academy will teach you. That is why every shinobi of the leaf first learns the three basic jutsu."

"Awwwww, but it will take to long, can't I take the graduation exams sooner?"

"You can, but it will be very difficult with only a small amount of training. But I promise you that as soon as you graduate I will teach you one of my signature jutsus." He said. It was a good way to motivate Naruto into studying hard.

"As soon as I graduate, right?" Naruto asked.

Hiruzen felt a chill down his back at Naruto's tone of voice. "Yes as soon as you graduate."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"And you never go back on your word right?"

"Yes I always keep my promises."

"Ok then" Naruto said in a cheerful voice. "See you in a year JiJi."

"Um Naruto it's five years before you graduate." But before he could finish, Naruto had already ran out the door. "Ahhh, he'll be alright, he's only five. Just because I let him enter the academy a year early doesn't mean he'll be a genius. He learn just how tough the academy is."

"I'm back Jiji!" Naruto yelled happily as he walked into the Hokage's office wearing his new hitai-ate with the leafs symbol in the middle. He was now six years old, he was so excited about learning one of the thirds signature technique he didn't want to wait. It also was because he didn't want to be stuck there with teachers and students ignoring him or sabatashing his education. He worked hard and studied harder than everyone else. There were a few alright people such as a girl named Tenten, and a boy as energetic as him Rock Lee.

Hiruzen's jaw hit the desk. ' _How….but…..year…...wha-'_ were his thoughts. He ended up smiling at the new ninja and shook his head. "I should of known better than to bet against you. Well a promise is a promise. Watch and listen carefully Naruto, this will be very helpful in the future."

With that he took Naruto to his private training ground. He threw a shuriken towards a cluster of wooden poles. He did a few hands signs that Naruto watched very carefully and with that shouted out the name of the jutsu.

 **End Flashback**

As he performed the required hand signs he yelled out, **mass turkey shadow clone jutsu.** The one turkey turned into a dozen and then two dozen. The troops charging widen their eyes as they saw a single turkey turned into two dozen heading their way. The defenders were astonished to see a young wizard perform such an intricate spell, and wandless at that. He must be a genius.

The turkeys hit the front lines taking down the invaders along with those behind them. As the rest moved forward running over their comrades the turkeys exploded with their stuffing. The rest went down in the explosions taking out the invading army in one swell swoop. It was the ultimate food nuke to ever go off.

"Woo" Tonks said impressed by the kid.

"We won!" Arthur shouted throwing his arms up in the air. The rest of the troops also cheered patting Naruto one the back for a job well done. They also hugged and shook hands with each other retelling their version of what went down when they arrived already. Hasn't been more than a minute and their already making up stories and exaggerating their part in it. This would go down as one of the greatest food wars anyone has ever been a part of.

Dumbledore took a quick look at his pocket watch and closed it up with a snap. "Well then that was quite the adventure we had, wouldn't you all agree?" everyone just nodded and smiled at him. "Well then young Naruto and I must be going now, we have a meeting with the minister, wouldn't want to keep him waiting, now would we?" He asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'll head out with you guys." Tonks offered. She wanted to get out of here before one of the more serious and uptight auroras showed up, well mostly wanting to avoid Moody.

"Well me and Perkins must be off, by the way lord Uzumaki-"

"Naruto"

"What?"

"Just call me Naruto, I don't want to deal with all this lord sh-" before he finished he spotted a dark twinkle in Dumbledore's eye. "Stuff." he finished.

"Well then Naruto, I hope to see you again soon, don't be shy to write, my wife and I would be delighted to hear from you. And Fred and George can tell you their exciting time during their first year at Hogwarts. It's not everyday that the Hogwarts express steam engine gets stolen."

"Yes that was quite puzzling." Dumbledore agreed.

"Ha no one in the ministry knew what happened and no one could find anything." Tonks said laughing at the situation.

They all walked out of the cafeteria, only pausing so Arthur could drag Perkins behind him. They made it to the stairs and separated there. Tonks headed up to the third floor where she would receive her tasks. Arthur took the elevator dragging Perkins, and headed to the floo chambers. And Naruto and Dumbledore headed down to the first floor to meet the minister.

With a quick flick of his wand Dumbledore cleaned both of them up from any stray food particles and returned the wand up his sleeve. As they were walking down the stairs, Naruto spotted a man? Well it had a patch over his left eye and a peg leg. "Hey Professor?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"So there are wizard pirates as well?" He asked pointing out the man coming up.

Dumbledore turned to where Naruto was pointing spotting Alister limping up the stairs. He chuckled as he waved to the man, "good day Alster."

"Ah good day professor Dumbledore." Alster Moody said pausing to greet the two. "And who's the firsty your dragging along with you?" he asked looking at Naruto.

"Well this young man is Naruto Uzumaki, Kushina's son. Naruto this is Alster Moody, he helped train your mother to be a aurora."

Moody and Naruto stood there studying each other. Just then Moody broke the silence. "Doesn't look anything like her." he commented.

"Ya well you look exactly like your mother." Naruto shot back.

Dumbledore just stared at him and Moody laughed. "Ha she really wasn't much of a looker." He replied shaking his hand finally. "Good to meet you little scrapper. Since no one in the magical world knew of you before, then that means you must be from those elemental countries."

"That's right, I'm from Konoha.'

"Ah, the village hidden in the leaves. Been quite a while since I've been there."

"You've traveled through the elemental countries?" Naruto asked.

"Tons of times. Even know about the shinobi ranks and missions. So what are ya? Genin, chunin, Jonin, ambu? Naw you look genin to me, did you at least graduate the academy?"

"Yes I did, and just so you know for future reference, it doesn't matter what age you are, it all depends on skills." Naruto told him irritated that he would underestimate him.

Dumbledore saw the vein twitch on Naruto's forehead and decided to intervene. "Well Alester, Naruto here is somewhat of a prodige back home, and is the youngest anbu ever."

"Your kidding me, your pulling my leg aren't you?"

"It looks like someone already did and ran of with it." Naruto said looking at Moody's peg leg.

"Hahaha, oh your a joker aren't you. You may not look like her, but you sure do got her attitude." Moody replied.

"I concur" Dumbledore agreed.

"Well I'll see you two another time, I'm of to grab a bite to eat. I heard that there's a delicious spice cake in the second floor cafeteria." Moody told them, he started up the stairs and head to the right.

"Should we tell him?" Naruto asked.

"I believe it will be alright. We should head off. The minister will be expecting us any moment now." Dumbledore told hem. The headed back down to the reception area, only to meet a receptionist coming to meet them.

"The minister would like to see you now."

 **With Moody**

After leaving the two Alastor Moody moved to the entrance of the second floor cafeteria. He heard that the elves had somehow found a way to remake his mother's famous spice cake. And damn anyone who got in his way.

As he entered he halted at the door as he gazed upon the room. Food was everywhere. It was hanging from the ceiling, on the ground, and you couldn't even see the painted walls because they were completely covered in food. All the tables were turned over and he spotted unconscious bodies littering the floor, and a few young auroras chatting idly while sitting with their backs to the upturned tables.

"MERLIN'S CREAMY WHITE JIZZ! What the bloody hell is going on here!" He yelled. The room went silent as they looked to see who shouted. They went into a panic as they saw one of the greatest auroras, Ailster Mad-eye Moody, he was looking at them with his artificial eye swerving around to see who's all there, and he wore a scowl that promised retribution to all involved.

"Who started all this!" he barked.

Just then Michael was coming to and lifted his head to gaze around the room in confusion. Didn't he and his crew win, if so why was his side all down. As everything came into focus, he saw many of the conscious pointing right at him. ' _Why are they all pointing at me?'_ he thought.

"FUDGE!" a voice yelled. He looked toward where the voice came from and nearly crapped his pants. It was Mad-eye.

' _Oh shit'_

"Everyone but Fudge, Michelson, and Jetson, GET OUT!" Moody barked. Everyone jumped at his words and ran out the room as fast as they could, wanting to avoid Mad-eye's ire. Once the room was cleared and the unconscious were dragged out as well, Moody turned towards the trouble trio as he liked to call them. Ant time there was a altercation or a mess, they were usually right in the middle of it. "You three are going to clean this entire room by yourselves, and no asking the elves for help."

"My father will hear of this!" Fudge complained.

Moody shot a zapping spell at him and he yelped as it hit. "Don't give a damn who's your father, I'm your superior and their for your boss." Moody glared. Michael was wise enough to back down.

"Hey Mad-eye, what's going on here? Tonks asked innocently as she walked up to him.

"This lots done it again" Moody said waving in the trios general direction.

Tonks looked around the room, seeing it for the second time, but acted if she saw it for the first time. She whistled in amazement. "They sure did a number on this place. By the way Moody we got to go, there's work to be done." she told him as she walked of before one of the three could implement her.

"Yea whatever," Moody said crouchy. He looked down and saw a perfect plate of untouched spice cake. Before Jetson took a step which would just happen to be right on the cake, Moody quickly threw a freezing hex at him, and hit just in time. "And I'm taking this with me." he said grabbing the plate. He took a bite and moaned. "Mmm not quite like mothers but very close indeed." he said walking out.

Micheal pulled out his wand along with the other two. "Let's hurry this up, I'm going to talk with my father about that argant prat that was here with Dumbledore. Little shit acted like he was a Uzumaki, ha."

As they were about to perform the cleaning spell to finish the chore instantly, suddenly they were disarmed and the wands flew to the entrance and right into Mad-eye Moody's waiting hand. He had come back, "AND NO WANDS!" he roared and glared at them again before walking of.

"Shit"

 **With The Minister**

"THREE HOURS!" Cornelius Fudge yelled, "can you believe it Amelia? That headmaster has me waiting for three hours."

"Well in his defence, you made him wait an extra hour." Amelia Bones said. She was the head of magical law enforcement. She was there to discuss the baby dragon that was found in the possession of the Hogwarts groundskeeper. That and the last Uzumaki was willing to sponsor the man for raising the dragon, the only problem is that he was under aged.

"The only reason I haven't canceled this meeting, is so that I can meet lord Uzumaki." Fudge said behind his desk.

"Yes, what Maxwell's report said, that the boy has blond hair and three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks. Guess he didn't inherit the crimson hair. He does sound adorable."

They were soon interrupted by the door opening and in walked Albus Dumbledore, coming in from behind him was a small boy who looked to be a first year at Hogwarts. She was completely right, he was the most adorable thing she ever saw. She had an itch to pet those whiskers on his cheek.

"Well good day minister Fudge, Amelia. May I introduce Naruto Uzumaki." Dumbledore greeted while gesturing to the boy beside him.

"Your THREE HOURS LATE!" the minister screamed. "I do not have time for such ridiculous nonsense to be wasting my time!" the minister's face was red with anger glaring at Dumbledore. "And what was it that had taken you three hours!"

Naruto saw a older man with a standing behind the desk with his hands resting on it and a red face that would make the Weasley's hair jealous. Sitting on the side was a women with dark hair and a stern face. When Naruto heard the minister start yelling at them for being late, he rolled his eyes at the hypocrisy. Soon a twinkle shown in his eyes. Dumbledore glanced at him and saw the twinkle. He smirked and hid it from the other occupants.

Amelia was watching the minister go off on Dumbledore, the professor just stood there with a calm and smiling face throughout the minister's entire rant. Just as the minister finished, they both heard a soft sob coming from next to Dumbledore. Standing there was a teary eyed Naruto with his fearsome puppy dog eyes and aimed it at the two. Fudge and Amelia stared at him for a moment until their hearts felt for him. Amelia fell almost instantly. ' _Damn if that's not the most adorable face I've ever seen.'_ she thought.

Naruto sniffed turning up the puppy dog eyes up a notch, "i… I'm sorry, I was the one who made him late. There was this really mean lady wearing pink on the sixth floor, and I tried to say hello and she told me to be quiet or else." at this he sniffed louder. "We were waiting to meet you when I got hungry and professor Dumbledore took me to the cafeteria. There was a very mean man who said he was Micheal Fudge and he poured a milkshake over my head and pushed me to the ground. Headmaster was just trying to calm me down." By the time he finished tears were rolling down his eyes and sniffed louder. He had a scared look on his face, like he was going to be punished. After that they were puddy in his hands.

"Awww, you poor thing." Amelia said through tears. She picked up Naruto and hugged him close to her. He sniffed again and she glared at the minister for making them wait for so long. She had also warned him about his son's behavior. The minister gulped, and Dumbledore smiled.

' _Too easy'_ both Naruto and Dumbledore thought at the same time.

After that show the meeting went very smoothly. They went through small things that didn't intrest Naruto very much, then the topic of the dragon came up. "I trust your faith in mr. Hagrid my lord, but-" Amelia was interrupted.

"Naruto"

"What?" she asked.

"You don't need to call me lord, just Naruto is fine." He answered while smiling at her. She cooed at that.

She smiled back at him, "well Naruto, I know you wish to sponsor Hagrid to keep the baby dragon, but I'm afraid that you are underage, and underaged wizards are not allowed to sponser some one."

"I understand," Naruto said nodding in agreement. "Though, where I come from, which is the elemental nations. We are given a choice to whether not enter the shinobi academy to learn to control it, we enter at age six and usually graduate at age eleven. And once we graduate we are considered adults, which would make me of age."

"So your saying that before you came to Hogwarts you graduated the academy?" Fudged asked in disbelief.

"Well no." Fudge and Amelia sighed. "I actually graduated at age six. It only took me a year."

"SIX?" they both yelled. "You were considered an adult at six!?" Fudge couldn't believe what he was hearing. Amelia just looked at the boy astonished.

"Naruto here is quite the prodigy back home." Dumbledore told them smiling down at Naruto.

"But he's so young" Fudge said. Before he could continue Amelia interrupted him.

"Considering that Naruto is a resident of a foreign government, he falls under their jurisdiction, just like Kushina has been before. And if he his considered an adult in the eyes of his government, then we must acknowledge that." Amelia told the minister.

"But"

"And so if Naruto wishes to sponsor Hagrid, then he has the right to, do you agree minister." Amelia was still holding on to Naruto hugging him closer. She looked at the minister daring him to disagree.

"Alright then." The minister said while pulling out some paperwork. "If you agree to sponsor one Mr. Rubeus Hagrid and of headmaster Dumbledore agrees to allow the dragon on school grounds, then all that needs to be done is to have a professional dragon trainer evaluate him and that should be all." Fudge said. Because it was an Uzumaki that wanted to sponsor for a dragon keeper, Fudge didn't want to be at ends with him. It could be really bad for his image.

With that done Naruto and Dumbledore decided to head back to Hogwarts before dinner begins, but not before Amelia Bones was reluctant to let go of the adorable boy, but since school hasn't ended for three more days, she let go but not before giving him one more hug. He really was an adorable little boy.

As Naruto and Dumble were walking away the older professor turned to the young student, "might I say that, that was quite a performance." Dumbledore said.

"Thanks professore, it took me awhile to master."

"Yes, that look you gave them seemed to of worked wonders for your cause."

"I sure hope it would work, I had to use it to save my life once." Naruto said as they reached the floo floor.

 **Flashback**

"Damn it Anko this is the third time you got me caught! You suck at sneaking around." a irritated ten year old Naruto said to Anko with a glare. They were both tied up to a pole in the middle of a circle of kunoichi armed with kunais.

"Shut the hell up brat, not my fault." Anko answered back with a glare.

"You jumped a kunoichi to steal her dango, how is that not your fault?"

"The bitch was eating dango the wrong way, she doesn't deserve it if she ate it like that. And don't go bitching at me about this Mr. Kumo. you were the reason the Raikage spotted us. Who the hell smashes a kage's head into a desk and take their ramen? YOU, you are!"

"BE SILENT!" one of the kunoichi yelled. "You two have trespassed into Nadeshiko Village where no males are allowed." The kunoichi points to Anko first, "you will reimburse the poor young lady for the dango you stole as well as fix the shop you destroyed. And you," at this she pointed to Naruto. "You will be put to death for your crimes" She said with a satisfied smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened as well as Anko's. "Hey chibi?"

"Yea?"

"If you have a super sneaky ninja trick up your sleeve, now would be that time to use it."

"Prepare yourself to face judgement." the women said unsheathing her sword. She got into her stance and prepared to spear Naruto through the heart.

"Plea…...please don't…...sniff...sniff." Tears were coming down his cheeks in rivers. His eyes bulged and the blue in them shined brighter. His lower lip quivered and every so often sniffed in sadness. He had perfected this technique last year and convinced his jiji to allow him in ambu. It would go down as one of his most powerful manipulative jutsu. The dreaded **puppy dog face**.

At that every women with in viewing cooed at the face. "Awww he's just to adorable, let him go, let him go." A women ran up to untie Naruto and smash his head in her bosom.

The other women sheathed her sword and smothered him as well. "Oh I can't do it, there's no way I can kill such a adorable face. Please forgive me?" she said snuggling Naruto close to her.

"Ok" Naruto said. ' _Anything to keep my head attached.'_

The women surrounded him and when the petted his cheeks and he purred, they squealed and ran off with him to do various things.

The clearing was empty of everyone, which left Anko tied up to her pole. "Anyone there…...hellowwwww." No one answered her. "Damn it."

 **End Flashback. Hogwarts**

As both Dumbledore and Naruto made it back to the headmaster's office, both seemed to radiate great amusement. "That went quite well I might say." Dumbledore commented.

Before Naruto could answer, the door of the entrance slammed open and three students were ushered into the office followed my Professor Mcgonagall, Flitwick, and professor Snape. It was another moment when both realized that it was Ron, Harry, and Hermione being ushered towards them. Ron and Harry looked a little roughed up with a few cuts and bruises, Hermione looked completely fine.

"And what pray tell happened while I was away?" Dumbledore asked looking at the trio with a bit of humor in his eyes.

"DAMMmnnn" Naruto commented. "You guys look like you had to bypass a three headed dog, then escape a carnivorous plant, then fly through a bunch of enchanted keys that tried to impale you. Then play a death defying game of some sort and solve a riddle that turned out to be complete fail. Only to be found by a professor standing there with the dead body of the last poor fool attempting to get through. My money's on professor Quirrell, he always rubbed me the wrong way." As Naruto was talking the trio and the three professors behind them had their jaws opened wide. "So what really happened?" Naruto asked innocently.

"THAT! That is what happened!" Ron yelled waving his hands in the air like he was giving up on something.

"Ho...how did you know?" Harry asked in astonishment."

"I set up that particular trap, and have found that every bottle there contained poison." Snape said looking at Naruto with a scowl. He always hated messing with his work, even though it was a good thing, he was still mad.

"I would like to know how you received that particular information as well." Mcgonagall said scowling down at Naruto.

Dumbledore just looked at Naruto and he caught that DAMN TWINKLE in Dumbledore's eye filled with mirth. He discreetly transfigured one of the quills on the headmaster's desk into a butterfly, and it flew past him and up. "Ooohhh a butterfly how pretty." Naruto said looking at the butterfly. He waved to it as it flew upwards. "Bye bye little butterfly." Naruto said in a happy tune. He turned back to face everyone and realised they were still looking at him. "What?"

"That was one of my favorite quills. It was made from a phoenix feather." Dumbledore said no longer in mirth. Naruto quickly threw a spell at the butterfly turning it back into a feather. It floated back down on to the desk.

 **Hallway**

The next day was spent with Naruto's friends and walking around the school grounds. He would also spend time in the library with Hermione going over a few books that was going to be for next year. It was just before curfew that Harry ran into Naruto. They were alone and Harry had decided to tell Naruto about the mirror that was now in another classroom.

"Hey Naruto do you have a moment?" Harry asked.

"Yea sure what do you need?"

"Well there's something I want to show you, but I'll need to sneak out after curfew, meet me by the transfiguration class room in three hours after curfew."

"Ookkk" After Naruto answered, Harry just nodded and ran off. "Uh, wander what it is?"

Harry waited by the transfiguration classroom, he was behind a suit of armor just in case a staff member were to walk by. He kept an eye out down the hall where he knew Naruto would come from. A moment later he felt a tape on his shoulder and a voice spoke to him in a whisper. "What are we waiting for? It's been thirty minutes already." the voice said.

"Where waiting for Naruto, he's late." He answered.

"Or maybe your the one late."

"wha-...MERLIN'S BUTTOCKS!" Harry said in surprise as he turned to see who was speaking. He ended up knocking down the suit and it made a large clanging sound that echoed down the hall. "Oh boy" Harry said in a panic. Someone definitely heard that.

"This way" Naruto said dragging him along. They went down a few path ways until they came down a hallway with many empty classrooms. "Peeves" Naruto shout whispered.

Soon enough Peeves pops out of the wall right next to them, "boo."

"Get off." Harry tells Naruto trying to get him off his back.

"Hahahaha, still got it." Peeves said satisfied.

"Damn it Peeves stop that."

"No" Peeves answered immediately. "So what can I do for you friend Naruto and not so friend Harry?"

Harry sighs, he can't catch a break with this guy. "We need you to play decoy." Naruto told Peeves.

"Sure thing." Peeves said rushing off giggling. He loved being Naruto's decoy, it always gives him some entertainment for a while.

"How do you get Peeves to do what you tell him. Every time me and Ron try-"

"Ron and I" Naruto correctes him.

Harry just sighs, "don't pull a Hermione. Ron and I can't get him to do anything we say, how do you do it?" He asked the shinobi.

Naruto opens his mouth to answer when Harry interrupts him. "Yea yea yea, I know ninja."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Thought your answer would be different."

"Never is."

They eventually made their way to the same classroom that Harry found the mirror of Erised. It was a ornate mirror with clawed feet and a gold frame inscribed with a phrase. "So is this what you wanted to show me, a fancy mirror, what does it do show the future?"

"No, well it could, but this mirror is suppose to show your deepest desire. For me", as he was talking he walked up to the mirror and smiled as he looked into it and saw his parents. "I see my parents. You told me that you were a orphan and didn't know who your parents were. Mayb...maybe you might be able to see them if you look in." Harry said. Naruto was someone he could relate to, being an orphan as well and struggling without the knowledge of who their parents were. Just being around Naruto Harry felt like everything would be better, that he could always be there to lean on when he felt like everything was going down the drain.

Naruto stepped up to the mirror and Harry stepped away. For a few moments all Naruto could see was his own reflection. Then all of a sudden he spotted three silhouettes appear around his reflection. The first to appear was his mother Kushina. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Generally, she wore a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress with a wristband on her left wrist and standard shinobi sandals. She smiled widely at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the touch of her hand and he struggled not to lose control of his emotions.

The next figure to appear was the one behind him and it turned into his first sensei Itachi. Itachi was a fairly tall man of fair complexion. He had onyx eyes, under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs. He had jet black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and his face was framed with centre-parted bangs that extended to his chin. He was dressed in casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, bandages around his ankles, and black sandals. He wore tan pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back. He too smiled at him.

The last figure focused, and Naruto caught his breath. ' _No'_ he thought as he gazed appone the last person. He had azure blue eyes and spiky, yellow blond hair and had jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha uniform with two bands on both of his sleeves, a green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals. He was also wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his attire, closed in the front by a thin, orange rope. The haori was decorated by red flamelike motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written on the back. He was an exact copy of Naruto, but with a little sharper features.

Naruto couldn't believe it. The man standing there smiling was without a doubt his father. There couldn't be any denying it what made him widen his eyes was the fact that his father was the man he looked up to the most, he dreamed of becoming just like him. And he just found out that he was his father. A father that sealed a demon inside him, his own son. Naruto clenched his fist drawing blood. ' _Why?'_ he thought as tears formed in his eyes. ' _Why'd you pick me?'_

"Harry?" Naruto said almost in a whisper.

"Ye….yeah Naruto?" Harry said seeing him shake. ' _That's how I felt when the mirror showed me my parents.'_ he thought as he looked at his strong friend shake.

"This mirror may show you what you truly desire, but it's cursed."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Harry asked as his eyes widen _. 'Why would Naruto say it's cursed?'_

"It shows what you desire most, but only that which you will never have." Naruto said tilting his head down covering his face.

"It can't be cursed" Harry said convinced that it wasn't. "It showed me my parents, and I bet it showed yours as well. If it was cursed then why show us our parents."

"Because we grew up not knowing them at all. Every child wants to know their parents, it's our desire. This mirror shows them, because we will never actually get to meet them. In it's own way, it is torturing us by dangling them in front of us."

"Tell me Naruto, are you even happy to see what they looked like?" Harry asked his friend.

"Of course I am!" Naruto shouts. "It just hurts that I'll never be held by them, and don't think that you don't think the same way."

"Of course I do."

"Then you see what I'm talking about. This will break you if you look to long in it."

"I do. I do" Harry said in a whisper. He knows looking in the mirror hurts as he looks at his parents. Never to be held, never to hear them laugh and play with him. Naruto was right. ' _God he's just like Hermione.'_

"Harry, can you give me a moment alone…...please?" Naruto asked.

Harry could hear the sad tone Naruto used. Over the christmas break he would sit in front of that mirror and just look at his parents. It seems Naruto wanted to do the same. "Sure thing mate." He said walking to the door just before he exited he looked back at Naruto, who was just staring at the mirror. "Goodnight Naruto."

"Goodnight" was the response.

Naruto waited a few more moments after the door closed, before a small sob came out. He dropped to the floor hugging his knees close to his chest and sobbed some more. Soon he was crying. At that moment he was not a shinobi, he was not the strong cunning prodigy of the leaf. He was an eleven year old who just found out who is parents are. He went on crying, only being witnessed by two figures standing behind pillars behind him. One of the figures intended to go to him, but was stopped by the other with a raised old hand. So the figure stepped back and they continued to watch Naruto cry.

He hadn't cried as hard since that time.

After what seemed like hours, Naruto cried himself to sleep. It was then that the figures stepped out of hiding. One of them went to pick up Naruto, he had his normal black robes on with greasy black hair. As he got Naruto in a comfortable position, he looked at the mirror seeing his best friend and the women he always loved standing side by side smiling at him. "This mirror should be destroyed headmaster."

"I quite agree with you Severus" Dumbledore said, he looked at Naruto in Snape's arms passed out. His cheeks wear stained with tears and he didn't look like the confident ninja just then. "It seems this mirror is more trouble than it's worth." They both go to leave and Dumbledore stopped in front of the mirror and looks at it. It was only a moment, and he smiled at the blond hair blued eyed man wearing a white haori with flames at the bottom.

 **Great Hall**

The last day of school had everyone waking up with a skip in their step. Naruto woke up like everyone else and smiled and laughed with all his friends. When Harry looked over at Naruto across the hall having lunch, he looked like last night never happened. ' _He's putting up a strong face.'_ Harry thought.

At the slytherin table Naruto was listening to his friends talk excitedly about how well they did on their finals. "There's no way we'll lose the house cup this year." Draco said as he looked around the table. "Thanks to you Naruto, we outsmarted the smartest house in Hogwarts, Ravenclaw."

"Yeah, though maybe next time hold back a little when helping us study." Theodor said. "I still haven't finished all those push ups you gave me."

"No, and if you want my help next time I suggest you finish those quickly." Naruto said smiling. "Come on even Konohamaru finished before you and he had three times as many."

"The kids a monster." Theodor said jokingly. He suddenly froze at the glare Naruto gave him. It was full of complete hatred and contempt, that everyone else around them froze as well.

Naruto glared at Theo for saying something like that. No matter if he was joking or not, Naruto hated the word monster, along with a few others. "Don't ever say anything like that again," he said in a growl. "Or next time, I'll show you a real monster." Theodor quickly nodded, shuddering at the killing intent Naruto was radiating. "Good" Naruto said smiling and returned to eating his ramen. Everyone just shivered at how fast he moved between emotions.

Eventually everyone finished packing, and Draco, Blaise, and Theodor watched as Naruto gathered and stacked his trunks on top of each other. "That's a lot of trunks you brought mate. What the hell did you bring, and how did I not notice." Draco said scratching his hair in confusion.

"Because," Naruto said throwing one part of a scroll over the pile. There was a poof, and suddenly the trunks disappeared. The three friends jaws dropped at that. Naruto picked up the scroll and flipped it to show them intricate runes written on the scroll. "Ninja seals are awesome."

"What the-" Theo

"Bu-but" Blaise

"Ho-how" Draco

"Is it possible to put bodies in the scroll to store? It could be really useful if you could hide the evidence so thoroughly, no body no crime, just like that muggle cop said on the telly." Daphne said from the doorway. All the guys except for Naruto turned towards her and just sweet drops.

Pansy was right next to her and slapped her face at such a comment. "Daphne, I don't think Whiskers would do such a thing."

"Actually, yes I can store dead bodies in it, just not live ones, something about life force interfering with the alternate dimension and frozen in suspended animation not working right, AND" he said in a flourish as he shows them a black scroll with two white strips on either end and the kanji for bounty. "This is my bounty scroll. After I find someone in the bingo book with a bounty, I remove the head and store it in hear for evidence to collect the bounty. Though some of my magic went wild and transfigured them and now no bounty." He said dejectedly.

Now the whole room turned to face him, even the quidditch team was now standing in the doorway with girls looking stunned. They came to wake Naruto up to celebrate their championship this year. With Naruto as seeker he won each game under thirty minutes, setting a all time record in the history of Hogwarts, and a few in the world. They heard Daphne's comment about Naruto murdering someone and then hiding the bodies. They chuckled, oh good old Daphne is such a hoot when she speaks. It was Naruto's response that gave them pause. He just admitted to killing people, and storing them with a rune that is a N.E. test.

"Ohhhh, I knew it." Daphne said giggling and clapping her hands together.

Draco laughs hesitantly, "but it's empty right now…...right?"

Naruto thought for a moment, before opening the scroll and looking at the runes no one in the room could read. "Ohhhhhhhh, no wonder I haven't seen any deposits in my account. I forgot to turn in the heads, it's completely full." Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ha boss, your such an idiot." Konohamaru laughed, while everyone looked on with a sweat drop. Daphne just smiled.

"Maru?"

"Yes boss?"

"..."

Konohamaru moans, he knew what that look was. He assumes the position by getting on his hands and knees. "So who didn't get a ride yet?" Naruto asked the room. Slowly but surely Crabbe and Goyle raised their hands. "Alright then, you two can share this time." Naruto said gesturing them to mount. As the two hopped on to Konohamaru's back, everyone else moaned with him as he took the weight.

They spent the rest of the day walking around, and talking about anything that popped into their heads, and tried to keep Daphne form speaking what was in her head. They head down to the great hall for the end of the year feast all the while Konohamaru spent the day hoisting Crabbe and Goyle around on his back. They made it back to their dorms to get ready for the end of the year feast, and made their way down to the great hall and sat a the slytherin table waiting for the feast to begin.

Just before the feast started, Dumbledore walks up to the podium, and the noise hushes to listen. "Here we are, another year gone. I hope that after this year, your heads are a little bit fuller, and don't worry you'll have all summer to empty and dull them for next year. Now let the feast begin." The headmaster waved his wand and food appeared on all the tables.

Everyone dug into their favorite meals. When Draco looked up at Naruto slurping down his tenth bowl in seven minutes, he noticed that the bowl was slightly bigger than it was all year. In fact, he looked down both ends of the table and noticed the other bowls were bigger. The table had unanimously decided to send all the ramen to Naruto, unless they were willing to protect it from him. After what happened to those who kept ramen from him, it really wasn't worth it. "Hey is it me or are all the ramen bowls tonight bigger than they were?"

"Yeah the house elves are apparently sad that they won't serve a Uzumaki until next year." Blaise told him eyeing a beef rib, but so was Theo.

Before either could reach for it, it was snatched by Konohamaru who just smiled and continued to consume the delicious meat. They all also noticed that Konohamaru had a fare amount of rib bones and plates next to him as well.

As the desserts came out Dumbledore stood at the podium once more. "And now, I believe that it is time to hand out the house cup. In fourth place, gryffindor with two hundred and seventy five points." He paused as a lite clap was given. "In third, we have hufflepuff with three hundred twenty eight points… In second we have ravenclaw with three hundred and fifty three points. And with three hundred and ninety five points, slytherin is in first place." The slytherin table cheered at their victory. After settling them down Dumbledore continued on. "I do however have some last minute points to give out." The slytherins moaned. "To a Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the most out standing game of wizard chess this school hasn't seen in many years, I award him, fifty points." The gryffindor table cheered. "Next, to a Ms. Hermione Granger, for the use of cool intellect while others were in peril. I award her fifty points. To a Mr. Harry Potter, for pure love and outstanding courage, I award gryffindor sixty points."

Now the gryffindors were going wild, they beat slytherin. "We beat slytherin." Hermione told the table. They all smiled at that.

Dumbledore raised his hands to calm everyone down. "To a Mr. Naruto Uzumaki," at this the gryffindors moaned. "For the greatest played quidditch that has ever been played since its founding, I award him fifty points." At this the slytherins cheered again, and the gryffindors slumped in their seats. But dumbledore wasn't done yet. "And finally, it takes a great deal of courage to stand up to your enemies, but a great deal more to stand up to your friends. So I award ten points to a Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Neville looked confused, but the table cheered and patted him on the back. "Way to go mate, saved our butts you did." Ron told Neville smiling. Across the hall Naruto clapped for Neville. ' _There you go Neville, that's the way to do it.'_ Naruto thought.

"Yeah though now we're tied with slytherin." Hermione told everyone. They all had surprised looks on their faces.

"Now if my calculations are correct, we have a tie between gryffindor and slytherin, my this has been quite the year." Dumbledore said.

Snape watched as the points were given and it ended up being a tie. Dumbledore was always soft on the lions, and it goes to show just how well Naruto kept under all their noses. He knew of course. How could he not, his best friend's son is an elite ninja that excels at being hidden, and can sabotage even a magical trap. That and he threaten to never allow ramen at Hogwarts again unless he told him the truth. It worked once with Kushina, and damn it if it still worked on her son who's just like her. After the incident in the dungeons, Dumbledore told him that Flamel and him were going to destroy the stone. It was just too dangers if it got in the wrong hands. They should of done that when he suggested it the first time, and every time after that.

He turned to look at Mcgonagall, and could tell even she wanted to settle the score so her house would win the cup, and truth be told he did too. But since it was the headmaster's decision, he sat back and ate his dessert. ' _Always did like the treacle tarts'_ he thought. He turned to look at his house and noticed how Naruto seemed to be deep in thought. ' _That's not good'._ And sure enough, when he saw the smirk on his face, he quickly cast a shield charm around his person to survive what he had plan.

Before Dumbledore could congratulate the two houses, a banana cream pie flew across the room, and smacked right into gryffindor prefect Percy Weasley. He went down, knocked out ot the seat. It was then, they all turned to see who threw that, and spotted Naruto standing on top of the slytherin table with a determined look in his eyes.

"NO! We will not share the prize we worked hard to achieve. My slytherins, did we not just win the quidditch cup!?"

"YEAH!" the table yelled.

"Did we not get the best grades in years?!"

"YEAH!" they yelled louder, even Konohamaru joined them.

"Then if we are forced, let us go forward and take it! We. will. Have. that. Cup. FIRE!" Naruto yelled and every single slytherin fired whatever they could grab on the table.

After the beverage of flying desserts, a few of the gryffindors went down, leaving fewer numbers.

The twins looked at each other and grin. After they survived the bombing, the reachted fast, before the momentum was gone. They knew what Naruto was doing, and by Merlin, they were not going to waste such an opportunity. They both jumped up on to the gryffindor table. "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred yelled out.

"Are we not the bravest house in Hogwarts!" George yelled.

"YEAH!" the table yelled. Even Hermione yelled out, angry at Naruto's stunt.

"We will not back down!" Fred

"We will fight!" George.

"And we will get that CUP!" they both yelled out. "FIRE!" and the gryffindor retaliated. A few slytherins went down, and the others took cover.

As the two tables went at it, apparently it was the Hufflepuffs who couldn't take it anymore. A Hufflepuff by the name Cedric Diggory, stood and pointed to the cup. "HUFFLEPUFF!" he cried out. "If this is a fight for the cup, then shouldn't we have a chance at it? We worked as hard as any one of them. So let us claim our due!" The hufflepuff table yelled out and joined in to this now three way battle.

Soon the ravenclaws joined. Mostly they want to prove once and for all, that the ravenclaws were the smartest, and they won't fall behind the slytherins or that Granger girl.

The teachers were stunned to say the least. The great hall as turned into a great battle with four sides, and winner gets the house cup. Never in the history of Hogwarts, has something like this occurred. ' _Maybe I can put this in the Hogwarts history books?'_ Dumbledore thought as he saw a hufflepuff go down.

Mcgonagall was astonished and perturbed at the students be having this way. She turned to look at the headmaster and could see that he was slightly enjoying this. "Albus." she said in a harsh tone. Dumbledore looked over at her and nodded. ' _Good these students need to know that we will not stand for this'._

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared. The students paused as they looked towards the staff table and Dumbledore glared back. "You have all lost wits. If this is how you act in this school?" at this he paused. Mcgonagall nodded in agreement that this was unexceptable. "Then noun of you will have this trophy. In fact, we staff members have worked hard throughout the year tirelessly to provide you with the best education. And so if anyone should deserve this cup it is the staff of Hogwarts!" and after yelling out the last bit, Dumbledore threw a cupcake at one of the ravenclaws hitting one right in the head.

"ALBUS!" Mcgonagall yelled standing up. It was to late, the students roared in challenge and shot at the staff table.

"Hagrid?" Dumbledore spoke, and Hagrid acted fast. He flipped the large staff table, and the teachers ducked undernieth.

Well everyone except Mcgonagall who was standing and looking at the headmaster as if he had lost his mind at last. "ALBAGGHH" she never finished as the students ammunition reached them and pelted her completely in sugary delights. She went down, and the war waged on.

The second one not to duck underneath the staff table was Snape. He sat threw everything just eating his dessert. As Hagrid flipped the table, he grabbed one more plate and started to eat it. Miraculously nothing hit him.

 **With Slytherin**

It's been a long battle with five sides fighting to achieve the ultimate prize. "Theodor round up the quidditch team and head towards the right side make those teachers suffer."

"Right. Marcus on me!" Theodor yelled and Marcus turned and nodded waving his alpha team to follow captain Theo.

"Draco get the third years and have them play decoy, while the fifth years come around the hufflepuffs to take them out. Once their gone gryffindor is wide open."

Draco smirked nodding his head. He was having the best time of his life. "Ok Naruto, can we set out the tiered cakes?" he asked. Those were fun to see, they exploded and could take out a entire squad out. Usually the squads contain a group of seven, it was fun watching them fall. He didn't know where Naruto found the jinx to explode the food to cover a bigger radius, but it was useful.

"No save those when we're absolutely sure we won't miss."

"Let's hit them with this." Daphne spoke up holding a large bowl of hot steaming ramen.

"Nooooooooooooo" Naruto whined as he grabbed the ramen out of her hands. "We don't waste ramen, never waste ramen." He said as he started slurping up the greats food ever.

 **With Gryffindor**

"Now what do we do?" Ron asked as he pelted a ravenclaw with a cupcake.

"Hermione?" Harry asked looking over to her. "NO Hermione!" He yelled as he saw Hermione go down with a double tiered cake to the face by the ravenclaws general in retaliation for taking out their northern patrol.

"Fred, George, anything?" Ran said turning to his older brothers.

"We're a little busy at the moment." Fred replied.

"We just got word that the slytherins are moving on hufflepuff." George

"We need to keep ravenclaw busy enough to sabotage slytherin." Fred

"Their our only hope to stop them long enough for us to clear out the ravenclaws before we move on." George

"Merlin, wish Percy was here, he's good at organizing people." Ron commented in a sad tone.

"...Fred…..caugh…..George…..Ron" Percy Weasley said while he crawled across the floor towards them.

"Percy!" his three younger brothers yelled as he reached them.

Percy got up from his prone position. "Thought we lost you in the beginning?" Fred said looking at his messy hair. He use to keep it so neat.

"Yeah that pie hit hard." George said.

Percy pumped up his chest. "This battle is not over. Wood grab the team, your going in hot in five."

"Yes sir" Wood saluted going down the table to gather the quidditch team.

"Harry Ron, go with seamus and and see what havoc we can wreck on the ravenclaws reserves."

"Sure thing" Harry

"I i" Ron anserwd running of with Harry and Seamus.

"What can I do to help." Neville asked coming up to Percy."

"We need a distraction to keep everyone from noticing Wood and his team from getting to slytherin's side, think you can help with that?"

"Distraction right. Do you have any pies?" He was handed two banana cream pies and he pumped himself up for his charge.

Percy continued to organize the gryffindors and had them working efficiently. "LEE!" Percy yelled.

"Yeah boss?" Lee Jordan asked coming up to him.

"Need you to deliver a message to hufflepuff. I think it's time for a alliance."

As Lee ran off to do his mission, Fred and George paused to watch Percy work.

"Brother dearest?"

"Yes dearest brother?"

"He's good"

"He's in gryffindor for a reason."

"RAAAAAAAAAAA". The battle cry was heard by all, as Neville jumps up and runs down the center aisle towards the staff table wielding dual pies.

 **With The Staff**

"He's uh comin headmaster." Hagrid told Dumbledore pointing over to Naville running towards them with pies.

"Hit him with a tiered cake."

"We're out sir." Trelawney said just barely missed being hit by a cupcake.

"I got an idea." Flitwick said grabbing a plate of lemon drop cake. "This should take him down."

"Nooooooooooo" Dumbledore spoke up quickly grabbing the plate. "Never waste a drop." He told them chuckling at the small pun he made.

"But sir" Flitwick

"No" Dumbledore said finished. He took a bit and enjoyed the delicious moist delicacy.

"Fine then." the short charms professor said. He grabbed two of their own banana cream pies and turned towards Hagrid. "Throw me at him. I Can take him." he said finally.

With that said Hagrid lifted him up and took aim. "We only got one shot big guy, make it count." As Hagrid set his sights he threw Flitwick and it looked on point.

"RAAAA" Flitwick yelled as he soared through the air towards Neville.

"RAAAAA" Neville roared running at the flying professor.

They soon collided and Flitwick won the encounter. He smashed into Neville getting his pies in his face first before Neville could bring his to bare. As Flitwick got off the prone body of his defeated advisory, he roared in victory. So did the other staff members. It was short just like the professor, when a tiered cake the size of the miniature professor collided with him. He went down completely covered. There was no hope for his survival.

Snape had just finished the last of his dessert, and he got up and walked around the table. He strode through the center asle stepping over the prone forms of students and Flitwick. As he walked towards the doors, not a single item hit him. He obtained enough fear from the students, that none dared to throw anything at him. He was a staff member so they would not attack their own. And Naruto wouldn't attack, because he was the head of their house, so any victory of his was also slytherin's victory. He continued on calm and collective, and in a swoosh of his cape he walked out of the great hall as clean as he was walking in.

Naruto and Draco watched as professor Snape walked through the middle of the battlefield without being hit once. As he made his exit Naruto turned to Draco. "That was actually pretty badass." Draco just nodded in agreement.

As Snape turned the corner in the hallway, he smirked. ' _Now that's was badass.'_

 **With Naruto**

Four hours, that was how long the battle took place. Now it was quiet, too quiet. Naruto moved from hiding place to hiding place. He would even use the prone figures of unconscious bodies as cover. He was the last slytherin, many were taken out by the alliance between gryffindor and hufflepuff, but they also had ravenclaw on their side, so they were able to turn the tides. It was so quiet. He may be the only one left to claim the cup. He continued to make his way to the podium where the cup resides. There was no movement from the staff table. He crawled the last few feet to the goal weary of any hidden enemies.

He made it to the podium, and was ready to claim his prize, when he caught sight of a pair of purple shoes. He looked up and saw intricate purple robes, and up where a long white beard was braided, and up to an old face with blue eyes that held a mischiefs twinkel. ' _THAT FUCKING TWINKLE'_ he roared in his mind.

Dumbledore looked down at Naruto and smirked. In his hands was the largest bowl of ramen Naruto has ever seen. "You took away the last bite of my delicious lemon drop cake back at the ministry." Naruto gulped. "Revenge" Was all Dumbledore said before dumping it on Naruto.

Just before He was pelted with the bowl of ramen one last thought ran through his mind. ' _FUCK!'_

At last the battle was over and Dumbledore claimed the house cup in the names of all the professors who worked hard at Hogwarts and received no appreciation. Dumbledore slowly raised the cup over head and helded in a victory pose. As he looked around, there was no one left, they were all prone on the floor completely covered in food. "And so ends the great food wars of Hogwarts. May all who come after remember the sacrifice these great warriors of food gave for the chance at greatness. And I Albus Percival Wulfric Dumbledore remain at the TOP!" he roared.

 **Finally done Review**

 **Oh and here's a little something extra**

 **OMAKE**

Ever since that incident in the trophy room, Naruto was wondering what that three headed dog was garding. And like any good ninja or curious fox, he planned to go back the very next night.

Everything went according to plan, and no one suspected that he would soon travel to the third corridore. He dressed in his training gear, and made sure that they were the darker ones. "Alright guys I'm off."

"He boss wait for me." Konohamaru said quickly getting into his gear.

"Not tonight Konohamaru." Konohamaru silently cheered and headed off to bed.

"Don't die." Daphne said in a wave. She tended to say that every night he went out, it was her way of saying goodbye. And as usual everyone just shakes their head, and Naruto chuckled walking out.

He did train for a bit. He was still working out how he could put chakra through the wand and combined with magic.

At two in the morning, when Naruto knew that even the professors protroling the school were drowsy and not really paying attention. It didn't matter if they weren't anyway, he was a ninja. He made his way to the third corridor and stopped at the door where the three headed dog resided inside.

The firs task, get past the dog and to the trap door, easy. He took out his wand and pointed to the door, **Alohomora,** and with that the door unlocked. He slowly opened the door just enough to fit his head in. he saw the dog sleeping and he looked over at the trap door.

Fluffy, woke up and looked around the room. Nothing seemed admiss so he layed back down and fell asleep.

After getting through the trapdoor Naruto fell onto something soft. He created a soft light with his wand and saw he was on some sort of plant. He was suddenly entangled in vines and he seemed to be sinking. "Ah, devil's snare." He learned about this plant when he and Hermione were studying a few extra plants to get extra credit in herbology. He took out a kunai and brought it to his chest, and remained still. He was swallowed and he fell through the bottom landing on his feet on the floor under the plant. "Ha"

He made it to a room full of flying keys, and a door at the other end. He tried to open it and even tried the unlocking charm, but it was a no go. "So one of these keys open it up. It as to look different than the others."

He looked around above him, before he spotted a old key that looked different from the rest. "Seems to easy." he said. He saw a broom, "ah I see, it's quidditch. Though unlike the game, here I can cheat." he used chakra to speed through the room grabbing the key. The moment he did the other keys went crazy. He was still moving fast enough where the keys had a hard time finding him. While keeping up his speed he opened the door and went through shutting behind him. A moment later the sound of thumps against the door told him they found him, it was to late.

He then came to a large room with a giant chess board was lit up and pieces set up on both sides. He walked through the white pieces and headed towards the door on the other side. As he approached the other side. The pieces on that side unsheathed their swords and blocked his path. "So I need to play?" the king nodded. "I see."

He took a step back and went through a few hand signs, **earth style- spiked garden.** All of a sudden spikes shot up from the floor destroying all the pieces except for the king. "Check mate." Naruto said and the king through down his sword. Naruto walked by and reached the door, as he did he turned around and saw the board put itself back together. "Cool"

As he walked through the door, purple fire sprang up behind him and blackfire blocked the door he needed to get through. The only other thing in the room was a table with seven different size and color potions on it and a piece of paper. He picked up the paper to read it. It was some sort of riddle.

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

"Eny mene mine mo" Naruto wasn't really good at riddles so he reverted to a age old trick to help him pick. He landed on the fifth bottle and drank a little of it. He made his way over to the black flames and reached out to touch it. Nothing happened and he walked through the door.

He had to be in the last room because there was no other door besides the one he came through. It was a circular room and the center was completely cleared except for a pedestal where a red glowing rock was. Surrounding the pedestal was a white circle made of magic. "There's got to be a trick to this" He said walking to the edge of the circle. He poked the white circle and nothing happened. "Uh" he walked through and up to the stone. "Is this really it, just some shiny stone?" He picked it up and tossed hand to hand.

"Boooo"

"Ahhhhhhh, damn it Peeves!" Naruto screamed jumping in fright. As he did he accidently let go of the stone and it flew through the air until it smashed against the wall shattering. There was a swirl of red before the pieces of the stone and the red swirl no longer existed.

"Uh oh" they said at the same time.

"Ooooooh you broke it" Peeves teased as he flew around Naruto.

"Shitshitshitshitshit, what do I do?" Naruto said panicking and pulling at his hair.

"Maybe, replace it?" Peeves suggested. Usually he would tell on the unlucky student, but he liked Naruto, he was fun, so he was going to help.

"Right right, see if you can find a stone yay big." he told Peeves using his hands to show him.

Peeves finally found one that matched the one they broke and brought it over to Naruto. "Now what? This one's grey while the other one was glowing red, how are you going to make it look the same?"

"Easy" Naruto said bringing out a orange bag with a kangi on it.

"What is that?"

"This here is my pranking bag, full of everything I ever need to pull of pranks."

"Oooooooh that's dedication." Peeves complimented him.

Naruto took out some paints, and started to slowly paint the stone. "I don't think painting it will work?" Peeves commented.

"This isn't ordinary paint, it's shinobi paint." As he told him that he held up his finished work. The stone was red and glowing.

"Wow it looks just like the original."

"Am I good or am I good" Naruto said placing it on the pedestal. "And Peeves, don't tell anyone about what happened."

"I promise. I'll take this secret to my grave." Peeves said laughing as he passed through the ceiling.

 **OMAKE 2**

Quirrell made his way through each trial easily. It did help that his lord gave him the answers. The dark lord played the chess board for him, he wasn't very good at it, but his master was. They eventually made it to the potion riddle. After reading it his master spoke.

" **Take the fifth one. It will take us forward. Drink all of it, we don't want anyone to follow us.**

He took the small bottle and drank all of it. He winced, the potion tasted like century old socks. He noticed something at the bottom of the bottle. He brought it up to his eye and peered inside the bottle, it was a note.

 _Too you who guessed right. You just got ninja'd._

"Shit." Quirrill said before he felt his throat close and he slowly suffocated.

" **NOOOOOO"** the dark lord screamed leaving the body of his subject.

 **OMAKE 3**

Harry and Hermione made their way through the opposite door in the chess room. Ron told them to go on and he limped back the way he came to grab help. As they entered the flames sprung up and they were trapped. As they made their way to the table full of potions they noticed a body on the floor. It was Quirrell.

"What's professor Quirrell doing here, I thought it was Snape?" Harry asked.

"Professor" Hermione answered.

"What?"

"It's professor Snape."

Before they continued on the fires went out and three professors came into the room. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here" professor Mcgonagall asked. She was followed in by professor Flitwick and professor Snape.

 **OMAKE 4**

In the headmaster's office Dumbledore was standing next to his longtime friend Nicolas Flamel, and professor Snape. Sitting on the desk was the Philosopher stone. Nicolas stepped forward and pointed his wand at the stone. After he destroyed it, they all stood there looking at the smashed pieces. "Uh, thought there would be more." Nicolas said.

"What were you expecting?" Dumbledore asked him.

"I don't know, maybe a swirling red energy and the energy evaporating the stone."

"Well at least it will no one will ever get their hands on this stone ever again." Dumbledore said nodding his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back let's see what happens next**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter**

 **Secured Location**

In a dark room four of five figured sat at a round table and placed their hats on the table. The men sitting there were the strongest ninjas of their villages, they were the Kages. "We have received a report that information about the elemental nations and its inhabitants was leaked and now someone is selling them to a reporter that will expose us." The Raikage spoke first.

"Yes and this-" the Tsuchikage paused as he flipped a few pages. "Ah, this John Squealer as obtained document and maps of not only our dealings with the outside governments and the underworld, but also the location of our villages. How is that possible!" He finished yelling.

"Well" the Kazekage spoke up. "Instead of trying to figure out how that information got out, the more important one is, how are we going to stop him from taking it to the reporter Kacie Mcwilliams? We have three days before they meet and we need someone to deal with this. Hokage-sama, you sure are quiet, care to share your thoughts?"

"Yes" Sarutobi spoke up at last. "It says they are meeting in London at an alley near the kings crossing train station. It just so happens that in three days one of my ambu will be at kings crossing at three, which is enough time to intercept the package before they meet at four."

"And who is this ambu?" the Raikage asked.

"Kit" Sarutobi answered.

"Fucking kid took my ramen" the Raikage mumbled while gripping the edge of the table.

"THAT BASTARD ASSAULTED MY GRANDDAUGHTER! Argh my back." the Tsuchikage yelled rubbing his back.

"Now now, no need to hold grudges. We're here because this could expose our world to the outside." the Hokage chuckled.

"If all is settled then, Hokage-sama, please send the scroll." Kazekage said as all four Kages signed the pure black scroll. The only one who didn't sign it and didn't show up to the summit was the Mizukage. That was because of the civil war going on in the land of water.

 **Three Days Later Greathall**

In the morning the students were enjoying their breakfast before heading to the train to head home. As Naruto and his friends just finished, a hoot was heard above. Only one owl flew in and it's pure black wings and golden eyes could only be Koneko's, Naruto's pet owl. She flew down and landed right in front of him. Naruto petted her and gave her some of his sausages. She hooted in content and flew off leaving a scroll behind. Naruto looked down at the scroll along with everyone else and widened his eyes. He immediately lost all emotion in his face and body. His friends leaned back from him worried about what had disturbed him so much.

There laying in front of him was a pure black scroll with the kanji for Kage on the front. Konohamaru also noticed the scroll and his eyes grew wider in disbelief. "Uh oh" Konohamaru commented.

"What does that scroll say?" Pansy asked. Naruto ignored her and opened the scroll reading it.

Before any of them could catch a glance, he rolled it back up and stood from his seat. "I have to speak with professor Snape, I need to…. make a quick stop before he takes me home." and with that he strode off to speak with the slytherin's head of house.

Once Naruto was gone, Theodor turned to Konohamaru. "Ok Maru spill, what was in that scroll?" The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Umm….um, weeeeeelll, I don't really know." He said laughing nervously while scratching the back of his head like Naruto.

"What really!?" Draco shouted before leaning forward. "Just what is inside that scroll?"

"Well I've never seen that scroll before, but the kanji on the front said Kage. this could be something big like, saving a country, rescuing another princess."

"Another princess?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, or it could be a suicidal mission. Hope not." Konohamaru finished.

"NOO!" Pansy and Daphne gasps.

"Why would your leader send Naruto on a mission that could kill him?" Draco asked worried about not seeing Naruto again.

"Don't worry, it's probably not a suicide mission, if it was, Naruto-nii would of sent me off with Snape-"

"Professor" the group told him.

"Yea professor Snape. He would of just left and not take anything with him."

"Yea, but he could still die on a hard mission." Daphne said. She became worried for Naruto.

"The boss wouldn't of been chosen if he wasn't a really strong ninja. It just means he's the best for the job." Konohamaru's words did help to settle them down.

"Wow, so Naruto must be really good if he was picked to do this mission. Wonder if he would let me help hide the bodies. I have a devil snare in my basement, easy cleanup." Daphne commented looking off into the distance. And again everyone could only shake their heads and chuckled.

Draco looked over towards the entrance that Naruto left, ' _just how ridiculously strong are you Naruto?'_

 **Potions Lab**

Naruto knocked on the door and waited for the deep, "enter" before opening it up. He walked over to Snape's desk and showed him the scroll. "Before we head back to Konoha, would it be too much to ask if we can make a quick stop on the way? It's in London if it helps."

Snape looked at the scroll not knowing the meaning of the color, but he could read the kanji on the front which was _KAGE,_ it must be something important if it involved the leader of his village. "Alright, where will we need to head off to?"

"Oh nowhere, just to kings crossing, well muggle one that is." Naruto said scratching his head laughing.

"Oh" was all Snape said before nodding. " I'll set the portkey for four then?"

"Make it for five, I might need a little more time." Naruto said smiling walking out the door.

Snape stared at the door Naruto left, and shuddered. "Oh I think I just ruined someone's day." He said in a monotone. "I don't care." He decided as he went back to taking inventory of his stocks.

As the students were carried away by self pulling carriages, Naruto saw a skeletal horse with wings and a beak, he read about them in some of the magical creature books in the library. ' _Thestral, seems like I'm the only one who sees them. Nope scratch that Snape sees them too. Wonder who he saw die?'_ " Professor Snape, do you see the Thestrals too? Who did you see die?"

Snape just turned to him and stared. Naruto sat there innocently, waiting for a answer. Snape raised his eyebrow, "really?"

"Really what?" Naruto

"Did you not just behead a man in front of me when we met not five minutes?" Draco, Pansy and Daphne all had their jaws opened. Did Snape just say Naruto killed a man right in front of him.

"In my defence, I was doing my duty as a ninja. You were the one to turn him back from a fish-"

"It was a ugly fish."

"Yea, he really was ugly, I did enjoy seeing him that way. Either way you're responsible for me killing a man in front of you."

"You could of carried him out?"

"He's was really heavy and I felt lazy that day." Everyone sweatdropped at that. Snape glared at him.

Naruto was being signaled by the twins in another carriage. He raised his left hand and made a seal. " kai" he said softly, just after a big explosion of colored smoke shot to the sky through the windows of the school buildings. Fireworks went of spelling _GOODBYE HOGWARTS,_ the students who witnessed it cheered and laughed all the way to train.

Snape turned to Naruto and scowled. "If my potions lab is a mess, I will demand you replace everything in there."

"Might be a bit much don't you think?"

"You can afford it." Snape smirked as they were pulled away.

 **King Crossing**

Naruto stood with Konohamaru and professor Snape, waving goodbye to his friends as they joined their parents. Pansy stopped hugging him and stood back. "Oh I almost forgot," she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Naruto. "That's an invitation to my birthday party, it during the second week of July, can you come?"

"Yeah I'll see and let you know if I can or not." Pansy squealed and hugged him goodbye and petted his whiskers one more time. Of course she missed and her hand was on Konohamaru's cheek.

"Nooooooo!" she yelled.

Once they all walked off, Naruto, Snape, and Konohamaru walked up to the exite and stopped. The reason why they stopped was because Konohamaru shook his head. "Nuh uh this is a trick, your going to act like nothing's there and then stop suddenly and let me walk face first into the wall." Konohamaru said backing away.

"Really there's nothing there I swear." Naruto told him.

"This is ridiculous move it Mr. Sarutobi." Snape ordered the boy.

"Fuck you two," Konohamaru said. There were a few other magical folks about, and a few witches gasped at the coarse language.

"Really?" Naruto asked as his and Snape's eyes narrowed at him.

Philip Jenkins has worked at the king's crossing railroad station for fifty years, and he was always on time. He has had the trains moving smoothly for years, and never had a single delay. He stood next to a pillar with the numbers nine and ten. He looked at his watch and brought up his whistle, and right before he blew, he was hit by a flying blurr.

Naruto walked through the pillar with Snape and looked down at Konohamaru, who was just getting up from the ground. "See told you, nothing there." Soon both Snape and Naruto looked down at the guy Konohamaru knocked out. "Why'd you attack this guy?" He questioned him.

"You threw me through the wall while he was standing in front of it!"

"Let's go, we will need to hurry before the portkey activates." Snape told them walking away in muggle clothing. The two followed after the professor.

Philip woke up a few moments later and stood up rubbing his head. "What hit me?" he asked no one in particular. He looked up just in time to find that all the trains were delayed for an hour, and still waiting for him. "NOOOO!" he cried, his perfect record ruined. He was going to find who knocked him out and he was going to ki-. He was ran over by a fast moving cart. His head hit the wall and he was knocked out again.

Harry panicked after he saw that he accidentally ran someone over with his cart. "Ohno ohno ohno, what am I going to do? I might be expelled. No I can't let uncle Vernon find out. He'll make sure I'll never get back to Hogwarts. What would Naruto do?" Just then his head tilt to the side and shook his head in humor. He knew exactly what Naruto would do. So he stood up and looked around to see if anyone witnessed the incident. When the cost was clear, he grabbed his cart and walked off pretending he wasn't part of it.

The trio exited the train station and Naruto turned to face the two. "All right I'll be right back, just wait for me here, I'll be quick." He explained before dashing off down the street and into an alleyway.

Konohamaru and Snape turned to look at each other. "Soooo what do we do while we wait?" Konohamaru asked already bored.

"We wait here." was all Snape said.

Konohamaru looked around the street until he found a small ice cream parlor just a block up the street. "Why not go get some ice cream?" he asked pointing to the storefront close to the station. Snape followed his finger and looked over at the shop. He didn't say anything for a moment, before walking off towards the store. Konohamaru rushed after him.

 **Alleyway**

Kacie Mcwilliams waited for Mr. Squealer to arrive with evidence that a organization existed and were behind many unexplained incidents. He had proof of where they operate and who they had dealings with in the world governments and black markets. This could be her big break, if she could get her hands on a story like that, her carrier would sky rocket. "He better hurry." She mumbled. She was slowly becoming impatient for the guy, she could feel that story.

There was a sudden noise behind her, and Kacie quickly turned around to see what or who it was. There was nothing there except for a overturned trash can. "Hello?" A sudden noise came from her left. As she turned there was nothing there either. "Anyone there, stop this shit and come out." She demanded stomping her foot.

"Hi" a chipper voice spoke up behind her. She quickly turned around and looked down at a boy about eleven years old. "I am helping to raise money for the foster program. And we were making little dolls to sell." he said holding up the doll. "It even speaks." he said excitedly.

He squeezed the doll and it spoke, "I like how you pet me." The kid smiles at her and even shows that it purrs as he rubs the whisker makers on the cheek.

It was too adorable, and she squealed at it. She noticed that the doll looks very much like the child, all the more, he was the cutest kid she ever saw. "I would love one, how much"

"Twenty five pounds and you get a second one half price." he said in a happy salesmen voice. It was just cuter on him, he looked so excited to sell her one.

"Well then alright." she got the second one and smiled down at the cut boy. "Now run off, you should get back to your guardian."

"Ok, bye pretty lady." the boy said running off. She squeezed her purchase and giggled at the purring sound it was making.

Soon the two dolls giggled, and they wouldn't stop. She looked down at them and frownd, at first it was cute, but now the sound was irritating her. It was going on for about ten minutes and she was ready to explode. "Stop Laughing!" she yelled at them.

"Ok" the dolls stopped laughing and answered.

"Hu?" was all she could get out before one of the dolls opened their mouth and spat out smoke covering their part of the alley from view. She couldn't see anything but smoke around her, and it was getting hard to breath.

"Hi there" a familiare chipper voice said behind her. Wasn't she facing the only way out of the alley?

She turned trying to see past the smoke, only to come face to face with the same kid as before. "You" she growls.

"I'm raising money for the foster program, and we're selling gas masks." he said holding up a bright orange gas mask. "Buy one and get a second one free." he smiled again.

"What did you do to me?" she said. Her vision was blurring and the alleyway was spinning in circles.

"What do you mean?" the kid asked looking around like he didn't see the smoke screen or that she was swaying on her feet.

"Give me one of those." she demand reaching for one of the gas masks.

The boy quickly pulled it back shaking his head. "Nuh uh you got to pay first lady, it's fifty for the mask, the second one is free." he never lost his smile.

She quickly threw the money at him and put on one of the mask. When she turned to face the kid again, he was gone. She started to panic, what if the organization found out about her snooping, and now they're going to kill her. Turning to where she knew the entrance to the alley was and ran towards it.

As she exited the alley, she cried injoy. She opened her mouth to call out for help, when she took another step and everything went black. As she fell she landed in water. She looked up to the only light source, and saw the circular hole of a manhole being covered. "NOOOO!" she screamed in desperation. She stood up in the knee deep water looking around in the pitch black, "this can't get any worse."

"Hi" a chipper voice said behind her. Soon there was a beam of light coming from the now familiar child. He was wearing a headlamp and still had the innocent smile on his face. "I'm raising money for a foster program, would you like to purchase a flashlight," as he said that he held up a flashlight flickering it on and off. "It's only a hundred pounds, or a pack of matches for ten pounds."

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kacie screamed and lunged for him. He easily stepped to the side dodging her.

"I'm just trying to raise money lady, what the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is you!" she decided to reach out and try to snatch a flashlight, but the kid moved it out of her way.

"Nuh uh, it's one hundred for the light or ten for matches."

"Give me that! NOW!"

"Pay up lady."

"FINE!" Kacie growled in irritation and dug through her purse to find her wallet. She pulled out all her cash and shoved it towards the little menace. "Here I only got ninety nine pounds, that should be enough."

"Sorry lady but it's a hundred pounds, matches are ten if your interested?"

Another growl came out of her. "It's only one pound, surely you can let one pound go?"

"Sorry lady but every pound counts." still never losing his smile.

Kacie gritted her teeth and handed ten pounds to him. "Then I'll take the matches." she said with her teeth grinding in her mouth.

"Thank you for your patron, your a little cheapskate aren't you?"

"YOU BASTARD!" she lunged for him. He shut off his headlamp before she jumped at him. As she landed where he was last seen, all she hit was water. She jumped up and took out the matches and lit one. As the small flame of light flickered off the wall, she noticed she was alone again. "God damn child of the corn."

There came a giggle behind her..

She turned around, only to come face to face with one of those cute dolls. It was sitting on a red barrel with a cute smile on it. It started giggling again and Kacie looked down at the random barrel and her eyes widened at the big _HIGHLY FLAMMABLE_ sticker on the front. She looked back at the giggling doll and flinched back and dropped the match. The doll wore a fox like grin, and it looked menacing. She soon realized she dropped the match, and looked down just as it fell into the open top.

She looked back at the smirking doll and screamed. "Fuck y-"

 **With The Weasleys**

As the Weasleys packed their trunks in the back of the car, they all squeezed in and drove towards home. Ginny was sitting between her parents in front, while Ron took the seat between his twin older brothers. Percy was in the last row squiggling away in a notebook.

She listened in awe at the stories her brothers were telling about their year in Hogwarts. She was so excited for next year, she couldn't wait. The twins were just finishing up their story of the end of the year feast, that turned into the greatest food fight ever. Her mother was slacked jawed hearing that even the professores were participating. Her father just laughed and wiped a few tears off his cheek. "Oh that must of been something. This is the first time that two houses were tied. Let me guess the person who started this was Naruto right?"

The boys laughed. Molly looked in the rearview mirror and looked at Percy. "How was your year dear?" Percy didn't answer. He was too busy writing furiously in his notebook.

Fred looks back at Percy and looked at what he was writing and smirked. "He's just mad that the slytherins out maneuvered us." Fred comments.

"We'll get them next time." Percy growls.

"How do you know there's going to be a next time?" Ginny asked innocently.

All of her brother and including her father laughed. George leans forward to speak to her. "Wait until you meet Naruto, then you'll know why."

"When did you meet Naruto dad?" Ron asked.

"Well it started when me and Perkins-"

"Perkins and I dear." Molly corrected him.

"Yes well Perkins and I were heading to the second floor cafeteria when-" as he was speaking, they drove over a manhole cover, when there was a loud VAROMP, and the car jumped, like they went over a speed bump. Arthur quickly pulled over and looked at his family. "What did we hit?"

They all shrugged back and got out to see what it was. There was do dents or scratches on the car, and nothing underneath. They all scratched their heads in confusion. It was then that both Fred and George turned around and pause as the saw a manhole cover opened up and out stepped a familiar blond and whiskered face.

They waved and yelled out to him. "Hey Naruto!" Fred

"What's you doing?" George

Naruto turned spotting the twins. He smiled and waved back. The rest of the Weasley family turned and spotted him. They all walked over to him and he greeted his friends and nodded to Percey. Arthur walks up and shakes his hand. "Merlin's beard it's good to see you again Naruto."

"You to Mr. Weasley."

"Please call me Arthur, this is Ginney, she starts Hogwarts next year." He said gesturing Ginney to say hi.

"Hi." she said softly hiding behind Arthur. She was shy with new people.

"And this is my wife Molly-" he was quickly interrupted as Molly shoved forward and enveloped Naruto into a hug.

"Ohhhh, it's so nice to finally meet you." Molly said after finally releasing him from her bone crushing hug.

"It's...nice to meet you Mrs. Weasley."

"Now now, none of that formality, call me Molly. Kushina and I were so close during our younger years. There's no way I can repay her for helping me and Arthur-"

"Arthur and I Honey." Arthur corrected his wife.

Molly gave a small slap to his shoulder causing a slight pain. "Don't go correcting me Arthur it's rude."

"But, but, in the car you?"

Molly slapped his shoulder again. "Shush you. Now Naruto, why are you out here all alone. Aren't you heading back to Konoha."

Naruto smiles innocently while scratching the back of his head. "I am I'm just doing a few errands before heading back." Everyone tilted their heads wondering what errands he had. Unfortunately the twinkle in his eye gave him up to the twins. They both grinned at each other, wondering what trouble he was getting up to. And by the looks of it, Molly didn't seem quite convinced either. It came from dealing with the twins troublemaking.

"What errands do you have in the muggle world?" Ron asked.

"Umm…..ninja errands?" Naruto said sliding the manhole cover with his foot over the hole. The Weasley children looked at him in confusion, but both Molly and Arthur widened their eyes. They were friends with Kushina, and she told them all about being a ninja and the duties they must perform. So to see her son so young performing ninja duties.

Molly hid a tear from the group and stood up straight. "Well then, it was really nice meeting you dear. If you ever get the chance please write, I would really like to get to know you better. Alright gang, back in the car let's go."

"But mom" Ron and the twins whined.

"Dear" Arthur whined as well. He wanted to ask Naruto about the shinobi culture. Learning new cultures was a favorite past time.

"NOW! And Naruto dear be seeing you." she smiled at him. The twins passed by and patted him on the back.

Ron smiled as well. "Be seeing next year mate."

"You too Ron." As Naruto looked down to Ginny, he smiled at her and she smiled back shyly. She honestly reminded him of Hina-hime when she was younger.

He reached behind him and pulled out one of the Naru dolls and handed it over to her. "Thank you." Ginny smiled and rushed off after her parents.

Naruto took off to the next alley over and he pulled off the silencing seals. They kept the person in the alley from hearing any noise outside the alley.

 **John Squealer**

"That bitch is over an hour late, if she don't hurry, I'll go to the next reporter." John growled out. Kacie Mcwilliams has had him waiting an hour after the agreed time. He needed to get these documents out to the public. The longer he held onto these, the more likely they will find him. This was why he was here in the first place, to get rid of his involvement. Though it's only been two weeks since he received these documents from an unknown source.

A noise came from deeper in the alley. John quickly turned around looking for any movement. He stood there for another five minutes before he relaxed a little.

"Hi" a young chipper voice sounded out behind him.

John quickly turned around and came face to face with a cute whiskered kid. His eyes widened. ' _And I didn't even get ice cream.'_

 **Snape And Konohamaru**

"...and here is double scoop of mint chip, and one scoop of lily sherbert." the cashier said handing the two ice creams to a cute little boy, and a handsome dark suit man. "That'll be twelve pounds." still smiling.

Both Snape and Konohamaru were finally at the end of the long line. At first it wasn't so bad. Snape stood with his ever present scowl. And Konohamaru was just smiling in excitement. Many women walking by and even those standing in line looked over at the tall dark man, and many drooled. Soon Snape and Konohamaru moved up to the halfway point.

"How much longer?" Konohamaru asked getting irritated by the wait. Naruto would be back soon and he wanted ice cream before they leave. Snape just stood there silent, waiting.

Snape spotted two guys crossing the street without using the crosswalk and made their way to the otherside. "Hey why don't we grab some ice cream before we head over?" with his friends agreement, they stepped into line directly in front of Snape and Konohamaru.

"Hey!" Konohamaru shouted. The two guys turned around and looked down at him, right before turning back and ignored him. "You can't cut in line, go to the back."

The two men turned around, and looked behind the kid and pale man and spotted the line going around the corner. It was a really long line. "No I think we're good." the first one said.

"We'll be quick." the second one said before turning to face the front. It would be another hour before they reach the front.

Snape's eyebrow gave a little twitch, before he stepped forward and placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "I believe he is correct. Everyone here wishes to receive ice cream. It is very rude to cut them all off. I ask you gentlemen to head to the back of the line."

"Just who are you?" number one said shrugging off the hand.

"Severus Snape"

Both men snorted in laughter. "Severus, really?" the first one asked.

"Sounds like Snivellus to me" the second one commented.

With that Snape's patience ran its course. Konohamaru looked up at Snape, and with training to read facial expressions, like a good little ninja. He noticed that Snape was going to do something about them. He grinned.

If being around Kushina taught Snape anything, it was being able to discreetly throw spells without anyone knowing, and if they can do it under the noises of wizards and witches, then muggles would be too simple. He and Kushina used it to get back at James Potter and his cronies without them realizing it's them. He decided to pull a page out of Naruto's book.

Even Konohamaru didn't know how it all started, he was looking at Snape to see what he would do. The next thing he remembered was that the two guys suddenly seemed stuck to where their standing. They started squirming and squeezing their butt cheeks.

"Oh shit oh shit oh shit, I got to go, why can't move?" one the men said in intense pain from trying to hold back his loosening bowels. They felt like they were going to explode. They wouldn't have time to make it to the bathroom on time.

Suddenly their feet were set free and they moved. One guy saw a trash can by the street with a open top, he jump towards it and without shame, pulled down his pants and let loose his bowels. There he sat by the side of the road taking a shit in a trash can with his pants around his ankles. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" he shouted to everyone he saw looking. Afterwards police came and took him away crying in shame.

The other guy bolted for the nearest alley. He made it to the alley and ran to the nearest dumpster and relieved himself. Once that episode was over, he shut the lid and sighed. "Might as well wait here for this reporter Kacie Mcwilliams. No telling when my bowels will burst again."

An hour later when John Squealer heard a chipper child like voice behind him say "Hi" his bowels loosened once more.

As Snape and Konohamaru finally made it to the end and received their cold treats they turned to stare at each other. It was a minute later when Snape raised an eyebrow. "Well?" Snape asked Konohamaru.

"Well what?" Konohamaru asked.

"This was your idea, pay the young women."

"I'm nine I don't carrey money. Your the adult, take responsibility."

"I don't carrey muggle money." Snape replied.

"Ummmm…...are you going to pay or what?" the cashier asked. The two continued to ignore her and stared at each other.

"What are you two doing?" a voice sounded out behind them. There stood Naruto looking at them.

"We wanted some ice cream while we waited for you, but this guy is a cheapskate." Konohamaru answered. Snape just slapped the back of his head. "Ow" Konohamaru said rubbing the back of his head.

"It seems that neither of us possesses muggle money." Snape told him.

"I'll take care of this." Naruto walked up to the lady behind the cash register and powered up his jutsu. "Can I have orange sherbet please?" he asked in his puppy dog face expression.

"Awww, of course little guy." the women said getting him his treat.

After receiving the ice cream Naruto beamed up at her and she squealed at his expression. "How much for all three ice creams pretty lady?" he still had his puppy dog look going and she was putty in his hands.

She bent over the counter and smiled wide for him while rubbing his whiskered cheek. When she heard him purr blood dripped from her nose and she was lost in the cuteness. "Awwwww don't worry little guy, it's on the house."

She received another beaming smile. "Thanks pretty lady." Naruto said before dragging Snape and Konohamaru out before she changed her mind.

"That was quite impressive back there." Snape commented as they looked for somewhere secluded.

"Thanks, it's a genjutsu I developed when I was training."

"And how many times have you put faculty and students under illusion." Snape demanded.

"Only when pulling a prank. If it helps, I did it with the minister."

"No that does not help." Snape emphasized with a scowl.

They made their way to a deserted alleyway and waited the two minutes for the port key to activate. Naruto's last thoughts as he heard Konohamaru gulp as he felt himself twisted was. ' _Did I remove the trap seals from Ginny's doll? Oh well, the king of pranks never forgets. This is for christmas.'_

 **Back With The Weasley's**

"Make it stop!"

"Quickly out the window."

"No!"

"Blast it dad!"

"Nooo!"

"Boys! Ginny honey, see if there's a way to turn it down."

Ever since they left Naruto and were making their way home, the doll Ginny was playing with acted up and their ride was riddled with terror. Ginny was playing with the doll by stroking it's whiskers and giggled as it purred. She giggled again when it purred into her hand. Fred leaned forward and spoke to her. "You know Ginny, Naruto really does purr when you pet his whiskers."

"Really!?"

"Yup, and if you-" He was interrupted by the doll giggling again.

Ginny giggled as well. As the doll continued giggling, everyone looked at it wondering when it would stop giggling. The giggling started to get to Ron first.

"Ginny! Make it stop giggling."

"Um?"

"Come on Ronald, let her have her fun." Fred told him.

"Yea besides, if she marries Naruto, we'd be his relatives." George whispers back to them.

"Chung ching" the twins fist bumped. Ron still looked confused. Which was normal considering Ron always losses track when the twins rambled on.

Fifteen minutes later the twins join Ron in asking to either throw it out, or blast it. And every time they suggested such a thing, Ginny would always cry, "NOO!" and Molly would tell the boys to shut it.

Another fifteen and all the males in the car wanted it gone. Molly shut them down. She always shuts them down. Ginny's her favorite. This continued on and on until they turned on the dirt road back to the borrow.

It seemed that Arthur had attempted to hold back a shout throughout the entire ride home, but for the past forty minutes of listing to that constant giggling, he finally lost it. He quickly grabbed the doll sitting on Ginny's lap. "SHUT UP!" Just then, the Giggling stopped. Everyone let out a sigh. "See? It stopped." Arthur told his family.

"OKAY!" a chipper voice said.

Everyone slowly looked back to the doll in Arthur's grasp. "HU?" was the last sound everyone made before the little doll opened its mouth and spewed colored smoke.

The car jerked to a stop, and the car filled with smoke, they were covered in different colors. They quickly opened their doors and jumped out of the car. They wiped whatever was on their face and coughed out colored smoke. After they finished coughing they stood up and looked around in confusion. They seem disoriented from all the smoke blasted into their face. They looked up at a house that looked stacked and was rigidity. "Oh we're home." Molloy said once she spotted it.

The giggling started again and everyone screamed. There was a sudden BOOM as the doll was blasted into nothing. It seemed that Ginny's patience has finally reached its limit as well. With a scream she blew up the doll with accidental magic. Small tears were at the corner of her eyes for losing a cute doll.

"Good job Ginny." Arthur told his daughter.

"Wicked" Ron and the twins said. Percy just stood there glaring at the spot the doll blew up.

"Well now that that's all taken care off let's have tea." Molly told everyone as they made their way across the yard. They were almost to the house when more giggling came from behind them.

Everyone stopped mid step at the sound. They slowly turned until they saw the line of Naru dolls laying around their yard. And every. Single. One. was GIGGLING!.

"Brother dearest" in a shaky voice.

"Ye….yes dearest brother."

"He got us good didn't he?"

"Yes he did brother. Yes he did."

 **Konoha**

After watching Konohamaru throw up for five minutes, Naruto Snape and Konohamaru made it back to Konoha and made their way to the Hokage tower to report back.

Hiruzen Sarutobi looked at the three before him. Konohamaru had a big bright smile on his face, Snape looked impassive as ever, and Naruto? He flinched as he stared at the boy. His look was one of betrayal and anguish. The Hokage knew that Naruto was holding back. That look could only mean one thing. He knew who his parents were. ' _I knew this would happen one day.'_

"Konohamaru? Why don't you head on home, I'm sure your mother would really like to see you." the Hokage told his grandson.

"Ok jiji, bye Naruto-nii, bye Snape-"

"Professor."

"What?"

It's professor Snape" Snape told the nine year old.

Konohamaru just smiles wider at the inside joke. "Bye Snape!" he yelled dashing out before Snape could interrupt.

Sarutobi took a look at Naruto's grades. "It seems you have been doing well at Hogwarts."

"Old man" Naruto said in a serious tone. He called him old man to let him know that it was a personal matter.

So the aged Hokage pressed a seal underneath his desk and the room was sound proof. "What may I help you with Naruto?" he asked looking at the young ninja infront of him.

"Tell me the truth. Did you know who my father was?" Naruto asked while glaring at the Hokage. Snape attempted to leave discreetly, but whatever rune the Hokage used to keep their conversation from leaving this room, also seemed to be preventing the doors from opening as well. He was stuck in here with them. He would rather be brewing delegit potions.

The old Hokage just sighed. "Yes Naruto I did. But I needed to keep that a secret because of the enemies he made. There would of been assassination attempts on your life."

"I know that, but you could at least of told me. I know how important it is to keep that information from leaking."

"I was planning on telling you when I knew you would be able to defend yourself."

"Anbu" was all Naruto said as his eyes narrowed.

"Yes" the Hokage chuckled. "I do forget that sometimes. Seeing you so young and already in anbu." Sometimes Sarutobi regretted letting Naruto attend school early.

"I also want my inheritance." Naruto demanded. "It is mine by birthright, and by clan law I am the head of my household since I have been promoted above genin."

"That's true. I will put the paperwork through, though the council might not like it, but the property and everything in it is yours by right." the Hokage answers grabbing some fresh paper to start the paperwork. Though totally worth it to see the looks on those arrogant council members. Naruto turns to leave, "by the way Naruto about your little errand?"

Naruto turns around and looked at Snape for a second before turning back to the Hokage. "The leak has been plugged for now, I'll take Anko with me to deal with the source. Since today is saturday, I'll head out tomorrow with Anko."

Sarutobi just nodded in acceptance. "By the way jiji?" Naruto then smiles at him. A small shiver runs up the Hokage's spine. "Since I get two months off after this mission, I would like to spend it visiting friends in London. You know before I have to return to Hogwarts?"

Sarutobi just slaps his face. How could he forget that Naruto would be gone for his wizard schooling most of the year. After this mission, he'll have the whole summer free before going back to school. And as he is now head of the Uzumaki clan, the village can't interfere. "Alright Naruto, permission granted, after your mission send a report back with Anko."

Naruto just nodded as the Hokage undid the seal. "Oh and I need some genins to move my things to the new place. I think three squads should do it. And have Hina-hime's group there too. She can help organize where things go." Naruto says as Snape leaves and he follows.

The Hokage chuckles, "oh oh ho, gonna ask her to move in with you, eh little Naru?" the Hokage smirks. With most of the paperwork done, he decided to indulge into some of his favorite past time. Icha Icha Paradise. He opens the secret drore and looks down to see that his precies book is gone and a note was left behind. Panicked he grabs the note and opens it to read.

 _Heard that! Good luck finding your book. Here's a hint._

At that the corner of the paper got wet. Sarutobi brings it up to his nose and gives it a quick sniff. His eyes widened in horror. "The women's bath at the hot springs." he shivers at the memory of his student Jiraiya and him being punished for peeking in on the women that one time.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

After retrieving the address for the Uzumaki compound Naruto and Snape made their way there. Standing in front of massive gates with the red Swirl dead center. The walls were huge and went all the way around. It was the second largest compound in the village, first being the Senju. Apparently the Uzumakis were the supreme masters of fuinjutsu. The walls were littered with them to keep unwanted guests out. They glowed for a second when Naruto walked up to the gates, before turning invisible again. There was no way to get over the wall because of the force field covering the entire compound. That same force field made it impossible to see inside from above, and even blocked the sharingan and byakugan. Naruto stood there just looking at it, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of what he just inherited.

"It is quite impressive isn't it?" Snape said looking at the familiar gates. He had spent many summers here. He was always welcomed, Lily too.

"Impressive? That's it? This is fucking huge! Holy shit I'm rich here too?" there was a pause in his rant. Snape eyed him wondering what went through his mind. "Those fucking bastards!" Naruto screamed.

It looked like he had something to add to that, but one look at Snape and Naruto shut his lips. "Are you done?" Snape simply asked. Naruto just nodded and Snape knocked on the door.

"I thought no one lived here?"

"No one does. The Uzumaki house elf on the other hand, has most likely kept the place tighty."

"Oh, like Draco's house elf Dobby."

"Yes"

Suddenly the gates swing open and it felt like everything changed once he stepped through.

The air was cleaner, the light seemed to brighten enhancing the scenery around them. There was a giant stone pathway with tall crimson red flowers taking up every available space on either side of the pathway leading up to a circular clearing. Stone statues that looked like samurai with scary looking helmets stood in a straight line all the way up to the clearing facing towards each other on both sides of the path "Woow-" Naruto said before he was interrupted by a flying orange blurr.

" **MMMA** AAAASSSSttter Naruto!" shinobi instincts kicked in and Naruto's arms shot out and caught the blurry bullet. He looked down to see a female house elf crying in his arms. The difference with this one compared to the other house elves Naruto saw, was she looked cleaner and wore a bright orange and black sundress. She was sobbing in his arms reaching out to hug him. "Oh Robin-chans so happy. Master Naruto has returned. Robin-chan's been waiting for young master to return."

"Umm?"

"Robin here-"

"Chan"

Snape looked at the elf as Naruto put her down. "What was that?"

"Mistress Kushina always calls Robin-chan, Robin-chan, so you must address Robin-chan by Robin-chan." the now identified Robin-chan said looking at Snape with a small glare.

Snape just rolled his eyes at her antics. It seems she never changed. "Robin-chan here was your mother's personal house elf, and now she serves you." he told Naruto as they were walking down the path.

"What's with the dark roses?" Naruto asked looking at the sea of red on both sides.

"Those aren't roses, their crimson blood flower. If an intruder breaks into the compound, the flowers will attach to them and drain them of their blood. Hence blood flower. They are also very useful in healing potions and potions to help replenish lost blood. They are also quite poisonous, so be careful." Snape also told him about the statues coming to life to protect the property.

As they made it into the clearing, Naruto nearly fainted at what he saw. He's been to some of the other clans compounds, they were like miny villages behind their walls. That was what he was expecting, it seems the Uzumakis were as unpredictable and eccentric as he is. "Apparently since this was built by Mito Uzumaki, it was so she could stay close to her family, and when she passed Kushina took over and as head of the clan." Snape said looking around to see if anything changed since his last visit.

"Palace"

"That's right master Naruto. Mistress Mito wanted her clan to be close so she just put everything together." Robin-chan answered smiling up at him.

"Palace"

"Yes, I do believe you have already mentioned that." Snape answers him.

"Palace"

Snape looked over to him and sighed. ' _Looks like he's broken a little.'_ He slapped the back of Naruto's head. It seemed to of worked, but Snape was suddenly assaulted by the house elf. She jumped on him pulling his hair and scratching his face. "Not this shit again, damn it Robin get off!"

"It's Robin-chan, and you can't hit master Naruto!" she screamed taking him to the ground.

"Holy shit it's a palace! This thing is massive, I'm so going to get lost! A fucking palace, it's bigger than the dynamo's palace at the capitol!" Naruto continued on before looking at the pair wrestling on the ground. They both paused and looked back. "Umm how about a tour?" he asked scratching his cheek.

"Right this way master." Robin-chan said taking his hand and leading him into the palace.

Snape got himself up and dusted dirt off his robes. He watched the pair enter, "I never did like that insufferable elf." He then walked off to the one room he knew well. The potion laboratory. It was a nice large room, and the Uzumakis stocked their supplies with their own grown ingredients. They were far more potent than any grown elsewhere. Kushina said something about mixing chakra into the plants. All he knew was, he'll most likely be visiting more often.

As Naruto was being given a tour of the PALACE Robin-chan was telling him about every feature this compound has, it was built in a Japanese fashion. The PALACE had hundreds of rooms. There were several dojos, twice as many armories and a giant warehouse garage. There was a large dining room, large kitchen, family rooms, sitting rooms, game rooms, four grand Ballrooms with intricate working on every inch of the rooms, and grand fireplaces in each. There were so many guest rooms. The library was huge. It was bigger than Hogwarts even. He only fainted twice, and Robin-chan would splash him with water to wake him. He was shown his nursery that his mother had prepared for him, but never got to see it used. He could tell she put a lot of love into it, the room was orange and blue, the furniture matched. And a photo of a pregnant Kushina and her husband Minato were smiling at the camera as Minato rubbed her extended belly, sat on a night stand next to the crib.

Naruto decided to keep the room closed, he wasn't going to change a thing in there. He saw many pictures hanging on walls, of different red headed people. Some of them were magical pictures, so those moved and waved to him. You couldn't here what they were saying, unless you could read lips. Their relatives probably just don't want to listen to them nag. He started seeing pictures of his mother's childhood, and then some with her Snape and some red headed green eyed girl. He also noticed this one had a gryffindor tie on while his mother and Snape wore slytherin.

He was shown the master bed room which was right next to the nursery. It had a king size bed with a blue comforter with a red Uzumaki swirl in the middle of it. Pictures shown around the room of his parents and the life they lived. The bathroom was nearly as large, with a tub that could fit four people and a shower just as big. This would be his room. This is where he would come to after Hogwarts. This was his family's home, it was his home.

After that he was shown the rest of the PALACE. There were seven gardens on the premises, they were the training yard, the Uzumaki personal hot springs. The hot springs could help heal wounds and make people feel young again. It was thought to be filled with phoenix tears. There was a magical garden, to help supply the potions laboratory in the dungeons. A poisoned garden, that grows some of the most poisonous plants in the world. There was also a field that had a quidditch pitch. The next garden was filled with the most beautiful flowers in the world. Naruto saw a small stone pathways leading to a circular platform with a red octagon shaped roof directly in the middle of the garden. The last garden was empty, and Robin-chan told Naruto he could put whatever he wanted here. "Oh good this is perfect for Na, Nar, Naru, Ru, Ruto, and To." Naruto said smiling. The Uzumaki had some really green thumbs apparently, and Naruto was no exception. He grew massive Bonsai plants, well beyond what they should grow up to.

"If you put them altogether that spells master Naruto's name." Robin-chan said looking at Naruto.

"YA I know right? It's totally awesome. They came up with it to cheer me up. Their so cool." Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

After dragging Snape out of the dungeons with a promise that he could return to it after their errands were done. Snape had decided to stay until August to help with cleaning up the magical garden and organizing the potions lab. Naruto knew that was Snape talk for wanting to play in the laboratory. Snape then followed Naruto around as he made quick stops, one being a very small ramen stand that was owned by an older gentlemen and what seems to be his daughter. "Hiya old man, Amaye-nee, I'm back and I need ten pork Ramen stat."

"Oha oha My best customer is back, HEY Amaye guess whos here?" the shop owner Teuchi shouted in the back.

"Who father?" and sixteen year old girl comes out with and apron on and a head cover. She sees Naruto and squeals rushing him and giving him a hug. "Ohhh it's so good to see you again Naruto, it's been really slow without you."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Sorry, by the way this is one of my professors from my wizarding school." Snape only nodded his head towards them and they awkwardly waved back. In the elemental countries everyone is born with the potential to wield chakra. But very few go on to become shinobi. Most people don't want to be fighting most of their lives, so the don't awaken their chakra network. Since they are considered squibs, the statue of secrecy is still kept.

As Naruto sat there talking to the two workers and eating his ramen, Snape just stared at him. ' _All I have ever seen him eat is ramen, and even ten bowls! I've also noticed most of the civilians were glaring at him. I wonder?'_ He thought as he ate his one bowl. It was really good ramen, Naruto knows his food, Uzumakis usually do.

As Naruto waved goodbye, Snape told him he was heading back to the compound to make a list of potion inventory. Naruto knew he wanted to go play with his potions. So he waved him off and jumped to the nearest rooftop. "Let's see?" He closes his eyes and concentrated on sensing the person he's looking for. A moment later he raced off. "Got you."

 **Training Ground 8**

"NOOO Akamaru!"

"It's too late Kiba, we must leave him behind."

"We can't! Remember what sensei said? Avenge your comrades! No matter the cost!"

"I didn't say that!" a female voice sounded out to their right.

"Kiba-kun on your left." another female voice said, it sounded much younger.

"NOOO NOT THE FA-" his words were cut off when a palm plants itself on his face, he then feels as if a giant blast went off. He flew to the right, and his sensei leaned over to avoid his flying body. He slammed into a tree and his lights were out.

The owner of the young female voice then turns to the last opponent. "Your almost out of chakra, and your bugs are being depleted. Give up Shino-kun."

The now named Shino wore a large grey coat that came up past his nose, his brown hair was slightly spiked and wore sunglasses to hide his eyes. People get uncomfortable looking at his eyes. So far only two people, besides his clan, have not shied away from him. One being his favorite teammate, though he'll never tell Kiba that, Hinata was their years best kunoichi even though Sakura pulled ahead on the written term, Hinata dominated every other test and earned Kunoichi of their year. She said her best friend Naruto was the one who really helped her get that far. And said boy Naruto Uzumaki. He was Hinata's best friend and her deepest crush. Naruto was alright in his books. That and his insects seem to enjoy tasting his chakra. His bugs told him that it feels refreshing and filling. Naruto interested him.

As those thoughts went through his head, Hinata was upon him. Hinata's palm was an inch from his face, when his bugs finally captured her.

"That's it for the day guys. Head on home and rest for tomorrow's missions." the teams jounin sensei Kurenai told them. She looked over to Kiba who was still out of it and then looked back at Hinata. She pointed to Kiba. "you knock him out, you carry him."

"Hai Kurenai-sensei" Hinata said walking over to Kiba. She had shown to be very capable in hand to hand combat and became their close range fighter. No student wanted to pair up with her, or Sasuke. Kiba came in as close and midrange fighter. And Shino became their longrange to midrange fighter. And together they make up a recon/hunter team. With their combine bloodlines, they were a formidable foe. Hinata knew to hold back in training so not to hurt her teammates. Naruto taught her to never let yourself hold you back from improving. She was sweating, but wasn't out of breath. Naruto was much…..much worse. But only because he believed she would be the best.

As she got closer to Kiba, she paused as she heard a faint sound in the distance. Kurenai and Shino tilted their head as well hearing the same thing. Kiba's ear twitched as the sound came closer. "HINAaaaaaaaaa-HIMEEEeeeee!" a big blur screeched as it slammed into Hinata and took her to the ground.

"Eeeep, Naru-kun? Your back!" Hinata said excitedly and hugged him back from her position. Naruto was rubbing his head on hers speaking a mile a minute, in his fast pace voice that he uses when he's excited.

"Hey Hina-hime, I missed you. How's your team going? Any exciting stories you can tell me? By the way I need your help tomorrow if you have time off." Kurenai and Shino seemed lost as Naruto spoke quickly. Hinata just bobbed her head listening to him and waiting for him to finish. She knew to let him get it all out before answering back.

"Naru-kun how was the magic school?" Kurenai tilted her head at that. Magic was only spoken about around her deceased sensai.

Her sensai could wealed magic as well as chakra. She also knew that this person was Naruto Uzumaki, the son of her idol and sensei Kushina Uzumaki. It seemed he turned out just like his mother. She had meet him before when Anko and Yugao dragged him with them for their anuale girls night. They spent most of the time petting his whiskers and dressing him up in different costumes. Naruto promised Anko on her birthday that he'll let her play with him for the night. But no sexual or pained induced. He should of also included humiliating as well.

When Hinata was put on her team, all she raved about was how Naruto encouraged her and helped her become strong. Even Kiba who was pretty dense, could read between the lines. She had a huge crush on Naruto, and Kiba learned that a bad word towards Naruto, earns a palm to the stomach, and not a gentle one either. ' _Gentle fist my ass.'_

"Naruto" Kurenai said nodding at him.

"Hey Kurenai-nee." Naruto waved back. Out of the three mistresses of Konoha, Kurenai was more gentle than the others. She really tried her best to help Naruto with his genjutsu, but only ended up teaching him one. It really was only a simple C rank genjutsu. It was the illusion that he disappears and conceals his presence, his voice would be heard coming from every direction if he wanted. The Uzumaki had somehow contorted that simple genjutsu into a powerful technique that got him into the Anbu. apparently he could also make it almost impossible to break. Ninjas would need the chakra equivalent to that of the Hokage. Even the third Hokage, the professor, god of shinobi, struggled hard to break Naruto's genjutsu. On the bright side, at least that's his only genjutsu. It's scary enough if you can't keep track of a trained killing machine…. who's nine with a very powerful genjutsu.

In Konoha, there are three women who were made infamous for their icey attitude and deadly techniques. Kurenai was the ice queen and was the genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Her genjutsus were said to rival that of the one that the Uchiha sharingan could produce. Anko was the Poison mistress. Her poisons could kill a hundred men in a single drop. Others she creates to last as long as possible, so that her victims suffer longer. Her current record is three days. It also helped that she was a huge sadist. She taught Naruto all about poisons and how to make them. Enough said. Because of her he excelled at potion making. Snape would love the fact that Anko could brew poison as good as he could a potions, and hate her because she would annoy him to insanity.

Yugao Uzuki was the assassin mistress. She was in the anbu with Naruto and taught him several hundred ways to kill a person without others knowing they were dead. Her record stood at one week. She taught Naruto how to move without a sound and the best way to infiltrate a building without being noticed. She was the only one of three people who could sneak up on Kakashi, she was even able to sneak up on the Hokage himself. She wouldn't teach Naruto that until he becomes a Anbu captain. She helped keep him and Anko from more extensive damage then they should on a anbu mission. Anko and Naruto have earned the title, "Chīmu saigai", team disaster.

It was because of these three women and his natural stamina and larger than imagined chakra coils, Naruto earned the name Kit from his enemies. It was chosen because he looked extremely young, and they felt as if he was playing with them. And the fact he could get away from a kage really amplified his reputation. He was still only rated B in the bingo book.

"Ano.. Naru-kun what's this about you moving?" Hinata asked as they got up from the ground.

"Oh ya, I got jiji to finally give me my inheritance, and it came with a clan compound. It's actually closer to the Hyuuga compound then my apartment at headquarters. I was wondering if you're free tomorrow? If you could help me unpack my things from headquarters?"

"Umm?" HInata looks over at Kurenai for a answer.

"Go ahead and take the day off to help your friend Hinata. In facted, the team will all pitch in."

"Awsome, thanks Kurenai-neechan. Come on Hina-hime let me show you the new place."

"Ok Naru-kun." With that Hinata ran off with him back towards the Uzumaki residents.

Shino walked up to his sensei and looked at the passed out kiba. "She forgot about Kiba sensei" he said in a monotone voice.

Kurenai looked at Kiba and then to Shino. "Well then it looks like your going to have to pick up the slack." She smiled and disappeared in an illusion. Shino looked back at Kiba before leaving him a note to meet the team at the Hokage tower tomorrow at eight, and then he left him there.

 **With Naruto and Hinata**

Hinata was mesmerised by the palace Naruto was showing her. It looked like the finest craftsmen in the world came together to put it together. She practically squealed when he showed her the gardens. She didn't exactly know what the quidditch pitch was, though Naruto wrote letters back to her about the sport team he was on. When she saw the beautiful garden with a circular platform in the middle, her eyes lit up. She loved pressing flowers and making healing creams. Naruto grew her a small garden of flowers for her to press and herbs and other plants for her to turn into healing creams. Her family would never let her grow her own garden, so Naruto made her one.

When he showed her the empty garden, and talked about moving his precise bonsai garden here, she nodded her head. "Oh they would love it here. I think Naru would like too. She always loved bathing in the sun." Naruto nodded at her comment.

When Naruto first introduced Hinata to Robin-chan, the two seemed to adore each other. "Hina-hime, this is Robin-chan my house elf apparently. Robin-chan this is Hinata Hyuuga, but I call her Hina-hime. She's my best friend ever, I want you to be nice to her ok?" From that point on Robin-chan had addressed her as Princess Hina from then on.

"By the way Hina-hime, I'm going to be on a mission tomorrow, I'll give Robin-chan directions to let you in."

"That's ok Naru-kun. I know how you like your things organized. Do you want me to place your fuin books in the office for you?" Hinata said smiling at how happy Naruto looks.

"Yea that's a good spot for now."

Naruto also told her about his mother and a little bit about his father. Hinata's eyes shone with amazement. "The fourth Hokage was your idol Naru-kun, I'm so happy for you!"

"Ya, but I keep asking myself, why me?"

"How does that make you feel Naru-kun? Are you angry that he was the one to seal the Kyuubi inside you?"

"No. I can understand why he sealed it into me. Who would asked someone to give up their child to be a jinjuriki if he wasn't prepared to do the same."

"I'm sure he really loved you and wanted you to be seen as a hero." Hinata said hugging him. They sat there basking in each others presence on a bench on the circular platform in the gardens.

After Naruto finished off their tour, he lead a still stunned Hinata to ichiraku ramen. She was still out of it from the tour of the palace Naruto now owned. As they were eating. Hinata gave him an idea of where she was thinking of putting everything they were moving to the Uzumaki residence. Naruto just nodded along to everything she said. He wasn't an interior decorator, or what colors clash with what. He was good at being a shinobi and balancing his checkbook, and researching new jutsu and now new spells, that's about it. He enjoys gardening on the side. Hinata had helped him with his domestic chores and taught him how to keep his apartment clean and tidy. She still sometimes helps him when he gets lazy. She also copied his hand writing when she helped fill out some of his mission reports. That, they kept secret from everyone. Ever since they became best friends, Hinata always seems to be taking care of him.

It was through Naruto that she became so strong and determined. Her father allowed her to be Naruto's friend and encourage her to spend time with him. Most of the village refuse to acknowledge him as a strong shinobi, but those shinobi who got to know Naruto, anbu included, know that Naruto could soon surpass his sensei's and maybe even the Hokage himself. Hinata would be there when his time came. She would support him no matter what

 **Hokage's Office**

The Hokage sat there in his seat smoking a pipe while looking at the individuals in front of him. Iruka sat at a small desk with mission scrolls in front of him. This would be the first C rank mission these teams took. Though it was raised to C from D when the client offered to release five percent of Konoha's dept to their family. The Hokage couldn't resist. Iruka looked down at the name of the client, interested in knowing who could make the Hokage jump at their command. His eyes bugged out at the name.

Standing in front of the Hokage was two of three rookie teams, team seven and team ten. Team eight had the day off, but Naruto told him they would be helping as well, so he only called the two teams. Team ten consisted of, his son Asuma Sarutobi, who was the jonin sensei. His students were the new generation of ino-shika-cho team. Ino Yamanaka was the heir to the Yamanaka clan. She was very bossy and president of Sasuke's fanclub.

Shikamaru Nara was heir to the Nara clan and was said to be a genius with over two hundred IQ, but he was lazier than his father, and Shikaku Nara was named lazyest Nara a few years ago. It was wired, until he was nine, he was a very active child. He was a hard worker and a huge reader, his IQ surpassed his father's, then just as the new school year started, he became a typical Nara, if not worse.

Choji Akimichi, the heir to the Akimichi clan, was a husky boy who was constantly eating. He's always nice to everyone, but angers quickly when he's called fat.

Standing next to them was only part of team seven. Sasuke Uchiha was the last loyola Uchiha in Konoha. He had raven colored hair that was somehow shaped like a ducks butt. He had charcoal eyes and perpetual frown on his face. He stood there ignoring everyone, including Sakura and Ino fawning over him. ' _I don't have time for this, I need to get stronger.'_ he thought.

Sakura Haruno was the second member of their team. She wore a red chinese style dress with spandex shorts. She also had bright pink hair. A few years ago someone shaved off all here hair and watched her grow her hair back, all because they wanted to know if her hair was naturally pink. They could've just asked. She didn't know who it was, but when she found them, their dead. She also happens to be president of Sasuke's other fanclub. She and Ino would always get into a fight about random things, and mostly about who would be with Sasuke.

Unlike the other squads who have three genin to one jonin. Team seven only had two genin. Apparently their class was off by one person and the council didn't want to place the last Uchiha in reserves until a full team can be made. They were currently waiting for team seven's jounin Kakashi to arrive. He was only two minutes away from being three hours late. This is nothing new to those who have known him a long time. The only time he was on time, was in an emergency or A or S class missions. Somehow Naruto was the only one to have Kakashi show up on time for missions.

Just as the three hour mark hit, there was a poof of smoke and out came Kakashi waving with a eye smile. He had on a face mask, covering his nose down. He also wore his headband sideways to hide his left eye. "Yo" greeted the gravity diffing silver hair jonin.

"YOUR LATE!" screamed Sakura and Ino at the same time.

Asuma chuckled. "So what excuse do you have this time. Did the old lady need help walking around Konoha.?"

"No actually, I was helping a friend pack up his things at anbu headquarters."

"Ah well that's actually pretty likely." Asuma said nodding.

At the name Ambu, the genin were interested in how Kakashi-sensei knows people in anbu. Sakura decides to raise her hand and asked just that. "Um sensei, how do you know people in the Anbu?"

Kakashi turned to his young genin and gave her a eye smile. "That's because before I became a Jounin sensei, I was a Anbu captain."

The Hokage cleared his throat as the young ninjas recover from their shock at their sensei's power. Sasuke smirked. ' _Good I'll be trained by someone stronger than HIM'_

"Now that Kakashi has decided to join us. Both teams will be going on a joint C rank mission." Ino got excited about their first C rank mission. Sasuke didn't outwardly show his excitement. Sakura was a little hesitant about this mission. "There is a clan that has re-risin in Konoha. There is a compound near the Senju housing. Your job will be to help move them into their home."

"EHHHH" all genins yelled out. "But I thought C rank missions were outside the village?" Ino asked glaring at her sensei. He promised that when they are ready he'll take them out of the village on their first C rank mission.

"Yes well, this clan has great history with Konoha. In fact the Jonin vests wear their crest on the back." The Hokage said, as Kakashi and Asuma turn to show the back of their vests.

"Phh they're nothing compared to an Uchiha." Sasuke says.

"Your right young Sasuke, they weren't. The Clan was on a whole new level compared to us. They wield powers that no one in the elemental countries could wield. They even helped the first Hokage build Konoha, and the first Hokage's wife was also from this clan." the Hokage tells them giving them a little insight into Naruto's clan.

"Why hadn't we heard of them before?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because they were anilighted before the second shinobi war. Their history was erased from the books. Any more questions?"

"Just one?" Ino said raising her hand. "What are they called?"

"Uzumaki."

At that name Shikamaru's eyes widened, Choji choked on his chips, Sakura and Ino just looked on in ignorance.

Sasuke squeezed his fist tight and grounded his teeth together. His brother had a genin student by the name of Naruto Uzumaki. The blond kid was his age and graduated the academy in a single year. His brother would speak to their parents about how fast and well his student was doing. Then after the incident, the blond boy seemed to double his training, and was becoming powerful. He was a Uchiha damit, he's going to get stronger then that boy, then he'll know he's ready to kill his brother.

"Now then, head out!" The third Hokage ordered.

"Hai Hokage-sama!" they answered back before leaving.

Once everyone left and Iruka left to file the missions requests, Sarutobi sat back in his chair contemplating. He was amazed how fast he could get Naruto's paper work done. The Uzumaki luck strikes again.

 **Flashback**

"Perpostures! That thing can not be our beloved Yondaime's child!" one of the council members yelled out. Sarutobi glared, releasing killing intent towards the idiot. The man wilted underneath his gaze.

"The declassified birth certificates and blood samples presented before you, with authenticity proving, that Naruto Uzumaki is the rightful head of the Uzumaki clan and all holdings that Konoha held, will be handed over." the third Hokage said getting serious. He matched gazes with everyone in the room, and winning the battle of wills with each one of them. Thus proving why he is the God Of Shinobi. Even Danzo couldn't hold his gaze for long.

"If ...if what you say is true Hokage-sama, is there anyone here who can also verify what you say is true?" a brave civilian council member asked. He was one of many who truly hated Naruto. They would do anything to make his life as miserable as possible. ' _We can't let this demon child live a luxurious lifestyle. Not after he killed thousands of people'_ the man thought. It was the only thing keeping him up.

"May I speak?" a voice called out. Everyone turned to look at Hyuuga Hiashi as he waited for the Hokage to give his permission. Sarutobi released his killing intent, which made everyone breath a sigh, and nodded for Hiashi to speak."I was a member of team 7 in my genin days."

"We don't need a life story lord-Hyuuga." Koharu Utatane one of the Konoha elders said.

"Let him finish Koharu-chan." the Hokage said patting the air to tell her to be quiet. She hated being called chan by anyone. A shinobi needs to be professional, even in a council meeting. She kept her mouth shut and let Hiashi continue. "Don't fucking call be chan Ero-saru." she mumbled. Sarutobi bristled and Homura sorted and tried to cover it up as a cough, all the ninja in the room saw him.

"As I was saying, as a genin I was put on team 7 and my jounin sensei was lord Jiraiya. My teammates were Fugaku Uchiha and…..Minato Namikaze." At the revelations many of the civilian side had their jaws drop. This powerful clan leader was teammates with their greatest ninja yet. "Minato and I had become close friend and knew of Kushina's pregnancy. And it is impossible to look at Naruto Uzumaki without seeing his father."

"If you take the whisker marks off he could be the fourths carbon copy." Shibi Aburame commented. "These documents just gives further proof to this. It is amazing how few people could not see the resemblance".

 **Flashback end**

Even Danzo had voted for Naruto to receive his inheritance. He had been his biggest rival since he could remember. Danzo was putting pressure on him to put Naruto in the root program. Sarutobi would die before he would let them take away Naruto's emotions, and make him a mindless weapon. Even with everything Naruto has been through, there's still a small bit of innocence in him and that part is what he wished to protect.

After another moment, the Hokage smiled. "With Naruto gone all summer and his at school, maybe I can get in and use the Uzu hot springs?" He sighed in content thinking about the effects the springs had on an old body like his.

 **Uzumaki Residence**

Teams seven and ten had their jaws rolling around on the ground. Asuma's cigarette fell to the ground forgotten. Choji's bag of chips still remained in its owner's hand, but Choji couldn't eat with his jaw unhinged. Sakura and Ino had sparkles in their eyes, dreaming of playing prince and princess with their Sasuke. Sasuke was practically foaming at the mouth, ' _their just compensating. The Uchiha don't need a large palace, we are power! This should be the Uchiha's._ ' Sasuke was even more determined to become more powerful than Naruto.

Kakashi only raised an eyebrow. ' _Looks like nothing's changed.'_ Kakashi thought as he puts his head back in his book.

The large double doors opened and a orange blurr tackled Kakashi to the ground before anyone knew what happened. "OH KASHI-KUN you finally came to see Robin-chan!" the little house elf cried snuggling into his chest. "Robin-chan's boyfriend is so mean for not seeing Robin-chan sooner." She cried again.

"It isn't polite to keep your girlfriend waiting, uh Kakashi?" Asuma couldn't help but chuckle.

Kakashi was able to get up, but couldn't dislodge Robin-chan from his chest. She just continued to rub her face against his chest. "Um, nice to see you too Robin."

Flick to the forehead, "it's Robin-chan, I can't believe Kashi-kun would forget your greatest love, Ooo what's this?" Robin-chan rambled, as she looked at the orange book in Kakashi's hands. "Oh oh hoooo, you are so naughty Kashi-kun. Robin-chan might be willing to do a few of these positions, but Kashi-kun must visit Robin-chan more often." Asuma couldn't take it anymore. He dropped to the ground and choked on his laughter. He passed out only for a second, before waking up and laughing again. The genin were still frozen in shock at the palace where a clan resides.

"Troublesome"

"Palace foods." licking his mouth.

A pair of girls squealed "Let's play princesses!" the doubled high fived.

"Hn" give a guess.

Sighing for the first of many Kakashi spoke, "let's hurry this up." he said as they entered the palace. Robin-chan continued to hug Kakashi tight and rub her head on his chest. ' _This is why I didn't visit sensei when he was at home.'_

"Ano Robin-chan?" a young female voice said coming from their left.

Hinata walked out from a side hall. Robin-chan hopped off of Kakashi and ran to her. "Yes princess-Hina what can Robin-chan help with next." She curtsies.

"Will you go help Kiba-kun with the bigger items in the garage please?"

"Yes princess-Hina Robin-chan will help." with another curtsies Robin-chan abraited away.

Hinata turned to the new arrivals and smiled, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan were your teams assigned to move Naru-kun in?" Hinata asked smiling at all them.

"Wha… Hinata, wait you know the Uzumaki?" Ino asked.

"Naru-kun is my best friend, we've been best friends since we were four." Sakura and Ino gushed and started rambling with Hinata. Sakura and Ino suspect that the boy who she had a crush on was her best friend. Since she's not pinning after their Sasuke, she quickly became their favorite girlfriend.

"Yes, we're were assigned to help the new clan move in." Asuma told the Hyuuga heiress.

"Ah, well, your late." Hinata said in a polite tone and smile at them. For some reason, Hinata's tone and smile seemed very menacing. A shiver ran down the groups spines, even Sasuke grew werrie of this Hinata. "Now Naru-kun has asked me to help settle him in and I will not tolerate anymore lateness." Hinata seemed to have done a complete one eighty. She seemed confident and determined to get this job done. Sakura and Ino smiled at each other. Hinata was so crushing on her friend Naruto. "Oh and Kakashi-sensei? Naruto asked me to give this to you if you were late getting here." she handed him a piece of paper. He opened it up to read it.

 _If your ever late helping Hina-hime again, I won't teach you what I learned from Koko-neechan_

Kakashi's eyes widened. "Ok Hinata I'll be on time." Hinata just nods her head and smiles kindly.

The rest of team eight were there as well helping Hinata put everything in place. Even Yugao was there helping. She, Kakashi, Anko and Naruto got everything in Anbu headquarters packed up and Naruto moved his bonsai garden in. He and Anko left after Hinata arrived early to see him off. She was told to leave the magical and poisoned gardens alone. She was told that his professor from Hogwarts would be in the potions lab in the basement. Yugao had converted two more rooms into armorries to hold all of Naruto's fun toys he uses on missions. He hangs out with Anko too often. Everyone was put to work under Hinata's watch. Sasuke for some reason didn't question her at all.

Kiba and Robin-chan had just finished with the last item in the garage. "Wooo that was hard. What is someone like him doing with all these cars?" He asked Robin-chan. On one side of the garage there were three ferries, one orange, one blue, and one white. On the other side were three american muscle cars, and they were in the same color as the ferries. Shinobi are taught in their last year at the academy a little bit about the world outside the barrier surrounding the elemental nations. Kiba always wanted to see what lay beyond the barrier. He and his teammates would bond over talking about what they thought of the outside world.

"Master Naruto said they were gifts." Robin-chan said shrugging her shoulders.

"Theeeeen, who gave him that?" Kiba said pointing to a red, black and gold steam engine train all the way in the back of the garage with beautiful gold letterings spelling out _Hogwarts Express._

 **With Chīmu Saigai**

James Harold worked as a black market information broker. He was really good at it. One day someone he couldn't tell who, they scared him to death. They gave him info on a organization that works in the shadows. He couldn't believe someone found information on the hidden organization. They told him to get these documents public. Didn't give him a reason and he was to frighten to argue. He was threatened with torture if he opened the envelope until it hits the public. He was soooo tempted, but then the man proceeded to slice up five of his guards. So he gave the info to his runner John Squealer and had him sell it to Kacie Mcwilliams.

He knew the hidden organization would be after him. He grabbed all his men and secured himself in a safe house in London, he was sure he kept hidden. With the men and modern technology, he doubted they would get through.

An explosion shook the building. "What was that?" he demanded. His top guards got on their radios immediately.

"Delta squad respond?...delta squad is down."

"Alpha proceed to-" another explosion, and the sound of men screaming, could be heard through the radios. "Alpha down."

"Charly reaspone. Come on David answer me you bastard!"

"Cough..cough J..John?" David called over the radio. He sounded like he was just holding on.

"Yea buddy it's me." John said. James and the rest of the guards watched on as John said goodbye to his best friend.

"We can't...stop them. Their monsters….. Run … john runaway….. They will kill us all….Noooooo!" he screamed as the sound of metal piercing flesh came through the radio.

The room was silent praying for the fallon. "Go" John said to the room. He gathered up another gun and tucked a grenade in his belt.

"Are you sure?" one of his comrades asked grabbing his arm.

"For David. He was my best mate, he deserves to be avenged, even if it kills me."

His comrade nodded and took James through a hidden passage behind the bookcase. The group made their way to a underground passage taking them to a garage where James kept his getaway cars. "Alright, head to your car and get the hell out of here, we'll bottleneck them here. We should be able to hold them off. We'll need keys to one of your trucks to make our getaway." James nodded and handed over his keys and ran down the passage.

John held up his two thirty round semi automatic pistols up to the double wooden doors. Waiting, anticipating the right moment to light their asses up. A few minutes later he starts to tremble. A loud knock on the door makes him jump and squeeze the trigger on both guns. "AHHHHHHH, DIE MOTHERFUCKERS. THIS IS FOR DAVID!"

Soon his ammo ran out, and he breathed hard trying to catch his breath from all the screaming. He saw the doors still closed and no dead bodies. Giggling came from the otherside of the doors. He chuckled as he dropped the now useless pistols and slowly spread out his arms. He slowly turned to the large glass window behind the oak desk, it was a beautiful full moon shining through. He knelt down and closed his eyes awaiting his fate. "I'm coming David."

James slowed his pace as he made it to the garage. He caught his breath and made for one of his more discreet cars. Bullet proof of course. As he got closer to the car, he hear voices arguing, and they got louder the closer he got to his car. He should of walked away, but a man who loves to know everything, is also way to curious for his own good. He saw too figures in the back seat of the car. One looked like a spiky blond haired child, and the other was a trench coat wearing women with a short messy ponytail hair that seemed more purple? Opening the back door on the woman's side, they still seem to be occupied by their argument not to notice him, he caught the tail end of their argument though.

"I'm telling you, this will work, I took it from one of professor Snape's collection. It's veritaserum, he'll tell us everything we need and he can't lie." the blond haired kid held up a veil of purple liquid.

"But are you sure it works, it's important that you are a hundred percent sure?"

"YES I'm sure, it was right there next to the bone melting potion. Though I had to move fast, because professor Snape entered, but I'm confident enough to of grabbed the right one…..I... think?" he scratched the back of his head. It was then that they finally noticed him. The purple haired woman turned to him as well. The kid smile and waved to him, "oh? Hey" he chuckled.

 **Stupefy** a voice sounded out through the garage. James dropped to the floor and a flustered Snape came into view. He was disheveled and his scowl turned to a glare, at least he was showing some emotion. "You left me behind." he said very deliberately sounding out each word slowly. "And what are you doing with one of my bone melting potions!?" he yelled as he reached in and snatched it from Naruto's shocked hands.

"Ummm Snape?" Naruto asked.

"Professor"

"Ummm Professor Snape, why are you covered in blood and guts?" Snape glared harder.

 **A Few Moments Earlier**

John couldn't take the suspense any more. They were watching him. They were denying him his death. He was ready, waiting to join his friend. Soon he laughed. "I see, you like to see others squirm before killing them. Well I won't let you." he pulled the grenade from his belt and cradled it to his chest. Slowly pulling the pin he chuckled loudly. "I'll show you, I'm not afraid, you won't kill me, I WON'T LET YOU!" the grenade went off and the doors opened.

Snape was livid that Naruto would leave him here. Ok so playing in the potions lab is fun, but he needed to get things ready for the school year, that also meant taking Naruto to wizard britain for Ms. Parkinson's birthday party. He searched for Robin-chan as he spotted her with Naruto's young friend Hinata fixing up a room down the hall from the master room. "Oh Snape-san What can I help you with?" Hinata asked greeting him.

"Professor."

"Hu?"

"It's professor Snape" he told her.

"Umm…."

"Be nice to princess-Hina you dunderhead!" Robin-chan yelled jumping on his head while slapping at his face.

Snape pulled her off and held her at arm's length. "You vile creature." Snape snapped at the elf.

"Robin-chan top!. Professor-san put Robin-chan down." Hinata said calming them. "Now what may we help you with professor Snape-san?"

"I need this thing to apparate me to Naruto. He left without me, and I have deliver him to his friends house." Robin-chan just stuck out her tongue at him.

Naruto told her about the friends he made and was happy for him, though the girls were a little worrisome. "Robin-chan if you would?"

Robin-chan Snapped her fingers at him and he apparated away. Unlike others who have to hold on to some one to apparate them, the Uzumaki created a away to apparate someone without going with them. Robin-chan was taught this as a thank you gift from her mistress Kushina. Robin then turned to her current third favorite person, master Naruto was first of course, then Kashi-kun because she loves her boyfriend, and now princess-Hina because she is master Naruto's bestest friend ever. "So princess-Hina why are we moving some of your stuff into a room for you again?" she asked innocently, tilting her head a little.

Hinata smiled kindly down at her and patted her head, "just in case."

Robin-chan apparated Snape parallel to the floor, and he flopped onto it. He pulled himself up right and dusted off his robes. He was in some kind of house and he could tell it was muggle. He needed to use magic discreetly here. As he opened the double doors a large boom was heard and he was covered in blood and guts from some guy who decided to blow himself up.

After wiping his mouth after vomiting he straightened up. "This better not be a anale thing."

 **End it here that was fun**

 **Please review**

 **Omake time YAY!**

 **Omake- Hard Working Nara**

Shikamaru was unlike the rest of his clan. They were lazy and seemed to just want to nap the whole day away. He couldn't do that. There was only so much time in a day and so much for him to do.

He was a very active child. He and Choji would run around Konoha playing tag and racing with others. His clan was also cursed.

His mother told him to never say THAT word ever. His father was a prime example. Like a good son he promised.

He was nine when he met a blond haired kid his age with whisker marks on both cheeks. He was playing Shogi with his classmate Hinata Hyuuga. He enjoyed playing shogi with his father, and even played with Choji. But with his father being busy all the time and Choji wasn't much of a player, he was short on competition. This kid seemed to know how to play well. "Can I get next game?" he asked as he walked up to the pair.

"Ano Shikamaru-kun? Your more than welcome to take my place. Naru-kun looks like he already won."

After Naruto claimed victory from Hinata, he and Naruto set up to play. And Naruto won. Shikamaru was shocked, he lost so quickly. He decided not to hold back. Naruto won again. "Another." Shikamaru demanded. After a hour of playing and Naruto won every single one, Shikamaru looked up again. He had a determined look in his eye, he was going to beat him at least once. :AGAIN!" Naruto just shrugged and set the board up.

Naruto won again. "WHAT THE HELL! How are you beating me, you TROUBLESOME BLOND WHISKERED BASTARD!" Shikamaru screamed finally losing his patience. He was smart, he was a genius even among the Nara. he had studied every strategy in shogi, this kid had to be cheating, there was no other explanation his mind could come up with at the moment. It was then he realised what he just said. He quickly covered his mouth hoping that he would be fine. He said the forbidden words his mother told him not to say, she was going to kill him. ' _Troublesome'_

Hinata and Naruto were fascinated by the change over coming Shikamaru. His posture started to slouch, his eyes dropped to half mast. The most amazing part was, they saw all the motivation he had ever had, just disappear from his eyes. When the transformation was done. Shikamaru now looked like a typical Nara. "this is too troublesome, I'm going home." with that he walked off.

"Bye Shikamaru/kun" Naruto and Hinata said waving. Shikamaru just held up his own hand in response. He placed his hands in his pockets and stroud home at a leisurely place. When his mother saw him, she denied that he ever spoke that word. And when he did, she became violent and yell at him to become motivated. She wouldn't let him quit anything. Her Husband now suffers the same fate as his son.

"I liked Shikamaru, what about you Hina-Hime?" Naruto asked walking down the street towards the shopping district. They were holding hands as they walked, it was such a natural thing for them to do, it was subconscious. They were nearly inseparable, only when Hinata had to attend the academy, which Naruto would visit during the breaks. Or when Naruto was out on a mission. She always enjoyed the stories he would tell her when he got back.

"Ano Naru-kun, that was mean off you. You shouldn't of cheated every game." Hinata lightly scolded him.

"But Hinaaaaaaaaa-Himeee, that was the only way I could of won. If I didn't, he would win every time." Naruto whines to her.

"But Naru-kun, did you really need to take all his money?" she said sternly at him.

"A bet's a bet, he didn't say I couldn't cheat. Besides," he held up the wad of money. "Now we can enjoy the new sweets place you like. The owner likes me already, so we can eat there. I asked about her cinnamon rolls, and she said they were huge, and the best in Konoha." Naruto told her excitedly. She did tell him that earlier today. Though not like Naruto couldn't afford it anyway. She ended up eating a total of ten plates of cinnamon rolls. Naruto loves ramen, she loves cinnamon rolls, and she's more vicious than Naruto is when someone touches her cinnamon rolls. Hinata clapped her hands together to thank Shikamaru-kun for his donation. Anko is such a great influence.


	8. Chapter 8 My ninja friend part 1

**Disclaimer- you know it, I know it, we all know who owns Harry potter and Naruto and I do not own either.**

"Hi!" a chipper voice spoke up. Draco stared at his new friend with half lidded eyes. It was midnight on Monday, he wasn't expecting to see him until Friday for Pansy's birthday party. He must still be out of it, but he swore he saw smoke coming off of Naruto. And wet spots in random spots.

"What are you doing here? You're way too early, parties on Friday, and why the hell are you on my doorstep in the middle of the night?" he whispered harshly at him.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood-"

"This late at night?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow, he totally knew that Naruto just really wanted to see him and hang out with his best friend.

"Well yeah this late at night. How else would I be able to sneak into a heavily guarded place, blow it up, take out a few guards with my sword. Watch a guy go crazy, and I wasn't responsible…..ok fine I was, but he started it." Naruto answered still smiling in the doorway.

Draco just sighed and invited him in. He's starting to understand how Naruto can always understand the things Daphne says. "You can sleep in my room tonight, none of the guestrooms are made yet and Dobby that stupid house elf is off doing father's errands."

"Thanks, I have the whole summer off to visit friends before school starts again."

"Really, so you can stay with me all summer, the guys and I can show you around." Draco said excitedly.

"Well I came just for the week to see you, Pansy, Daphne, and the other guys, then I'm going to visit Hermione and Harry. Maybe the Weasleys too."

"Uhg, why would you go visit them?" Draco complained. He hated the fact that Naruto is also friends with Potter and his sidekicks.

"Because they are my friends too, besides Harry has a birthday this month as well."

"Whatever, so you can really stay here for the week?"

"Only if your parents let me?"

"I'll ask them tomorrow-"

"It is tomorrow." Naruto corrected him.

"Bloody git."

Flick

"OW! How can a finger flick hurt so much?!" he screamed in a harsh whisper that ended up with him coughing.

"Ninja"

 **With Hermione**

Hermione was having a sweet dream, where Naruto and her were doing reasureach on a highly powerful spell that could defeat armies. "Come on Naruto, we're so close, I know it's here somewhere. Here it is, it says-" she mumbled in her sleep. Suddenly her real hand came up and slapped her face jerking herself awake. "Noo, so close." she whines as she went back to bed.

 **Malfoy's**

Lucius and Narcissa sat at the dining table eating their breakfast waiting for their son Daco to wake up and join them. Draco's friends, Goyle, Crabbe, Theodor and Blaise would be coming over to spend the week with them, before heading over to the Parkinson's for Pansy's birthday party. The Malfoys and the Parkinsons were neighbors for the longest time.

Lucius was reading the daily prophet when an article caught his eye. It seems that Dumbledore was up to something. He moved on to another story. "Humm?"

"What is it dear?" Narcissa asked her husband.

"It seems that there was a large bombing in muggle London not too far from here." Lucius answered as he ate. "It happened late last night."

"Morning mom, dad, guess who came to visit?" it was only six in the morning, they couldn't believe that Draco woke up so early. Draco stood there wide awake and smiling, while gesturing to Naruto who just stood there waving to them.

"Ah, that would explain it." Narcissa said, Lucius just nodded in agreement. Being friends with Kushina taught Narcissa that Shinobi could be very destructive. She even witnessed Kushina blow up Malfoy Manor because Lucius Insulted her.

"Sorry for dropping on you like this." Naruto said scratching his head.

"Oh Naruto Dear!" Narcissa squealed and came over to give him a hug. "It is no problem at all, we would be ecstatic to have you stay with us, isn't that right dear?" Lucius just nods his head. He learned that when Narcisse is smothering, you don't stop her.

"Does she really like him more than me?" Draco mumbled with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"You always tell her to stop smothering you. Naruto seems to enjoy the attention." Lucius answered still reading the papers. Draco seemed to of decided not to push his mother away as much when she does this to him next time. He's secretly a mama's boy.

The four finished up their breakfast and made their way to the living room where Draco played exploding snaps with Naruto. He still couldn't figure out how he kept winning. "Looks like you need a new strategy Draco." Lucius took a moment to look away from his paper and watched them play for a round or two.

"I'm trying, but everytime I think I got him, he wins."

"Maybe your just not thinking ahead enough." Lucius told him.

"Why don't you give it a try Mr. Malfoy?" Naruto asked.

"I don't have time for small games." was the reply he received.

Naruto then turned back to Draco and staged whispered. "He's probably just not the good of a player in the first place. He's just scared to lose to a younger smarter male. You know male pride and all that." Narcisse covered her face with the book she was reading to hide her smile and Lucius just scowled at Naruto for a moment.

 **Hour later**

"Your cheating."

"No I'm not, your just bad, right Draco?"

"Leave me out of this." Draco said reading the news paper. After losing to Naruto so much, Lucius was going nuts. He couldn't win a single hand, and he used all of his secret cheating techniques he knew.

After watching the fascinating change in his father, Draco quickly got annoyed with the same results. Naruto wins again, so he stopped and picked up his father's daily prophet and started reading a few articles. He came across the same article his father did about an explosion in muggle London near them. He stared at Naruto over the paper, ' _He was telling the truth?'_

"Damn it you little pratt!"

"LUCIUS!" Narcisse screamed at her husband. "Don't yell at Naruto for your incompetence in the game!" Lucius shrank just a little from his wife.

"Well why don't you give it a try?" he told her.

"Alright then I will show you how it's done."

"I'm so in on this one." Draco said jumping to the fourth spot. For the rest of the morning the Malfoys and Naruto would play magical games, and even a few muggle board games Naruto introduced them to. This would stick in Draco's memory for many years. He always dreamed about his family just sitting and interacting with each other, like this. He had never spent so much time laughing and having fun with his parents, carefree and happy. ' _I owe Naruto big time for this.`_ Draco thought smiling at his family.

Their fun came to an end with Naruto winning every time and the Malfoys swearing to find a game they can beat him at. There came a frantic knock from their front door. "Where is that stupide house elf?" Lucius growls.

"You sent him on an errand for a while dad."

Lucius blinks, "oh right?"

"I'll grab it dear." Narcisse said walking away to answer the front door.

After cleaning up their game and standing up the boys heard two pairs of rapid running feet coming towards them. Soon Pansy burst through the door, she seemed to still be dressed in her pajamas, her hair was a big ball of frizz. A moment later Daphne followed suit. Neither of the girls noticed Naruto yet when they tackled Draco. Pansy has been doing this since they were young. Now it just hurts when she does it. Daphne did it because it looked fun. "Draco Draco We have a huge problem!" Pansy said in a pannick.

"Get off Pansy your heavy." Draco said squirming underneath them.

"Hey!" both girls yelled slapping him on the head.

"Ow! Why is everyone always hitting me?" Draco whines.

"Probably because of what comes out of your mouth Draco. Be careful what you say. You should apologize." Naruto said with a smile.

"EEPP Whiskers?!" both girls yelled. Pansy dove behind Draco to try and fix herself. Daphne just stood there smiling at Naruto. Unlike Pansy Daphne looked well refreshed. "Hi whiskers." she said giving him a hug. Pansy joined once she was ready as well.

With a shared look both Pansy and Daphne shot their hands forward to pet his whiskers. They ended up with Lucius in the middle. "NOOooo!"

Lucius just blinked. "What happened?"

"Ninja stuff dad." Draco replied shaking his head. His father was still confused. Draco turned back to Pansy. "So what was the emergency?"

After Pansy and Daphne each claimed one of Naruto's arms, they didn't go after the whiskers so Naruto let them continue. Pansy turned to Draco, "well Daphne and I were in my room, when all of a sudden we were attacked by gnomes!"

"Well she was attacked, I watched from the sidelines. They seemed to be fond of her hair." Daphne corrects her giggling.

"Gnomes?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"A magical pest. Extremely hard to get rid of." Daphne answered him.

"Bloody hell, and since Malfoy manor is next door, we'll be infested soon as well." Draco cursed.

Pansy's parents came in with Narcisse, telling all about the gnome infestation at their manor. Lucius stepped up to Mr. Parkinson, in a whisper that no one heard, not even Naruto who had Pansy screaming in ear and Daphne in the other. "Weren't those the same gnomes you sent to vex those blood traitors Weasleys?"

"Yeah, but something must of scared them away. Whatever it was must be bad enough to scare the gnomes away." Mr. Parkinson whispered back.

 **Let's Visit The Weasleys**

Ginny was hurrying to finish her chores and get back inside. It wasn't safe to stay in the yard too long. That's when they come. How could something so cute turn into a nightmare. The entire house could barely sleep. Scared that they would come inside. But they didn't. So they learned to stay inside for as long as they possibly could, hurrying to do their chores and get back inside. They hunted a lot of them down and destroyed them, only for more to pop up. All was quiet for a week or so as they kept an eye out for those giggling horrors.

Ginny was hurrying back towards the safety of the house, when she froze at the sound of giggling coming from her right. She turned slowly towards the noise. There on one of the haystacks sat one of **them.** She stared at it as it stared right back at her. When she couldn't take the waiting, it finally spoke. "Can you pet my whiskers, pretty please!?" it asked in a sweet tone. His four whiskered cheeks shone brightly.

' _Did it grow another whisker?"_ she thought before she shook off her daze. "No! I won't fall for that again!" Ginny yelled as she turned and walked faster. They learned that running would just mean that they were attacked immediately. So fast pace walking it was. After she was half way there she turned back to the haystack only to find it wasn't there anymore.

Now she was really afraid. She cursed herself for forgetting one of the most important rules. Not even the twins dared to break this rule. _Never turn your back on one of_ _ **them.**_ _Keep_ _ **them**_ _in your sight at all times._ It's when you lose sight of them, that is when they get you.

She walked slowly towards the front step, when she spotted a doll with messy black hair, round glasses with bright green eyes. It was wearing Hogwarts clothing with a gryffindor scarf wrapped around its neck. And a lighting scar on its forehead. "It...it can't be?" she whispered. "Harry Potter?" she blushed heavily at how cute it was. Even more so than Naru-chan.

 _ **She had to have it.**_ She rushed over and picked it up and snuggled it close. She paused for a moment, scared that she would hear the doll speak. She jerked it back and looked at it expecting sound and see if she could spot those whiskers. NOPE no sound came out and no whiskers were shone. She squeezed it again expecting it to do something, nothing. She smiles happily as she skipps up the step and entering her home with an adorable Harry-berry doll.

That night sitting just outside of Ginny's bedroom window, sat a spiky blonde haired, four whiskered cheeks, evil grinning doll. It stared in at the bed Ginny fell asleep with her Harry-berry doll. A single seal lit up on the Harry-berry doll. It was given just enough power to do one thing. Unlock and open the front door, using another seal to get by the magical one too. It was a Naruto special made while he was bored at Hogwarts. Then with that done it returned from where it first started, after that it would be just a regular doll.

The next morning, "THEIR IN THE HOUSE!"

 **Malfoy**

The rest of the boys arrived and they gathered around Naruto greeting him with smiles. The parents spoke with each other for a moment before Mrs. Parkinson stepped up to the children. "Pansy dear, I'm so sorry, but we might have to cancel your party." she said as she hugged her daughter.

"Sniff… but whiskers is here. This was supposed to be the best party ever."

"I'm so sorry dear" her mother hugged her tighter.

"There's also a meeting with the board of governors all week regarding something Dumbledore proposed." Lucius put in.

Tears were shone at the corners of Pansy's eyes. Naruto coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "Welllllllllllll, there might be SOMETHING I could do?" he said smiling and scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"Well you see, once I got back from Hogwarts, I demanded the old man give me my inheritance."

"Old man?"

"The Hokage, he's the leader of my village. Now-"

"Isn't that disrespecting your leader?" Lucius asked.

"Only when I'm on duty. NOW, where was I?" Naruto thought, his head tilted to the right.

"Your inheritance." Daphne supplied.

"Yes, thank you Daph." Naruto smiled rubbing her head. Her smile widened. Naruto was really good with his hands. "As I was saying, my inheritance included the Uzumaki land and it's residence." he explained.

"Well good for you Naruto. I'm glad you have that, but how is this going to help Pansy's birthday party?" Theodor spoke sarcastically.

A second after everyone heard the sound of Naruto stretching duct tape, Theo was found mummified. "To answer your question Theo. Why don't we spend the week at my place? I think Robin-chan said that the Floo network is up and running? I just need to check in with jiji, hopefully he will allow it. If not, I have my ways." he grinned.

"REALLY!" the other kids shouted.

"Party at Uzumaki's place? Merlin's beard this is going to be awesome!" Blaise fist bumped Draco's.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Pansy squealed as she hugged him. Daphne hugged him as well. He was really fun to hug.

"Naruto dear are sure it would be fine?" Mrs Parkinson asked.

"Yeah, no problem. Just give me your guest list and I'll let jiji know. Give me about two hours." Naruto said as he was given the list. He took a quick glance at it, and his eye twitched. He then turned to Narcisse, "may I use your floo?"

"Sure thing dear." Narcisse said patting his head and smiling. She guided him out the room and towards the fire place, all the while smothering him with hugs and kisses to the cheek.

"Looks like your no longer her favorite." Daphne commented to Draco. Draco puffs out his cheeks and turns away.

After Blaise struggled to help Theodor out of the duct tape, Theo jumped up and turned to Pansy and Draco. "Hey, I have a great idea. How fast can we send out a message to everyone?"

All Draco could do was smile mischiefly back. "Father updated the floo to send instant letters." the rest of the slytherin kids smiled as well. Naruto taught them well on how to take advantage of the moment.

 **Two Hours Later**

Twitch, twitch, " sooo, you invited the entire quidditch team to spend the week with us as well, is that correct?" Naruto asked as his eyebrow twitches. Apparently, they took this as an opportunity to expand their guest list and more people to sleep over at his place. He only ever had Hinata spend the night at his place for a sleepover, with her father's permission of course or he spent the night at the Hyuuga's compound. To have a bigger group spend the night is going to be a new experience for him.

"Yes?" Draco said giving him a quick shrug.

"I'm so proud of you all, taking advantage of me, I'm such a great influence!" Naruto cheered hugging them all. They all had sweat drops at his reaction. "Of course you can come." he told the team. "Though I need you guys to know, there are some rules you'll need to follow. Mostly no one can leave the Uzumaki grounds. Jiji said that is as far as he can let it slide, no one is to enter the village, is that understood, they can arrest you and you do not want to be sent to T&I."

"What's T&I?" asked Flint?

"Torture and interigation, and they really enjoy the T" Naruto smiles. Everyone shivers at the thought. Daphne seemed to smile even bigger.

"Also some of the gardens are off limits because of how dangerous they are, especially the garden with the most poisonous plants and the magical garden."

Marcus Flint whistled at that. "Just how big is your place?" Naruto smiled widder.

 **With The Hokage**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat back in his Hokage chair and enjoyed his pipe as he had shadow clones help finish his paperwork. He smiled to himself. ' _I can't believe that this was the secret Minato had the whole time. Letting a few kids in to have a birthday party for the week was well worth the exchange for this secret.'_ the aged Hokage now had more free time to enjoy his pipe and read some beautiful literature. He might even be able to join Jiraiya for one of his research outings. "It's good to be Hokage" he sighed in content. He finally defeats his nemesis, **Paperwork.**

 **Uzumaki Residence**

"Palace"

"He as a freaking palace!"

"YAY! A PALACE!"

"This is going to be the best birthday **EVER!"** Pansy cheered as she hugged Naruto tighter and kissed him on the cheek. "Your the best Whiskers!"

Naruto just smiles as he enjoys the shocked expressions on his friends' faces. He turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth. "ROBIN-CHAN I HOME!"

"Who's Robin-chan?" Theodor asked.

With a pop an adorable clean house elf apparated in front of them, wearing an orange sundress rimmed at the bottom with blue swirls. To finish of it's outfit was a white belt with the Uzumaki crest as the buckle. "Master Naruto your home!" Robin-chan cheered.

"Is that a new outfit Robin-chan? It looks really good on you."

Robin-chan blushes at her master's praise. "No master Naruto, this is Robin-chan's uniform. Now that Master has claimed his birthright, Robin-chan must look proper to show the greatness of master's family." Robin-chan beams up at him.

"Naruto dear, you know that by giving your house elf clothes, your freeing her as your servant." Ms. Parkinson told him gently. Only she and Narcisse had enough free time to spend a week with the kids at Naruto's.

"Mistress Kushina gave Robin-chan these pretty clothes. Mistress said that she wanted an independent servant who wishes to serve Mistress' family. So Robin-chan made a shinobi vow to always serve the Uzumaki."

"What's a shinobi vow?" Blaise asked

"A shinobi vow is when someone dedicates their life to serving someone else or family and should that person die before them, they are to perform seppuku. Which is basically killing yourself." Naruto explained to them. Looking at Robin-chan the group could see the fanatic worship on her face when she looks at Naruto.

Robin-chans nods at her master's words. "By the way master, princess-Hina is just finishing up on lunch-"

"Hina-hime is here?!" Naruto asked excitedly. Robin-chan nods. "Hina-himEEEEeeeee!" Naruto yelled sprinting out of the room.

"Who's this princess-Hina?" Pansy asked narrowing her eyes a little.

Daphne bit her lip, ' _great more people to worry about. Eh I can share.'_ she thought with a shrug.

"eeeeeEEEEEEE, sorry um Robin-chan which way was it again?" the wizards were startled when Naruto suddenly appeared next to them.

"Bloody hell mate, nearly gave me a heart attack! Damn ninjas!" Theo yelled at him.

After mummifying Theo in duct tape again, Naruto turns back to Robin-chan. "Master just needs to take a right then two lefts and a right and head towards the kitchens."

"Thank you Robin-chan." Naruto pats her head, he then took off again. "Hina-HimEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"Seriously who is this person?" Pansy couldn't believe that this person could get Naruto to act this way. She needs to find that secret.

Robin-chan turned to her. "Princess-Hina is master's most precious, bestest friend ever. She is really nice to Robin-chan, Robin-chan really likes Princess-Hina too."

"Um excuse me, but I'm Naruto's best friend." Draco said stepping forward and thrusting his chest out. Robin-chan just looks at him up and down, she then snorts and turned away from him. "OI! What's that supposed to mean?" he called after the house elf. The quidditch team just laughed at him.

"Now then!" Robin-chan said a cheerful voice. "Why don't Robin-chan give Master's guest a tour of the palace?" Robin-chan questured for all of them to follow her. She told them everything there was residing in the Uzumaki compound, and when the children saw the hot springs and quidditch pitch, they all had sparkles coming out of their eyes.

"This is going to be the best week ever!" Flint told his team. They all cheered.

"Hey if we can get some practice in before the school year starts, maybe I can make the team this year." Draco told Flint as everyone nodded. Flint was already making plans to have the team practice this week the moment he saw the pitch. ' _No other team will be able to do a summer practice. Now's the time to increase our chances.'_ Flint smirked to himself.

"You are still under age. So you are not to use magic, am I understood." Narcisse told those who weren't seventeen yet. Her scowl cowered the lot of them.

"Actually in the elemental nations, there are no age restriction on magic. Mostly because of shinobi work that the young Uzumakies perform before their seventeenth birthday." Robin-chan supplied an answer to their worries. The group cheered and the younger slytherins were going to take advantage of this opportunity to get some practice with their magic.

"How old is this palace?" Ms. Parkinson asked Robin-chan as they were passing by pictures of more Uzumaki members.

"Mistress Mito built this Palace when she married the first Hokage Hiroshima Senju-"

"Wait you mean the MITO Uzumaki? One of the greatest runes mistress the wizarding world has ever seen? THAT Mito?!" Daphne asked as her eyes widened to saucers. Mito was her Idol, she was someone who made the likes of Dumbledore seem like a toddler. Her and her twin brother Ashina Uzumaki were the most powerful witch and wizard in the history of the wizarding world. Daphne practically drools at the mention of Mito Uzumaki.

Robin-chan just nodded. "That was about three hundred years ago." Robin-chan finishes.

"Wait? that doesn't make sense. If Kushina lived with her aunt Mito, how can she be over three hundred years old?" Narcisse asked confused. Kushina told her about her aunt and how she has been shoving knowledge down Kushina's throat. Kushina wasn't one for books much, but she was still one of the best witches of her year.

The fanatical look came back on Robin-chan's face, and her eyes widened. "Ohhhh the glorious Uzumaki clan, legend says that the Uzumaki clan was once birthed by a phoenix in their ancestral lands. They have such a large life source, that they are able to live for nearly seven hundred years!" sparkles came out of Robin-chan's eyes as she told them the legend of the Uzumaki clan's origins, she loved telling this story

"Seven hundred years?!" everyone shouted.

"Yup, Mistress Mito was six hundred and eight three years old when she passed away. Robin-chan cried lots when she saw mistress die." a tear fell from her eye.

"That means, Naruto will live that long?" Draco asked in astonishment. Everyone else was in awe as well. The Uzumaki family was powerful from what they were told, but never had anyone mentioned that they could also live such long lives.

"It was because of this that three of the five great nations and a few smaller ones combined their forces that came to sixty five thousand aganist two hundred and forty eight Uzumaki clan members." Robin-chan continued to tell them how by the end of the battle only three thousand troops were left and they fear the Uzumaki name still today. The only survivors were Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki who was five when she came to Konoha to live with her aunt Mito. They were learning knew things about the Uzumaki family that was never mentioned in the world, ever.

"So if this place is still knew, where did the Uzumaki live before?" Pansy

"This Palace is only a fourth of the size back in the Uzumaki lands. The Uzumaki lived on a large island called the land of whirlpools. Their family crest is a red whirlpool. They ruled that land long before the other villages were created. They were the first hidden village-"

"What was it called?" Daphne. Everyone was enraptured by this story that they followed every word the little house elf spoke.

"Uzushiogakure!" Robin-chan cheered.

"What?"

"Uzushiogakure!" Robin-chan cheered again.

"Who what now?" Theo asked finally getting free of the duct tape. "Translation please, english preferably."

"Oh, the Hidden Eddy Village!" Robin-chan cheered.

"Hold up, when you say ruled?" Draco asked.

"Just as there are kings and queens, the elemental nations have daimyos. Mistress Mito's twin brother lord Ashina Uzumaki was the Uzukage and the daimyo of the land of whirlpools."

"So that means that the Uzumaki are royalty? So Naruto is a prince huh?" Marcas spoke up. Pansy and Daphne's eyes lit up at the mention of Naruto being a prince.

"Not all Uzumaki are royalty, some are just distant cousins in some way. Master Naruto is part of the royal line, lord Ashina was Uzukage and daimyo and master Naruto's grandfather."

"How does a house elf know all this information?" one of the quidditch players asked.

"Mistress Kushina made Robin-chan study the Uzumaki history with her. Mistress Mito wanted Kushina to always remember her family." Robin finished before ushering them on the tour.

 **Hokage Tower**

Hiruzen sat back in his chair smoking his pipe, there was no paperwork in sight thanks to the secret technique Naruto shared with him. He was contemplating what to do with the rest of his time today when the door burst open. "Hey jiji let's go to the hot springs at Naruto-nii's place!?" Konohamaru yelled out entering the office.

"Humm? You know what Maru, that sounds like a great idea." Konohamaru beams at his grandfather's comment. With no more paperwork for the day the two Sarutobi's walk towards the Uzumaki compound for a nice soak.

 **With Hinata**

Hinata was putting the finishing touches to the food. She decided to surprise Naru-kun and his friends from school. She giggled at the irony. Naruto had only attended the shinobi academy for a year and here he is going back to school to learn magic. "Are you sure you don't need any help Hinata?" Yugao asked her walking into the kitchen. She and Anko had decided to move into the Uzumaki palace. They were like older sisters to him, so it's only right he houses them.

"No it's alright Yugao-san, I just finished. Now all we have to wait on is Na-" she paused as both her and Yugao heard a voice coming quickly down the hall. Yugao smirked as a look of pure joy was shown on Hinata's face when she recognized the voice.

"eeeeeeeEEE!" Hinata braced herself, but it was still not enough. She was tackled to the ground and found Naruto hugging her tightly with a goofy grin on his face. "Hina-Hime I'm so happy your here, what are you doing here? Oh you came for the hot springs, that's fine, you already have a room here when you want to spend the night. Ohhhh I almost forgot, I want you to meet some friends from Hogwarts." Naruto rambled on. Yugao couldn't help but chuckle at this. Naruto turned to her next. "Yugao-nee what are you doing here?"

"I live here now"

"Whaaaa?"

Hinata got up from the ground and smiled at Naruto. "Naru-kun welcome back, I thought since Yugao-san and Anko-chan were like older sisters to you, I offered to help them move in with you. I hope that's alright? I don't want to inconvenience you at all." she told him. She knew she should have asked him first, but she wanted to have as many people who are precious to him as close as possible.

"It's fine, you usually know what to do Hina-hime. Now come on, I want to introduce you to everyone. I know they'll just love you, believe it!" he grabbed her hand and raced off down the hall again.

Yugao stared after them before deciding to go see what Anko was up to at work. Maybe she'll get to try an interrogation. Just because she killed a guy while torturing him on a mission doesn't mean she can't do a proper interrogation.

 **T &I Hour Later**

"DAMN IT YUGAO! I said not to kill him!" Anko shouted at her friend. Yugao didn't have what it takes to slowly peele pain from a person and make it last without killing them. Just like Anko wasn't very sneaky. Though she could still be very destructive.

 **Back With The Wizards**

Robin-chan was just finishing up their tour by showing them the entryway to the palace. She told them that the crimson blood flower only shows the top part. The bottom comes out to recapture when the victim escapes the flowery part. Nine toriis were lined up down the path towards the entrance to the village. Each one was completely covered in runes.

Just then they spotted two figures walking down the path. One looked as old as professor Dumbledore, though he had no beard and his hair stuck out behind him, he wore red and white robes. The second figure was much smaller and looked to be a child. They instantly recognized the familiar yellow shirt and long blue scarf. The two figures spotted them and the smaller one took off towards them. As he got closer, fast, they made out the sound of his voice. "Pansy-nee-chan, Daphne-nee-chan!"

"Maru!" the girls screamed as the were tackled by a flying Konohamaru.

Konohamaru looked at them with teary eyes and snot coming out of his nose as he cried in joy at seeing them here. "What are all of you doing here? Ooh can we go flying? You have to meet jiji he's the greatest shinobi in the village. Hay jiji! Come meet everyone!" he said waving to his grandfather to hurry up.

The Hokage chuckled as he made it to them. Bowing slightly he looked at the group before speaking, "welcome to Konoa, I hope you all have fun here." he said smiling a grandfather smile.

"Thank you for allowing us to celebrate Pansy's birthday here. And we promise not to enter the village proper as you requested." Ms. Parkinson said bowing back. The rest bowed back as Robin-chan gestured for them to do so.

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow at that before returning his facial features back to normal and smiled. "Hey hey me and jiji were going to use Naruto-nii's hot springs, why don't we all go together?!" Konohamaru asked jumping up and down. The group had to admit that they did miss Konohamaru's cheerfulness.

"That sounds perfect, let's go get whiskers first. I want to see him in his trunks." Pansy said with a happy dazed look. Daphne followed suit liking the sound of that.

Since they were here celebrating her, they all agreed and head inside to change into their swimsuits. As they made their way back inside the palace, the group was startled again by their ninja friend once more. "Hey guys! This is Hina-hime. Hina-hime these are my friends from Hogwarts" Naruto introduced. Naruto's voice was bostoris which caused many of them to jump in the air in startelement. Only Hiruzen wasn't affected by his sudden appearance. "Oh? Hey jij, Konohamaru." he said as an afterthought.

"Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga it is very nice to meet all of Naru-kun's friends from Hogwarts." Hinata smiled and bowed to them.

"Damn it Naruto stop that!" Theodor yelled. Naruto stared at him for a second before reaching for his duct tape. Theo flinches away, only for Naruto to pull out an empty roll. "HA!"

"Here you go Naru-kun." Hinata smiles as she handed him a new roll of duct tape.

"Oh come on!"

"Hey, you can't just do that!" Pansy told Hinata in a loud voice.

Flick

"Owwww, why whiskers?" Pansy complained. Naruto turned back to Theo and smiled.

"Why do you only flick the girls forehead and duct tape the guys?" Blaise asked.

Mummifying Theo for the third time, Naruto answers the question. "Would you rather I flick your forehead instead?"

"Ummm yes?" Blaise said a little hesitant.

Flick

Blaise was knocked out by Naruto's forehead flick. The rest of the slytherins covered their foreheads to prevent what happened to Blaise from happening to them.

Pansy and Daphne studied Hinata for a moment. She was really pretty, she had on blue pants and at skin tight top that showed a little of her stomach. Her bust was well developed and seemed to fit her just right. Hinata had a pixie cut hair that looked almost blue when the light shined just right. Her eyes were pure white with just a hint of lavender. They would have mistaken her being blind, but she looked directly at all of them and smiled. Pansy could tell that Draco and the quidditch team were entranced by her beauty. If they didn't know better they would have mistaken her for a veela.

There seemed to be something about this girl Pansy didn't like. She was sure they would get along well enough, but there was something. She looked down and spotted Hinata and Naruto holding hands. Hinata seems to be hugging his arms close to her to the point her bust was pressing against his arm. He seems to not have noticed. She gritted her teeth before smiling at Naruto. She was about to run to his other side to claim his other arm, when Daphne beat her to it. Once again Pansy grit her teeth and smiled. "Hey whiskers, we were about to go relax in the hot springs, why don't you join us?" she said cheerfully, hiding the fact that she wanted to pull him away from THAT girl.

"That sounds great, we can eat the food Hina-hime made as we soak for a while. What do you think Hina-hime?" Hinata just nodded in agreement.

"Just don't forget to put on your swim trunks Naru-kun. We don't want another incident like the one in the land of waterfalls." Hinata told him sternly. That incident led to the women of that village to hunt for him for days. He escaped of course.. He and Hinata would spend the night at each other's place all the time. When they were around five and six Naruto would usually spend the night at the compound. They once discovered her father's stash of orange books. They would sneak them to her room and read them together. At first they didn't understand any of it until Naruto decided to ask Iruka. They were given the talk that very day and she blushed so badly that she fainted, though there was a smile plastered on her face.

"What happened in the land of waterfalls?" Daphne asked curious.

"NOTHING!" Naruto shouted out. Hinata's face turned bright red and the Hokage laughed. He read the report from that mission, he, Jaraiya and Kakashi were a little jealous of him.

After a great lunch made by Hinata, everyone retrieve their swimsuits and made their way to the hot springs. The hot spring was large enough to fit the entire slytherin house. When the Hokage made his way in, they were surprised by how fit he was at his age. The boys got jealous when Konohamaru jumped in, he looked fit as well with a four pack showing. "Girls are going to be all over you." Pansy told him. She was wearing a purple frilly two piece, while Daphne had a green one on. Her and Daphne were watching the entrance looking forward to seeing Naruto topless.

The entrance opened and out stepped Naruto and Hinata, walking in together. Pansy grinned her teeth together, those two seemed very close. It wasn't good for her chances. When Naruto entered in his orange trunks, Pansy and Daphne looked as if they've been petrified. Naruto had very distinct muscles and a six pack that looked very lickable. A little blood seemed to come out of the two girl's noses and even Narcisse and Ms. Parkinson seemed affected. The boys were in the same predicament. Hinata seemed to fill her swim suit perfectly. Her curves fit her just right, Theo and Draco shoved each other away in order to try to get a spot next to her.

As Naruto and Hinata entered the water and sat down, Pansy was about to get on Naruto's otherside, when Daphne beat her to it. A pop was heard and Robin-chan appeared holding a bottle up with the Uzumaki crest on it. "Master Naruto, Robin-chan has brought a bottle of Uzusaki. It is a specialty that the Uzumaki were well known for." she said pouring him, Hinata and the Hokage a cup.

"Aren't you two a little young to be drinking alcohol?" Ms. Parkinson asked as she received her drink as well.

"Ninja" said the two shinobi, the Hokage and Konohamaru at the same time.

"Hu?"

"Don't worry mom, you'll get use to that answer." Pansy told her. It seemed everyone else understood and nodded.

"So lord Hokage, what can you tell us about your village?" Narcisse asked changing the subject.

"Please just call mr Hiruzen," the aged Hokage went ahead and told them all about how the village worked and the balance between shinobi and civilians. The entire group of witches and wizards were fascinated by it.

"Hey whiskers?" Daphne asked rubbing her finger up and down his torso. Pansy nearly had an aneurysm from her jealousy. "When did you make your first kill?" And there it was, good old Daph. all the wizard folks just sweat dropped at her comment.

"Four" he answered nonchalantly.

"Wow four, wait what, FOUR!?" now everyone was looking at Naruto like he grew another head.

"Yes, I remember that incident, we are still on shaky ground with Kumo." the Hokage commented stroking his beard.

"What happened?" Blaise asked this time. Everyone gathered close to listen. It was still quite a surprise that their friend Naruto actually killed someone at four years old. Narcisse and Ms. Parkinson seemed horrified by this.

Hinata hugged Naruto's arm close to her chest, which ended up with his arm between her bust. Daphne now used her entire hand and continued to rub his torso. He hadn't stopped her yet, so she was going to milk this for all it's worth. Pansy watched this and she started to develop a twitch. ' _I'm starting to really hate this girl.'_ she thought as she grinned her teeth together, his arm should be hers to hug close.

Surprisingly it was Hinata who started to tell the story. "I was kidnapped by a Kumo nin, they wanted to use me to breed ninjas that would possess the byakugan-"

"What's a Byakugan?" Marcus asked.

"The byakugan is my clan's bloodline limit. That is why my eyes look as they do. It allows us to see three hundred and sixty degrees all around us, some can see for miles around, I can currently see up to five miles out though. It even gives us x-ray vision and the ability to see chakra and the chakra network in people. Because of this bloodline, my clan as developed a fighting style that allows them to temporarily disable a ninja's ability to wield chakra or permanently disabling them from ever accessing chakra again. Though I believe that I can also see magical energy wizards use. It seems faint, not as dense as chakra, I saw Robin-chan do magic with my byakugan and saw how it flowed through her body. I might be able to effect wizards and _witches_ as we can effect ninja?" she seemed to pronounce witch very clearly as she took a small smug glance at Pansy, making sure she saw it. Hinata reverted back to a smile before anyone else noticed her facial features changed. Pansy felt a shiver run down her spine. This girl was dangerous.

It seemed that whatever trance the boys were in looking at the beautiful girl in front of them was broken. They now had a healthy dose of fear of angering her. "Wow Hina-hime really, we'll have to practice that when we have time. It could come in handy." Naruto told her giving her a hug. She gained a small blush as Naruto's naked torso pressed against her. Pansy twitched in jealousy and Daphne smiled keeping her jealousy down. There was always Hogwarts.

"As I was saying," Hinata continued as Naruto let go and everyone settled down. "I was kidnapped by a Kumo ninja, Naru-kun was able to save me and kill the ninja. My father appreciated his help and Hokage-sama rewarded Naru-kun by letting him join the shinobi academy a year early."

As the group of wizards and witches listened to the story they became more astonished by Naruto's ability and prowess. Hinata stared off into space remembering the incident.

 **Flashback**

She was scared, she was only four and couldn't see anything. Her father had just started her training and he looked so disappointing when she couldn't activate her byakugan. She went to sleep only for a ninja to stuff her in a sack and run off with her. She tried to yell for help, but her mouth was stuffed with some kind of cloth.

She shivered as the night wind blew through the potato sack. She was in her pajamas and they did nothing against the cold night air. The next thing she knew, someone must of caught up to them, because the ninja dropped the sack with her and she hit the ground rolling out of the bag. She looked over to her kidnapper and saw the Kumo ambasador there beating and stomping on a blond child around her age.

"Fucking kid is going to get me caught. Let go you fucking trash!" the man continued to stomp on the child before deciding to pull out a kunai. Hinata gasped in fright worried that the brave boy who saved her was going to die. One last kick to the face of the boy allowed the ninja to get free of his grip and he started for her again. She now shivered at the murderous look in the mans face. A small bloody hand reached out and grabbed his pant leg stopping him. The man looked down at the nuisance and sneered at this child who was ruining his escape.

The ninja looks over at her for a second, "when this is over I'm calling dibs on your virginity you breeding cow." he sneered at her before turning around and bring down his weapon. The boy seemed to glare right back at him with as much hate as he could muster.

Hinata thought she saw a flash of green light and gasped as she thought the boy was killed. Her eyes widened when the Kumo ninja fell over dead. At that very moment her byakugan was awakened and it showed her that the man was truly dead. Wiggling free of her binds she saw the boy was still alive and she rushed over to check on him. He had beautiful blond hair and the most adorable whiskers on his cheeks. When the boy's gaze landed on her, she saw the purest blue eyes stare at her. She seemed to be lost in them, she teared up at the thought of this boy dying. A small bloody hand reached up and patted her head, which startled her. "Don…..'t wor..ry Hime, you..r o..k" the boy finally spoke trying to comfort her. Even in his weakened state and most of the blood on him was his, he still thought about comforting her. Right then and there, she vowed to become strong, so this boy would never end up like this again because of her.

"Wha…...what is your name,... I'm Hinata Hyuuga." she stuttered.

Coughing out a wad of blood, "Hinata you have really pretty eyes, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata blushed at his compliment. The boy was finally over come by his injuries he passed out as his head landed in her lap.

"Hinata!" the sound of her father's voice was heard as he came around the corner spotting him. "Hinata what happened?" for the first time Hinata saw the Hyuuga mask fall from her father's face as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Na...Naru-kun saved me otosan." Hinata told her father as she continued to stare at the boy.

Hinata found herself sitting by his bed as he was being checked over by one of the Hyuuga's medical ninjas. She refused to leave his side until he woke up. Her father seemed really surprised to see Naruto and had him rushed back to the compound for treatment, then rushed off to the Hokage tower.

She couldn't help but reach over and brush her fingertips along his whisker marks. She blushed hard and giggled as Naruto leaned into her hand and let out a small purr. This was the start of her crush on the blond boy, and soon those feelings would evolve into love.

 **Flashback Ends**

The group retreated to one of the ballrooms that was transformed by Robin-chan into sleeping quarters for the children to continue their sleepover. Comforters were lined up for each of them with two rows with their heads facing the middle and the two adults were given their own rooms close to the hall. The children were dressed in their pajamas, even Konohamaru and Hinata stayed the night. Hinata would have to report tomorrow with her team, Konohamaru was allowed to spend the week nights with them so long as he behaved.

Pansy gritted her teeth again as that GIRL took a spot next to Naruto, and with that distraction she missed Daphne who claimed the otherside of Naruto, which made her eye twitch. With that she took the place across from Naruto by shoving Theo to the side, who was mummified for the fourth time today for commenting on how scary Hinata could be.

The group gathered around and talked about what next year would be and what new dada professor they may get. They soon changed the subject to what their careers would be after Hogwarts. It was Flint's and some of the other quidditch teammates last year. As they spoke Pansy turned to Naruto. "Hey whiskers, if you weren't a ninja, what would you choose to be?" she asked innocently.

The room seemed to of froze as Naruto's smile slowly disappeared and he tilted his head to the left as he thought about it. "Ummm, I wonder too?" he said in a soft tone He quickly got up and walked out the room before anyone could ask him anything else.

Everyone just sat there watching him disappear and wondered what just happened. Hinata watched him go with a said look before turning to Pansy and gracing her with the infamous Hyuuga glare. Everyone flinched away from her, feeling as if she would take their magic away any second now. "What is wrong with wanting to know his dream? I was only trying to get to know Naruto better. I didn't mean to scare him away." Pansy told the group. Now she felt terrible for making Naruto run off.

Hinata's glare softened as she heard the sincerity in her voice. "It wasn't what you said Pansy-chan, it's just that for some of us, especially Naru-kun, we don't have much choice but to become shinobi."

"But the Hokage said that every child is given a choice?" Draco asked, remembering how the Hokage told them how the village worked. Forty percent of the elemental nations could use chakra, but most don't because they do not have the mindset to be one.

"True, though my in my clan Hyuuga children have a choice to be a shinobi or become servants. " She told them about the segregation of the branch family and how their forced to serve the main branch or be killed. They were horrified by that, even more so when Hinata told them about clan protection laws, the village couldn't interfere in clan politics unless it puts the village itself in jeopardy.

"It's even worse for Naru-kun. He isn't very liked by the civilians and most of the lower ranked shinobi and some of the upper ranked ones too. The village concil is against him at every turn. If he isn't strong enough or smart enough they would of done anything to bring him down, if it wasn't for lord Hokage." Hinata stopped talking and left the room as well.

"Where're you going Draco?" Theodor asked freeing himself from the dreaded duct tape.

"To find Naruto. I'm his best mate after all-" he heard a few snorts from the group. "Oi uncalled for. Anyway, I'm going to go find him, I'm sure he's not mad at you Pans, I just want to check on him."

"I'm coming with." Pansy declared daring him to deny her, Draco didn't and they both left in search of their friend.

 **Naruto's Garden**

Naruto lay there with his head in Hinata's lap as she petted his whiskers to relax him. It seems that an innocent question had really rattled him. He knew exactly what his future would be if he wasn't a shinobi. DEATH. That was all that would happen to him. It was Hinata and some very close people that saved him from such a fate. He didn't tell Hinata about that night five years ago, he promised Itachi-sensei, but he stared into that future again and he would not go, not now that he had precious people who would be in danger without him.

Hinata would of ended up in the branch family with the curse seal on her, and most likely be killed not soon after. She hated violence, but her clan gave her no choice. He had a choice, sometimes he thought about why he chose to be strong instead of ending the pain and suffering he knew his entire life.

He glanced at Hinata, he knew why he chose his path, to protect her and every one of his friends, even Kono-chan and jiji relied on him. It was a massive burden, but he is more stubborn than a mule, and ten times deadlier than most shinobi.

So he played the clueless knuckleheaded genin in reserves when he wasn't doing anbu ops, if he showed even a small amount of his true abilities, civis would be up in arms against him. Few knew his true strength and all were high command shinobi, with few others close to him. His statues as a clan member did nothing to reduce the glares and the heated comments directed at him by the civilians, he didn't want his friends from Hogwarts to see that, or be turned against him by their prejudice. They were against muggle witches and wizards going to Hogwarts, if he could change their views on them, then maybe when they learn of his burden, then they may still wish to be his friend.

It seems that Hinata could read his mind and knew he was tumbling into a depressed state. She reached up with her free hand and scratched a particular spot on his head while channeling chakra to her hand as she also petted his whisker marks at the same time. He let out a pleasured moan as she continued her ministrations until he calmed down. He was really glad he taught her the massaging technique. She only ever used it on him. "Naru-kun?" Hinata said as she looked down at him with a sad smile. He looked up meeting her eyes. "Hokage-sama didn't say they couldn't enter the village did he?"

"No…. He didn't" Naruto shook his head. Turning away from her. There was no reason for him to give her an explanation. She knew him better than she knew her own clan.

"If their truly your friends, they'll stand by you know matter what." she said in a determined voice. She wouldn't let them use him as a tool or let them break his heart. She loved him, even though she wasn't brave enough to confess. She would stand by his side no matter what. That is her nindo way.

"You should of seen them Hina-hime. They became my friends so easily, even before they knew my family name. I want them to be my friend. I just don't want to lose them to the village."

She scratched his head again applying chakra to both her hands this time as she also petted his whiskers. Naruto's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and let out a load moan. Blushing, "Hina...MOAN...Hime stop….. Ohhhhhhh don't stop." he moaned. Hinata's face was beet red and she had a slight smile as she listened to him moan at her technique.

Three figures stood by the closed door eavesdropping on the private conversation. Draco and Pansy stood next to Robin-chan listing. All three had large blushes on their faces. Pansy and Robin-chan had a small trickle of blood coming from their noses. Draco saw them and shook his head. ' _Perverts'_ he thought.

While Pansy imagined herself bring Naruto that much pleasure, Robin-chan imagined a certain scarecrow moaning like that under her ministrations. Both let out a small sigh at the Happy thought.

"What was that?" Naruto spoke up behind the door. All three froze for a second, before the bolted.

"It was nothing Naru-kun." Hinata said smiling. He moaned again as she scratched his head. All the while she wore a smile that seemed a little smug. She watched with her byakugan as three figures ran down the hall.

 **Next Morning**

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Pansy, Draco, Theo and Blaise, like girls when they woke up and spotted two nearly naked bloody purple haired women cuddling up with Naruto. Who seems to be in a very deep sleep and had no issue with what was going on. Their screams woke the rest of the group, though Naruto and the two purple haired women remain asleep. Hinata only opened her eyes and calmly stretched out her back.

"I think whiskers sleep murdered. I feel sorry for his roommates this year, wonder who the victims would be?" Daphne spoke up once she spotted the women. Draco and the others shivered.

"Naruto dosn't sleep murder." Blaise said. ' _I hope.'_

Hinata yawns once more before looking at them. "Naru-kun hasn't sleep murdered since he was seven. He had to train a lot to get rid of that habit." Now everyone gulped.

"But.. but, the bodies?" Theo guestured all the while taking glances at the purple haired women in their bra and pantes. They had large breast and seemed to cuddle up with Naruto. One of them, the long straight haired one, seemed to wrap her entire body around Naruto and the other one, with spiky purple ponytail lay spread eagle and used her left arm to wrap around Naruto's head and had it shoved between her bosoms.

Hinata looks down and smiles. "Oh that's just Anko-chan and Yugao-san. They're like Naru-kun's older sisters." at this Pansy and Daphne let out a sigh. Daph didn't know if she could share Naruto with so many women. Pansy was glad she only had to worry about Hinata. "They must of came home late from work and decided to sleep here. They work with Naru-kun on missions a lot" Hinata finishes as she reached over to shake the three awake.

The three bodies stirred and yawned as they woke and stretched their backs. The boys got an even better view of the two women's bodies. Both Pansy and Daphne looked down and patted their own chest, hoping they'd grow just as big.

"Morning Hina-hime," Naruto said, before realizing the two extra bodies. "Morning Yugao-nee, Anko-nee, guess work was interesting?'

"Morning Naru-chan." Yugao said hugging his head to her chest."

"Hey bratt tell Yu-chan to stop trying to interrogate people. She just killed the guy we brought from London."

"Why'd you let her do that?"

"He was nearly broken, so I thought she wouldn't need to do much to finish it. Now we lost info on the leaked information. We are so getting punished by the old man."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault, I did tell him not to move or I could nick one of his arteries and he'd die instantly."

"Maybe I can teach you how to mentaly tutor someone. Even better get Ibiki to teach you." Naruto suggested.

"Didn't the last guy you did that to end up cutting his ears off as well as his eyeballs?" Anko looked directly at him.

"Good point." Naruto said turning to Yugao. "Better have Ibiki teach you." Yugao nodded in agreement.

The kids just watched as the three just sat there talking like the women being covered in blood and are half naked was a usual thing to see. "Ummm, Naruto you do know their half naked and are covered in blood right?" Blaise spoke for the group.

"You two got lost finding your rooms uh?" the two had the decency to blush.

"Yeah, it was dark and late and I didn't want to wait to sleep, so when we found you guys, we decided it was better then searching for our rooms." Anko explained.

"That's fine. By the way guys, this is Anko Mitarashi and Yugao Uzuki. Girls these are my friends from Hogwarts." Naruto introduced them casually. The boys were still staring at the two half naked women.

"Like what you see?" Anko said striking a sexy pose, the boys all had blood shoot from their nose.

"DEAR Merlin what are you two hussys doing here dressed like that. There are children here!" screamed Ms. Parkinsons. She and Narcisse heard the screams and rushed over to check on everyone, only to see two grown women in their underwear and covered in blood.

"Yo bitch who you calling hussy!" Anko yelled back.

"She's calling you hussy Anko." Yugao told her.

"I know I am a hussy, love it, but it is still rude to call someone that?" Anko and Yugao continued arguing ignoring everyone else.

"Oh dear, Robin-chan should schedule a deep cleaning of the hot springs after Anko-sama and Yugao-sama use it."

"By the way Whiskers nice sleeping cap." Daphne said randomly.

"You like, it really helps me sleep." Naruto said. He took it off and placed in on her. She looked a little goofy with the cap on. "Looks good." She blushed at his compliment.

"This better not become a common occurrence." Pansy growed out low enough for no one to hear. She caught Hinata looking at her with a smug smirk and her eyes told her she stood no chance. ' _We'll see about that, soon the school year will start and Whiskers will be all mine Hahahaha.'_ She meet her stare with one of her own.

 **Friday**

The group spent the rest of the week exploring the rest of the palace and flying on their broomsticks in the quidditch pitch. Naruto took Hinata on her first flight with him and her eyes widened in excitement. Konohamaru joined them every day and especially when they would fly him around on their broomsticks playing quidditch. "One day I will play quidditch!" Konohamaru declared with fire in his eyes. The team just laughed, but they wouldn't ruin his dream.

"Sorry mate, but I think you need to be a wizard for that." Adrian told him. Ok so almost no one.

POKE

The next thing Adrian knew, he was on the ground and couldn't move a muscle. Standing over him was Hinata, smiling though it didn't look reassuring. "It is rude to squash someone's dreams Adrian-kun.

"Wa..what did you do?" he asked a little more frightened of her.

"I just numb your body for a while." she said smiling.

"Hey, Pans?" Daphne whispered to Pansy.

"Yeah." she whispered back.

"She's sooo going to kill you, I just know it." Daphne giggled as she watched Pansy's eye twitched maddly. Apparently Anko had taken a liking to Daphne, after hearing some of her, colorful comments, she had taken her under her wing. Now Daphne's comments hit where it hurts most.

Seeing her just poke Adrian's forehead and him dropping, really put them on alert around her. "She's worse than Whiskers. Hope someone else pisses her off. I want to see what she can really do to you guys." Daphne giggled along with Hinata and Naruto. The others were now filled with nightmares of being poked. Hinata was officially a scary girl.

It was now friday and guests were arriving through one of the ballrooms fireplace, then were directed to the next ballroom where the party would be held. Konohamaru stood by with a magical camera provided by Theo and Blaise. He would snap a shot as they came through and realized their in a palace, this is going to make a great album.

"Can't believe you invited the whole slytherin house." Naruto mumbles to Pansy.

"I promise, it's going to be the best birthday party ever!" Pansy squealed jumping up and down.

"By the way, why are Anko-nee and Yugao-nee dressed like slutty bunny girls?" Naruto asked.

"Their being punished." Hiruzen said stroking his beard. "Anko was interrogating someone with high class information and allowed Yugao to perform the task, knowing she is incopetent in that area. Of course Yugao too is a fault. So until you return from Hogwarts, they will be doing d-rank missions, as well as help serve at this party." he let out a small giggle and blushed.

"Ero-jiji." Naruto muttered. Hiruzen let out a small cough and walked away to meet many of the magical high society.

Most of the students slowly made their way towards the quidditch pitch. Robin-chan too has seemed to be in her element. She was zipping all over the place filling drinks handing out snacks and ordering Anko and Yugao around. She had a bright smile on and made sure to do her master's house proud.

Pansy pulled out a vial of purple liquid and turned towards Naruto. "Soooo whiskers, since it's my birthday and all?" she said with a pleading look.

"Where'd you get another one of those?" Naruto jerked away from the vial.

"I bought two off the Weasley twins. Why? So can you do me this one thing, become Naru-chan for me, purrttttyy Pleeeeeeeeas?" She begged hanging her arms around his neck.

"Ummmm, uhhh-"

"Hello Pansy-chan, happy birthday. I hope you like my gift?" A sweet voice sounded out behind them.

They turned and spotted Hinata. Pansy's face scrunched a little. "Oh, you."

"Hi Hina-hime, try this it's supposed to be some kind of wizard drink." Naruto handed her a purple liquid in a cup.

"Hu?" Pansy looked at the vial in her hand and saw it was empty of its contents. "When did he?"

Hinata gulped it down before making a face. "It's, uh… a little..-"

"Disgusting?" Naruto asked.

"Umm yeah sorry it is."

"I still don't know how I didn't taste that potion when they put it in my ramen." Naruto casually commented.

"It is pretty strong, wait potion? Naru-kun!" Hinata whined as she was turned into a chibi version with snow white rabbit ears and a tail.

"Aww look how cute Hina-bon-bon is?" Naruto said teasing Hinata a little by scratching behind her ear making her melt into his touch.

"It was supposed to be whiskers." Pansy mumbled. Naruto had his back turned to her and she grinned. Silently she sent a binding spell at him and with him teasing Hinata, he never saw it and was instantly bound and tipped over onto the floor. "Yes, yes it worked!" she shouted in victory.

"Pans, why'd you do that?" Naruto complained from the floor.

"Me and Daphne-"

"Daphne and I." Chibi Hinata correcte…..d looking up at her.

Pansy growled at her a little. "Daphne and I-" she said glaring at Hinata. "Have been practicing to use our spells silently, just so we can surprise you just like this and turn you into foxy Naru-chan."

"That's great and all Pansy, but you used one at christmas and one now. Your out of potions." Pansy just grinned at him which made him sweat a little.

"Ohhh whiskers~" Daphne said in a singing voice as she stared down at him. She pulled out another vial of the potion. "I bought a few as well." Now Daphne and Pansy giggled and forced Naruto to gulp down the potion.

"Nooooo!" Naruto yelled as he turned back into his foxy chibi form. "Not fare!"

"Slytherin, duh" Daphne answered for the both of them.

He was then glomped by Hinata. "Revenge!" she yelled doing what he did to her a moment ago.

Many of the women cued at the sight of the two chibis rolling around on the floor. "I'll save you Whiskers!" Daphne yelled pulling him into her arms.

"Your not getting away that easily Naru-kun." Hinata said as she started to climb Daphne.

Soon Daphne was brought down as the two chibis wrestled with each other. Soon more girls join the pile and then there was a massive pile of bodies wrestling to hold to one of the transformed chibes.

The potions soon wore off and everyone headed to the quidditch pitch to watch the improvised slytherin house tryouts, that Marcause decided to do early to have more training time at Hogwarts. Since the entire house was already here and there being a convenient pitch on hand, he was slytherin after all.

"Those cheap bastards." Daphne and Pansy growled out. They were supposed to last all day.

Hinata sat up front with Konohamaru and the others as Naruto and Draco head out to the center of the pitch. Draco was going to tryout for the team and Naruto was picking another position to play. "Alright before we began" Marcus said to the group of slytherins trying out for the team. He turned to Naruto, "you sure you don't want to stay seeker?"

"No, it was boring just watching that little ball fly around without really doing anything else."

"Well then, what position do you want, we have keeper, beater, or chaser open."

Naruto giggled which gave the group a shiver as Naruto held up a beater's bat. "Let's go for a flight." he grinned. The group of potential quidditch players and even some of the team members looked a little less confident with what they witnessed last year when he tried the beater position before.

The crowd cheered as the team put on a scrimmage game to test out the potential. Naruto on the other hand was casually flying around the pitch hitting bludgers here and there. Everytime he hit one, he would hit just right to put a spin on it to smack the quaffle out of players hands and even knocking three players off their brooms with a single bludger. The whole time Marcus had a sinister grin plastered on his face. The gryffindors were in for a world of hurt.

Draco was trying out for the seeker position, wanting to show up Potter when they played each other. Not for the first time he cursed Flint for pushing him pass his limits. Now he was weaving and swerving hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't be hit by one of Naruto's bludgers. He was taking them out so quickly. Many sat off to the side of the pitch giving up, not wanting to face Naruto. Who could blame them, the guy was a sadist. Every time he got close to catching the snitch, one of Naruto's bludgers would swoop by and knock out of his reach, forcing him to go find it again. Draco looked over to Naruto seeing him grin back at him. "Bloody ninja." He muttered.

Suddenly another of Naruto's bludgers appeared smacking him right in the face, knocking him off his broom. He woke up five minutes later with Naruto standing over him with a grin. "I heard that." Draco groaned.

"Alright everyone gather around." Flint said. They all limped over and formed a rough line as Naruto was the only one that looked refreshed. "This concludes the tryouts, if you made the team it will be posted on the first day of school, so we can get in early practice and beat the other houses and reign supreme." they all cheered only to groan a moment later.

* * *

After they all got to use the hot springs, they were amazed at how refreshed they felt. Like they could go another round in the pitch, a shudder went through them all at the thought of doing that again with Naruto as the beater.

They made their way back to the giant ballroom so that Pansy could open her gifts. She received many gifts from her friends and a few from the others, but she wasn't really interested in what they got her. She was surprised that Hinata gave her a dark purple silk kimono that looked absolutely beautiful. "Wow, umm thanks Hinata." she said with an awkward smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Hinata smiled back sincerely.

"What did you get me Whiskers?" Pansy suddenly asked turning to Naruto excitedly. She made sure his was last.

"Well~, since you liked Naru-chan so much, I made you," with a dramatic pause he pulled out a display with four diffrent dolls, that all looked like Naru-chan. "The full Naruto-squad!" he smiled at the excited spark in her eye. He pointed to each one Naming them for her.

"This one, is Na-chan." Na-chan had a single whisker mark on each cheek. His facial features looked serious and wore a Anbu uniform that consisted of a skin tight black tank top, and a grey chest plate. Also it wore black anbu pants taped at the bottom with black shinobi sandals. On the arms were long sleeves that went past it's elbow and arm guards that matched the chest plate, and on it's back was a tanto. There was no mask to go with it. "He's the cool one of the group and is really strong."

"This one is Nar-chan." Naruto pointed to the second doll. This one had a long spiky ponytail down to it's mid back. It also had on an orange gi with a blue belt and a red short sleeve coat that went down to it's ankles and had black flames on the edges. Lastly instead of shinobi sandals it had on clogs and had on a black bucket hat with orange stripes. You could see a grin on its face and if you looked into its eyes you could see a small twinkle. "Nar-chan is really smart and comes up with really interesting ideas that sound impossible, but he makes them work."

"Now then, since you already have Naru-chan." Naruto said pointing to the next doll. This one was wearing the standard shinobi uniform that most chunin and jonin wear. It consisted of a blue jumpsuit that hugged the body and a green vest with many pockets. It even had it's hair in a high spiky ponytail just like Anko. This one had five whisker marks on each cheek. "This one is Ruto-chan. He's a mother hen, he worries too much, but he is very loyal."

"He put a lot of thought into these things. So what's up with the weird naming thing? He's super smart, you'd think he could come up with at least better names.." Theo whispered to Blaise and Draco, the three snorted in laughter.

 _Poke, poke, poke._

After Hinata numbed them and Naruto mummified them in duct tape, he turned back to Pansy and the large group of females who were listening with rapture. You could see the squeals going on in their eyes. The last doll looked much different than the others. This one had six whiskers on each cheek and had a small smile and looked a little shy. This one however had silky looking crimson red hair that framed it's face with a ponytail falling to it's mid back. It wore the Hogwarts uniform with the slytherin tie and everything. Naruto pulled out his wizard collectable card that showed a moving picture of his mother Kushina. "After seeing a picture of Ka-chan, I always wondered how cool I'd look with red hair. So now the last member of Naruto-squad is To-chan."

Pansy squealed hugging To-chan close. "He's so cute, thankyouthankyou thankyou!" She screamed tackling Naruto with a hug.

"I want a Naruto-squad" Daphne mumbles a little jealous of her friend. Many of the other girls shared her sentiment.

"Umm Naru-kun, wheres Ru-chan?" Hinata asked noticing one missing.

Naruto quickly looks around. "Uh, where'd that little bugger go? Oh well if I find him I'll give him to Pansy."

"Who's Ru-chan?!" Pansy asked even more excited to get another one.

"Ru-chan is Naru-chan's twin, but he's more mischievous and a bit cruel when it comes to pranking someone." Naruto tells them.

"He sounds soo cool~" Daphne sighs.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about that." Hinata spoke a little concerned.

"Why's that?" Pansy asked.

"Well~"

* * *

It was midnight when Pansy was suddenly shaken awake. "Hey, hey Pans, Pans wake up." a voice whispered. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Naruto standing over her.

"Wa is it whiskers, come cuddle." she said in a sleepy tone still not fully awake.

He chuckled at that, "no wake up there is one more thing I want to show you."

She woke up noticing that Draco, Daphne, Theo and Blaise were waiting for her by the door. Hinata and the others were still asleep, she followed Naruto out as he started to lead them to his personal garden. "What are we doing here?" Draco asked as they stood in front of the door.

"This is Pansy's last surprise, so I thought you all can share it together." with that he through open the doors. As they walked out into Naruto's garden they immediately gasped at the site.

There were six bonsai trees that grew far beyond what a normal bonsai would grow to. These were gigantic and each glowed a different color. Colored lights dripped from each plant making the garden look like a fantasy world. There were blue, green, red, violet, yellow and orange lights cascading from each tree.

"It's beautiful." Pansy said in an awed voice.

"How did you get them like this, are they magical?" Blaise asked, he 'd never seen a bonsai like this, his grandmother had a few, but noun ever looked like these.

"Actually this happened after I started implementing chakra into them as they grew. Eventually they started absorbing the natural chakra around them and the light falling from them is the excess chakra that they can't hold. So every night at midnight they start to shed the excess and this is the result."

"It's amazing and they even have chakra? So they can use chakra like you can?" Draco asked him as they started to walk around the trees.

"No though they can use chakra to grow faster and stronger."

They sat on the edge of the path way lining the entrance as they watched the cascading lights falling from the giant bonsai trees, entranced by the fairytale like atmosphere they created. "I'll be back I'll grab some tea and snacks." Naruto told them leaving them in the garden.

"I'm happy that Naru-kun showed you his garden. It is very precious to him and he only shows it to people he trusts." A voice sounded out behind them. They all turned and noticed Hinata standing in the entrance with a soft smile.

"Oh you," Pansy said, her mood now souring.

"What do you mean only people he trusts. We're his friends, I'm his best friend-" Droco was stopped by everyone snorting. "Oi stop that!"

"It means he's starting to trust you. Naruto is very guarded, but when he trusts you, you can always count on him when you need him most. You'll never have a friend like him." Hinata said smiling at everyone, even Pansy. They all smiled back, "oh and if you ever hurt him or break his trust in you, I'll kill you in the slowest and most painful way possible, and Anko has a lot of ideas that were banned from Konoha." Hinata said in a sweet tone. They could feel the truth of that threat and shivered. ' _She's scarier than Naruto'_ were their collective thoughts.

* * *

 **Ok I'll end it there. Now onto the funny shit!**

 **Omake 1** **Story time**

It was late at night when Hinata and her best friend Naru-kun were sneaking around the Hyuuga manor. They couldn't fall asleep because they were too excited to sleep. Naruto has been attending the academy and doesn't have enough time to always spend the night like he used to. So when they are able to have a sleepover they both are too wired to sleep, she wanted to play with her friend as much as she could before they both have to train or attend school.

They slowly snuck into her father's office and Naruto secured the door. When they played pretend, Naruto had her play the clan head and he played the Hokage. They would fight evil and Hinata protected her clan and brought them closer together. "lord -Hokage, I wish for you to approve my law to get rid of bul...bullying in my clan." Hinata said trying to look serious like her father.

"Bushe, I approve." Naruto waved his hand.

They cheered jumping up and down. They had accomplished Hinata's dream and Naruto became Hikage. "What do we do now Naru-kun." Hinata asked. They looked around the room for ideas of what game to play next. Hinata found a key in her father's desk that unlocked a secret compartment in his bottom drawer. There were three orange books hidden there. "Naru-kun can you read me a story. Please?" she blushed picking out the first book. He would sometimes read her stories once they learned how to read. His voice always made her fall asleep, she just felt safe around him.

"Oh a new one? _Icha Icha Paradise,_ never heard of it, ok let's get back to your room." he opened the book to see a signature and a note.

 _To my brooding student I'm going to give you some ideas with Hitomi, she'll love it signed Gama-sennin sensei_

As he read the book, the two were confused on many of the turmes being used and even had an argument on whether or not the position in the book was even possible. This went on every time he came over, he would read the book to her, the story was quite good and the charters were funny and cool. Some parts in the book had both bewildered.

"I'm telling you Hina-hime, that the human body can't contort like that."

"But Momo-kun likes her because she can do things the others couldn't do, it's what makes her special to him. If I tried hard enough I'm sure that position is possible." Hinata respond back.

"Nu uh."

Uh ha"

"Nu uh"

"Uh ha"

"I'll ask Iruka-sensei if it's possible, he knows a lot."

"That's good, I still say it's possible I'll show you one day." Hinata smiled back.

"Hey Iruka-sensei I have a question?"

"What is it Naruto?" Iruka smiled down at his favorite student. Senice Naruto was four Iruka was tasked with taking care of him until he became a ninja. He grew close to the boy and worried about him a lot. Naruto was a good student and seemed to be zooming through school, at this rate he'll graduate in a single year breaking the academy record.

"I was reading Hinata a story when we came across the heroine contorting her body. Hinata said it was possible, I don't think so. Will you tell me if it is?" He asked holding up the orange book to the page.

"Naruto where'd you get that!?" Iruka yelled snatching the book from him.

"From Hiashi-sama's desk."

"...oh. Grab Hinata I think it's about time you two learn about the birds and the bees, and have Hiashi-sama present as well." he said with a smile that promised retribution.

"Hai sensei."

"And that's where babies come from." Iruka explained to the six year olds. Hiashi was forced to sight there and listen as well. Iruka blamed him for letting them read his private books, who knew Iruka could be scary.

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "That doesn't sound too bad. What about you Hina-hime?" He asked turning to Hinata, who fainted. Her face was beet red and a smile was plastered to her lips and a dribble of blood leaked from her nose.

Hiashi noticed his daughter and sighed. ' _Just like her mother. I still need to thank sensei for the books. Hitomi was really into them.'_ he thought with a blush escaping the room.

A week later Hinata spotted three orange books on her bed. She blushed when she picked them up, wondering if Naruto would continue reading the story. "You are no longer allowed to borrow mine, their first edition signed." a voice spoke up behind her.

She turned just in time to catch her father walking away. In a low voice she thanked her father and then smiled. Now she and Naru-kun can finish the story.

Later Iruka was reading a copy of said book tilting his head to the side. "Is that even possible?" he asked reading about how the women contorted her body to help give more power to Momo so he could defeat the evil general.

"Oh it's possible, want to find out?~" a sultry voice said into his ear.

"Uh...um… wa...what do you mean Anko-san?" Iruks said a little intimidated by the women in front of him.

"That position your reading about? I can show you it's possible." she said seductively licking her lips.

"...uh ..o...ok Anko-s…. Anko-sama." Anko smiled even wider.

Jiraiya sat in a hot spring and for once wasn't peeping on women. Instead he sat back in the water looking at a moving picture of one of the most beautiful woman he ever saw. She had long golden brown hair with a hint of red tied up in a bun. Her gorges breast were big and perky, and when she leaned back they became more pronounced. Her beautiful long legs contorted in such a way it seemed like a dream come true. Piercing green eyes looked back at him as if daring him not to ravish her. She and him explored many sexual adventures with each other, he was surprised to see that she was even more of a pervert than he was, he LOVED it.

"Oh Minerva, why'd you leave me? All of our escapades you and I have done, the endles sex and orges you and I particapated in, you even started one once. I miss you." He sighs looking up at the stars. "One day, one day I will see you again."

 **Omake 2 Taking a break**

"Oi Ero-sennin why'd you ditch me, weren't you going to help me with my fuuinjutsu?" Naruto asked as he came up to Jiraiya who was peeking through a hole in the fence.

"Shhh brat I'm doing research." Jiraiya whispered. He let out a giggle as a blush appeared on his cheeks. "Ohh, that looks absolutely perfect." He giggled watching a very beautiful woman drop her towel and enter the bath. He could see her breasts float just a little in the water. Blood dribbled from his nose.

"What looks perfect?" Naruto asked wondering what was on the other side.

' _Oh yeah, the brats here. Shit if I turn him into a pervert, both Tsunade and Iruka will kill me. How can a chunin be just as scary as Tsunade.'_ He shuddered at that thought before turning to Naruto. "Oh nothing, just that the hot spring on the other side looked perfect for our break from training, but it's too expensive to stay at this en…what are you doing?" Jiraiya said confused by Naruto undressing.

"Going in to the hot springs." Naruto said casually now down to his boxer.

"But I just said it's too expensive to stay."

"Ninja" Naruto said jumping over the fence discarding his boxers as well.

"He was so young, so much potential." Jiraiya teared up.

"Hey Ero-sennin, I think it's a mix bath, hurry up or you won't get to see all these beautiful naked ladies!" Naruto yelled back over the fence. Jiraiya tensed waiting for the-

"EEeee pervert!"

"Peeper!"

The women of the hot spring chased Naruto back over the fence.

"Oh their kunoichis, that's good to know." Jiraiya said activating his camouflage jutsu. ' _Good luck kid, to be a strong shinobi you must face the most terrifying thing in the world. feminine fury.'_

"Was that brat Naruto?" a familiar voice said from the otherside of the fence.

"I believe it was Tsunade-sama." another voice spoke up.

' _Eeep, I thought she was in hot spring county for the gambling event. That's the complete opposite of the waterfall village.'_ He panicked. If she caught him there's no telling what she would do to him. "I always knew she would kill me one day." he mumbled petrified.

"Oh yes Jiraiya, and that day is today." a voice spoke up behind him. He slowly turned only to come face to face with something that haunted his dreams for years. A very pissed off Tsunade.

Jiraiya waved his hands trying to ward off the beating he would get. "I told him not to. I did, I swear. He jumped over all on his own." He had his face pressed to the ground begging her not to go through with it.

"...I see?" Suddenly she swiped her hand out and caught Naruto by the collar of his clothes.

"Hey ero-sennin, I lost them let's, whow, Oba-chan is here too? YIP!" He suddenly realized the danger he was in. "ero-sennin did it!" Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya immediately.

"No it wasn't!" Jiraiya shot back. "You did it all on your own, I only peeked." he huffed folding his arms.

"Hey brat?"

"Yeah oba-chan?"

"Don't call me that!" she shouted smashing her fist into his face. She caused a crater to form and as she lifted her fist she tilted her head to the right in confusion. "Jiraiya?" Apparently Naruto switched with him to avoid her fist. "Get back her brat!" she chased him around the land causing craters to form and destroying hills. Every time she thinks she got him it would turn out to be Jiraiya taking the blows. Three people learned a lesson that day.

Naruto- look before leaping.

Tsunade- Naruto is impossible to capture, and had completely reinvented the replacement jutsu.

Jiraiya- reconacense and verification is vital to survival.

 **Omake 3 Final Battle**

At high noon at the borrows, Percy Weasley stood on the rooftop wearing shorts and his gryffindor tie around his forehead. The plans were set it was time to push those little bastards off their land.

Those little buggers kept getting into the house humiliating them to no end. They kept pushing them out, but the very next day they were back in. on the bright side, Ginny has been expanding her collection of Harry-berry dolls. They protected her from those evil Naru-chan doll, she now took them everywhere with her and she hadn't been bothered by those things since. She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts to meet her real life Harry-berry. She would get him to fall in love with her, then she would give him her first kiss in her third year, no sooner or she would be seen as a loose woman. Then when he takes her virginity when she turns seventeen, he will propose in front of all their friends and family, they'll get married and live happily ever after. ' _And if any girl tries to get between us, I will wreck their face up.'_ she thought with a sigh.

When Charlie and Bill came to visit for the summer they were ambushed and sent flying over the house wearing skimpy lingerie. The twins seem to be collecting notes on what was being done. Their reconoscence have really helped them come up with a battle plan. Now the Weasley clan was all together, with four people able to use magic, they were ready for the final push.

Molly the matron of the family stood by her second eldest son Charlie defending the front porch and the entrance to the house. Bill was placing runes and enchantments around the back entrance to keep them out. Arthur the patron of the family took the twins and made their way around the enemy to surprise them from behind. Once Bill joined his mother and brother in on the front lines, they would move to pincer them between the two groups.

Ron and Ginny moved through the house to the different windows providing support for the rest of the group. Ron carried a crossbow that Arthur conjured and provided him with an endless supply of bolts. Ginny was given a pitch fork so that she could keep them from climbing onto the house.

The family of nine looked out into a sea of blond haired whiskered dolls all giggling at once. Standing on a stump of a tree sat a Naru-chan doll that was different from the rest. It wore a bright orange and blue jumpsuit with a whit color and the Uzumaki crest on the back. This one also had four whiskers instead of the usual three. This one was the leader, if they could destroy that one the rest will fall as well. Percy raised his garden hoe over his head, "Hulululululu!" he screamed.

"Hulululululululu!" was the response of his family. Just then the sea of giggling dolls charged.

 **A day later**

There was silence. No birds chirping in the sky, not even the wind dared to blow through. Scorch marks littered the ground and large blazes of fire lit the shrubs around a building that for miracles was left completely unharmed except for a few stains. And raining down from the sky was something that was white and fell gently to the ground, it wasn't snowing.

"RAHHHHHH" Percy screamed killing off a Naru-doll. He paused to look around the clearing. How could it of all gone wrong?

It started with Ginny. As they were gaining ground on them, Ginny spotted one of the blonde dolls hold a Harry-berry hostage on the roof. "NO Harey-berry I'm coming to save you!"

"No Gin we need you here!" Ron yelled. With her gone Ron was soon over runned by the horde of giggling furry. "No no, bloody hell!" he screamed being swept away.

"Ronald!" Molly screamed Her face twisted into furry and soon swept her wand wide taking out large groups of the giggling dolls.

Next to fall was Molly. Once she demonstrated her power, they seemed to swarm right for her.

It seemed that Charlie went a little insane once they were being the ones pushed back. They still wonder how he was able to call down dragons to set the place on fire, He ended up on the back of a chinese fireball laughing maniacally. "Burn them all ahhahahahahahahahaha!" he was soon taken down by the dolls being catapulted in the air towards the dragons. With the dragons out of the way, they took the high ground.

The twins and bill started setting traps for the buggers while Arthur would sabotage the enemy. He was taken out when he was caught in a trap to catch him before he could sabotage them again. Bill followed when one of his own traps was used against him.

Percy and the twins developed the hit and run tactics. They would set ambushes for small groups and finish them off and fall back before others showed up. They found themselves surrounded while they were setting up another trap, they stood back to back hefting their weapons ready for the final stand.

Percy stood there seeing the twins finish off the stranglers, they somehow won, with his plans all going out the window they still won. Picking up the four whiskered doll's head, who they assumed was the leader and held it above his head by the hair.

"Hululululululululu!"

"Hululululululululululu!" his family repeated. They were now free of the vermin and could now enjoy the rest of their summer.

That night as they all had the best sleep since the summer started, Ginny slept surrounded by all the Harry-berry dolls she collected so far. Snuggling up to one of her dolls fast asleep, she didn't wake as one doll exited the room and made their way down stairs to the family room. The little Harry-berry doll had a mischievous smile on its face as all of a sudden it went up in a poof of smoke. And in its place was an orange jumpsuit wearing eight whiskered blond doll still wearing that mischievous grin.

"Giggle"


	9. Chapter 9 my ninja friend part 2

**Disclaimer- at what point can I stop putting up this damn disclaimer. If I owned either Harry Potter or Naruto I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. But I am here and I don't own them, when can I stop this shit?**

* * *

"Hi" a chipper voice spoke as the door opened. Mrs. Granger stared at the most adorable twelve year old in front of her. He had spiky sunkiss blond hair, the bluest eyes she had ever seen, they seemed to suck her into them. Three whisker marks on each cheek. That is what made her squeal in her mind.

"Why hello, what can I help you with, young man?" She smiled at him. She held back the urge to reach out and stroke those whiskers, but she held back. Barely.

"Oh, you must be Hermione's mom. I'm Naruto, I'm Hermione's friend from school. I just came out to visit her since she invited me to visit over the summer."

"Ohh, your Naruto! Hermione and her father are off at the library, they'll be back in a moment. She has been going on and on about you ever since she got back. Come in come in." She ushered him inside and made tea and snacks for him. "So Naruto, tell me a little about you? Where are you from and what are your hobbies?"

"Well~ I am an orphan, I like to read with my best friend Hina-hime. I LOVE ramen, even though I hate the three minutes it takes to cook instant ramen. Why do they call it instant when I have to wait three minutes? I enjoy gardening, especially bonsai trees, _they're so cool_. _I like hanging out with jiji, Iruka-sensei and kakashi-sensei. Though I spend more time with Hina-hime reading or playing pranks. Don't get me started on pranks-_ " He went on and on and…..on.

' _He rants like Hermione does sometimes. With the way he looks and his intelligence, no wonder my little girl is so smitten with him._ ' "My my, you live a busy life." she said with a sweat drop from all that information. She stood up to refill their tea when she grabbed her back in pain.

"Are you alright Mrs. Granger?" Naruto asked, looking innocent.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, just a small spasm."

"If you would like, I could give you a massage? It would really help."

She smiled at him warmly. "There's no need for that dear." Though Hermione did say he gave an amazing massage and he was Hermione's first friend.

 **With Hermione**

Hermione looked through the stack of books she was using as refriences. She was looking for similarities between the history Naruto gave her and legends about ninjas in the rest of the world. She soon learned that ninjas played in major events around the world. She wanted to try and find where the elemental nations were on the map, but she was stumped. She hated being stumped. She stood there thinking where to look next when she was interrupted. "Hello my little bookworm~" a woman's voice spoke up behind her.

Hermione squealed and turned around to glomp the women in a hug. "Auntie Mei! What are you doing here?" She was excited to see her secretly favorite aunt. Her aunt is a tall, slender woman with fair skin. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin. She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. Hermione hoped and prayed that she would grow up to look as beautiful as her auntie.

"Why I'm here to visit my favorite niece and see my baby sister."

"Honey it's time to go- oh you." Mr Granger said as he turned the corner. He never liked his sister in law. She always puts him down.

"Yo horse face!" Mei greeted him. "I see your still around. My sister could do with an upgrade right about now."

"Damn it Mei enough!" Mr Granger growled. As they checked out Hermione's usual seven book limit, they drove home. Mei squeezed in the back as Hermione rode the front with her dad.

"So how are you doing so far Mione. Any boys catch your eye?" Mei asked mischiefly.

"Well there's this boy-"

"Ohhh details!" her auntie squeals.

"Just because you don't have a man of your own and the rest you scare off, doesn't mean you should force one on Hermione!" Mr. Granger said in a huff. He suddenly felt a spike of fear as Mei looked at him with narrowed eyes through the rearview mirror .

"Die you weak piece of shit stuck to the bottom of my precious little sister's shoe, and now your corrupting my favorite niece,-"

"I thought I was your only niece?" Hermione interrupted her.

"And now your corrupting my precious niece too. Why don't you go kill yourself?" Mei continued without pause, smiling cheerfully the whole time. Mr. Granger choked on his saliva. Hermione just shook her head and sighed. Her father and auntie Mei never really got along with each other. Auntie Mei kept asking her mother to take Hermione and come back to their country. When asked her mother would dodged the question and that would be the end of it. Her mother was good, so she tried to trace her mother's heritage, but came up with nothing. All she knew it was a terrible place that should be forgotten.

' _It would be awesome~ if it was the elemental nations.'_ She thought with a squeal. She was still reading the book Naruto gave her. It talked about how shinobi have had great impacts in the rest of the world. She had gone back through her huge collection of history books and compared them to the shinobi history. She was fascinated by the new outlook she now had on history. She also learned about the ninja ranks and what they mean. She learned that mostly jonin or higher were given missions taking place outside the barrier surrounding the elemental nations, it hid them from any prying eyes.

Hermione was quick to change the subject and spent the rest of the ride home talking with her aunt. She avoid mentioning anything about magic or shinobi. She knew she couldn't reveal magic to muggles and she didn't know if Naruto was ok with sharing information about the elemental nations. They pulled up into the driveway and Mr. Granger headed in first while Hermione and Mei stayed back a little longer to talk.

heard a noise coming from the living room as he entered the house. "Honey?" he asked and no answer. He walked toward the living room only to widen his eyes as he started hearing the words clearly.

"Oh yes…...harder, dig in deep…...oh I've never been touched there before. This is...ohhhh….so much better than sex with my husban!" Mr. Granger readjusted his pants as he turned the corner.

"YESSsss!" his wife screams in pleasure. There she was laying on her stomach fully dressed as a blond boy around Hermione's age sat on her giving her a massage?

"Uh Honey?" He said tentatively.

This time she seemed to of heard him and her eyes widened. "Honey I can explain!" She tried to get up, but for some reason Naruto wouldn't let her. She turned to ask him to hop off, when she was struck by the sudden killing intent directed her way. Her eyes filled with fear as she saw the smiling features of Naruto staring back. Looking at him she saw her death in ways she thought were impossible to do, even her ex best friend Zabuza wouldn't be able to do some of those things. She felt guilty for cutting ties with him, but she wanted everything purged from her past. If it wasn't for him, she would have been killed during the graduation exam back in the bloody Mist.

 **Flashback**

The room was silent as the only sound was the hysterical laugh of an eleven year old boy. The soon to be Mrs. Granger looked on in absolute terror at the blood flooding the floor. She sat in a pool, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Hehehehe, now that there are only two left, I can kill her and know for sure that I passed. Or you let us both pass and make me an apprentice to one of the seven swords. If need be, I'll kill one of the apprentices since there's no vacancy." Zabuza grinned menacingly. Stbm Granger squeaked in fear.

"You already killed one." the proctor said gesturing to the body. "He jumped in to try and stop you."

"Oh? Guess that's settled, thank you and please take care of me…master." Zabuzu grinned at the wielder of the Kubikiribōchō. In the stands Mei grinned down at her new apprentice.

' _I'm always stuck with the bloodthirsty ones.'_ stbm Granger thought closing her eyes. Soon the two maniacally laughed, she shivered in terror.

 **Flashback End**

It seemed her husband felt the excess of this boy's killing intent and leaned against the wall shivering. ' _There can be no way a boy this young, even a genin shouldn't be able to produce this much killing intent.'_ She was petrified and couldn't move. Her body even after years of training as a shinobi didn't help her, she only made chunin. She saw him draw a kunai and brought it up. Her life flashed before her eyes and only hoped he would spare Hermione and her husband.

The kunai swung down and Mrs. Granger closed her eyes and had one last thought. ' _What happened to that poor boy?'_

Just then the sound of her daughters voice seemed to freeze the whole room. "Naruto?" After a few seconds where Mrs. Granger waited to die, she slowly opened her eyes and almost flinched. Centimeters from her eye was the kunai in the boys hand. It didn't waver as he looked over to Hermione. She didn't dare move knowing full well that he could kill her before she could escape.

"Yo hu my dearest baby sister, your magnificent and beautiful big sis is here to see you~" Mei sang twirling into the room and stopping in a pose. She blinked as she took in the room and then over to Mr. Granger. "Weak little pansy ass. What kind of man are you?"

"Hey I know you. Your Mei Terumi, man the Mizukage has it bad for you." Naruto spoke staring at her with that wide eye face. She was kage level shinobi on par with the likes of the fourth Raikage. He could probably escape her easily. She's not as fast as Ai, that one was a close chase.

"And I know who you are, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Mei shot back.

"Damn news travels fast."

Mrs. Granger's eyes widened at the name and Hermione looked a little confused. Why was he holding her mother down with a kunai to her face. How does he even know her aunt.

"Naruto what are doing to my mother!? How do you even know Auntie Mei!?"

"Aunt Mei?" Naruto asked his eyes widened slightly. He looked down at Mrs. Granger and back to Mei. There were a lot of similarities in their looks. Before anyone could blink again the kunai disappeared and Naruto was scratching the back of his head and tried to laugh everything off. "There might have been a huge misunderstanding."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You and Auntie Mei are from the hidden mist village and the fourth Mi..zu...kage started a purge of bloodline limits and auntie possess two. You both ran away from the elemental nations and started a new life. Meanwhile auntie wanted to return and liberate the mist village and you wanted nothing to do with the nations ever again so you never told me about it? Now auntie is a wanted criminal-"

"The most wanted criminal." Mei interrupts her.

"The most wanted criminal in the land of water and leader of the resistance?"

"Got it in one my little bookworm." Mrs. Granger smiled hugging her daughter.

"And you!" Hermione yelled looking at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto pointed at himself.

"Yes you, you sensed my mother had chakra and didn't sense any from me and thought there was an intruder and did something to me and my family." Hermione said putting all the pieces together and came up with the most logical deduction.

"That and she was able to understand me when I switched back to my native language. It's only known in the elemental countries."

"WAIT! Does that mean I have chakra, if I do then I can be trained to use it and then…..." Hermione started to mumble in a low tone.

"Annnnnd we lost her." Mei said watching Hermione mumble on. "So Naruto you're from the leaf village, you look like you just got out of the academy. How does it feel to finally be a shinobi?" Mei asked jumping down to take a seat.

There was a loud "urgk" from under her. "Sister please get off my husband." Mrs Granger said taking a sip of tea.

"What husband?" Mei said taking a sip as well. "Oh you mean this squishy piece of shit that seemed to of attached itself to you? Poor you, my baby sister is forever plagued."

"Then if he's a piece of shit, why are you sitting on him?"

"He's softer than the chair." Mei said cheerfully.

As Naruto watched the two sisters go back and forth, Mr. Granger still lying on the floor, he decided to try to bring Hermione back from her mumbling rant. He waved his hand in front of her face and slowly brought her back. "And then I will use it to become minister of magic by taking out the competition. Then I will bring the magical world under me and do away with some of those stupid traditions and then start my conquest in the elemental nations. Muahaha…..cough...cough. Hu?" Hermione looked up to see Naruto staring at her. "what?"

' _I wonder why the hat didn't put her in slytherin. She would be a perfect fit'_ he thought. "Um Hermione I hate to tell you this but you don't have chakra."

"What!?" she yelled dejectedly

"I had you tested and you showed no signs of having chakra." Mei told her niece.

"WAIT, when did you test me/her!?" Hermione and her mother both yelled at the same time.

"You remember Ao, right? He visited a few years back, remember? He has a byakugan in his left eye." Hermione was still confused until Naruto explained what the byakugan was and did.

"If I don't have chakra then how am I a witch if mom was a shinobi?"

"Wait what's this about you being a witch?" her auntie Mei asked.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth. "She's able to wield magic and is going to Hogwarts just like I am to learn how to use it. She is really smart and seems to be a natural at it."

"Naruto! You're not supposed to reveal magic to muggles, we're going to get in trouble." Hermione said in a panic. They could be expelled from Hogwarts. It would be worse than death for Hermione.

Naruto pointed at Mei. "ninja."

 _Slap_

"That's not an answer!" She screamed after slapping her face for the upteenth time.

"Fine. she is a shinobi not a muggle so your safe."

"Ok so if auntie Mei and mom are shinobi, how is it that I ended up with magic? Shouldn't it be chakra?"

"I would like to know that too." Mrs. Granger said finally getting her sister off her husband.

Naruto put a finger to his chin. "Well I had a theory about you being a witch, but now that your mother was a Kunoichi I think I can find out?" He said before reaching into his infinity bag, as he named it so, he pulled out a huge black book that had every inch covered in seals that seemed to shimmer with an unknown light, and dead center on the cover was a red swirl that represented the Uzumaki clan.

Hermione's eyes seemed to be in a daze as she slowly walked towards Naruto raising her hands clenching and unclenching, "pleasepleasepleaseplease?"

 _Flick_

"Ow, why~" Hermione whined rubbing her forehead.

"This is the only book your not allowed to read." Naruto scolded her.

"Why?"

"This is the journal of every clan head of the Uzumaki. " Mei let out a slow whistle in amazement.

"That is some treasure. Where'd you get something so valuable?"

Naruto looked up at her, "My mother. My grandfather must of gave it to her when she came to the leaf." Robin-chan had brought the book to him telling what the book was for. He was the new head, and it's his responsibility to record his findings and what memories he has had.

Naruto opened his book and was leafing through it. "There might be something here about magic in the elemental nations." Hermione tried to sneak a peek over his shoulder, only to curse silintly when she couldn't read the print. It was in another language. She'll have to get her auntie to teach her how to read, write in Naruto's native language.

After a moment of flipping pages, Naruto pauses on one and examines it closer. "What's it say?" Hermione whispered still looking over his shoulder.

"Well according to one of my ancestors magic had somehow merged with chakra which lead to the shinobi clans possessing a bloodline limit. A bloodline limit is made from magic transmuting a shinobi's chakra infused genetics, creating a bloodline limit. Sometimes children who are born within a clan with a bloodline can exhibit magic and not chakra, if there is enough magic present in the bloodline. It is an extremely rare thing to happen."

"Since our family has two bloodlines, there must have been enough magic to make Hermione a witch." Mrs. Granger theorised.

"Could be?" Naruto agreed. They continued with their theories and Hermione learned a lot about how clans operate and function. She was horrified to hear about the Hyuga clan and how they subjugated their branch members.

* * *

Naruto was invited to stay for the week, and Mei decided to stick around awhile longer much to Mr. Granger's chagrin. Hermione rented Godzilla for Naruto, and had to hold in her giggles as he was glued to the TV watching the gigantic iguana wrecking havoc. "I. want. One." Naruto said with stars in his eyes. Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer and started giggling at him. They would sit and reader their books and Hermione would ask him more about the shinobi world. The week was in all, perfect for Hermione.

Friday came and the two were sitting one th couch reading, Hermione with her library books and Naruto reading about the adventures of his ancestors. Mrs. Granger was serving tea at the table while Mr. Granger was reading the newspaper, all the while being ridiculed by his most despised sister-in law.

"You know my precious sister, why don't I join you guys when you go magic shopping? Eh, eh, dich the shit and let the ladies go out Shopping!~" Mei asked excitedly while pointing her thumb at her sister's thing when she mentioned ditching something, she refused to think that thing as her sister's husband or even a sentient being.

"We don't need you butting in." Mr Granger said turning a page. "No wizard in their right mind would go for a crazy, immature women like you. Your better off just going back to your lonely existence from once you came." he said reading an article about an explosion in the business district. It was probably Mei's doing.

 _Sniff_

 _SMACK._

"Oww, what was that for Honey?" asked as he rubbed the back of his head where his wife smacked him.

"Be nice to my sister. You know how she is when someone brings up her single life."

"By the way Naruto, did you get any letters from Harry? Ron and I have been sending him letters twice a week and he's not responding back. Hey when did you get popcorn? Where did you get it?" Hermione asked, grabbing Naruto's attention from the comedy taking place. He had swapped his book for popcorn, snacking on it as he watched. Hermione didn't remember a time her parents ever had that in the house.

"Hermione, hey back on topic. Yes actually, he and I swapped letters for a while and I told him I would come visit." Just then Koneko swops in with a letter. "See?" Opening it Hermione got curious and read over his shoulder.

 _Save me from my family. I can't stand it. My uncle thinks he can keep me from going back. I need to go back, it's become important to me. You can also think of this as my birthday gift. You promised, and you'd never go back on your word? Right?_

' _Damnit, never should have told him that.'_

"Well?" Hermione asked looking at him.

"What?"

"Are we not going to go and check on him?"

"We?"

"Yes we, now let's ask mother to give us a ride." she told him getting up and walking over to her mother.

"Is it me or is she more forceful than she is at school?" Naruto wondered out loud.

"Hermione takes her education very seriously. She opens up more when she's around people she's comfortable with." Mei said from behind him. He turned to face her and stood there looking down at him with a smile. "You know you're quite the cutie. You're just adorable!" She squealed as she glomped his head in between her breasts.

"But mom~, why can't I go? Naruto can keep me safe and I can make an itinerary so you know where we will be." Hermione tried to negotiate with her mother. They had to work and Harry lived a good 12 hours from her place.

"It is just too far away and besides he's only a genin-" she was interrupted by a scream.

They turned and spotted Naruto sitting in Mr. Granger's chair eating popcorn and reading the paper. They then looked towards the couch and spotted Mei pulling Mr. Granger from her breast and start rapidly slapping him. "Ewewew get this filthy piece of shitty shit away from me! Kill it, burn it, let me melt it, this perverted piece of shit needs to die!" she screamed, throwing Mr. Granger away from her. He looked like he'd been knocked out and they could tell that he'll be fine if not banged up a little.

"auntie/Mei!" Hermione and her mother yelled at the same time. "Stop abusing my husband, why can't the two of you get along? I love him get over it!" Mrs. Granger scolds her sister for a good hour about Mei's dislike for her husband.

"So that's where you got it from." Naruto said munching on some popcorn.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked glaring at him. Lucky for him, they were interrupted when Mei appeared in front of them and pointed to Naruto with narrowed eyes.

"You!" she growled. She lunged for him again and latched on to him tightly, as if she was trying to smother him to death.

Hermione turned towards the couch to see Naruto standing where her mother just was. With a suspicion she turned back and found her mother being smothered by her older sister. "So that's how you were able to switch with others on Hogwarts ground. It's a jutsu not a spell. So that means that the wards either don't work on chakra or that jutsu doesn't teleport you." she then went into another of her rants, drifting off into mumbles.

 _SLAP_

"Oww, dow't hit your wig sister~" Mei pouted, rubbing her sore cheek.

"I told you to stop that, and you!" Mrs. Granger scowled at Naruto. "There is to be no Jutsus in my house. How were you able to perform the Kawarimi jutsu so flawlessly? I didn't sense any flare or feel anything tug me when you switched us." She was impressed by the fluidness he pulled using one of the most basic of basic jutsu that every shinobi knows.

It was Mei's turn to widen her eyes. She stuttered before she broke out in laughter. This bewildered both Hermione and her mother. "What's so funny auntie?" Hermione asked walking up beside her mother.

"He …..Ai ...I can't believe your kit!" she broke out into laughter again. "Your ambu, that chase you did with the raikage was legendary!" she broke out into laughter again.

Naruto laughed with her. He picked up a pillow and fluffed it a few times. Then suddenly Mrs. Granger felt the killing intent raise again from the boy still fluffing the pillow with a smile. Just as he was about to fluff it a third time, suddenly the pillow disappeared and in its place was Mr. Granger. He held him in a hold with one arm and held a kunai to his throat with the other.

"Daddy! Naruto stop threatening my parents!" Hermione screamed. Mei looked bored.

"Sorry Hermione, but your aunt knows my code name. She could reveal it to anyone, the only way to keep her silence is to threaten her loved ones." Naruto said, tightening his grip. " Now Mei Terumi I ask that you not reveal that information to anyone." He emphasized this by tightening the hold and drawing a small bead of blood from Mr. Granger's throat.

"Naruto!" Hermione screamed again. Mrs. Granger was in shock. This kid just used the Kawarimi jutsu to switch two objects instead of himself.

' _Impossible'_

"Oh please do it, That piece of unwanted shit is not even Her-"

"MEI!" Mrs. Granger yelled at her sister desperately. Mei quickly shut up.

Naruto looked between the two sisters, with a sigh he let Mr. Granger go, who slipped down unconscious. "I guess there's no other choice?" He sounded resigned.

"No… no other choice for what?" Hermione asked, scared to hear what he might do.

Facing Mei fully Naruto spoke. "If you reveal my identity to anyone, I can have Hermione expelled from Hogwarts and have every memory of magic, shinobi, and all her friends wiped. She would go back to being an ordinary citizen just like…. Mr. Granger." He gestured to the unconscious person at his feet.

"No! Auntie please, keep his secret. I really enjoy Hogwarts. I fit in and I even have friends. I'm top of my class." She went on as she clung to her aunt. Mei could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes, with that Mei melted quickly.

"I won't tell my little bookworm, but you can't tell anyone about my family out here, deal?" This last part she directed towards Naruto.

"Please Naruto for me?" Hermione asked looking at him, he too saw the tears at the corner of her eyes. He could never stand seeing any friends as rare as they cry.

"I promise."

"And you never go back on your promises, right?"

"You read my letter from Harry didn't you?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"I glanced at it." Hermione then turned towards her mother, pointing at Naruto. "Since he's a Anbu and not a genin he can watch over me while we head to Harry's. I'll go pack." She headed up stairs to pack for the road.

Naruto blinked and looked at both Mrs. Granger and Mei in turn. "She…. she just took advantage of all of us. How is she not in slytherin?"

 **On the Road**

Hermione lifted her head into the wind as her hair blew behind her as she held onto Naruto driving her father's moped. He had gotten it in his midlife crisis and regretted the purchase. It only went forty miles per hour, it was also the only ride Mrs. Granger allowed Naruto to drive. After packing up Hermione's trunk, Naruto stored it in a storage scroll that he taught her how to use her wand to retrieve her items inside.

Naruto on the other hand, was agitated. This damn thing only goes forty miles an hour, he could out run this, but he had promised Mrs. Granger that he wouldn't use jutsu in front of Hermione until they return to Hogwarts, unless it's a life or death situation, Hermione was quite upset about that part. It was the only way she would allow them to go. So here they were, by the time they got to Harry's, his birthday would be over and Naruto's promise to him would be broken. It would be a cold day in hell before Naruto would break a promise.

The problem was, right at this moment, they were in the countryside. It was just a long stretch of road and rail road tracks. So his attitude was expected. ' _If only there was something faster than this stupide moped. I want to send this back in a fiery heap on their doorstep.'_ Just then he heard a train coming by and suddenly he grinned. ' _Perfect.'_

"Alright Hermione, how about we take a train instead, we'll get there faster."

"There's no train station until Kings Crossing and we won't get there for another eight hours."

"Ninja."

 _Slap!_

Naruto caught Hermione before she could fall off after she slapped her face. "Now, whatever you do, don't let go of me." He told her as he left the road and drove towards the tracks.

"Naruto?" Hermione asked a little scared. "You promised mom no jutsu."

"This isn't a jutsu." Naruto grinned as Hermione tightened her hold. Her legs found their way around his waist as he stood up on the moped.

Hermione turned her head and saw the train. "Naruto!" she screamed as she found herself in the air. The world was spinning and then they were on the train. She still did not loosen her hold until he spoke to her.

"There now we can enjoy the train ride. Stay in this little corner and I'll take care of everything."

"Do you even know how to operate a train? No never mind I know what you're going to do, but Harry's house isn't anywhere near a train station."

Naruto just looked at her and blinked a few times. ' _I should write to Ibiki about her. Am I that predictable? That just won't do.'_ he thought as he pulled out a large tome and handed it to Hermione. "Here I was going to wait till your birthday, but-"

"I'll take it now!" Hermione interrupted him grabbing the book. She was always willing to accept a new book she hadn't read yet. She looked down at the book and her smile brightened. It was a book to help her read and write in elementrian. That was the name used for the language and writing from the elemental nations. The moment she opened that book, she was lost to the world around her.

With Hermione distracted, he was ready to get to work. He promised not to use jutsu in front of Hermione until Hogwarts, but she never said he couldn't use jutsu around her without her noticing. First thing he did was create a dozen shadow clones and set them to various tasks. They tied up the crew and began calculating where they would need to turn off.

"Faster!" Naruto yelled and his clones got to work. They were approaching their turn off, they needed to turn left, but the tracks turned right. He grinned, "hu, isn't this deja'vu?" he asked, as he remembered his first train ride.

 **Flashback**

"He has a tank, what the hell are we going to do with these small ass cars against a tank!?" Roman Pearce yelled into the walkie talkie, as they all raced down the highway chasing Owen Shaw and Letty, Dom's ex/amnistia girlfriend. "And, where is my favorite little whiskered friend?" He and Naruto got along almost the instant they shook hands. Naruto stood by his side throughout the entire mission, except when he was ordered to follow Brian and Dom.

"The last time I tried to teach him how to drive, he ended up in a shit ton of trouble. So no he will not be joining us." Dom answered. The terror he went through teaching Naruto how to drive, was more than enough not to let him come along this time. In fact, "Hobbs did you do what Yugao told you to do to keep Naruto occupied?"

"Yes of course I did." Hobbs replied. Yugao rode with him, he kept sneaking peeks at her wondering why he made a contract with the shadow society. She was very professional and fought like an angel. Her other two teammates however?

In another car Han was launched into the air just as his car was shot by the tank. "Ohhhh shit." Han said just as he started falling towards the fast approaching road. He was caught by someone and was quickly pulled into the drivers lap. The next thing he knows, he comes face to the barely concealed breasts of the craziest chick he ever met, Anko Mitarashi.

Anko started singing "It's raining men!" before she suddenly kissed him. She extended her tongue and deep throated him with her tongue. "Can't have you die on me yet, not until I had a taste." She grinned at him.

. "Hey Hans you there?" Dom asked after watching his car take a round and explode.

Han looked dazed as he stared up at Anko with a stupid smile on his face. "I think I'm in love."

"Damn it Anko not another one!" Yugao yelled. Hobbs looked a little startled at her outburst. She quickly composed herself and turned to him. "So you did everything I told you to the tee?"

Hobbs nods his head, "yup."

"You tied him up with wire cables?"

"Yup."

"Flew him out of the country?"

"Yup."

"You made sure he was fed?"

"Umm, yup." she squints her eyes at him.

 **Somewhere**

After escaping the pitiful attempt at restraining him, Naruto looked around the green fields with sheep running around. "Where the hell am I?" looking at the map in his pocket he, quirked an eyebrow, then grinned. "Humm, I can still make it, but I'm going to need a ride." Looking around, "how am I going to get there on time?" Just then the sound of a train reached his ears and he grinned mischiefly. "Believe it."

 **Back to Hobbs**

"By the way you did empty his pockets, right?" Yugao asked, looking at him as they just missed being shot by the tank.

"Yup, oh I did leave him a map of where we would pick him up though." Hobbs said watching Yugao glare at him. ' _Damn I blew my chance at her.'_ He thought. "Hey I saved us time trying to find him anyways. Besides I don't Believe for an instant that he could make it all the way here to do anything in time." Hobbs finished as suddenly Roman was now being chased by the tank.

 _CHUUU CHUUU_

' _I don't believe it. There's a train on the highway.'_ Those were the thoughts of every one even Shaw and Letty, except Yugao and Anko, who just slaps their face. This was bound to happen eventually, Naruto tends to always escalate things. Yugao turned to Hobbs and he turned to her before she spoke. "Believe it."

Roman who was just keeping ahead of the tank spotted a head of spiky blond hair and whooped as he recognized Naruto. "Hell yeah, there's my boy!" In some way both Naruto and Roman could read what the other one was going to do, just as Dom and Brian have a bond as deep as brothers.

Shaw fired at the train and it seemed that the train drifted to the side missing the round and kept coming. Another round and it drifted to the other side. Roman turned off the road and as he passed he looked over to his buddy when he saw the side of the train. Quirking an eyebrow, "Hogwarts Express?" The train won the battle of chicken with the tank.

 **Flashback Ends**

Hermione was too into her book to notice anything going on around her. There were a few bumps but she still read on. She only came out of her trance as she was picked up. " _What Naruto, What are you doing?"_ Naruto looks at her funny, then she notices her surroundings. She knew they were on a train, but the train wasn't on the tracks. " _Naruto!"_

" _Calm down Hermione, we're almost at Harry's, just hold on tight again._ " Once again Hermione found her world spinning as Naruto jumped off the train and landed on Private drive. She watched as the train continued on before disappearing into the lake.

Naruto starts to walk down the street and hermione ran after. " _How did you_?" She asked as he smiled at her making her blush.

"Ninja."

 _Slap_

"By the way Hermione your elementalist is coming along really well."

Hermione couldn't help but smile wide at that. "So can I read that book now?" she asked in her innocent voice.

"Ninja."

 _Slap,_ "you did that on purpose!" Hermione screamed after him.

 **Kings Crossing**

Philip Jenkins was vigilant, ever since that disaster that happened a month ago, his superiors told him that another big screw up like that could cost him his job. So now he is so vigilant, that the staff at Hogwarts were worried that he might catch onto the entrance of the Hogwarts express. If so then the statue of secrecy would be broken.

Philip Jenkins looked at his pocket watch once more and frowned. It had just struck the time for the next train to arrive, just then the train arrived only for him to strike a horror look when it stopped just perfectly, the passengers disembarked unsuspecting that the engine was gone. "Humm, well what an unlikely miracle." Dumbledore commented looking through the magical entrance into the muggle world.

Next to him Snape just scowled hard and then it lightened back to a normal scowl. "A hundred galleons says this is Uzumaki's doing?"

"No bet." Dumbledore said rather quickly. He knew the rule about betting against an Uzumaki. It was instinctually, because this brought up an incident a few years ago when the mischief Weasley twins were first years.

 **With Harry**

To say that Harry was ready to snap was an understatement. First off neither Ron or Hermione had written a letter to him, he sent two to each of them before Uncle Vermon made him lock Hedwig up in her cage. That was when he threatened to use magic on them, before a little house elf named Dobby ruined it for him and he received a letter from the ministry of magic about underage magic. Since then his Aunt and Uncle got crueler in their already cruel abuse. They locked his Hogwarts supplies in the cupboard under the stairs. They gave him the smallest room up stairs and kept him so busy, he might not be able to finish his homework for the professors at Hogwarts.

If he wasn't cooking, he was cleaning, if he wasn't cleaning, he was gardening. He was given even less food and now he's always hungry. The only thing keeping him going was the chance to go back to Hogwarts. Naruto had written him and he had written back, unfortunately he had to use Koneko instead of Hedwig. Naruto wrote to him promising to visit him on his birthday and he never breaks a promise. He sure hopes so.

He heard knocking coming from the front door. His uncle Vermon answered the door, he swore it was Hermione.

Vermon opened the door only to look down at a bushy brown haired girl. "Hello my name is Hermione Granger, I am a friend of Harry Potter, is he available?" She asked straight to business. He took one look at her and slammed the door in her face.

"Well that was rude!" Hermione banged on the door again. Once more Vermon answered it.

"What?!"

"That was highly rude of you sir. I was only asking if my friend Harry was available and you slammed the door in my face." She would have continued, but he slammed the door in her face a second time.

"Did he just..? Naruto can you believe this, Naruto?" Hermione turned to find her whiskered friend gone. "Great." She sighed and ran around the house and saw two windows and one of them had bars. Climbing up the side of the vine garden wall, she was able to grab hold of the bars and knock on the window alerting the occupant. Hopefully it was Harry's room.

* * *

Harry heard his uncle slam the door, he was confused. That sounded just like Hermione, but why would she be here? "Get back in your room boy!" his uncle yelled, he quickly did as he was told.

Turning around he was startled when a plume of smoke appeared in front of him, when it dispersed an absolutely beautiful girl appeared in a blue kimono that ended just above her knees and wooden sandals. The thing barely covered her assets, in fact the only thing she had on was a pair of red panties and an orange sash keeping the kimono closed, slow music played from somewhere as the girl slowly walked towards him. Harry finds the women's soft delicate hands pressing on his chest and he ends up in the chair by his desk.

The women leisurely sat on his lap facing him and giving him a serine smile that made him blush. She started grinding against him, "Happy birthday to you~" Her voice was sweet and his already red cheeks got redder. "Happy birthday to you~" she sang as she hugged his head into her bosom.

Now Harry could feel himself getting aroused and slowly he raised his hand towards her butt. It was glorious and looked so soft and bouncy, that he just wanted to feel it. "Happy birthday dear Harry~" she continued to sing as she stared deep into his green eyes meeting deep cobalt blue eyes, she grinded harder against him, and just as his hands were about to make contact, he froze. He couldn't help but admire her beautiful silky twin sunkiss blond ponytails. Her heart shaped face and soft cheeks with a hint of three cute whisker marks on each side- ' _wait whiskers?!'_ Leaning back from the girl his eyebrows shot up in confusion.

"Happy birthday to you~"

"Naruto?"

The blond bombshell giggled cutely. "Nope~ I'm Naruko-chan." she giggled again and kissed him, grinding against him. She invaded his mouth with her tongue and used a jutsu she learned from Anko-chan, her tongue stretched and she now deepthroated him.

Pulling her head up Naruko couldn't help but giggle at the happy daze Harry seems to be in, getting up from his lap she sauntered over to his bedroom door swaying her hypnotizing butt. "You're leaving? But it's my birthday." She could see the heartbreak in his eyes.

' _Aw'_ she walks over to him and gives him a chaste kiss. "Maybe next time we meet I'll give you something a little extra special~" she whispered into his ear and licked it causing Harry to shutter a little. Smiling she swayed her hips giving him a show as she walked out the door and into the hallway closing it behind her. She made her way towards the bathroom, when the door just ahead of her opened and out stepped a chubby little kid who seems to be about a year older than Harry. This must be Harry's cousin Dudley Dursley. He took one look at the barley dressed blonde bombshell in front of him, she gave him a wink, and he turned right around and shut the door. As she walked by Dudley's bedroom door, she heard a soft click indicating he locked his door. She couldn't help but grin mischiefly as she pressed herself loudly against his door and spoke just enough for it to reach his ears. "Make sure you think of me~" she said with an erotic moan, there was a squeak inside the room and she giggled as she left for the bathroom.

Harry sat there still in a daze by the beautiful women, he came out when he heard a knock on his window? Walking over to it he flipped the lach and lifted the window looking through the bars trying to see if Koneko came back. "Harry!" Harry shrieked like a girl only to realise it was Hermione.

"Hermione what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" He asked as she grabbed onto the bars. It looked like she was climbing aunt Petunia's vine garden. She was going to kill him for that.

"I came with Naruto, why haven't you owled Ron or I?"

"Naruto?" Harry looked back towards his door, before returning to Hermione. "I have been, I didn't receive any from the both of you, a house elf by the name of Dobby has been blocking mail coming and going. The only one I could still keep in contact with was Naruto."

"Dobby, what's Draco's house elf doing here?" a voice spoke from behind Harry's shoulder. Both Harry and Hermione yelped, only to discover Naruto standing behind Harry. Unfortunately Hermione lost her grip on the bars and started falling off the side of the house.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled only to find one of his pillows on the ground instead of Hermione.

Hermione screamed out only to find herself in Naruto's arms. She blushed as he set her down. "Thank you Naruto."

"Hehehe sorry about the scare I really didn't mean to scare you." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"But how did you even get in here in the first place?" She asked him. Harry looked back at his bedroom door wondering if Naruto really was Naruko-chan.

"Ninja"

 _Face slap_

"Now then, get dressed and pack your things for Hogwarts Harry, we are going out to celebrate your birthday!" Naruto cheered looking through his closet and drawers. He noticed that all of Harry's clothes were too big for him, his socks had holes and the only pair of shoes Harry owned were on his feet and looked ready to fall apart. He lowered his head and his bangs covered his eyes.

Both Harry and Hermione became alarmed when their blond friend suddenly became quiet. Before either could blink, Naruto was on Harry pulling his outstretched shirt that was a hand me down from his cousin Dudley like all of his clothes off, revealing his under fed, bruised pale form. Hermione gasped and Harry shiverd, all the while Naruto remained quiet, his bangs still hid his eyes, but his smile was gone replaced with a neutral expression. A small burst of killing intent permitted the room along with a part of the room next door.

 **Shall We HEHEHE**

Dudley sat on his bed with his eyes closed picturing the most beautiful women he ever saw. He remebered the erotic sway of the hips of the blonde bomb shell, she haunted his fantasies and the sound of her voice brought him to the edge. His arm pumped up and down and a soft moan escaped his mouth. He reached the point where he couldn't stop, he needed this release. He could feel the finish line fast approaching, his hand sped up, his back arched up just as he could feel the release a wave of killing intent washed over him.

"Eep" he was suddenly frozen with fear and his release was stolen away from him, he looked down only to see himself go flaccid. Tears appeared at the edges of his eyes as he could no longer get hard for the moment.

 **Poor Dudley**

Naruto lifted his head and gave a big closed eyed smile, neither Hermione or Harry believed it for a second. "So, why don't you and Hermione pack your Hogwarts things and I'll meet you both out front." With that Naruto casually walked out the room and down the stairs.

Harry looked over at Hermione who looked pale. "Harry you have to tell Dumbledore about this. He'll get you away from these... bad people." It looked like she wanted to say another word but hesitated.

"I know Mione, but they're still my family. Naruto would agree that even if you don't like them, they are still family."

"I still think you should tell Professor Dumbledore." Hermione huffed before they both heard a scream coming from down stairs.

"Naruto!" they both yelled as they rushed down stairs to find Naruto about to stab Harry's Uncle Vernon. "Naruto you can't kill them." Harry hoped he would listen.

"Aww, what about just him?" Naruto guestered towards the fat man he had pinned against the wall with shurikens. Harry actually tilted his head in thought before Hermione nudged him with her elbow.

Sighing, "no you can't kill him either." He told Naruto. Naruto stared back at him for a moment, before they were interrupted by a voice from the hallway.

"Hey what's going on in her- oh cool, hey Naruto can you teach me that?" Dudley asked Naruto excitedly, pushing Harry out the way. Harry and Hermione looked at each other wondering how his cousin knew Naruto.

"Umm Naruto?" Harry asked.

"Yea Harry?"

"How do you know Dudley?"

 **I'm kind of enjoying these flashbacks**

"I'm king of the ninja!" Dudley shouted from the top of the mound of dirt that he and his friends were using as a battle ground. After watching a few ninja movies with his friends, they became infatuated with ninja's. Instead of king of the hill, they renamed it king of ninja's. Dudley had just tossed the last threat to his rain off the hill.

"Hi!" a chipper voice spoke up behind him. Turning around Dudley spotted a short spiky blond haired boy with whisker marks on each cheek. "My name is Naruto, what are you playing, can I join?" the blond haired now named Naruto asked with a friendly smile. He looked to be about a year younger than him, Harry's age. His friends were bigger and heavier than this small boy. He grinned in his mind, another minion to add to his group.

"Sure, were playing king of ninjas and I am the ninja king-"

"Kage."

"What?" Dudley asked, not understanding what the kid just said.

"The one who rule over ninjas are the kages. Depending on which country you come from would depend on which kage you would be. For example Britain is ruled by the queen, so you would be considered the royal kage or the queen's shadow. By the way ninjas do not operate in open warfare. They work in the shadows hence kage, they also strike silently and do not yell out a battle cries and roar in victory. We strike silently and disappear without a trace." At this Naruto smile widened as he looked behind Dudley's back.

Dudley turned to look and found both his friends tied up with duct tape. "Cool, hey do you want to come to my place and play, I have some toys you might not have." He said, trying to seem impressive.

"Ok"

 **End of Flashback**

"Get me down from here you hooligan!" Vernon yelled from his place on the wall.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to show my friend Dudley my ninja tools, when I accidentally tripped." Naruto pouted as he grabbed his weapons back.

"But I saw you throw them at me! You can't believe this little monster can you Petunia!?"

 _Twitch_

"You monster, get your little friend and leave this house now and go terrorize someone else!"

 _Twitch_

Naruto turned to Petunia and unleashed his puppy dog eye jutsu to the max. "I only threw them because I didn't want any of them to hit him." She never stood a chance.

"Vernon! Don't you go insulting one of Dudlicin's friends. He was only trying to help!" she came around and hugged naruto to her who looked like he was about to cry.

"But Pudding he just, and the freak said, he was going to kill me!" he roared. That was probably the worst thing he could have said. Petunia went off, she squawked at him like a bird she resembles.

While they were distracted Naruto made his way back over to the children. "Ok let's go, we have a few more stops than I thought." Naruto told them cheerfully, grabbing Harry's and Hermione's hands and starting for the door.

"But Naruto I still need to pack." he was interrupted when Naruto held up one of his storage scrolls.

"Already packed." He smiled at them as they passed the cubber under the stairs. It was already open and they confirmed that Naruto really did pack everything up for Harry.

"But how? We watched you the whole time?" Harry asked.

"Ninja"

 _Face slap._

Dudley followed them out the front door. "Oi Harry, can I come?" he asked as the trio stopped. Harry looked back at his cousin. "I let you come with us on my birthday." he didn't really invite Harry, the Dursleys only brought him when the old cat lady down the block couldn't look after him. Hermione elbowed him and gave him a stern look.

"Uh I guess so?"

"Awsome." Dudley said excitedly. The moment the front door shut, Naruto busted out laughing.

"Oh, that was good. Dudlicin." he giggled a little bit more before pausing at the curve.

"Only my mother can call me that, you got it shrimp?" Dudley tried to look threatening, but Naruto looked back without flinching.

"Try it, Dudlicins." Before Dudley could respond a slick black car came around the corner and stopped at the curve Naruto was standing at. The driver side window rolled down and a middle aged bald man dressed in a suit stared out at them, or rather at Naruto.

"I showed up, now get in." He demanded, the three kids took a step back thinking of stranger danger. Naruto just smiled at him.

"Hey Deku-"

"It's Decker, now you said you had some interesting info I may like. So get in.

"Naruto do you know this man?" Hermione asked, eyeing the expensive looking car.

"Yeah, I called him for a ride while we were traveling." After a few more inquisitions, Hermione was satisfied and they all piled in. Harry ended up in the middle between his oversized cushion and Hermione. Naruto took the front after simply picking Dudley up and tossed him into the back, since then Dudley had become obsessive with becoming as cool as Decker Shaw.

"Alright what do you have?" Decker Demanded almost immediately after they drove off. He then looked up in the rearview mirror, "who are they?"

"Hello I'm HErmi-" she was interrupted by the sound of duct tape being torn.

"There friends from school." Naruto answered casually, avoiding making a mess. Doing what he did insured that Harry and his cousin wouldn't try to speak as well. They weren't ready for this…...yet.

Decker snorted. "What the bloody hell are you doing at a school?"

"It was where my mother went when she was my age." as he spoke he looked down into his lap and let out a hint of a true smile. Harry was the only one who noticed Naruto's mood.

"I see, but you're a bloody killer for hire." the three pair of eyes in the back widened in surprise. Naruto to his credit, didn't reach. Instead the only thing he did was let out a small giggle, that creeped the other occupants of the car.

"So, do you know our old friend Hobbs? Well he just so happens to be in town and is meeting with someone at a crowded area. It might be some important information that would sell at a pretty high price." Naruto explained to Decker with a wide smile. Harry could just make out a gleam in Naruto's eye, he only saw such a gleam come from one other person he knew.

"Hobbs." Decker growled the name as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Ever since Habbs and his gang put his baby brother in the hospital, he and Hobbs have been at each other's throats. "Where to?" he didn't need any more, Hobbs was involved, that was enough for him to screw up his mission. Naruto just smiled wider. Looking at Naruto Decker couldn't help but to comment. "You know some of your smiles are creepy." All Naruto did was giggle again.

 **Mall**

Walking into the mall the group of four made their way over two the map of the mall. "Ok where's this meeting taking place?" Decker asked Naruto, luckily Hermione learned to keep her mouth shut. There are some things and some people you do not want to have attention from. Naruto gave here a pamphlet during the ride, it spoke of misdirection and how to extract information without being noticed. She was actually quite excited to see if some of the techniques the pamphlet suggested trying out.

"I want to go to the game store." Dudley whined before anyone could speak. Hermione tried sharing the pamphlet with Harry and Dudley, but it looked like he didn't bother reading it. Harry skimmed it for how he can stay out of the spotlight when he returns to Hogwarts.

Decker whirld on them, "we're not here for some shopping spree!" Both Harry and Hermione took small soft steps backwards until they were a step or two behind Dudley. The pamphlet spoke about how to get another to concentrate on another person, while you get free to move about. The trick was to what for that brief second he glances around, that's when you take a step, it's a slow process but works wonders. Dudley was big and they both were still on the small side, so it was easy to use him as a shield. To their great delite it worked, Deckers gaze seemed to zero in on the big boy making him tremble.

"We should split up. Decker you take minion here," gesturing towards Dudley. "And bookworm." indicating Hermione. "I'll take scarhead here and we'll scout the mall, when Hobbs shows up we'll tail him." As Naruto turned to walk away grabbing Harry on his way, Decker made his feelings known.

"Hell no, you take the kids, I'll go myself, they'll give my location away." Naruto didn't even bother turning around, instead he just said "ok" and gestures for the others to follow.

Once they were out of sight from him, Hermione couldn't hold it in anymore. "Harry Harry, did you see how easily I mastered that oh it's supposed to go unnoticed, so you probably didn't see." she quickly turned to Naruto holding up the pamphlet. "I'll forgive you for duct taping my mouth in the car, because you gave me this. Now I know it's early, but can I have this for Christmas now?" She said this all in a single breath, Naruto was impressed with her lung capacity. Considering who her aunt was, he might not be, he'll have to ask Hinata to take a look some time. Her byakugan might not be able to see as far as her other clansmen, but her byakugan could see much finer details, even parts of the human body that others couldn't pick out, she didn't miss anything. Quite frankly she is the only one he has a harder time hiding from, unless he could get out of her range.

What Hermione spoke about was at the very bottom of the last page of the pamphlet, was very small writing in kanji.

 _For more information read Silent Steps by Yugao Uzuki_

 _This goes hand in hand with The Hunt by Yugito Nii_

"No, I gave you your birthday present early already, but if I give you this promise to stop asking for more books, it's starting to feel like you're only my friend to get your hands on information from me." He held up another pamphlet. Hermione's eyes widened in horror. She never intended to use Naruto like that, she was ecstatic to be his friend, but when he told her a little about the elemental nations, she was hooked, it just became her new obsession to learn about, just as she does with magic.

Naruto's features soften, " I know you mean well Mione-chan" Hermione rushed him and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. Naruto was the only one to hear a small sob come from her, she looked up at him with a small smile. He could see a few tears on her face, now he felt bad for making her cry.

" _Are we still friends?"_ she asked in a small voice in his native tongue.

' _Of course we are there wasn't any doubt. It'll take way more than this to break our friendship."_ After that she wiped away her tears and they continued on. She still took the pamphlet, she wasn't an idiot, she would take what she could. Looking down it was about meditating and lessons on patience. She narrowed her eyes at his back as they were walking.

"Did he just manipulate me and planned this encounter?" She asked herself quietly, Just then she heard a shout ahead of her.

"Hey Hermione I think this shirt is perfect for you!" it was Naruto holding up a pink jacket, he was showing her the back that said, _Ninja._

 _Slap._

They continued through clothing stores trying on outfits, even Naruto got into it, but he would purposely mismatch the colors making him look silly. They went to the ice cream parlor and arcade area. Hermione had never played video games in her life, Harry had only been able to recently sneak into his cousin's room to play his video games, while they were all out, which was rare. Within three hours Hermione ended up with the second biggest pile of tickets. The three were baffled as they saw the tower that was Naruto's pile of tickets, calling it a pile wouldn't work, it was a tower. Naruto had destroyed every record on every machine in the place, if they could, Harry would bet they would continue counting up if the number slots weren't maxed out.

"How did you do that Naruto?" Hermione asked, just as stunned as the other two were with Naruto's luck at games.

"Ninja."

 _Slap_

As they went to the prize area, both Hermione and Naruto were smart to pick up note books, pens and pencils for their year at Hogwarts, Hermione because she might not be able to afford a lot of ink, quills and parchment, Naruto just thought it was a great idea. After the arcade they had lunch and continued walking around the mall. They ended up at a sports shop where they ran into the huge muscular bold samone man. "Hey there little buddy!" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he was picked up by the man.

Decker continued scotting out the mall, just when he spotted a familiar figure sitting in the middle of the bench just outside a shop selling sports. ' _Of course the muscle head would be there.'_ he thought as he blended in with a crowd to hide himself.

Hobbs sat there with a small package placed just underneath him purposefully. He was called by Naruto to meet him here, he didn't expect to see him with other kids his age, he was hoping more for Yugao to come. He helped them pack the bags in the trunk, when Naruto asked him to drop off a small package for a friend, he agreed only for a chance to see Yugao again. Once he was sure this was the spot, he stood up and walked towards the exit.

He just so happened to turn to take a quick look behind him, when he spotted his old nemesis Decker Shaw grab the package and turned to meet his gaze. Decker ran for it and Hobbs followed quickly behind. Just as Shaw was about to leave Hobbs pounced.

Decker made it six feet from the door when he felt a boot on his back sending him to the floor. Looking up he saw Hobbs retrieve the package he dropped and started running away. Growling he gave chase, he was gaining on Hobbs, because of the crowd the bigger of the two was having a harder time wading through them. Soon he caught up with a dive tackle, which sent both of them through a little shopping stand.

There were a few screams, but both men stood up ready for a brawl. "Well well, look what dog dragged in, a used condom." Hobbs grinned, he and Shaw never saw eye to eye. They worked together to help out Dom and his crew, but that was as far as either would go. Decker didn't hesitate and dove for the package that was sitting on the floor between them. Hobbs moved as well, it wasn't fast enough. Decker rolled passed him and sprung to his feet at a run, quickly followed by Hobbs.

Hobbs watched as Shaw evaded and vaulted over people, benches, and stands. He looked like a naked monkey jumping around like that. What frustrated him was the fact that he was losing distance between them. Thinking quick Hobbs reached into the bag of a passing child and took out the foot ball and through it. His years of service have honed his aim to near perfection, Decker got smacked in the back of his head hard enough to send him forward into a tumble. He popped right back up, but it gave Hobbs enough time to snatch the package and dash the other way, this had continued back and forth before they found them both being dog piled by police officers.

After being taken outside the officer in charge came up to them holding the torn up package Naruto had given to Hobbs. " I am told that you two were apparently fighting over this." he spoke with a loud voice, most likely exmilitary. He held up the package making sure he held their attention." who does this belong to?"

"Mine." they both spoke up at the same time.

"Oh, what's in it?" the officer asked. Neither could answer that, "well then only one thing to do. Opening the thing, all three looked inside to see a battered wallet with a bunch of recete stuffed into the money pocket with a note. Decker's face grew red as he recognized his wallet. Opening to the ID Decker snatched before the officer got a better look at it.

"It's mine," he said holding up the picture next to him, before the officer could react violently. Taking out the note and reading it, he couldn't help but let out a growl. Hobbs wandered over and read behind Decker's shoulder.

 _Dear Mr. Shaw,_

Thank you for celebrating my twelfth birthday and would also like to thank you for the wonderful presents.

 _Sincerely_

 _HP_

Hobbs burst out laughing, just then they both caught sight of Hobbs' ride driving by, the three kids that were with Naruto were sitting in the back seat and Naruto himself sat in the passenger seat, neither could see who was driving. He stopped laughing then and this time Decker smirked while shaking his head, "Just like Dubai."

 **Been holding onto this** **flashback** **for a while**

Dom and Brian had just opened the vault and stood there in aw. In front of them was a crimson and black Lykan HyperSport, Dom nearly grew a boner at the site. As they approached the car, the driver side window rolled down to reveal blond hair and whiskered cheeks. "Hey Naruto you're here too?" Brian asked who looked happy to see the little guy. Dom on the other hand looked as if he had something shoved up his ass.

"Yeah I had some business in town when Hobbs called me for a favor." Naruto responded. Walking up to the car Dom looked at the chibi blonde.

"I don't ride bitch." just then the sound of the passenger door shut. Looking over he saw Brian in the passenger seat and putting on his seat belt. He was about to tell him to move onto Brian's lap, when they all heard a ruckus in the room behind them.

Looking at Dom Naruto smiled, "get in…..bitch." With no time to respond, Dom squeezed into the passenger side with Brian, it was more roomer than either expected. "Ok hold on." Naruto tells them slamming on the excelerator just for a second before hitting the brakes. It was enough to break the glass in front of them and Naruto had the car tilting straight down, both Doms and Brian's assholes clenched up. Naruto discreetly encased the car's tires with chakra to help keep them attached to the building, they were soon driving straight down the side of the building.

About half way down Naruto started to drift the car so it now was facing parallel with the rising ground. The passenger side door seemed to open on it's own. "Naruto!" Both Brian and Dom screamed as they felt a tightening of some kind of rope and yanked out the now open door. Naruto pressed a button to close the door, aimed the nose of the car back down and headed to the meeting spot he and Decker picked out.

Dom found Brian and himself seemed to be pulled back through the open glass that they broke and at the feet of the prince they just stole the car from. "Shit."

Decker couldn't help but laugh as he watched the hacked security cameras as he watched Naruto play Terretto and O'Connor like saps. Just then the sound of an engine turning off had him looking up. There was the same Lykan HyperSport he saw on the small screen, and saw Naruto walking up to the seat next to him. Passing him the keys the child just smiled.

"Alright Deku I did as you asked, now I gotta go bye, oh and tell Queenie-obachan that I said hi." Naruto said passing him the keys to the HyperSport and walked into the shadow of the building.

"It's Decker." he growled out, he squinted his eyes, the boy seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. It might of just been the heat, getting up and entering the car he smiled, it fit quite nicely he drove off. He was glad he had listened to his mother for once. He was reluctant to contact the shadow society, because he didn't trust them and he never works with people he doesn't trust. But his mother continued to nag him and slap him until he contacted them, or rather she did it for him ahead of time. Apparently she has had dealings with them before. ' _Didn't she mention something about her current boy toy, Jari….something no last name. I couldn't find anything on him except he's an author of erotic books.'_ He shivered at the memory of his mother's small dreamy look when she mentioned him.

Shaking his head of that horrible thought he drove on. He had just entered the shadow of the building that Naruto drove done, when the car suddenly stopped and the driver's door opened. Eyeing the opening suspiciously, when his seat belt tightened and his arms were strapped to his chest. He couldn't move a muscle, when the seat was yanked out of the car along with him.

 **With Hobbs**

"Look I'm sure there's a huge misunderstanding, we are the good guys." Hobbs tried to reason with the angry prince, who want to torture Dom and Brian. The prince even contacted the shadow society and Anko stood between the two tied up prisoners licking her lips. "Anko you're even working for him? Is Yugao here?!" He said, suddenly he was happy those two got caught.

"No she's back home on vacation. And I took this job for free, you know how rare a job like this comes through, almost never." Before anyone else could speak Hobbs' phone goes off.

"Hold on a second." he saw he had a text from Naruto, who he hired to help catch Shaw. apparently he got to Naruto first.

 _From little buddy_

 _Subject- exchange favors,_

 _Look out the window ;)_

Looking up from the text, Hobbs looked at the prince, then to Anko before turning around and looked out the broken glass that Naruto drove through. Looked back at his phone as it dinged again.

 _Now you owe me a favor._

They all heard a sound just then and it got louder. Soon they realised it was coming from the window. A familiar figure appeared wrapped up to a seat. Hobbs grinned, his little buddy really did come through on the contract. "See your majesty, this is the real culprit." The prince gestured for Dom and Brian to be released, much to Anko's complaint about wanting to try something her bosses won't let her do near others. Though when the Prince offered up the tied up man she grinned before her own phone went off. It was from Naruto, whatever it was, she didn't like it, but sighed and took Decker away.

 **Flashback ends**

Hermione eyed the new person driving the car over the history book she was reading. She didn't say anything since Naruto greeted him and allowed the man to drive for them giving him the next address they were going to next. She had a small frown on her face, because she could see both Naruto's and the man's mouth moving and forming words, but for some reason she couldn't hear what they were saying. Naruto must be behind this, she was curious about the dark skinned man driving for them now. This could be a mission he was finishing up, therefore she didn't want to distract him. She made sure to take notes on what books Naruto had given her so far, he also mentioned that one thing any witch, ninja or plain muggle should carry is a notepad and a pen/pencil. You never know what new information you may encounter. Both Harry and his cousin fell asleep a few minutes ago and Dudley just so happens to of thought her shoulder would make a comfortable pillow. He was heavy and she was sure her shoulder would be in pain after this ride. ' _Maybe Naruto will massage it for me.'_

While Naruto knocked out Harry and Dudley and put up a silencing barrier between the front and the back to keep her from eavesdropping on his conversation. "So I showed up as you asked, tell me tree hugger, why should I waste my time with a munchkin like you?" asked a large muscular dark skin man with black close crop hair. He received a summons from the short leaf ninja next to him, the only reason he came was because it came in the form of a pure black scroll. It meant that all five kages were involved, this could be his chance to be allowed back into the nations and back home to Kumo.

 _Giggle_

They arrived by an open field, Naruto had his friends exit the car while he finishes up his meeting with the man. He took out an old battered head protector with a cloud stamped on it. It was the man's old head protector before he was exiled. "I have been authorized to offer you a chance to return to your village,you just have to complete the mission." with that Naruto handed the man a briefcase and a portfolio.

Reading the profile he looked back at the short ninja, "so you want me to kill this Mr. Nobody, but what's the case for?" he asked, holding up the case Naruto gave him.

"That will be your ticket to get close to him. I'll nudge his sights towards you and you take care of the rest." Naruto explained opening and exiting the car. Just before he closed it he turned back. "Oh Brixton?'

"Yes?"

"This mission can't fail, do whatever it takes.'' The look on the child's face was one of a vetrian of battle. The man now named Brixton nodded, the protection of the nations is their top priority. After he drove off, Naruto turned back to his friends, "ok now, who's ready for some paintball!?" Hermione didn't seem to get into it, until Naruto explained that it was a learning experience, especially if she wanted to be a shinobi. One must be agile and stealthy, this was a chance for her to learn first hand while it's safe. She reluctantly accepted the explanation and followed the boys to receive their gear.

"Orange team are you ready!" the referee called out. All four kids let out a battle cry. "Blue red team are you ready!"

"HULULULULULULULU!"

"Umm Naruto that sounded like there's eight of them." Hermione commented.

"Good job Hermione!" Naruto cheered hugging her, causing her to beam at the prais with a blush. "You learned to identify the sounds around you." She blushed more before shaking her head to respond, unfortunately the ref interrupted her.

"START GAME!"

"Ok listen up Dudley take right, Hermione you got left and Harry you go center." Naruto spoke up quickly and seemed to be in mission mode.

"What will you be doing? Harry asked, nervous about getting hit by one of these paintballs.

 _Giggle_

"I'll be in the trees covering you from above, it will also give me a good sniping position to take out targets. The other team won't expect that and I'll be able to take down two before either of you make contact. Think of this as playing ninja, it's a popular game kids back home play, at least until they become full time ninjas." The three looked out into the forest where they knew the bigger team would be, but Naruto was a trained ninja so it would even the odds. Turning back to speak to Naruto one last time, they found the spot he occupied not a moment ago completely devoid of their friend.

"Wow, is he batman?" Dudley got excited and ran down his side of the field.

Harry really couldn't help it, "ninja."

 _Slap_

Naruto watched from his perch as the other team grouped around together as they made battle plans. They would easily catch sight of him if they just looked up, he found it hilarious that most people outside the nations don't look up. He was close enough to listen in on their hushed conversation, hence his current position. He wasn't surprised to find that all seven seemed to share the same trait, red hair. "Ok listen up." the apparent leader spoke up in a whisper. "Bill takes Charlie and head left to flank, the twins will take right. Dad, you back up the twins if they come under heavy fire. Ron, Ginny and I will head up the center." everyone nodded to his plan. "This should be easy, the ref told me that the other team was fine with eight on four, so we should be able to overwhelm them in numbers. They'll be in a defensive position, so stay hidden."

 _Giggle_

All eight heads snapped up looking around wildly. Up, down and all around, their instincts from fighting those bloody evil dolls. "Di…..did they..gulp...follow us here?" Ron shrinks back behind the twins, who also seem a little paler, they saw nothing, but they knew that didn't mean they weren't around.

"They killed Harry berry, Hulululu!" shouted the youngest of the red heads, and the only female of the group, who ran off down the center with a roar cry.

"Damn it Ginny, everyone you know what to do, go go go!" shouted Percy as everyone split and Ron ran ahead to catch his sister. Lifting up his mask, Percy wiped his face with a handkerchief that he always kept with him.

 _Pop pop giggle_

Bill took the lead, as a curse breaker for Gringotts he was good at spotting traps. Charlie covered him, dragon taming is a hard job, you would need fast reflexes, he knew a few coworkers who lost a limb or two. Charlie stood a few feet behind Bill when his brother was pulled up into the trees.

 _Pop pop giggle_

Charlie looked up in fright swinging the paintball gun every which way. Unfortunately Hermione chose that time to come around the bend and crouched as she spotted him. Aiming she took her shot, _pop pop_ , she was going to make a fine spellcaster, the sound of choking and a thud reached her ears making her smile.

The twins split up to surround the target they spotted who was still coming down from a hill. _Pop pop pop pop._ "yeah we got him." Fred and George cheered running up to the fallen enemy. As they peered down their faces turned to one of shock. Instead of a plump and easy target, what lay at their feet was their knocked out father, who had four blue spots indicating he was hit by friendly fire.

 _Pop pop pop pop giggle_

Harry made slow progress, moving from cover to cover listing for the enemy nearby. He had just passed a bolder when a red rocket tackled him from above. "Hulululu!" he was taken to the ground, his mask and glasses falling off his head. The figure paused as they gazed at his face. "Harry berry?" The figure pulled off the mask to reveal Ginny Weasley.

 _Pop pop_

Without his glasses Harry couldn't see very well, so his first thought was to pull the trigger. As he turned to search for his glasses he heard a thump, indicating his opponent was down. Finding his glasses, he put them on just as another opponent came around the corner. He aimed his gun up, "Harry?" He recognized that voice, but why would he be here?

"Ron?" He asked just to be sure. Sure enough as the mask came off his intuition was correct as his best friend's face was revealed. "What are you doing here?" he asked. Did Naruto plan all this out for his birthday?

"I should be asking you that mate. Bloody hell." Ron turned to look at Ginny with a red dot on her forehead. "Nice shot, though she's not going to be happy with you when she wakes up. So how did you wind up here?"

After being helped up to his feet he answered, "Naruto and Hermione came to my house and took me out for my birthday, by the way today is my birthday."

"Happy birthday mate, and did you say Hermione and Naruto are here too?"

 _Pop pop_

"Alright I got one!" Harry's cousin Dudley cheered from behind him.

"Game ends, the Orange team wins!" the referee shouted

"Harry it's good to finally meet you, the boys told me a lot about you. Also happy birthday." Mr. Weasley greeted him cheerfully shaking his hand, "and Hermione as well? Now all we need is Naruto and the whole gang's together again." he laughed jokingly.

"Hi." a grumpy voice spoke up behind everyone. Turning around they were met with a masked blond haired child. He had a single red spot on the right side of his lenses.

. "Naruto!" Mr Weasley shouted, "why so glum?" Naruto took off his mask and stared at Dudley with a scowl.

"I was hit by friendly fire."

His friends couldn't help but chuckle at his predicament. Though both Bill and Charlie had a diffrent reaction. They screamed in a high pitched voice which might come from a girl, before they cast a look at me not charm on all the muggles around. Charlie used a spell he knew as a Dragon tamer and let out a magical roar. It was used to call the dragons back to them. A beautiful red dragon about the size of a big rig, came swooping down and picked up Charlie.

"Don't forget me!" Bill yelled. A rear foot snatched him up as well before taking off into the clouds. As they soared through the sky, Charlie looked over at Bill.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?!"

"I have a job in Egypt, so head that way!" Charlie was soon able to climb his way onto the dragon's back and helped Bill up as well, now they let the wind blow through their hair as they flew into the sunset.

"That was so cool!" Naruto jumped up and down, his sour mood from before evaporating.

"What was cool?" asked a confused Dudley as he felt like he just woke up from a trance.

"Hey, would it be possible to have a sleepover at your place since it's Harry's birthday?"

"I don't think it's a good idea with Dudley and all." Harry was interrupted when someone came up behind Naruto. Before anyone could speak up, the woman placed her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hattie-neechan!" Naruto yelled, turning around and hugging her. All the males looked at the hot blond hugging Naruto and became slightly jealous. The only ones not reacting were Hermione, Ginny who was too busy staring at Harry with stars in her eyes and Harry who just thought of Naruko-chan.

"So whiskers what was it you had for me that I had to drive all the way out here? I mean I'm happy to see you again."

"Oh well I am celebrating my friend Harry's birthday." Naruto said, pointing to Harry. Hattie Shaw, youngest of three, she met Naruto when her mother's current boyfriend Jirayia first met her, Naruto was there with him, the adorable eight year old looked so small and shy that she couldn't help but want to spend time with him. She would laugh hard at some of the things Naruto had done to her two older brothers. They wanted to kill him on site until both her and her mother explained to them that Naruto made sure neither of them were killed. Decker understood after Naruto rescued him from the prince he himself gave Decker to. Owen understood when he didn't die in the collision with the train and tank.

Hattie walked up to Harry and gave him a peck on the cheek, which made him blush. "Happy birthday kiddo."

"By the way Hattie-neechan you know that suspicious dude you asked me to keep an eye out for?"

"Brixton, yeah?"

"Well I just so happened to witness him making an exchange at the nearby mall. I overheard his conversation about transporting something dangerous." Naruto handed her a file with pictures of the trade, though the other person wasn't in any of them. It also came with a date and time.

"Thanks whiskers, I owe you one." she hugged him again and kissed his forehead.

"Well I know One why you can repay me." Naruto smiled innocently.

"Oh, what's that?"

"Can you give Dudley a ride back home?" He also whispered something in her ear.

"Why can't I stay with you guys?" Dudley whined. Hattie walked up to him and threw an arm around his shoulders and guided him to her cool looking car.

"Come with me I would like to get to know one of Naruto's friends." Once they took off, Naruto turned to Harry.

"All fixed." Everyone just blinked before trying to not think too hard on that. Hermione of course, couldn't help it.

"But, how, when?"

"Ninja."

 _Slap_

 **Burrow**

The group pulled into the yard and Naruto saw the Weasley house. It looked like randomly stacked boxes that looked like they would fall at any time, the only answer he had was that they used magic. Just as shinobi use seals to secure their differences.

As they were walking across the yard, Harry and Harmione noticed that Ron and his family seemed on edge and ready for a a thought occurred to Harry. "Hay Ron, how did you guys end up at a muggle game?" It was Mr Weasley who answered.

"Well you see it was the darndest thing. A coupon for a group of seven to play one free hour of paintball. I looked it up and found out it was a game made by muggles, it seemed interesting and I took the Kids." Everyone did seem to have enjoyed their time, even Hermione, who was reluctant at first. Though he couldn't help but think that Naruto may have planned this entire day, he shook his head from that thought. ' _Naruto couldn't be that good.'_

As they made their way inside, the three non redheads were quite surprised by the feast that was set at the table. A plump redheaded woman was working on something at the stove, before she spun around and smiled and walked forward to greet the three. "Oh Hermione dear, it's so nice to finally meet you. Harry, you look so small, but don't worry I have made plenty of food so you can eat as much as you like." As she spoke she gave each of them a hug. She then turned to Naruto, but before she could speak, he latched onto her with a hug. "Molly-obasan did you make all this food, it smells great. Did you know that today is Harry's birthday and we even ran into them when we were playing paintball. This place looks cool." He continued to ramble on as Molly chuckled as she hugged him back.

"It's good to see you again, too dear. And Harry Happy birthday, but before dinner everyone must bathe first." She said putting her hands on her hips and stared at the group with a stern look. Naruto spoke with her quietly about having Harry bathe last to give them about an hour to prepare something special for his birthday.

Harry carried his toiletries towards the bathroom when Naruto came out with wet hair and dressed in a long green shirt and black pants and sandals. "All yours Harry, go ahead and take your time, I think Molly still has a few things left to bake." Naruto smiled at him patting him on the back as he left. As Naruto came down the stairs, he spotted the second oldest Weasley child sitting at the table. He must have come back after a while. This time when Charlie looked up at him, he only flinched a little.

"I'm Charlie, I would like to know why you unleashed those hellspawns on my family?" he scowled at him wanting answers. In fact the rest of the Weasley clan mines Ginny, who was helping Hermione unpack in her room, crowded around to hear his answer.

"I would like to know that as well Naruto." Ms. Weasley spoke as well, frowning with her hands on her hips.

Naruto just tilted his head to the side in confusion. "Unleash what hellspawn?"

 _Giggle_

The Weasleys jumped back as everyone looked towards the giggle to see a four whiskered Naru doll on the fireplace mantel. "There you are Ru-chan." Naruto smiles walking up and stuffing the doll away. Turning around he was greeted with the scowls of a roomful of redheads. He looked at Molly with a tearful look while pointing a accusing finger towards the twins. "Sniff sniff, thwy ruined my first christmas with my new friends and put an unknown potion in my ramn...sniff… sniff….my poor ramen." He mumbled the last part as a tear slid down his cheek.

Molly gasped and Charlie slapped the back of Fred and George's heads, telling them how their little prank went too far. Molly walked up to her boys and grabbed each of their ears. "You have gone too far this time boys, you will apologize right now!" She continued to rant their ears off when the girls came down as well. Ron filled them in and Hermione hugged a tearful Naruto, Ginny was still a little peeved about losing her Harry berry doll collection, they were the casualties of their war with the possessed Naru doll. At least the real Harry berry is within her grasps.

 **With Harry**

Harry was surprised by how big the Weasleye's bathroom was. The rest of the house looked crowded, but here it looked like it could fit the whole clan. Undressing and putting on swim trunks, because for some reason Naruto suggested it. He was starting to learn that when Naruto suggests something to you, you take heed, or it could land you in a very humiliating situation. Wading into the giant pool of perfect hot water, not too hot, but enough to relax his muscles. As he sat down, two long slender tanned arms wrapped around from behind him, they held sope and a loofah. "Told you I would do something special next time we met~" He recognized the voice and smiled turning around and meeting the beautiful face of Naruko-chan.

She was dressed in a simple white bikini and continued to wash his body, pressing her breasts into his back. Harry closed his eyes as she ran her hands through his hair washing it gently. He wondered if Naruto planned this. He also wanted to ask Naruko-chan out, but something in the back of his mind told him not to. He let out a moan as Naruko-chan started massaging his body, his aces and bruises that were still tender were gently rubbed until he felt relief from it. They sat there with his resting back against her as she continued to run her hand through his hair.

When they finally emerged Naruko-chan quickly threw on her kimoto and sandals and started for the door. Pausing she turned back towards him and smiled. "I do have one more surprise for you, but you have to wait, giggle" she then stode out and Harry quickly dressed and followed, though when he opened the door no one was there. Heading for the stairs with nowhere to go, he jumped as the dining room erupted into noise, "Happy Birthday Harry!" the whole Weasley clan, Hermione and Naruto all cheered, and sitting right in front of them was a cake with the words _Happy twelfth birthday._ Spelled out in frosting. At least this one wasn't sat on. They ate and made a rakess and Hermione and Molly would scold the boys. The kids would enthrall their parents with some of the stunts Naruto pulled last year. Mr. Weasley just laughed and Molly looked flabbergasted. Every person had a smile, even Naruto let out one of his rare true smiles.

As it got late, everyone was ready for bed. Harry was sharing a room with Ron, Hermione was with Ginny of course. The girls sat in bed and were talking. Hermione promised to help her study and watch out for her, for her first year. They were interrupted by a nock on the door. "Come in." Ginny told them. The door opened and a shy looking Naruto came in, he had a small dusting of pink across his whiskered cheeks. Ginny turned away and Hermione smiled.

"Is there something we can help you with Naruto?" He only nodded walking up to her bed. She was a little worried now, Naruto wasn't acting like himself. Ginny was now turned around watching as well curious. Naruto continued to blush and poked his fingers together like Hinata used to do when they were younger. "What was that? Speak up Naruto."

"Umm, well I have a favor to ask Mione-chan." Hermione blushed at his use of the elementerian language suffix that's used for some dear.

"Anything." her replay might have come out too quickly.

"Naruto looked to have taken a deep breath trying to get it out. "Will you let me sleep with you?" said staring at her instead of his hands now. Both girls' faces were now as red as Ginny's hair. What did Naruto just ask her?

"Wa wa ….what?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Ginny just then giggled at Hermione as her face grew more red.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready for this, I'm too young, I mean we only knew each other for a year. I mean it's not like you're not beautiful. I'm not saying you're not, I mean not that you're not Handsome." Hermione continued to ramble making Ginny giggle more at her.

Naruto just looked confused before realising she went into one of her rant trance. Snapping his fingers in front of her face to bring her back into focus he spoke again. "Mione I'm asking if I can sleep with you in your bed, nothing else, it just would help me sleep better." his cheeks dusted in pink again.

"Oh, um yeah you can, but my I ask why?"

"Well it's just that I sleep better when I am next to someone, Hina-hime would usually spend the night at her or my place. I have nightmares and when I sleep next to someone it helps keep them away." he looked even smaller at that moment. Both girls gasped and hugged him.

"Wait what about when you spent the night at my place. You slept by yourself?"

"I didn't sleep."

"You didn't sleep for a week!?" Hermione gasped covering her mouth.

"It's not that big of a deal Mione, I've spent ten days without sleep, because I was in the middle of enemy territory. I was completely surrounded and had to hide in a small room for ten days with little food and water, waiting to escape." he said it so casually that both girls didn't believe him.

Eventually Ginny began to warm up to Naruto and soon all three were in a single bed, with Naruto in the middle. They continued to talk throughout the night until all three fell to sleep bundled up together under the blankets. Tonight Naruto was able to have a dreamless sleep and was able to take a full eight hours of rest. Eight hours in the arms of three women.

 **With Harry**

As everyone was settling in their beds, Ron was fast asleep faster than his head could hit the pillow. Harry lay there listening to Ron's snores, but he couldn't sleep. He was thinking of what Naruko-chan said while giving him a bath. "I have one more surprise for you~" He blushed thinking about the bath scene, though he did have a big smile walking out then.

He turned on his side facing Ron trying to fall asleep. It was then that he realized he couldn't hear Ron's snores any more, just as he thought that two now familiar arms wrapped themselves around him. He smiled a moment later when she spoke. "Told you I'd be back, I'll be here till midnight, so I just want you to get a good night's rest, ok~?"

"But I don't want to go to sleep if you're only here till midnight." For some reason he didn't want her to go.

"I'm only here to celebrate your birthday. I have to go, I will have other things I need to get done." She cuddled with him in his bed, she had him lay his head on her chest, which was soft and cushiony. He couldn't think of anything that could make this better, then she began to sing. Her voice was soft, combined with her hand running through his hair, he quickly fell to sleep.

Naruko-chan did promise to stay till midnight, but she decided to stay a little later, meaning early morning. She layed Harry's head down on the pillow and tucked him in before quietly making her way out the room and into the hallway. Walking towards the stair she spotted three doors opening all at once. Ron's older siblings walked out, all bleary eyed and yawning. The twins who were closest to her had the exact same messy hair and their movements seemed to be in sinque. Perfect Percy, as the twins sometimes call him looked to be a mess. He was in his boxers with a white tank top that looked crumbled and had drool near the neck of it, as well as some still coming down the side of his chin and like the twins his was just as messy. Charlie on the other hand looked like he came off a runway show. He wore golden shorts and went shirtless, showing off his sculpted body, there was little fat and seemed to be tanned just right. His long red hair looked like the mane of a fierce lion, framing his face just right. Many women have thrown themselves at him, even in Hogwarts when he attended. His years of dragon taming have left his body fit, but there were a few scars here and there, all showing evidence that they were caused by a dragon.

 _Giggle_

Their heads snapped up and looked right at her. They were stunned by the beautiful woman in front of them. She had a perfect figure, long blond hair in two pony tails, blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She wore a dark blue and black kimono that came down to just above her knees, and sandals. The kimono was loose enough to notice that she wore nothing else except a pair of pink panties. Three faces went beet red while Charlie leaned against the door frame and ogled her. His younger brothers all blushed and the twins shared goofy grins.

The beautiful woman only smiled at them, making the younger one blush harder. Walking past them, their gazes continued to follow her swaying hips before she reached Charli. He smiled at her as she got closer. "Would a fine woman such as yourself like to spend some time with me?" He seemed confident and he never had problems seducing women before. Her smile grew bigger and she laid a hand on his bare chest, sending shivers through him, he had butterflies in his stomach.

"Giggle, you can't afford me`" she whispered into his ear as she passed by him and down the stairs, followed by four pairs of eyes.

They were quick to follow, but as they reached the bottom of the stairs, the woman wasn't anywhere on site. They did spot their mother preparing breakfast, with Naruto and the girls. "Oh good you're all up. Your father had to run into the office real quick and should be back before breakfast is over. Now go and wake Ronald and Harry for breakfast." Mrs. Weasley ordered as she turned to finish cooking.

 **Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi sat in his chair staring at the three twelve year olds standing before him. He was smiling as he spoke, "as you know Konoha has established contact with the magical world hidden outside the barrier. The council has carefully selected you three." he was interrupted by the door opening. The Hokage's mood shifted, but as a trained shinobi he showed no outward changes in his expression. "What can I do to help you with Donzo." the three kids couldn't miss the displeasure in his voice.

A man completely wrapped in bandages, one eye wrapped and his black hair sticking out the top. He was the same age as Sarutobi and a member of the elder council, which was leading this interaction. He walked with a cane and his scowl, which was said to be there since his birth, so said Sarutobi when they both were much younger. No one but the third Hokage aka "god of shinobi" ever stood down his scowl. "I have come to talk about the exchange with the wizard school. I know the council has agreed on these three, I however thought it would be a good opportunity for Naruto to share his new experience with his….. Best friend."

 **Fucking finally damn.**

 **Disclaimer- again I do not own anything, I think we established that.**

 **And off course I didn't forget about OMAKE TIME!**

 **Omake- Shaws**

"Oi ero-sannin what are doing here?" asked a small child next to the old toad sage. Jiraiya had decided to take Naruto on a training trip, showing him how his spy network works and to help him create contacts on the outside. They entered a small looking building tucked away in an ally.

"I want to introduce you to somebody."

"Better not be another call girl you're infatuated with." Naruto mumbles before Jiraiya slaps him in the back of the head for that comment.

Naruto saw an older looking woman with short blond hair, who looked regal just like Jiji looks. Next to her was a younger blond woman who looked to be her daughter. The woman got up and walked over to Jiraiya and gave him a hug and a kiss. "Jiraiya, I am glad you came, and you are this adorable young man?" she asked, smiling down at Naruto. He blushed at the comment, he never got many compliments back home, it was nice. Jiraiya pushed the shy looking boy forward, encouraging him to introduce himself.

"He,..Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki and Ero-sannine here is training me. Mother and Daughter smiled at him.

"Ero-sennin?" Hattie asked.

 _Giggle_

"It means pervy-sage." He smiled at them. Both women laughed much to Jiraiya's chagrin. Eventually Hattie decided to take Naruto out for a while to get to know him, while her mother spends time with her new boyfriend.

"So Jiraiya, I'm surprised that you are training such a young child. Not that I can see anything, heck all my children are trained to kill."

"He's my godson." was all he said, She gasped before smiling at him.

"So he's Minato's son? Your student who was like a son to you?" He smiled and nodded. Smiling back, she walked up to him and whispered into his ear. Blood coming out of his nose, Jiraiya scooped her up and in a move that defied his age, he got her up into an empty bedroom. In his head he was creating a new masterpiece. _Icha Icha Paradise- The spy who loved me._

 **Omake- rivals First night**

Koneko was a devoted and loyal owl to her master. She is responsible for delivering and receiving letters and reports for her beloved master. He would give her treats and clean her feathers for her all the while petting her and keeping her content. He also taught her how to defend herself when comes under attack

She was currently delivering a letter from her master to his friend, some boy named Harry Potter, she would not fail her master. As she was flying, her sense took hold and she quickly spun to the left evading a blast of magic. Narrowing her eyes, she saw a small big eared figure standing on the roof of her target house. It looked almost like the Robin-chan creature that serves her beloved master. She dipped low so it couldn't get a lock on her.

Dobby was a good house elf, his master was cruel and all he wanted to do was protect Harry Potter from the danger that will come to Hogwarts this year. That is why he was patrolling around Harry Potter's home to keep him from contacting his friends and prevent him from returning to Hogwarts. He did all he could to get Harry Potter's relatives to lock him up along with his magic supplies.

Dobby was doing a great job so far and was smiling at doing something right. He caught sight of something moving in the night sky, he couldn't pick it out, but as it got closer, he could see a small bit of gold. Firing off a stinging hex to take down what most likely is an owl. It was heading towards Harry Potter's window anyway. Owls usually can't evade magical attacks very well, but to his surprise this one easily dodged his spell and dipped low and out of his sights.

Dobby dashed to the edge trying to see if he could stop the owl from reaching Harry Potter's window. Just as his head peeked over, a claw lashed out and gripped his face. "Ahhh." Dobby flailed around as he was picked up off the roof and into the air. He was viciously shakened to the point where he was dizzy and too dazed to use magic right now. He was then dropped into a very thorny rose garden, he was pierced by many thorns which stuck to him like ticks.

He heard the unmistakable voice of the great Harry Potter. "Who are you? For me? Oh it's from Naruto," Harry's mood seemed to have risen. "Would you mind waiting so I can give you a letter to take back?" Harry was happy when the dark owl nodded. As Harry turned to quickly write down a letter, he noticed Hedwig looking in Koneko's direction. He smiled, Hedwig had a crush. Harry woke up the next morning happier now that he could finally reach a friend. Why weren't Ron and Hermione writing to him, he sent them letters. He was interrupted by his aunt coming in and yelling about her ruined rose garden.

 **Omake- Rivals Night two**

Dobby was ready when that night fury returned. Harry Potter had spotted him, but after he destroyed his aunt's desert for their very important guests. They had put bars on his window, now there was now way for the owl to deliver. He hoped it came back, he needed to regain his honor and slay this foul beast. He hid in the trees just a little ways away from the barred window. Perking up his ears to listen, he suddenly turned towards the east as a swishing sound came from that way.

There was nothing there, but he felt something past from his other side. He didn't hear anything and he jumped looking around wildly. "Oh Koneko your back." the sound of Harry Potter's happy voice at seeing his friends owl again. This time Harry at least took Hedwig out of his cage. While writing a letter to Naruto Harry watched as Hedwig glided over to Koneko, trying to woo her. They were hooting at each other, so Hedwig may still have a chance. Handing the letter to Koneko and she took off, he looked at Hedwig who just sat there staring out the window after Koneko. "How did Koneko get through the bars?" he suddenly questioned. The door burst open and a very angry looking uncle Vermon stomped in yelling at him to keep his damn owl caged and silent.

 **Omake- Rivals Night three**

Koneko enjoyed the night winds blowing through her feathers as she flew through the night for another delivery for her beloved master. That pesky thing that keeps trying to stop her from fulfilling her master's wish and she hoped someone stabbed him. Sensing something coming from above her she folded in her wings and dropped, dive bombing towards the ground. She didn't need to turn to know who was after her. They were above the clouds and when she burst through the covers she heard laughter from behind, "got you now my pretty, hahahaha" a maniacal voice of the damn pest.

Dobby was going to do it, he was going to catch that fucking owl. No more letters for Harry Potter. "Harry Potter's friend is a bad friend for wanting Harry Potter to go back to Hogwarts!" the owl let out a war cry before opening her wings. She slowed down and he shot passed her. He wasn't good at riding a broomstick, he went to pull up only realising he wasn't on his broomstick any more. He looked back to see the owl snap his broom in half before flying off. He smirked, he'll just use his magic and teleport to Harry Potter's window before it could get there. He turned and raised his hands ready to teleporte, when he noticed the ground a little to close.

Harry placed Hedwig next to Koneko, though he had to leave him in the cage this time. He watched as Hedwig continued to try and woo the beautiful owl next to him, but she just continued to stand there and wait for Harry to finish his letter. When she took off, Hedwig looked dejected. "Don't worry you will have all year at Hogwarts to try to woo her." He told him trying to cheer him up, it didn't help that he was caged for so long, it did however perk Hedwig up a little.

 **Omake- June Terumi**

Zabuza raced through the trees to catch up to someone, that someone being one of two people he truly cared for. One his sensei who taught him his silent killing techniques. The other, the only woman who could reach his heart, he spared her during the graduation test. As they grew, he found he couldn't bring himself to kill her or leave her dead. He was the demon of the bloody mist, how can he care for someone so?

Breaking through the snow covered trees, he caught sight of the large ship loading passengers. He spotted a head of reddish brown hair walking towards the ship with her older sister. "June!" the now named June turned her head just as he landed in front of them.

"Zabu? What are you doing here, you said that you had to assassinate Mizukage?"

"I was, but your sister sent me a scroll that you were leaving the nations for good, you can't do that, please, stay with me." It was the first time either woman had heard him speak softly. June didn't retract her hand as he held gently in his. She looked at her sister Mei with betrayal, but Zubu's voice made her pause.

"I'm sorry I… I can't stay here anymore. All the bloodshed and killing, the endless wars, I can't do it anymore I need to leave." looking up into Zabuza's eye's, they held a gentleness that was only reserved for her and her alone. She lunged forward and kissed him with all the feelings she could muster and hoped he would understand. Once she was done she turned and continued on to the ship, which left the port and headed for the outside world.

Mei joined her sister as they stood on the portside of the ship, gazing out where she knew Zabuza would be watching them. "Are you sure you don't want to ask him to come with you?" She asked her sister. She knew how both of them felt for the other and she didn't want them separated.

"He knows that his place is here, he wouldn't be able to stay still without bloodshed. He's a shinobi through and through." Mei nodded and walked away. June Terumi placed her hand on her flat stomach while she continued to look at the spot Zabuza, the love of her life vanished into mist.

 **Will they meet again?**

 **Will Hadwig woo Koneko?**


End file.
